master 01
by arahmat970
Summary: Perkenalkan aku adalah uzumaki naruto, aku adalah seorang shinobi dari konoha. Aku adalah seorang ninja dengan bakat segudang walau tidak ada yang mengetahui kelebihan ku itu, hal itu di karenakan aku tidak menunjukkan kemampuan ku itu pada semua orang di desa, yang mereka tau aku adalah bocah yang sering membuat onar dan selalu meneriakkan sesuatu yang konyol. Hal itu aku lakukan
1. Chapter 1

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 01

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

Perkenalkan aku adalah uzumaki naruto, aku adalah seorang shinobi dari konoha. Aku adalah seorang ninja dengan bakat segudang walau tidak ada yang mengetahui kelebihan ku itu, hal itu di karenakan aku tidak menunjukkan kemampuan ku itu pada semua orang di desa, yang mereka tau aku adalah bocah yang sering membuat onar dan selalu meneriakkan sesuatu yang konyol. Hal itu aku lakukan karena semua penduduk desa sangat benci pada ku, menurut mereka aku adalah jelmaan dari seekor monster berekor Sembilan, entahlah aku tidak tau apakah monster itu benar-benar ada atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak akan mengumbar bakatku ke semua orang karena aku takut mereka akan menjadikanku alat untuk melindungi desa. Tetapi ada juga orang-orang yang masih perhatian dengan ku, seperti kakek hokage, paman ichiraku, dan guru iruka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang masih perhatian dengan ku, karena mereka lah aku masih bisa bertahan di desa ini. Itu adalah tentang aku, sekarang tentang desa ku yaitu konohagakure. Desa ini adalah salah satu dari top five dari desa ninja, semua shinobi dari konoha juga memiliki kualias yang sangat baik, seperti 3 legenda sannin, kakashi no sharingan, pormasi inoshikacho, dan jangan lupakan klan hyuga dan uchiha yang bermukim dalam desa konoha ini. Itulah sebabnya desa konoha berdiri diatas puncak desa ninja paling berkualitas dalam desa ninja. Tetapi desa yang lain juga tidak lemah, seperti di kirigakure yang memiliki 7 pendekar pedang, sunagakure yang memiliki seorang pengendali serbuk emas, kumogakure yang memilik kecepatan, dan iwagakure yang memiliki seorang kage pengguna kekkai tota. Semua desa ini masih memiliki konflik yang panjang walaw tidak Nampak di mata namun aku tahu, setiap antar desa pada saat ini sedang masa perang dingin dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

aku lupa satu hal, aku adalah yatim piatu kedua orang tua ku mungkin sudah meninggal karena perang pada masa lalu, namun aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal itu karena jika kedua orang tua ku mati dalam perang maka nama mereka aka nada dalam daftar pahlawan dari desa konoha, namun sepengetahuanku tidak ada seorang pahlawan yang meninggalkan putra mereka saat perang shinobi pada zaman dulu. Sehingga aku berasumsi bahwa kedua orang tua ku adalah orang penting di desa ini jadi nama ku tidak di sebutkan dalam silsilah keluarga karena takut musuh kedua orang tua ku akan mencari ku untuk membalaskan dendam mereka terhadap kedua orang tua ku dengan cara membunuh ku.

Sekarang aku sedang ada dalam ruangan akademi shinobi dari desa konoha, kakek hokage mendaftarkan aku ke akademi ini untuk belajar tenang bagaimana menjadi shinobi yang baik dan bijaksana, dan karena itulah aku datang kesini hari ini karena kakek hokage telah mendaftarkan aku agar aku bisa bersosialisasi ujarnya. Sekarang hari pertama aku masuk akademi ninja ini, menurut pendapatku sangat banyak siswa akademi yang masih berhubungan langsung dengan klan-klan yang ada di desa konoha ini, pertama yang duduk dengan berpangku tangan itu aku kira dia adalah seorang uchiha satu-satu yang selamat dalam pembantainya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri yaitu uchiha sasuke, terus tiga orang yang selalu berdekatan mereka aku perkirakan adalah keturunan dari inoshikacho, ada juga dari klan inuzuka, hyuga, aburame dan banyak lagi lainnya.

Sementara itu, setelah merenung atau lebih tepatnya melamun, naruto di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang dia kenal yaitu iruka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ujar iruka

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab semuanya

" hari ini kita akan membahas tentang jutsu kawarimi, bunshin," ujar iruka

Dimulailah penjelasaan yang panjang dari iruka kepada murit-muritnya, sementara semua murid yang ada di bangku sudah seperti orang yang hamper tewas karena bosan. Sehingga iruka yang melihat itu langsung menggebrak meja sehingga semua anak didiknya kembali memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang pelajaran hari ini.

#skip#

Akhirnya bel pulang tiba setelah 5 jam mengikuti pelajaran dari akademi, semua siswa langsing pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing kecuali naruto yang kini pergi menuju tempat biasa dia latihan, yaitu hutan kematian.

"Kagebunshin" ujar naruto

Langsung muncul 10 naruto yang lain di hadapan naruto saat ini sehingga seperti biasa naruto memulai latihan individunya yang di bantu oleh sepuluh kagebunshin miliknya. Latihan yang naruto lakukan adalah latihan biasa yaitu latihan fisik dan stamina. Naruto melakukan latihan keliling desa dengan kesepuluh bunshin miliknya dan latihan itu selalu dia tingkatkan, dulu saat perama dia latihan dia hanya mengguakan 2 kagebunshin dan sekarang dia telah menggunakan 10 kage bunshin. Setalah latihan fisik dan stamina di lakukan maka untuk beristirahat naruto memilih perpustakaan desa sebagai tempat untuk istirahatnya selain kedai ramen milik paman ichiraku.

Permisi, ujar naruto masuk kedalam perpustakaan desa konoha

Namun tidak ada balasan dari dalam perpustakaan karena penjaga perpustakaan itu sangat benci dengan naruto, namun walau begitu dia tidak bisa menghentikan naruto untuk tidak datang kemari karena naruto sudah mendapat surat dari hokage ke 3 agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menghalangi dia masuk kedalam perpustakaan desa konoha . jadi naruto selalu mampir ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan mempelajari hal baru dari buku-buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu. dari sinilah naruto mempelajari semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Setalah membaca beberapa saat naruto keluar dari perpustakaan untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan makan makanan kesukaannya yaitu ramen instan yang telah di belinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Menurut buku yang aku baca, seorang shinobi itu pasti memiliki yang namanya elemen dasar dalam dirinya dan setahuku untuk mengetahui itu ada satu cara yaitu dengan kertas khusus yang di beri asupan cakra yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang jonin atau sekelas chunin, jadi aku kira aku hanya akan mendapat kertas itu dari kakek hokage jika aku ingin mengetahui apa elemen dasar pada cakra ku. Pikir naruto saat sedang menunggu ramen yang direndam nya saat ini dan saat naruto sedang memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba suara air masak membuyarkan lamunannya.

#skip#

Setelah memikirkan hal itu naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor hokage untuk memintak satu atau dua lembar kertas itu untuk menguji cakra apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam dirinya. Namun jika dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya maka kakek hokage akan mencurigai dirinya tentang kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini, jadi dia harus sedikit berbohong agar jati dirinya tidak di ketahui oleh kakek hokage.

Setelah memilirkan hal itu, naruto akhirnya pergi kekantor hokage untuk mengutarakan niatnya tentang kertas pendeteksi cakra itu.

Tok….tokk…tokkk….suara pintu kantor hokage di ketuk oleh naruto

"Silah masuk" jawab seseorang dari dalam

"maaf kakek hokage, aku datang kesini pasti selalu merepotkan mu" ujar naruto

" memangnya ada apa naruto kun? Kamu ada masalah"? Tanya hokage

"bukan, aku hanya baru saja membaca buku di perpustakaan, disana aku membaca tentang kertas khusus yang bisa mendeteksi jenis cakra kita, jadi aku penasaran dengan kertas itu sehingga aku kemari ingin meminta satu atau dua helai kertas itu jika bisa" ujar naruto mengutarakan niat nya

"oh….hanya kertas itukah yang kau butuhkan? Jika hanya itu, maka itu tidak lah merepotkaan" jawab sang hokage mengambil sesuatu dalam laci mejanya sehingga terdapat 5 kertas kecil disana yang baru dikeluarkan oleh sang hokage.

"Ambillah 5 lembar ini, aku kira ini akan lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi keingin tahuanmu naruto-kun" sambung sang hokage

"terimakasih kakek hokage" ujar naruto sambil mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh sang hokage dan langsung pergi ke apartemennya untuk mencoba apa jenis perubahan cakra yang dimilikinya.

Setelah sampai kedalam apartemen miliknya, dengan tidak sabar naruto langsung memperaktekkan apa yang ia baca dalam buku saat di perpustakaan tadi siang sehingga kini dia meletakkan kertas itu dalam himpitan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu sesuai petunjuk dari buku yang ia baca maka dialirkannya cakra kedalam kertas itu sehingga sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, kertas yang ada di dalam himpitan tangan naruto terbagi menjadi lima golongan yaitu ada yang mengkerut, ada yang lembab, ada yang hancur, ada yang terbakar dan juga kelima bagian itu terpisah karena kertas yang tangannya tadi telah terbelah menjadi empat bagian itu. sehingga naruto yang melihat itu menjadi bingung melihat hal itu, karena dalam buku yang dia baca, paling banya 3 cakra dasar yang dimiliki oleh seseorang, namun dia mungkin memiliki kelima dasar dari jitsu itu, karena rasa tidak percayanya dia melakukan hal yang sama lagi, namun kejadian yang sama terulang kembali sehingga naruto akhirnya menyimpulkan jika kertas terbagi menjadi 4 potongan karena elemen angin, dan naruto juga akhirnya percaya kalau dia memiliki ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra.

Tanpa terasa senja kini telah berganti dengan malam dimana kegelapan malam kini telah menyembunyikan sang mentari dan rembulan kini telah memunculkan sinarnya. Suasana sepi desa konoha kini menyelimuti naruto dan seluruh penduduk desa. Akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk tidur agar esok pagi dia bisa bangun dan melanjutkan latihannya yang akan di tambah dengan porsi jutsu yang ingin di kuasainya.

#skip#

Surya di desa konoha kini telah bersinar kembali, menampakkan kekuatannya yang sangat di butuhkan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dengan sinarnya kini semua binatang di desa konoha mulai bangun dari tidur lelapnya sehingga kini desa konoha di penuhi oleh yang namanya suara burung yang beraneka jenis yang menjadi music serta alarm alam sehingga membangunkan naruto dari mimpi indahnya.

'Oooohhmm….ternyata sudah pagi, sebaiknya aku latihan fisik dan stamina dulu' pikir naruto

Dengan hanya membasuh muka, naruto langsung membuat 15 kagebunshin dan mulai berlari mengelilingi desa konoha sebanyak 10 x, sehingga latihan yang dilakukan naruto kali ini bisa memiliki 15 x lipat dari latihan sendiri. Sekitar jam 07:00 naruto menyudahi latihannya karena dia harus masuk dalam kelas akademi hari ini karena masuk dari kelas itu adalah jam 08:00, maka dia masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke kelas akademi itu. naruto yang barusaja menyelesaikan latihannya akhirnya kini langsung mandi untuk mempersiapkan berangkat ke akademi guna menuntut ilmu yang tidak dapat di pelajarinya di perpustakaan, setelah selesai mandi dia langsung merebus mie ramen miliknya dan sarapan dengan ramen kesukaan nya itu. setelah itu pada pukul 07:40 dia akhirnya berangkat menuju ke akademi. Sesampainya disana dia melihat semua anak bermain dengan gembira namun tidak untuk satu orng anak yaitu uchiha sasuke, dia menjadi murung karena akibat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto berniat menegurnya namun dia urungkan karena naruto takut dengan suasana di dekat sasuke jadi dia memilih sendirian saja dan membaca buku yang dia pnjam dari perpustakaan.

Sekitar 5 menit dia membaca buku, akhirnya naruto mendengar suara bel pertanda masuk dalam kelas hari ini sehingga dia dan semua peserta didik mulai berebutan untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa iruka

"selamat pagi guru iruka" jawab semua murit

"Hari ini kita akan praktek tentang apa yang kita pelajari kemaren yaitu kawarimi dan bunshin jadi mari kita menuju ke lapangan untuk melakukan uji coba kemampuan kalian dalam praktek" ujar iruka yang disambut terikan gembira dari anak-anak.

Setelah sampai dilapangan, semua anak-anak langsung berbaris dengan rapi sehingga naruto memilih untuk barisan yang paling belakang.

"baiklah anak-anak, perhatikan segel jutsu yang guru perlihatkan agar kalian bisa menggunakan kawarimi dan bunshin" ujar iruka menjelaskan

#skip#

Akhirnya dengan penjelasan yang panjang, iruka kini mempersilahkan semua anak didiknya untuk mencoba cara kawarimi dan bunshin. Semua sisiwa berhasil dengan cukup baik, namun naruto yang menyembunyikan kemampuannya kini hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan sehingga membuat iruka kini mengomelinya dengan nada yang sedikit keras namun tetap menjadi seorang guru yang menasehati siswanya dengan cara yang tegas. Setelah uji coba itu, naruto dan semua siswa lainnya kini sudah ulang dengan gembira karena berhasil menyelesaikan uji coba yang di berikan guru mereka, sedangkan naruto kini telah menuju ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang sangat banyak untuk hari ini, pasalnya kelima perubahan jenis cakra yang di milikinya juga harus memiliki sebuah control yang baik agar berfungsi dengan maksimal. Setelah sampai di perpustakaan desa naruto langsung mencari buku tentang control cakra dan lima jenis perubahan cakra dan setelah mendapatkan semua buku yang di inginkannya kini dia pulang dengan membawa banyak buku di kedua tangan nya sehingga semua orang yang melihat hal itu sedikit heran karena naruto yang sering membuat onar kini sudah mulai membaca. Sebelum keapartemen miliknya, naruto mampir sejenak ke ichiraku untuk menikmati ramen kesukaannya.

"paman aku minta ramen jumbo" teriak naruto

"oh…kau naruto, tunggu sebentar ya" jawab sang paman dari dapur untuk menyiapkan ramen naruto

"naruto ini ramen mu, kau baru saja dari akademi ya?" Tanya paman itu

"nya mpaman, " jawab naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen

" terus dari mana kau mendapat buku sebanyak itu?" Tanya paman itu lagi

"setelah di akademi, aku mampir sejenak di perpustakaan paman untuk meminjm semua buku-buku ini, jadi sekarang aku akan belajar dirumah agar bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat" ujar naruto

"oh begitu, semoga semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar ya naruto" ucap sang paman memberikan semangat pada pelanggan setia ramen nya itu.

Setelah ramen yang dipesan oleh naruto habis dia berniat segera pulang setelah berpamitan dengan paman itu, karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca semua buku yang dia pinjam saat ini. Dan setelah membayar akhirnya dia menuju apartemen miliknya untuk membaca semua buku yang dimilikinya saat ini.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 02

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Setelah ramen yang dipesan oleh naruto habis dia berniat segera pulang setelah berpamitan dengan paman itu, karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca semua buku yang dia pinjam saat ini. Dan setelah membayar akhirnya dia menuju apartemen miliknya untuk membaca semua buku yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Setelah sampai di apartemen miliknya kini naruto menyiapkan semua buku yang dia pinjam dan membuat kagebunshin sesuai dengan jumlah buku yang dia pinjam yaitu lima kage bunshin untuk mempelajari perubahan jenis cakra sedangkan dirinya sendiri kini telah mulai membaca tentang control cakra.

Setelah 2 jam membaca, akhirnya naruto mengetahui tahapan dalam latihan control cakra dan hal itu sangat mudah di lakukan karena semua latihan untuk control cakra dapat dilakukan di alam bebas dan naruto sangat terbantu dengan itu karena dia tidak akan merepotkan sang kakek hokage kembali. Dan dari bunshin miliknya kini dia mulai mempelajari jurus dasar dari sebuah jenis perubahan cakra. Dan kini saat nya dia mengaplikasikan apa yang dia baca untuk di praktekan dalam latihannya. Dengan tergesah-gesah naruto menuju hutan kematian karena dia tidak sabar ingin mencoba yang namanya mengontrol cakra dan perubahan jenis cakra yang dimilikinya.

Sesampainya di hutan kematian, naruto langsung mempraktekkan semua yang dia baca yaitu tentang control cakra yang pertama, kini dia akan berusaha memanjat pohon dengan hanya menggunakan kaki. Dan dalam penjelasan dar buku dia harus membuat cakranya menusuk kekayu dengan setabil, juka terlalu sedikit maka dia akan terjatuh juga sebaliknya jika terlalu banyak dia akan menghancurkan kayu yang ingin dia injak.

Naruto akhirnya mencoba berjalan di kayu sehingga kini ia berhasil melakukan selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya dia jatuh dari kayu itu, karena tidak mau mengambil resiko merasakan sakit naruto akhirnya kini bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari jatuh menggunakan punggungnya. Latihan control cakra itu memakan waktu yang sangat panjang yaitu hamper 3 jam naruto melakukan latihan itu namun dua belum bisa mencapai setengah dari batang pohon tempat dia latihan sehingga kini dia memikirkan bagaimana agar latihan yang dia kerjakan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Sehingga muncullah ide menggunakan kagebunshin untuk melakukan latihan itu, namun karena malam hampir menghampiri hari ini maka dengan terpaksa naruto harus menghentian latihanya untuk hari ini dan berusaha kembali besok siang untuk melanjutkan latihan control cakra miliknya agar menjadi sempurna setidaknya menurut dirinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

#skip#

Suasana pagi di desa konoha sangat sejuk sehingga semua warga bangun dengan meninggalkan mimpi mereka saat malam tadi, tak terkecuali naruto yang kini teah terbangun dari mimpi nya dan bersiap latihan rutin yang dimilikinya saat ini yaitu berkeliling desa konoha dengan menambah porsi kagebunshin miliknya. Karena kemaren naruto latihan dengan 15 kagebunshin kini dia telah melakukan latihan dengan 20 kagebunshin miliknya untuk mengelilingi desa konohagakure. Setelah latihan selesai kini dia telah memiliki sebuah skejul dan latihan yang padat sehingga hari ini mungkin dirinya aka nada di dalam hutan kematian saat kembali dari akademi nanti. Seperti biasa naruto berangkat ke akademi dengan santai sehingga semua orang kini melihat penampilan naruto yang telah bertambah tinggi sehingga kini dia telah terlihat seperti seorang genin namun karena semua orang mengetahui kemampuan naruto yang tidak memiliki bakat menjad seorang shinobi sehingga kini naruto hanya berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali masih di izinkan orang tua nya untuk bergaul dengan dirinya seperti nara shikamaru, ino yamanaka, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Sehingga kini mereka sedang mengobrol dengan asik walau naruto hanya banyak diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan menjadi pendengar yang setia.

#skip#

Setelah genap satu tahun naruto dan kawan-kawan mempelajari ilmu di akademi ini, sekarang saatnya mereka ujian untuk mendapatkan ikat kepala shinobi mereka. dan hari ini adalah hari penentuan apakah mereka akan mampu menjadi seorang genin dari desa konoha ataukah tidak, sehingga semua peserta didik kini sangat bersemangat untuk menyongsong hari dimana mereka akan menjadi shinobi dari desa konohagakure, namun ada yang berbeda saat ini yaitu naruto, yang biasanya menggunakan baju kuning mencolok miliknya saat ini kini ia tengah memakai seragam hitam dengan sepatu biru standar shinobi dengan rambut yang diacak, naruto kini menjadi pusat perhatian oleh banyak orang karena penampilan yang di tunjukkan naruto saat ini.

"baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan melakukan ujian genin, dan ujian itu adalah kalian harus bisa menguasai kawarimi, bunshin, hange, melempar shuriken dan kunai, serta satu jutsu yang kalian miliki. Apakah kalian mengerti?" ujar iruka menjelaskan

"guru bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan kagebunshin untuk mengganti bunshin?" Tanya naruto

" karena disini hanya di jelaskan untuk membuat bunshin maka saya kira itu tidak masalah" ujar iruka menanggapi pertanyaan naruto

Lalu tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang dalam ruangan kelas itu sehingga semua orang menatap kearah orang itu dengan tatapan heran.

" oh perkenalkan dia adalah asisten ku saat ujian kali ini, dia adalah mizaki" ujar iruka memperkenalkan orang itu.

Semua siswa menjawab dengan menyapa mizaki kecuali naruto yang kini hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah lapangan di bawah. Sehingga iruka yang melihat tingkah naruto akhirnya melemparkan penghapus kearah naruto, namun karena latihan yang sering naruto lakukan selama ini dengan reflek naruto menangkap penghapus itu walau tanpa melihat arah penghapus itu datang. Semua orang dalam kelas sangat kaget karena naruto yang selama ini dikatakan juru kunci dalam kelas kini dapat menangkap penghapus yang di lemparkan oleh sang guru bahkan tanpa melihat arah penghapus itu datang.

'wah…wah…wah….naruto ternyata kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku ya' pikir iruka

Dengan berjalan santai naruto maju kedepan dan meletakkan penghapus itu di meja iruka kembali dan langsung menuju ketempat duduknya kembali serta melakukan hal yang sama seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua siswa menatap naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena erubahan yang ditunjukkan naruto barusan.

"baiklah anak-anak mari kita kelapangan untuk melakukan ujian kali ini" ujar iruka meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan diikuti oleh semua peserta didik menuju kearah lapangan.

#skip#

Dalam angkatan kali ini semua orang sangat hebat, hal itu dikarenakan mereka kebanyakan adalah keturunan dari sebuah klan yang terkenal, namun tidak untuk naruto dia harus berjuang agar dapat bersaing dengan mereka dari keturunan sebuah klan hebat.

Semua siswa akhirnya kini telah berhasil lulus dengan baik, seperti sasuke dengan bola api, shikamaru dengan kagemane, dan lain-lain. Dan sekarang giliran naruto lah yang melakukan ujian agar dia dapat lulusa menjadi seorang genin.

Kawarimi no jutsu, naruto dengan tiba-tiba telah menjadi sebatang pohon dan muncul di belakang sebuah pohon dan bersembunyi, selanjutnya kagebunshin no jutsu, lalu muncullah 10 bunshin naruto lalu kesepuluh bunshin milik naruto itu langsung membuat segel hange secara bersamaan dan muncullah 10 siswa yang berbeda dari hange yang dilakukan oleh kagebunshin naruto sehingga membuat semua orang kaget dengan kemampuan naruto saat ini. Lalu selanjutnya melempar shuriken dan kunai naruto mengetahui ada yang janggal dengan shuriken dan kunainya sehingga dia menambahkan cakra angin agar arah dari kunai dan shuriken miliknya bisa di kendalikan olehnya. Lalu untuk jutsu yang di kuasainya naruto mengeluarkan eleman angin dari tangannya. Semua orang sangat terkejut, karena pasalnya hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki kemampuan jenis perubahan cakra angin di desa konoha dan naruto memiliki kemampuan itu sehingga iruka menyatakan naruto lulus menjadi seorang genin dari desa konoha dan berhak memiliki ikat kepala berlambang desa konoha.

Setelah semua orang mendapatkan ikat kepalanya akhirnya di umumkan bahwa team akan dibagi atas 3 genin dan 1 jonin sehingga mereka akan di bagi atas beberapa kelaompok.

(Kelompok 1-6 kita lewatkan saja karena saya tidak tahu)

Kelompok 7 terdiri dari haruni sakura, uzumaki naruto dan uchiha sasuke

Kelompok 8 terdiri dari hyuga hinata, aburame shino dan inuzuka kiba

Kelompok Sembilan kini masih aktif jadi kita langsung ke kelompok 10 yaitu nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, dan akimichi couji

Itu adalah team kalian jadi besok kalian akan menemua pembimbing kalian jadi jangan sampai telat ok. Ujar ituka meninggalkan ruangan

#skip#

Keesokan harinya semua siswa kini sudah berkumpul di akademi untuk mengetahui siapa Pembina mereka, namun 3 kelompok terakhir harus dibuat menunggu karena keterlambatan jonin pembimbing mereka, mereka adalah team 7,8 dan 10 ketiga team ini kini ttengah melamun menunnggu kedatangan jonin mereka.

Inuzuka kiba, hyuga hinata dan aburame shino aku kurenai yuhi jonin pembimbing kalian silahkan ikuti aku ujar sang jonin dari pintu masuk

Beberapa saat nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, dan akimichi couji aku adalah sarutobi asuma jonin pembimbing kalian jadi silahkan ikuti aku ujar sang jonin

Setelah team 10 di jemput kini hanya team 7 yang belum di jemput oleh jonin pembimbing mereka dan setelah menunggu 1 jam akhirnya jonin pembimbing mereka sampai ke dalam ruangan dengan hanya mengatakan sedikit sapaan yang tidak bersemangat.

"baiklah karena hanya kalian bertiga aku rasa kalian adalah kelompok ku, jadi temuai aku di atas gedung akademi" ujar jonin itu tanpa menyebutkan namanya

Naruto, sakura dan sasuke akhirnya berjalan menuju keatas bangunan akademi untuk bertemu dengan jonin pembimbing mereka. setelah sampai di atas gedung mereka langsung berbicara sebentar.

"Baiklah kalian perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari nama, hobi, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, dan cita-cita" ujar jonin itu

"maaf sensei, kenapa tidak anda duluan yang memperkenalkan diri? Tanya sakura

"aku adalah hatake kakashi, kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku tidak ada, cita-cita belum aku pikir kan" jawab sang jonin aka kakashi

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung down mendengar perkenalan dari sang sensei.

" baik kau duluan pink" ujar kakashi

" aku adalah haruno sakura, hobiku adalah mengumpulkan bunga, yang aku sukai adalah ( melirik sasuke) dan yang tidak ku sukai adalah NA-RU-TO, dan cita-cita ku (melirik sasuke)" jawab sakura

Kakashi langsung menepuk jidatnya karena dia mendapat seorang anak didik yang merupakan fensgirl.

Selanjutnya kau kuning ujar kakashi

"Aku adalah uzumaki naruto, hobi ku adalah latihan agar bisa menjadi kuat, kesukaan ku adalah ramen dan sebuah jutsu baru, ketidak sukaan ku adalah menunggu 3 menit merendam ramen, dan cita-cita ku itu biarlah berjalan dengan sendirinya" jawab naruto

"sekarang kau emo" ujar kakashi

"Aku adalah uchiha sasuke, hobiku adalah latihan, kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan ku banyak, dan cita-cita ku atau lebih tepatnya ambisiku adalah ingin membalaskan dendam seluruh klan uchiha pada seseorang". Jawab sasuke

" baiklah hari ini cukup sampai sini besok temui aku di tempat latihan 7 untuk menguji kalian apakah layak menjadi seorang genin atau tidak" ujar kakashi

" tapi bukankah ujiannya sudah dilakukan waktu kemaren sensei"? Tanya sakura

" itu tes bahwa kalian siap melakukan survaivel dalam tes kali ini, jadi aku saran kan kalian jangan sarapan jika tidak mau memuntahkannya kembali" ujar kakashi langsung menghilang dengan sunshin dan meninggalkan asap di sana.

Sementara itu, ketiga genin yang ada di sana langsung membubarkan diri, namun ketenangan itu tergenggu saat sakura mengajak sasuke pulang bersama dengan nya, namun ditolak oleh sasuke. Akan tetapi sakura tetap mengikuti sasuke dari belakang untuk berjalan bersama dengannya. Sementara naruto kini telah kembali menuju kehutan kematian untuk melakukan latihan yang biasa dia lakukan saat sedang sendirian, lalu saat dia hendak masuk kedalam hutan kematian puluhan kayu yang menyerupai kunai dan shuriken langsung menyerang kearahnya sehingga naruto langsung menghindari semua itu dengan gesit namun tidak sampai disitu naruto juga sudah mempersiapkan sebuah jebakan lainnya untuk melatih refleknya saat di hutan kematian sehingga kini semua kunai dan shuriken yang dibuat dari kayu itu dapat ia hindari dengan sempurna dan ada beberapa yang di tangkap olehnya.

Sekarang aku adalah seorang genin, jadi aku sudah diizinkan untuk memiliki sebuah kunai asli dan untuk itu aku akan memecahkan semua tabunganku untuk membeli semua peralatan ninja itu terutama sebuah pedang yang ringan dan nyaman untuk di pakai. Gumam naruto saat sedang berada di hutan kematian.

Naruto kini telah bisa menguasai sebuah jutsu rank c dari setiap jenis perubahan cakra miliknya, hal itu karena berkat latihanya selama ini yang kini telah membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuuaskan sehingga kini dia harus belajar jutsu yang lebih kuat lagi agar dia bisa melindungi dirinya dari serangan musuh dan warga desa yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan dirinya.

Keesokan harinya naruto yang sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk senjatanya dan semua perlengkapan ninjanya kini telah membeli semua itu di sebuah toko persenjataan dan kini dia sudah memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan bagi seorang shinobi mulai dari ikat kepala, kunai dan shuriken, dan juga pedang yang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Sehingga semua orang heran karena kebanyakan shinobi saat ini tidak menggunakan senjata untuk bertarung akan tetapi menggunakan kunai ataupun shuriken namun berbeda dengan naruto yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya. Akhirnya setelah semua persenjataan naruto telah selesai dia langsung menuju ke tempat latihan yang telah ditentukan dengan mampir terlebih dahulu di kedai ramen untuk sarapan, karena dia tahu kalau sang sensei akan telat kembali seperti kemaren. Setelah sarapan barulah dia pergi ke tempat latihan 7 untuk melakukan ujian survaivel dengan kedua rekan teamnya.

Sesampainya naruto disana, dia melihat sasuke dan sakura dengan bosan menunggu sang sensei yang belum juga datang.

"hey….apakah sensei sudah datang" ujar naruto bertanya pada teman satu team nya

" kau bodoh atau bagaimana sich, apakah kau melihat kakashi sensei ada di sini? Jika tidak berarti dia belum datang" ujar sakura membentak naruto

"hn…dasar dobe" ujar sasuke

Naruto yang merasa tidak dihargai malah tersenyum dan duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan sang guru dalam ketenangannya bermeditasi untuk membuang semua unsur negative dalam dirinya dan membuat dia bisa masuk kedalam bawah sadarnya, namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat aneh menurutnya, karena baru pertama masuk kedalam sini maka naruto ragu-ragu mulai berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu besi yang ada dihadapannya dan disana terdapat seekor makhluk yang dia tidak ketahui jenisnya sehingga kini dia hanya melihat dengan seksama makhluk itu.

" **akhirnya kau datang juga bocah"** ujar makhluk itu sehingga membuat naruto terkejut

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 03

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Naruto yang merasa tidak dihargai malah tersenyum dan duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan sang guru dalam ketenangannya bermeditasi untuk membuang semua unsur negative dalam dirinya dan membuat dia bisa masuk kedalam bawah sadarnya, namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat aneh menurutnya, karena baru pertama masuk kedalam sini maka naruto ragu-ragu mulai berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu besi yang ada dihadapannya dan disana terdapat seekor makhluk yang dia tidak ketahui jenisnya sehingga kini dia hanya melihat dengan seksama makhluk itu.

" **akhirnya kau datang juga bocah"** ujar makhluk itu sehingga membuat naruto terkejut

"siapa kau, dan makhluk apa kau ini? Tanya naruto terkejut

" **aku adalah kyubi, dan akulah penyebab semua orang didesa membencimu"** jawab sang kyubi

"oohhh…begitu ternyata monster yang mereka katakana adalah dirimu. Baiklah aku akan bertanya bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam tubuhku?" Tanya naruto

" **hokage ke 4 menyegel sebagian diriku kedalam dirinya, dan sebagian lagi kedalam dirimu jadi aku adalah sebagian dari kekuatan asli yang dimiliki oleh jincuriki, karena aku adalah hewan berekor yang paling kuat diantara semua hewan"** ujar kyubi

"apakah kamu punya nama? Aku uzumaki naruto" ujar naruto

" **tak pernah aku sangka bahwa ada seorang manusia yang ingin berkenalan dengan ku, tapi baiklah aku adalah kurama"** jawab sang kyubi

" jadi kau kurama, baiklah aku punya satu permintaan. Jika aku dalam kesulitan tolong bantulah aku ya" pinta naruto

" **heh…kau kira kau siapa, hingga berani memerintahku"** ujar kurama

Namun sebelum naruto menjawab pertanyaan dar kurama, dia dibangunkan oleh seseorang dari alam sadarnya yaitu kakashi karena ujian mereka akan di mulai.

( ujian sama dengan canon)

Akhirnya team 7 kini lulus menjadi kelompok genin dari konoha, dan mulai besok mereka akan melaksanakan misi di dalam desa terlebih dahulu lalu mereka akan melakukan misi keluar desa agar mereka dapat menambah pengalaman bertarung mereka. kini baik naruto, sakura dan sasuke sedang melaksanakan misi rank D mereka yaitu membantu menangkap kucing kesayangan dari istri seorang pemimpin Negara api dan mereka berhasil melakukannya berkat kerja sama mereka yang sangat baik.

Setelah beberapa minggu naruto dan kawan-kawan melakukan misi rank D akhirnya kakashi sang pembimbing kini meminta agar anak didiknya melakukan misi rank C. sehingga mereka akan memiliki pengalaman bertarung di luar desa.

"hokage sama, aku meminta agar anak didik ku mengikuti misi rank C untuk menambah pengalaman mereka dalam bertarung" ujar kakashi

"apakah mereka bertiga sudah siap?" Tanya sang hokage

" ya tuan hokage, kalau hanya untuk rank C mereka akan melaksanakan misi dengan baik, selain itu naruto juga sudah memiliki jenis perubahan cakra angin dan sudah dapat menggunakan jutsu rank C dengan baik. Jaadi aku rasa untuk misi rank C mereka tidak akan mendapat masalah yang serius" ujar kakashi

"baiklah besok datang kemari untuk mengambil misi rank C team mu, dan suruh mereka bersiap-siap" perintah sang hokage

Mendengar perintah itu dengan membungkukkan badan kakashi berpamitan dengan sang hokage untuk menemui anak didiknya guna memberitahukan kabar tentang misi mereka besok pagi. Setelah memberitahukan hal itu naruto dkk kini mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan misi rank C pertama mereka.

#skip#

Pagi di desa konoha kini membuat naruto bangun dengan semangat karena akhirnya team mereka kini akan melaksanakan misi rank C dan kini naruto menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik karena naruto tidak mau misi rank C pertama nya gagal, jadi dia membawa apa saja yang di perlukan untuk melakukan misi kali ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sasuke dan sakura mereka berdua juga menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mereka dengan sangat baik sehingga meminimalisir kegagalan dalam misi mereka kali ini.

" team 7 kalian akan melaksanakan misi rank c pertama kalian jadi aku harap kalian akan melaksanakan ini dengan baik" ujar sang hokage

" siap" jawab serentak semua orang

"baiklah, tugas kalian adalah melindungi klaen kita dari serangan musuh dan antarkan dia sampai ke Negara ombak dengan selamat" ujar sang hokage

"kami siap kakek hokage" ujar naruto

"silahkan masuk tazuna-san" ujar sang hokage

Lalu masuklah seorang paruh baya dengan botol arak di tangan kirinya dan menatap team 7 dengan mata sayunya.

"hokage, aku meminta shinobi untuk melindungiku bukanya bocah ingusan seperti mereka" ujar tazuna

"tenang saja tuan tazuna, mereka adalah anak didik dari ku dan mereka juga genin dari konoha tidak akan mungkin mereka meninggalkan misi dan kabur saat menghadapi musuh mereka" ujar kakashi

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar tazuna

" baiklah team, aku akan menunggu di pintu gerbang desa 1 jam dari sekarang, silahkan bawa peralatan yang ingin kalian gunakan dalam misi kali ini" ujar kakashi

"siap" jawab ketiganya sekaligus

Setelah satu jam berlalu akhirnya mereka berkumpul di pintu gerbang dan memulai perjalanan menuju negeri ombak. Dalam perjalanan naruto selalu mengobrol dengan kakashi tentang jutsu dan lain-lain. Sehingga tanpa disengaja naruto dia menginjak genangan air dan hal itu membuat dia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

" oh..tidak…..misi rank C pertamaku kini diwarnai dengan hal seperti ini" ujar naruto berteriak

Sementara itu, kakashi dan sasuke yang mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap lingkungan, karena tidak mungkin dalam cuaca yang sangat terik ini ada genangan air hujan di jalan, jadi kemungkinan besar bahwa ada ada yang sedang mengintai mereka.

Dan saat perjalanan, tiba-tiba ada dua buah rantai yang menyerang kearah kakashi dan melilit tubuh kakashi hingga putus menjadi beberapa bagian, namun hal itu tidak diindahkan oleh sasuke dan naruto karena mereka tahu bahwa kakashi sensei sudah menggunakan kawarimi untuk berpindah tempat. Sedangkan mereka berdua kini telah menghadapi kedua ninja chunin itu sendirian.

"naruto sebaiknya kita bekerja sama, dan kau sakura lindungi tazuna-san" ujar sasuke dan diikuti oleh naruto dan sakura yang berada di posisi masing-masing

"heh…mau bagaimanapun kalian berdua tidak akan pernah menang melawan kami berdua, karena itu serahkan orang itu dengan baik-baik" ujar seorang dari mereka

Dalam sekejap mata naruto langsung berlari dengan mencabut pedang yang ada di belakangnya dan menebaskannya kesalah satu dari dua orang itu, namun karena pengalaman yang lebih banyak orang itu dapat menangkisnya dengan sangat mudah dan teman dari lawan mereka melakukan serangan balasan dengan mengarahkan tendangannya kearah naruto. Namun dengan sigap sasuke langsung memblok serangan orang itu dengan menangkis dan langsung melemparkan orang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Karena terlempar cukup kuat, sasuke langsung mengejar orang itu dengan jutsu miliknya

Elemen api : bola api

Setelah naruto melihat hal itu naruto langsung membuat jutsu anging miliknya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dari jutsu api sasuke

Elemen angin : tornado

Melihat hal itu, teman dari sang ninja lawan itu langsung hendak menyerang naruto namun lagi-lagi sasuke membantu naruto dengan memblok jutsu lawan dengan elemen api miliknya.

Elemen air : peluru air

Elemen api : bola api

Jutsu sanglawan dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan sasuke kini telah saling beradu satu sama lain, sehingga naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan cakra angin di tangan kirinya dan memberikan cakra angin di pedangnya untuk memperpanjang jangkauan dari pedangnya.

Sementara itu, musuh mereka yang di serang pertama kali kini telah bangkit dengan sedikit luka bakar di lengannya, sedangkan yang baru saja menyerang mereka kini tidak mengalami apapun.

"sasuke ini akan merepotkan, apakah kau memiliki sebuah rencana" Tanya naruto pada sasuke

"belum, ini akan membuat kita tewas jika kita tidak hati-hati dalam bergerak" jawab sasuke

Tanpa basa-basi kedua penjahat itu langsung menyerang kearah naruto dan sasuke dari dua arah yang berbeda, namuan baik sasuke ataupun naruto kini telah siap dengan serangan apapun yang akan mereka terima, sehingga kini naruto dan sasuke hanya diam saja menanti serangan dari musuh mereka.

Saat kedua shinobi itu yakin akan dapat membunuh naruto dan sasuke, tiba-tiba kakashi datang dengan cepat langsung membunuh kedua shinobi itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga naruto dan sasuke bisa tertolong.

Setelah kematian ketiga orang itu, kakashi menemui ketiga anak didiknya yang kini tengah terduduk dalam sebuah pemikiran yang memang seharusnya di fikirkan oleh seorang genin.

"apa kalian bertiga tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakashi

"bagaimana kakashi sensei bisa selamat dari serangan barusan?" Tanya sakura

"yang itu tadi adalah kawarimi sakura, " jawab naruto yang berada di dekat sasuke

"kalian berdua sangat hebat jika bertarung bersama, dan kau sakura kau juga sangat hebat bisa menuruti perintah tanpa protes. Kalian telah benar-benar lulus menjadi genin sekarang. Selamat ya" ujar kakashi

"dan tazuna-san, bisa jelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya karena dalam misi rank C hanya bandit dan perampok yang mereka hadapi namun tadi mereka berdua adalah seorang ninja pelarian"? Tanya kakashi

"ya..aku mengaku, sebenarnya aku ingin menyewa shinobi dengan level rank A atau S. namun uang yang aku kumpulkan bersama temanku tidaklah cukup untuk itu, jadi akhirnya kami hanya menyewa shinobi dengan kemampuan rank C. sebenarnya kami ingin membangun jembatan antara hino-kuni, namun gotou yang menjadi penguasa di daerah itu menyewa beberapa shinobi yang hebat untuk menggagalkan rencana kami jadi kami juga berniat menyewa shinobi untuk melindungi kami dari ancaman itu" ujar tazuna

"kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan dari desa kirigakur saja?" Tanya naruto

"mereka sekarang sedang mengalami masalah perang saudara, jadi mereka sedang tertutup dengan dunia luar" jawab kakashi

"jadi sekarang terserah kalian mau apa, dirumah anak dan cucuku pasti sedang menungguku dirumah, mungkin jika kalian meninggalkanku disini maka mereka berdua akan melihat mayatku yang sampai kerumah" ujar tazuna

"bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya kakashi

"sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, lagi pula ini akan membuat konoha masuk kedalam reputasi yang lebih baik, jadi ayo kita teruskan" ujar naruto

"tidak masalah kalau dengan ku" jawab sasuke

"aku juga tidak masalah sensei, karena kasihan penduduk itu jika memang gotou itu memberikan pajak sangat besar pada mereka" ujar sakura

"baiklah kita akan melanjutkan misi ini dengan hanya team 7, namun sebelum itu aku akan melaporkan misi ini dulu kepada hokage bahwa misi kali ini berubah menjadi misi rank A atau B. ujar kakashi langsung melakukan sebuah segel

Kuciyose no jutsu

Lalu muncullah seekor anjing di hadapan kakashi sehingga dengan itu kakashi langsung memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada anjing itu dan memintanya menyeraahkan kepada hokage secara langsung.

Akhirnya perjalanan dari team 7 melaksanakan misi keluar desa kini dilanjutkan dengan keceriaan yang terjadi antara obrolan naruto dan kakashi serta yang lainnya sehingga tidak terasa mereka kini sudah sampai di sebuah pelabuhan dan hendak menaiki sebuah perahu disana, namun sebelum kakashi dan kelompok itu manaiki perahi tiba-tiba dari depan mereka ada sebuah pedang yang menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga dan dengan sigap kakashi membawa tazuna menghindar, sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya menunduk sedangkan sakura kini sudah ada bersama dengan kakashi.

"tidak ku sangka lawan yang akan aku temui dalam misi kali ini adalah shinobi konoha. Kakashi no sharingan" ujar sosok itu

"aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata lawanku kali ini adalah seorang shinobi yang masuk dalam legenda 7 pedang dari kirigakure, zabuza momochi sang pemegang pedang kubikiribocho" balas kakashi

Dengan tanpa aba-aba sebuah kabut yang tebal kini telah menghampiri mereka dan melihat hal itu kakashi memerintahkan anak didiknya untuk waspada karena zabuza mungkin saja bisa muncul dari arah yang tidak di duga oleh mereka.

"naruto, sasuke, sakura kalian lindungi tazuna, biar sensei yang menghadapi orang itu" perintah kakashi

Tanpa menjawab semua orang langsung mengelilingi tazuna yang merupakan tujuan dari misi kali ini. Pertarungan antara kakashi dan zabuza terjadi sangat seru namun tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain karena kabut yang ada di daerah itu.

"sasuke tolong aku sebentar" seru naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel jutsu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga

Elemen angin: tornado

Dengan menghembuskan nafas yang cukup kuat naruto akhirnya dapat menghilangkan kabut yang ada di hadapan mereka sehingga kini nampaklah kakashi sedang menangkis serangan pedang zabuzaa dengan kunai ditangan kanan miliknya.

'ternyata anak itu memiliki perubahan jenis cakra angin' pikir zabuza

Setelah berbenturan senjata baik zabuza ataupun kakashi kini mundur beberapa lompatan dan menyiapkan jutsu mereka masing-masing namun kakashi langsung membuat gerakan yang sama dengan jutsu yang hendak dikeluarkan oleh zabuza sehingga kini dia langsung terpental karena jutsu yang hendak dia keluarkan kini telah dikeluarkan oleh kakashi dan akhirnya menyerang tubuh zabuza.

Melihat zabuza yang sudah tak bedaya, kakashi hendak mengakhiri hidup zabuza namun beberapa senbou menyerang tepat kearah leher zabuza sehingga dia tewas di tempat.

"siapa itu?" Tanya kakashi

"terimakasih shinobi dari konoha karena telah membantuku dalam menangkap zabuza momochi sehingga aku tidak perlu repot=repot lagi untuk menghadapinya" ujar seorang hunter nin dari kirigakure itu

"oohhh…tidak masalah" ujar kakashi menyerahkan mayat dari zabuza beserta dengan pedang kubikiribocho milik zabuza

Setelah itu, hunter nin itu langsung membawa mayat zabuza dan pedang itu hilang dengan shunshin miliknya. Akhirnya team 7 sampai pada tujuan mereka yaitu kediaman tazuna di negri ombak. Dalam rumah itu akhirnya naruto mengutarakan pemikirannya yang dari tadi hendak ia sampaikan.

"kakashi sensei, bukankah seorang hunter nin hanya membutuhkan kepala korban sebagai bentuk bukti bahwa buruannya benar-benar telah berhasil ia bunuh?" Tanya naruto

"kau ternyata mencurigainya juga ya naruto, ya aku kira juga begitu. Namun jika yang kita fikirkan benar maka zabuza berarti masih hidup" ujar kakashi

"tapi bukankah kakashi sensei sendiri yang memeriksa mayat itu dan mengeakan bahwa zabuza itu telah tewas saat itu?" Tanya sakura

"dalam ilmu medis ada titik dimana kita bisa membuat seseorang mati suri sakura" jawab sasuke

"jadi berarti si zabuza itu masih hidup ya, kalau memang begitu berarti kita akan menghadapinya lagi + sang hunter nin gadungan itu?" Tanya sakura

"ya walaupun demikan, melihat luka yang dia terima mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu satu pekan untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Jadi dalam masa itu kita akan melatih control cakra kalian" ujar kakashi

Sementara itu, di tempat zabuza kini sang hunter nin itu kini mengobati luka dari zabuza.

"ehm…aku dimana?" Tanya zabuza

"tuan ada di penginapan, anda hampir saja tewas di tangan sang sharingan itu" jawab hunter nin itu

"terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku" ujar zabuza

Akhirnya zabuza kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, meninggalkan sang hunter nin yang kini mengobati dirinya.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 04

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Sementara itu, di tempat zabuza kini sang hunter nin itu kini mengobati luka dari zabuza.

"ehm…aku dimana?" Tanya zabuza

"tuan ada di penginapan, anda hampir saja tewas di tangan sang sharingan itu" jawab hunter nin itu

"terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku" ujar zabuza

Akhirnya zabuza kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, meninggalkan sang hunter nin yang kini mengobati dirinya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman tazuna kakashi kini sedang melatih anak didiknya dalam hal control cakra, sehingga kini naruto dan sasuke sedang melakukan latihan memanjat pohon, sedangkan sakura kini telah selesai dalam latihanya. Karena cakra yang sedikit, sakura dengan mudah dapat mengontrol cakranya dengan baik mendahului kedua teman seteamnya. saat malam tiba, akhirnya mereka berdua pulang dengan baju dan wajah penuh dengan kotoran sehingga mereka langsung membersihkan diri mereka kedalam kamar mandi setelah itu barulah mereka makan maam bersama dengan keluarga tazuna.

Latihan panjang kini sedang dilakukan oleh team 7, karena kini mereka tengah latihan control cakra lagi dan lagi, walau naruto sebenarnya sudah bisa melakukan latihan ini, namun untuk menghormati rekannya dia melakukannya dengan susahpayah kembali jadi akhirnya naruto dan sasuke kini tengah berjalan diatas air dengan langkah yang ragu. Namun akhirnya mereka kini bisa berlari dengan cepat saat sedang ada diatas air seperti halnya berlari di daratan saja.

#skip#

Akhirnya satu pekan datang juga, kini saat nya mereka melanjutkan misi mereka saat ini yaitu melindungi pembangunan jembatan antara hino-kuni.

"baiklah tazuna-san silahkan kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, untuk keamanan serahkan pada kami" ujar kakashi

Akhirnya tazuna dan teman-temannya kini mulai membangun jembatan itu kembali namun sebelum melakukan kegiatan itu dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba kabut datang menyelimuti semua penduduk desa sehingga kakashi langsung membuka penutup mata kirinya dan terlihatlah sharingan disana.

"apakah kau merindukan aku kakashi?" Tanya seseorang

"sepertinya tidak, zabuza momochi" jawab kakashi

"sasuke, sakura kalian berdua lindungi tazuna" perintah kakashi

Dengan perintah itu sasuke langsung melindungi tazuna dari depan sedangkan sakura dari belakang tazuna, namun karena ketidak beradaan naruto akhirnya mereka berdua hanya melindungi belakang mereka masing-masing.

Dalam sekejap terjadi banyak sekali percikan api yang diakibatkan oleh adanya benturan antar logam, hal itu membuat semua orang takjub, namun tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang melemparkan beberapa senbou kearah tazuna, namun dengan sigap sasuke kini menangkisnya.

"sakura kau jaga tazuna, aku akan menghadapi hunter nin itu" ujar sasuke

Sasuke yang telah member perintah kepada sakura kini langsung menyerang kearah hunter nin itu seorang diri, namun karena kecepatan dari orang itu sasuke kesulitan untuk melawannya sehingga kini dia hanya selalu menyerang kekosongan, namun serangan dari hunter nin itu selalu saja berhasil mengenainya.

Dengan mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tome miliknya, sasuke akhirnya beberapakali bisa memukul mundur lawannya sehingga kini ia dapat mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang hunter nin itu.

Elemen api : bola api

Sasuke yang berhasil memukul lawannya langsung mengeluarkan jutsu rank B miliknya sehingga kini dia tengah menghembuskan bola api dari jutsunya. Namun sang lawan tidak tinggal diam dia juga membuat jutsu pertahanan.

Elemen es: dinding es

Akhirnya jutsu bola api sasuke dapat ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh sang hunter nin itu. dan dari kedua jutsu itu terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar. Namun sasuke tidak menyerah sampai di situ, dia kembali menyerang lawannya dengan kunai yang ada di tangannya, namun pengalaman sang lawan lebih banyak dari pada dirinya sehiangga kini kunai miliknya dapat ditahan dengan sebuah senbou yang terbuat dari es yang ada di tangan lawannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu api miliknya, namun berbeda dengan sang lawan dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah ttangan ia mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya.

Elemen air : pusaran air

Sebuah air kini sedang menyerang kearah sasuke namun dengan reflek yang bagus sasuke kini berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan baik.

"kau cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang genin ternyata" ujar haku

Dengan berbicara seperti itu haku membuat sebuah segel tangan dan langsung menggumamkan jutsu yang akan di keluarkannya.

Elemen es : kubah cermin

Terciptalah puluhan cermin yang terbuat dari es mengelilingi sasuke sehingga kini sasuke sedang dikekilingi oleh es yang halus seperti cermin itu, namun bukan hanya itu sang hunter nin itu kini masuk kedalam cermin itu sehingga kini banyak sekali pantulan dirinya dalam semua cermin itu.

"terima ini" ujar sang hunter nin melemparkan beberapa senbou kearah sasuke

Dari segala arah sasuke melihat banyak senbou yang menyerang kearahnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga kini dia berusaha untuk menangkis semua itu, dan saat sasuke hendak menangkis semua itu naruto dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkis semua senbou itu dengan pedang di tangannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa sasuke?" Tanya naruto

"kau bodoh atau apa sich, bukannya membantu kau malah masuk kedalam jutsu musuh" ujar sasuke mengomeli naruto

"sudah di tolong kau malah protes dasar" ujar naruto

Akhirnya sang hunter nin kini tengah berada dalam cermin es kini mulai melakukan persiapan untuk menyerang naruto dan sasuke kembali, namun lagi-lagi serangan itu dapat dihalau oleh sasuke dan naruto.

"baiklah akan aku tingkatkan kecepatan senbou ku dan kutambah jumlahnya" ujar sang hunter nin

Dengan begitu akhirnya naruto dan sasuke mengalami kesulitan dalam menangkis semua senbou yang dilemparkan oleh sang hunter nin sehingga kini mereka mendapat luka akibat dari senbou itu.

"sasuke, hancurkan esnya dengan jutsu api milikmu" ujar naruto

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : tornado

Dengan jutsu angin milik naruto bola api milik sasuke kini bertambah menjadi besar sehingga kini kubah yang terbuat dari begitu banyak cermin kini penuh oleh api, namun semua cermin itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan api itu sehingga membuat naruto dan sasuke heran.

"kau kira bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah he, itu tidak mungkin" ujar sang hunter nin

Serangan kembali dilakukan oleh sang hunter nin dengan senbou dan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, namun lagi-lagi naruto dan sasuke berusaha menangkis semua serangan itu walau masih ada diantara semua senbou itu yang lolos mengenai tubuh mereka. akhirnya karena kelelahan menangkis dan berusaha menghindari jutsu sang lawan naruto akhirnya terduduk karena tidak kuat lagi, dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sang lawan langsung mengarahkan semua senbou yang ada ditangannya menuju kearah naruto namun dengan spontan sasuke menghalangi hal itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga kini tubuh sasuke penuh dengan senbou dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dan karena kesulitan naruto akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan pada kurama untuk menghancurkan es yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"hey kurama bisa tolang aku sedikit tidak?" Tanya naruto

" **kau merepotkan ku saja bocah"** ujar kurama dengan memberikan sedikit cakranya pada naruto sehingga kini di dunia nyata tubuh naruto sedang diselimuti oleh cakra berwarna merah dan langsung menghancurkan es yang ada di sekitar situ. Sang hunter nin yang tidak ingin pecah bersama dengan cerminnya langsung keluar namun tanpa diduganya naruto langsung memukul wajahnya sehingga topeng yang digunakannya kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Trekkk…trekkk….trekkkk suara yang menandakan sesuatu yang kini tengah hancur perlahan. Lalu kini nampaklah wajah dari sang hunter nin itu sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"Ya naruto-kun, aku adalah haku" ujar sang hunter nin aka haku

"kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, bukankah kau mengatakan ingin melindungi orang yang berharga menurutmu?" Tanya naruto

"dia adalah orang yang berharga menurutku naruto-kun, dia melindungiku dan merawatku hingga aku bisa menjadi dewasa seperti saat ini" ujar haku

Flashback

Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihanya dengan sasuke kini memisahkan diri untuk melakukan latihan sendiri dengan menggunakan kelima jenis perubahan cakra miliknya sehingga dia bisa mempertajam semua jenis perubahan cakra yang dia miliki. Setelah satu jam latihan dengan bantuan kagebunshin naruto akhirnya duduk bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon yang rindang hingga dia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan setelah beberapa saat dia tertidur, ada seseorang yang membangunkanya.

"hey…..bangun apa yang sedang kamu lakukan tidur disini?" Tanya haku

"ehm…aku baru selesai latihan" jawab naruto

"kamu seorang shinobi, siapa namamu?" Tanya haku

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto, kamu?" Tanya balik naruto

"Aku adalah haku"jawab haku

"kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya naruto lagi

"aku sedang mencari obat-obatan untuk ayahku yang sedang terluka" jawab haku

"bolehkah aku membantu mu mencari obat-obatan itu?" Tanya naruto

"apakah tidak merepotkan" Tanya haku

" tentu saja tidak" ujar naruto

Setelah merasa sudah cukup mengambil tanaman obat itu haku dan naruto akhirnya berbincang-bincang tentang mereka sendiri saat ini.

"ehm..naruto-kun kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang ninja?" Tanya haku

"entahlah….tapi aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang" jawab naruto

" oh..begitu jika untuk melindungi orang yang kamu sayang kamu pasti akan kuat naruto-kun" ujar haku

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya naruto

"ya….karena seseorang akan lebih kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya naruto-kun" ujar haku

Karena hari yang semakin sore akhirnya naruto dan haku mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka saat ini.

Flashback end

"naruto-kun maf tetapi aku harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan orang yang aku sayangi" ujar haku langsung menghilang dalam kupalan asap.

Sementara itu, kakashi kini hendak menyerang zabuza dengan chidori ditangan kanannya namuan saat chidori itu hendak ditusukkan kearah zabuza haku yang sebelumnya berada di dekat naruto kini muncul di hadapan zabuza sehingga kini ia dapat selamat dari chidori kakashi karena haku menjadi tameng hidupnya. Melihat tangan kakashi yang tidak dapat digerakkan maka zabuza langsung menggerakkan lengannya untuk menebas kakashi dengan pedang kubikiribocho namun kakashi langsung membawa tubuh tak bernyawa haku menjauh dari tebasan itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari dengan membawa tubuh pingsan sasuke dalam gendongannya dan mendekat kearah kakashi yang sedang membawa tubuh tak bernyawa haku.

"hahahahaha…ternyata percuma saja aku menyewamu dengan mahal zabuza, untuk menghadapi anak kecil saja kalian berdua tidak bisa" ucap seseorang dari kejauhan

"gotou…." Ujar zabuza

"ini adalah anak buahku saat ini, dengan orang sebanyak ini shinobi dari desa konoha itu pasti akan tewas ditangan mereka dan tentu kau juga masuk dalam hitungan untuk di bunuh zabuza" ujar gotou dari kejauhan

"shinobi konoha jangan ikut campur dalam hal ini, mereka semua akan aku bunuh dengan tangan ku sendiri" ujar zabuza memengang pedang nya kembali dan langsung menyerbu kelompok orang yang beanggotakan lebih dari 100 orang sendirian hingga akhirnya dengan menyisahkan luka yang banyak akhirnya zabuza bisa menghabisi semua anak buah gotou dengan hanya seorang diri, namun dengan luka yang cukup banyak zabuza bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat lengannya sendiri saat ini sehingga dia meminta naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai agar dapat ia gunakan untuk membunuh gotou. Setelah naruto melemparkan kunai itu zabuza menangkap kunai itu dengan mulutnya dan langsung menyerang gotou sehingga gotou tewas seketika dengan leher yang hampir putus.

"kakashi no sharingan, bisa dekatkan aku dengan tubuh haku" pinta zabuza

Kakashi tanpa menjawab langsung memapah tubuh zabuza dan di letakkan di dekat tubuh haku yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata akhirnya zabuza juga ikut tewas dalam kejadian itu sehingga kini pembangunan jembatan itu dapat dilakukan dengan sangat baik.

Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa naruto yang merupakan seorang genin dari konoha telah meninggalkan sebuah chibunsin nya di desa itu untuk mengembara dan mencari pengalaman dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang desa para klan uzumaki yaitu desa uzugakure.

Team 7 akhirnya pulang kedesa konoha untuk melaporkan bahwa misi yang mereka kerjakan kini berhasil dengan baik walau sasuke dibawa dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Akan tetapi dapat diselamatkan berkat semua ahli medis yang ada di desa konoha.

#skip#

Setelah kesembuhan sasuke, akhirnya kakashi mengumpulkan semua anak didiknya di tempat yang sama yaitu tempat latihan 7 untuk memberikan folmulir pendaftaran menjadi seorang chunin yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan kedepan. Sehingga kakashi masih memiliki waktu untuk melatih mereka agar mampu bersaing dalam ujian chunin di desa konoha nantinya.

"baiklah, ambil kertas ini dan alirkan cakra kalian dalam kertas ini dan kalian akan melihat perubahan jenis cakra kalian' ujar kakashi

Sasuke yang diberikan langsung mencobanya dan yang terjadi adalah kertas yang dimiliki sasuke menjadi kusut dan hangus terbakar. Sehingga dia bertanya pada kakashi tentang hal itu

"bagaimana sensei?" Tanya sasuke

"kau memiliki perubahan jenis cakra api dan petir" ujar kakashi menanggapi komentar dari sang murit

"kalau aku sensei", kata sakura yang menunjukkan kertas miliknya yang menjadi serpihan tanah

" kau memiliki jenis perubahan cakra tanah" ujar kakashi

Sementara naruto sama-sekali belum melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh semua temannya, dia hanya melihat dan menatap kertas itu sambil berfikir dengan sangat keras bagaimana agar kemampuannya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Namun sebelum dirinya mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk berbohong kakashi telah menegurnya dan menyuruhnya melakukan apa yan temannya lakukan.

"kakashi sensei sebenarnya aku memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra" ujar naruto tanpa melakukan hal yang sama seperti temannya

"jangan bercanda naruto, mungkin hanya hokage ke 3 sajalah yang memiliki kemampuan 5 jenis perubahan cakra" ujar kakashi tidak percaya

Dan dengan sungkan naruto melakukan seperti apa yang temannya lakukan yaitu dengan mengalirkan cakranya kedalam keras itu sehingga dia semua orang terkejut melihat kertas yang ada pada naruto yang menjadi 4 bagian dan setiap bagian itu memiliki cara rusak yang berbeda-beda sehingga kini baik kakashi maupun teman se team naruto tau bahwa naruto memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 05

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"kakashi sensei sebenarnya aku memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra" ujar naruto tanpa melakukan hal yang sama seperti temannya

"jangan bercanda naruto, mungkin hanya hokage ke 3 sajalah yang memiliki kemampuan 5 jenis perubahan cakra" ujar kakashi tidak percaya

Dan dengan sungkan naruto melakukan seperti apa yang temannya lakukan yaitu dengan mengalirkan cakranya kedalam keras itu sehingga dia semua orang terkejut melihat kertas yang ada pada naruto yang menjadi 4 bagian dan setiap bagian itu memiliki cara rusak yang berbeda-beda sehingga kini baik kakashi maupun teman se team naruto tau bahwa naruto memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra.

"ehm kakashi sensei jangan beritahu dengan orang-orang ya, aku tidak ingin mereka menjauhiku karena kekuatanku" ujar naruto

"Tenang saja ini akan menjadi rahasia team kita sebagai kartu as kita" ujar kakashi

Sekitar dua bulan naruto dan kawan-kawannya berlatih menggunakan perubahan jenis cakra akhirnya tibalah saat waktu ujian chunin akan dilaksanakan sehingga naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini tengah datang ke tempat latihan mereka untuk mendapatkan nasehat terakhir dari sang guru untuk melaksanakan ujian chunin. Tidak hanya team 7 saja yang melakukan hal itu akan tetapi semua team juga melakukan hal yang sama mereka dibekali dengan sebuah nasehat terakhir sebelum mereka melakukan ujian chunin babak pertama.

Setelah mendapat nasehat dari sang guru naruto, sakura dan sasuke kini mendatangi tempat dilaksanakanya ujian babak pertama dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Ternyata disana juga sudah banyak peserta yang berdatangan untuk mengikuti ujian chunin itu, seperti team 10 dan team 8 yang seangkatan dengan naruto, dan ada juga team 9 yang merupakan kakak tingkat mereka saat ini juga mengikuti ujian chunin pada tahun ini.

Saat hendak menuju keruangan tempat ujian chunin team naruto dihadang oleh seorang yang memakai baju yang sangat ketat dia adalah team 9 yang menuju kearah team mereka dan menghampiri sakura yang merupakan idolanya sejak dari dulu namun sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapinya karena dia hanya suka sama sasuke.

"sakura-chan, bisakah aku mengajakmu kencan saat selesai ujian chunin nanti?" Tanya lee

"siapa kau, aku saja bahkan tidak kenal dengan mu?" ujar sakura

"aku adalah rocklee dari team 9, dan team kamilah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ujian chunin kali ini" sumbar lee

"apa ia? Bukan bermaksud meremehkanmu, tapi ada beberapa alasan kenapa seorang sepertimu tidak mungkin menjadi pemenang" ujar naruto

"ya itu untuk ku, akan tetapi orang yang paling kuat dalam ujian kali ini ada di team ku, jadi jangan harap kalian bisa menang melawannya" ujar lee

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto dan dia adalah …ucapan naruto langsung dipotong oleh lee

"uchiha sasuke, ia kan. Karena itu bertarunglah dengan ku sekarang" ujar lee

"kau merepotkan" ujar sasuke hendak meninggalkan lee disana namun lee dalam sekejap mata langsung menyerang sasuke namun dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh sasuke.

"kau ini mau mencari masalah dengan ku ya" ujar sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tome miliknya

Akhirnya pertaarungan tak terelakkan antara sasuke dan lee sehingga adu pukul pun kini dapat dilihat di saksikan oleh naruto dan sakura, namun lee kesulitan menyerang sasuke dengan cara biasa akhirnya lee memutuskan untuk menyerang sasuke dengan urarengge namun serangan itu berhenti di tengah jalan karena seekor kura-kura menghentikan gerakan lee hanya dengan berbicara.

"uchiha sasuke aku tunggu team kalian di final ujian kali ini" ujar lee

"diatas yang kuat masih ada yang kuat lee" ujar naruto membalas perkataan lee

Akhirnya pertarungan antara lee dan sasuke berakhir dan naruto, sasuke serta sakura kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju keruangan ujian babak pertama. Setibanya mereka disana ruangan itu sangat penuh oleh para peserta untuk ujian kali ini sehingga naruto yang melihat itu menjadi panas.

"HEY…KALIAN SEMUA…AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA. LIHAT SAJA NANTI " teriak naruto

Namun ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak terima dengan perkataan naruto sehingga dia menyerang naruto dengan tanpa aba-aba, namun dengan cekatan naruto yang diserang oleh ninja dari otogakure itu langsung berubah menjadi kayu yang terbelah menjadi dua.

" kau sungguh berfikir dapat melukaiku hanya dengan menggunakan suara? Itu sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh" ujar naruto turun dari langit-langit ruangan

"ternyata kau cukup cepat juga bocah" ujar shinobi itu

"ya terima kasih, ingat perkataan ku baik-baik diatas langit masih ada langit. Diatas orang hebat dan kuat ada seseorang yang lebih dari itu" ujar naruto

Team 8 dan 10 yang menyaksikan aksi naruto kini dibuat takjub, bagaimana tidak teman satu angkaan mereka yang dulunya sangat payah kini telah menunjukkan taring dan cakarnya yang dari dulu belum dimilikinya.

Namun berbeda dengan semua orang yang takjub dengan hal itu, berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang sudah mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan naruto dalam jutsu dan skil karena dia selalu memantau latihan yang sering dilakukan oleh naruto sehingga dia tau betul seberapa kuat naruto saat ini. Orang itu adalah hyuga hinata, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan latihan naruto sejak dari awal sampai kini karena hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyukai naruto namun dia takut untuk mendekati naruto karena dia belum cukup kuat dan pantas ada di samping naruto.

'naruto-kun' pikir hinata kagum

"naruto kau ternyata sudah berkembang ya, tak kusangka kau akan mampu untuk bergerak secepat itu" ujar kiba menyapa naruto

"kau juga kiba, sepertinya akamaru dan kau sudah bisa melakukan sebuah jutsu yang mematikan ya" ujar naruto menanggapi perkataan dari kiba

"lama tidak bertemu naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" Tanya shikamaru

" kau lihat, aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan kau bagaimana?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru

"mereka berdua sangat merepotkan terutama itu" tunjuk shikamaru kearah sakura dan ino yang sedang berebut untuk bergandengan tangan bersama sasuke

"oh..bukankah itu sudah dari dulu?" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

Perang tatapan mata antara ino dan sakura kini kembali terjadi bagaimana tidak, baik ino ataupun sakura tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan meningggalkan sasuke untuk barang sejenak. Akan tetapi baik naruto atau pun yang lainnya tidak mau ikut campur karena salah-salah mereka yang akan kena akibatnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kumpulan asap kini menyelimuti depan ruangan lalu muncullah seorang jonin ddan beberapa anak buahnya yang diperkirakan naruto dan yang lainnya adalah penguji dalam babak ini.

"aku adalah ibiki pemimpin pasukan introgasi konohagakure dan aku juga adalah ketua dari ujian babak pertama kali ini. Mereka semua adalah bawahanku dan mereka semua adalah yang akan membantuku dalam ujian kali ini" ujar ibiki dengan tegas

"Peraturan sangat sederhana dalam waktu 1 jam kalian akan mengerjakan 9 soal dan saat mengerjakan itu kalian tidak di perkenankan untuk mencontek dan barang siapa yang ketahuan mencontek dia dan team nya akan gugur dalam ujian kali ini. Ingat dalam misi kesalah dari satu orang dapat berakibat kepada semua anggota team itu jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang dapat berakibat buruk pada team kalian. Baiklah bagikan kertas ujiannya" ujar ibiki

Setelah kertas ujian dibagikan, baik naruto atau semua peserta dibuat bingung karena pasalnya mereka tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang memang bukan porsi mereka melainkan porsi seorang jonin.

"nomor 16, nomor 30,nomor 4, nomor 26, 48,37,36,47," begitulah semua team dari peserta ahirnya gugur satu demi satu.

Melihat hal itu naruto langsung memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh panitaia ujian saat ujian hendak dimulai makan naruto akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa ujian ini menuntut seseorang untuk tidak gagal dalam mencari informasi dan jika gagal maka akan membahayakan teman satu team.

'jadi boleh mencontek asalkan jangan sampai ketahuan' pikir naruto

Melihat naruto yang sedang kebingungan akhirnya hinata yang duduk di dekat naruto langsung mendekatkan jawaban miliknya untuk di tiru oleh naruto.

"naruto-kun kamu boleh mencontek jawabanku jika mau" ujar hinata dengan berbisik

"hinata?..." ujar naruto sedikit kaget namun dia tidak mencontek jawaban milik hinata takut kalau nanti petugas akan mendiskualifikasi hinata dan team nya.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu akhirnya ujian babak pertama akhirnya sudah memasuki akhir, kini ibiki tengah menyiapkan pertanyaan yang kesepuluh untuk peserta ujian chunin.

"baiklah untuk kalian yang masih ada dalam ruangan soal terakhir adalah lisan kalian harus memilih menjawab atau tidak menjawab. Jika kalian menjawab maka jika jawaban kalian salah maka semua poin kalian akan dikurangi hingga nol dan kalian tidak di perkenankan mengikuti ujian chunin untuk selama-lamanya, dan jika kalian memilih tidak menjawab maka kalian akan gugur dan dapat mengikuti ujian di tahun depan. Jadi yang merasa ragu dengan kemampuannya silahkan angkat tangan kalian tinggi-tinggi." Ujar ibiki

Setelah mengatakan itu akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang keluar dari ruangan dan meemilih untuk mengikuti ujian chunin di tahun depan, namun ada juga yang bertahan seperti team naruto dan yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada lagi yang mengangkat tangan untuk keluar, naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"aku…..aku…AKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO. WALAUPUN AKU AKAN MENJADII GENIN UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA AKU AKAN TETAP MENJADI SHINOBI YANG HEBAT. HM…SHINOBI YANG HEBAT"ujar naruto dengan berteriak

Karena teriakan naruto itulah akhirnya raut wajah dari peserta lain berubah dari yang tadi yang ragu berubah menjadi yakin dan pasti sehingga membuat ibiki tersenyum melihat hal itu

'bocah itu membuat peserta yang lain menjadi yakin dan bersemangat kembali' pikir ibiki

'kau hebat naruto' pikir sasuke

"baiklah semua peserta yang masih didalam ruangan semuanya lulus. Selamat " ujar ibiki

"trus pertanyaan yang kesepuluhnya apa?" Tanya sakura

"Kalian sudah menjawabnya dengan tetap berada disini"ujar ibiki

"jadi apa gunanya kita mengerjakan soal 1-9 kalau poin dari soal itu tidak diikutkan dalam menentukan kelulusan kami?" Tanya sakura

"itu adalah soal untuk mencari informasi dan itu adalah salah satu yang harus dimiliki oleh serang shinobi sakura" jawab sasuke

"ya itu adalah benar, seorang shinobi harus dapat mencari informasi dan menyerahkannya kepada rekannya supaya mereka bisa memenangkan pertarungan, namun jika itu gagal maka bukan hanya dirinya namun semua orang dalam team itu akan mendapatkan masalah dan bisa jadi mereka juga akan terkena dampak dari kegagalan kita dalam mencari informasi" ujar ibiki

Setelah pembicaraan yang lumayan panjang akhirnya 30 team dapat lulus menuju ke tahap ujian berikutnya, hal itu membuat sebagian orang senang karena dapat mengikuti ujian selanjutnya namun tidak sedikit orang yang cemas tentang ujian apa yang akan mereka hadapi di babak yang kedua. Sementara semua peserta sedang berfikir tentang apa, bagaimana dan dimana ujian babak ke2 akan dilaksanakan tanpa diduga ada seoraang wanita yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut karena aksi heroiknya itu.

"CTARRR…..perkenalkan namaku anko ketua dalam team penguji babak kedua, dan saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang masih bisa bertahan dalam babak pertama ini" ujarnya sambil berdiri

"anko bisakah kau masuk dengan wajar, kenapa kau selalu ingin merusak?" Tanya ibiki

"hehehe…maaf, tapi apakah ini peserta ujian babak ke 2?" Tanya anko

"ya, 30 team akan mengikuti ujian babak ke 2" ujar ibiki

"baiklah 30 team yang akan mengikuti babak ke 2 ayo ikuti aku menuju ke tempat ujian babak ke 2" ujar anko

" tapi dimanakah tempat ujian itu?" Tanya seorang shinobi dari otogakure

"hutan kematian" jawab singkat dari anko

Setelah mendengar itu, semua peserta sangat terkejut pasalnya hutan kematian adalah salah satu tempat yang mengerikan karena kelebatan hutan itu bahkan didalam hutan itu banyak hewan raksasa yang mungkin lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya. Namun walau begitu semua orang mengikuti kemana anko berjalan, karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh naruto yang bosan akhirnya mengajak anko berbicara dalam perjalanan.

"ehm anko-san, apakah hutan itu benar-benar menakutkan?" Tanya naruto

"maksudmu?" ujar anko

"ya maksud ku, nama hutan itu adalah hutan kematian jadi apakah disana ada hantu ataupun sejenisnya" Tanya konyol naruto

"disana tidak ada hal yang seperti itu, mungkin beberapa hewa yang diluar ukuran normalnya. Seperti ular raksasa dan sejenisnya." Ujar anko

"ohh…jadi didalam situ juga ada rusa raksasa ya, kalau begitu aku harus memburunya agar stok daging dirumahku bisa banyak" ujar naruto tanpa berfikir panjang

"hahahaha…kau ssuka sekali bergurau bocah" ujar anko sambil tertawa mendengar perkataan dari naruto

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah anda tadi mengatakan bahwa ada ular yang diluar ukuran aslinya dan masih banyak lagi hewan yang diluar ukuran aslinya. Jadi aku pikir ada rusa yang sangat besar di dalam sana, dan jika ia aku akan memburunya untuk persediaan satu bulan daging ku" ujar naruto membuat argument

"ya,….sebenarnya hewan didalam sana semuanya hewan pemakan daging yang ukurannya lebih dari ukuran normal, sehingga jika orang biasa yang ada di dalam sana akan mati dengan mudah, itulah mengapa hutan itu disebut hutan kematian" ujar anko membantah komentar dari naruto

Tanpa terasa akhirnya perjalanan mereka telah mencapai tujuannya yaitu hutan kematian. Yang sebenarnya merupakan hasil dari sebuah jutsu elemen kayu dari seorang kage konoha yaitu hashirama senju yang merupakan kage pertama konoha. Dengan cakra dan kekuatan yang berlimpah dia itu dapat menciptakan hutan ini dengan elemen kayu yang merupakan keahliannya dan akhirnya kayu itu dapat hidup hingga sekarang, walau sang engguna jutsu telah tewas sejak lama.

"nah ….para peserta inilah hutan kematian itu, sebuah hutan yang lebat dan sangat gelap karena rimbunnya dedaunan pohon didalamnya, hal itulah yang menjadikan hutan ini hutan kematian" ujar anko

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 06

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Tanpa terasa akhirnya perjalanan mereka telah mencapai tujuannya yaitu hutan kematian. Yang sebenarnya merupakan hasil dari sebuah jutsu elemen kayu dari seorang kage konoha yaitu hashirama senju yang merupakan kage pertama konoha. Dengan cakra dan kekuatan yang berlimpah dia itu dapat menciptakan hutan ini dengan elemen kayu yang merupakan keahliannya dan akhirnya kayu itu dapat hidup hingga sekarang, walau sang engguna jutsu telah tewas sejak lama.

"nah ….para peserta inilah hutan kematian itu, sebuah hutan yang lebat dan sangat gelap karena rimbunnya dedaunan pohon didalamnya, hal itulah yang menjadikan hutan ini hutan kematian" ujar anko

Semua peserta menatap rimbunnya pepohonan itu yang menjulang sangat tinggi sehingga semua peserta menatap ngeri kedalam hutan itu, namun tidak untuk beberapa orang seperti naruto yang sudah sering masuk ke dalam hutan ini dan menjadikan hutan ini sebagai tempat latihannya selama ini.

"baiklah peraturan dalam ujian babak kedua ini adalah kalian hanya harus membawa 2 buah gulungan langit dan bumi dan ke menara di tengah hutan, serta menjaga agar gulungan itu jangan sampai di buka sebelum sampai pada bangunan itu. selain dari itu kalian di perbolehkan saling membunuh dan kalian tidak akan gugur walaupun anggota kalian telah berkurang yang terpenting dalam ujian kali ini adalah kalian dapat membawa 2 buah gulungan itu ke menara di tengah hutan dan waktu kalian didalam sana adalah 5 jam" ujar anko

"bagaimana dengan makanan kami anko-san?" Tanya couji

"kalian bisa mencarinya di tengah hutan karena disana banyak hewan dan tumbuhan yang dapat kalian makan" ujar anko

Semua peserta akhirnya diam semua karena telah mengerti dengan apa aturan dalam ujian kali ini. Namun anko akhirnya meneruskan penjelasannya sebelum ujian ini dimulai.

"selain itu, kalian akan di berikan folmulir ini untuk memastikan bahwa kalian tidak akan menuntut pada pihak konoha jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian" ujar anko

Setelah itu, semuaa peserta berbaris per-team untuk mengambil gulungan yang akan dibawanya dan langsung menandatangani folmulir yang di tunjuukkan oleh sang panitia.

Setelah semua peserta mendapatkan gulungan yang harus dibawanya, akhirnya mereka di tempatkan pada pintu yang berbeda sehingga kini mereka terpisah dari kelompok lain.

"ujian dimulai" teriak anko

Semua pintu akhirnya terbuka dan semua peserta akhirnya masuk kedalam hutan kematian dan mencari pasangan dari gulungan yang mereka bawa,

'semoga kalian semua beruntung' pikir anko

Setelah memasuki kawasan hutan kematian, sakura langsung mendekatkan diri pada sasuke karena suasana di dalam hutan ini sangat tidak mengenakkan dan selain itu juga ada banyak hewan yang berkeliaran dengan bebasnya. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada naruto karena hutan kemattian adalah tempat dimana dia sering latihan.

Setelah 2 jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka dihadang oleh satu team dari amegakure yang hendak menyerang mereka, namun dengan sigap naruto dan kawan-kawannya akhirnya dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah.

"sepertinya mereka sangat ingin mengambil gulungan kita sasuke" ujar naruto

Tiga ninja dari amegakure itu langsung menyerang naruto dan sasuke yang kini melindungi sakura dari serangan musuh. Namun dengan sangat mudah baik sasuke maupun naruto menjatuhkan musuhnya hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan biasa, namun musuh belumlah berakhir, setelah tertebas oleh penang naruto tubuh sosok itu kini berubah menjadi dua sesuai dengan potongan tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu naruto dan sasuke kembali menyerang musuh dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Namun hal yang sama terulang kembali semua tubuh yang terpotong kini kembali hidup dan menjati bertambah banyak sehingga kini musuh yang tadinya dihadapi hanya 3 sekarang sudah mencapai 10 musuh. Karena stamina dan cakra mereka harus dihemat dalam jangka waktu 5 hari maka baik naruto dan sasuke kini memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka. karena bosan menghadapi musuh yang selalu dapat bangkit dari jatuhnya, akhirnya baik naruto ataupun sasuke kini mengeluarkan jutsu mereka masing-masing untuk menyerang musuh yang kini bertambah banyak.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen air : naga air

Kedua jutsu yang berlawanan itu akhirnya bergabung sehingga kini menghasilkan sebuah kabut yang sangat banyak, semua orang dengan kabut setebal itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sehingga kini mereka hanya diam dan bersiaga kalau ada musuh yang menyerang mereka. namun tidak untuk sasuke dengan sharingan di matanya dia dapat bergerak dan melihat dalam kabut yang tebal itu sehingga dua berhasil memotong semua musuhnya dengan sangat mudah.

Setelah kabut hilang nampaklah potongan tubuh dari musuhnya kini sangat banyak tergeletak di tanah namun mereka kembali bangkit dan kini berubah menjadi tambah banyak. Melihat hal itu baik sasuke, naruto dan sakura kini hanya dapat memundurkan langkahnya karena mereka tdak yakin dapat mengalahkan musuh yang sangat kuat itu hanya dengan bertiga saja. Lalu musuh mulai mengeroyok mereka dan membuat sasuke dan sakura tidak sadarkan diri sehingga kini tinggal naruto yang masih berdiri seorang diri.

"ternyata genin dari konoha tidaklah sekuat yang di bicarakan ya" ujar seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan dua teman se teamnya.

"kau benar, hanya dengan jutsu lemah dari desa kita bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melawan balik" ujar teman nya

"ternyata kalian bersembunyi dan menggunakan boneka untuk menyerang kami, dasar licik" ujar naruto

"inilah dunia kita, jika kau tidak licik maka kau tidak akan bertahan hidup" ujar kapten dari team itu

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba tubuh sasuke dan sakura yang sudah pingsan tadi kini lenyap hanya meninggalkan asap disana sementara ketiga orang genin dari ame itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"apakah rencana kita berhasil naruto?" Tanya sasuke

Flashback

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen air : naga air

Setelah jutsu itu bertubrukan sasuke dan sakura berganti tempat dengan para bunshin naruto sehingga sasuke dan sakura yang asli tengah bersembunyi di sebuah pohon untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya musuh mereka. dan saat para boneka itu menyerang bunshin naruto yang menyamar sebagai sasuke dan sakura hingga tidak sadarkan diri akhirnya musuh sesungguhnya muncul dan memperlihatkan diri mereka. setelah itu naruto melepaskan jutsu bunshinnya dan itu adalah tanda bahwa sasuke dan sakura harus keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Flashback end

"tentu saja sasuke" jawab naruto yang langsung menyerang satu dari tiga orang genin amegakure itu hinga sang genin kini tidak dapat berdiri kembali dan jatuh pingsan.

Sementara sasuke dan sakura kini menyerang sisanya dengan kekuatan penuh mereka sehingga dua genin itu kini telah jatuh pingsan dengan luka lebam disana sini. Dan karena pinsannya kedua genin itu naruto dan kawan-kawan akhirnya mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan mereka sehingga kini mereka hanya tinggal melindungi gulungan mereka hingga ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan.

Setelah mendapatkan semua gulungan yang diperlukan untuk lulus kedalam ujian babak ketiga team 7 akhirnya mulai menuju kearah menara yang ada di tengah hutan kematian dan kini akhirnya mereka sudah melewati satu rintangan dalam ujian ini yaitu mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan mereka. namuan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintai team 7 dari kejauhan dan berniat untuk menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba jika sudah waktunya.

Perjalanan ujian babak kedua terus berjalan sehingga kini naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini tengah berada di tengah hutan dan hendak menuju kemenara yang ada di tengah hutan namun perjalanan itu tidak berjalan semualus yang di kira oleh nya. Dalam perjalanan itu naruto dan kawan-kawan kini dihadang oleh seseorang yang berasal dari desa otogakure sehingga sasuke dan naruto kini tidak sadarkan diri karena bertarung dengan sosok itu, namun yang lebih parah adalah sasuke yang terkena gigitan dari orang itu sehingga hingga kini dia sedang dalam keadaan pingsan dan saat seperti inilah sakura yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota yang tidak terluka kini dia bertekat untuk melindungi semua temannya seperti saat temannya melindungi dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

#skip#

3 hari kini telah berlalu naruto dan sasuke kini masih terbaring karena luka yang mereka alami sehingga sakura dari kemarin selalu merawat mereka dengan sangat telaten hingga dia sendiri membuat persembunyian dibawah phon untuk menghindari musuh yang sulit untuk dihadapi. Namun semua doa sakura tidak terkabul karena ada sekelompok orang yang yang sedang mencari sasuke sehingga kini sakura mau tidak mau harus menghadapi ke 3 genin dari otogakure itu sendiri.

Sakura tentu saja kalah dalam pertarungan itu namun tanpa diduga lee datang dan membantu sakura hingga kini lee masih berusaha untuk bertahan dari serangan para ninja dari otogakure itu namun kekuatan genin dari otogakure itu sangat hebat hingga lee yang kuat pun akhirnya tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri hingga jatuh dengan keras ketanah. Dengan melihat keadaan sang musuh yang sudah tak berdaya genin otogakure itu langsung hendak mengakhiri hidup lee, namun tanpa diduga oleh mereka sasuke sadar dengan membangkitkan tanda kutukan yang semula diberikan oleh seseorang dalam pertarungan sebelumnya. Sehingga mereka yang hendak membunuh lee kini sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh sasuke dengan sangat mudahnya sehingga kini mereka memilih untuk mundur dari pada mati konyol oleh sasuke.

Setelah kesadaran sasuke yang mengejutkan, naruto keesokan harinya juga ikut tersadar dari pingsannya dan kini mulai meregangkan ototnya. Melihat sasuke dan sakura yang sudah bangun naruto akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang berjaga di depan temat persembunyian mereka.

"sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya naruto pada sakura

"2 hari lebih kurang" jawab sakura

"apakah semuanya baik-baik saja" Tanya naruto lagi

" ya semuanya baik-baik saja, ayo kita berangkat menuju ke menara di tengah hutan ini dan selesaikan ujian babak ke 3 ini" ujar sakura mengajak kedua temannya untuk memulai perjalanan mereka yang sudah tertunda

Akhirnya sasuke dan naruto kini telah bisa berdiri dan berlari kembali sehingga kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kearah menara yang dituju oleh mereka. dan akhirnya naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini sudah berhasil memasuki menara dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan dan kini mulai membuka gulungan yang mereka dapatkan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat gulungan itu di buka yang muncul adalah guru mereka yaitu kakashi

"kakashi sensei?" ujar ketiganya heran

"hey, selamat karena kalian bisa lolos dalam ujian babak ke dua dan kalian adalah peserta yang datang dengan no ke 3 setelah genin dari sunagakure dan team 10 dari konoha" ujar kakashi memberikan informasi bahwa mereka adalah team yang datang kemenara ini dalam urutan yang ke 3

"Silah kan istirahat dan pulihkan cakra kalian, karena kalian masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam untuk mengembalikan stamina dan cakra kalian sebelum batas waktu ujian babak kedua selesai" tambah kakashi

Mendengar hal itu baik naruto,sasuke dan sakura kini bernafas dengan lega karena akhirnya mereka bertiga dapat lolos dalam ujian babak kedua yang mematikan ini. Namun mereka tidak langsung bersenang diri, karena ujian chunin ini belumlah selesai karena masih ada beberapa babak lagi dalam ujian kali ini. Dan atas saran dari sang guru, mereka bertiga akhirnya kini mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk memuluhkan stamina dan cakra mereka yang terkuras selama lima hari ini.

Setelah 5 jam mereka beristirahat akhirnya waktu ujian chunin babak ke dua kini telah berakhir dan akhirnya ujian babak ketiga hanya menyisahkan 9 team sehingga kini terdapat 27 orang yang sedang berbaris dalam kelompok mereka masing-masing untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dan peraturan dalam ujian babak ke 3 dari sang waasit pertandingan.

"baiklah dalam babak ke 3 ini perturannya adalah tidak boleh salaing membunuh dan hanya wasitlah yang berhak menghentikan dan melanjutkan pertarungan dan di sini hanya wasitlah yang berkuasa. baiklah karena jumlah orang kita terlalu banyak akan dilakukan babak penyisihan, dan bagi mereka yang tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung slahkan tunjuk tangan dan menyebutkan nama kalian" ujar sang wasit

"saya,….saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan ujian chunin babak ke 3 ini, karena luka yang saya terima" ujar orang itu

"siapa nama mu" ujar sang wasit

"yakuzi kabuto dari konoha" ujar kabuto meninggalkan arena pertarungan

'sebenarnya aku masih ingin ikut dalam pertarungan ini, tapi tuan orochimaru mengatakan bahwa saya harus mundur jadi apa boleh buat' pikir kabuto

"baiklah karena tidak ada lagi yang mau mengundurkan diri dari pertarungan maka kita akan memulai mengacak peserta dalam pertarungan kali ini yang akan di tentuka oleh layar monitor" ujar wasit

( disini semua pertarungan sama dengan canon jadi kita skip aja ya)

"Sekarang pertarungan antara uzumaki naruto dan inuzuka kiba" ujar sang wasit

Naruto yang tidak mengalami luka yang berat dalam pertarungan di babak kedua kini akan bertarung dengan kiba yang merupakan teman se kelas nya waktu di akademi sehingga kini baik naruto ataupun kiba sedang waspada akan kemampuan lawan mereka yang belum mereka ketahui.

"silahkan dimulai" ujar wasit

Mendengar aba-aba dari wasit kiba langsung menyerang kearah naruto dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia yang sudah bersiap siap untuk menghadapi kiba sama sekali tidak bisa melihat gerakan kiba, namun karena reflek yang bagus naruto dengan sangat mudah menghindari serangan yang dilakukan oleh kiba.

Melihat serangannya tidak menemui sasarannya kiba kini mulai kesal dan ingin memulai kembali menyerang naruto namun naruto telah melancarkan serangan miliknya dengan menggunakan pedang yang ada di belakang tubuhnya dan menebaskannya dengan kecepatan yang hebat sehingga kiba dengan susah payah menangkis serangan itu dengan kunai ditangan nya. Kiba yang sedang terdesak langsung dibantu oleh anjing peliharaannya yang bernama akamaru sehingga naruto yang tidak memperhatikan akamaru kini mengalami luka cakaran di bagian punggungnya dan luka di bagian lengan kanan nya sehingga pedang yang di pegangnya kini telah terlepas dari tangannya.

"terima kasih akamaru, ayo kita selesaikan pertarugan ini" ujar kiba melemparkan pil kepada akamaru

"heh…ternyata kalian berdua akan melawanku keroyokan? Apakah itu diperbolehkan wasit?" Tanya naruto

" penggunaan hewan sama dengan penggunaan senjata rahasia" jawab sang wasit

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar naruto dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan dan muncullah pedang angin di kedua tangan naruto

"majulah kiba, akamaru" ujar naruto

"GATSUGA…" teriak kiba dan akamaru menyerang kearah naruto yang hanya melihat hal itu dengan diam.

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya, dan terciptalah pedang angin dari ketiadaan namun pedang angin itu bukanlah tandingan dari gatsuga sehingga naruto harus terpental cukup jauh karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh kiba.

"menyerahlah naruto, sebelum kau aku buat sekarat" ujar kiba

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kiba kini mulai serius untuk menghadapi kiba yang kini siap menyerangnya kembali. Dilain tempat di tempat para guru kurenai dan kakashi kini bertemu dan berbicara soal anak didik mereka sehingga kini kurenai sedang membanggakan anak didiknya yang berhasil menekan naruto yang merupakan anak didik dari kakashi.

"lihat kakashi, sepertinya anak didikmu yang satu itu akan gugur" ujar kurenai membuka bicara dengan kakashi yang sedang membaca buku icha-icha miliknya itu

"benarkah, naruto bahkan tidak terlihat akan kalah" ujaar kakashi tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya dari buku yang dia baca

"makanya kau harus melihat pertandingan ini kakashi, agar kau tau bagaimana anak didikmu bertarung" ujar kurenai

"ya baiklah aku akan mengikuti saran mu" ujar kakashi melihat pertarungan antara naruto dan kiba

"bagaimana?" Tanya kurenai

"hanya dengan 5 atau kurang dari itu pertarungan ini akan selesai" komen kakashi dan kembali membaca bukunya

"ya dan kemenangan akan ada di tangan kiba" ujar kurenai

"tidak, malah sebaliknya kiba akan kalah sebentar lagi perhatikan saja baik-baik" ujar kakashi membantah perkataan kurenai

Kembali ke pertarungan antara kiba dan naruto, di sisi naruto kini dia tengah membuat segel tangan yang sangat cepat sehingga dengan darah yang ada di lengannya dia memanggil sesuatu dari ketiadaan dan hal itu membuat kakashi sedikit terkejut karena naruto tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa dirinya sudah dapat menggunakan fuijutsu.

"Fuinjutsu" ujar naruto lalu munculah dua shuriken tipe angin yang dipegang di kedua tangannya akan tetapi bukan hanya sampai disitu saja naruto juga langsung mengalirkan cakra petir dan angin di kedua shuriken miliknya sehingga bahkan sang hokage pun kini terkejut karena cakra petir milik naruto.

"menyerahlah kiba, sebelum kedua shuriken ini menyebabkan dirimu terbunuh atau setidaknya kau tidak akan bisa bergerak dalam 1 bulan karena nya" ujar naruto yang langsung melemparkan shuriken miliknya yang berlapis cakra angin kearah kiba, dengan gesit kiba menghindar dari shuriken itu namun bahu kiba yang dekat dengan shuriken itu mendapatkan goresan yang cukup besar hingga dia terduduk.

"pekataan ku barusan masih berlaku kiba, cepat katakana jika kau menyerah" ujar naruto melemparkan shuriken dengan aliran listrik di sekitarnya, kiba akhirnya menghindari serangan kali ini namun tanpa disadarinya shuriken yang di lempar naruto pertama kali ternyata di kendalikan dengan kawat sehingga kini suriken itu menyerang kearah kiba yang sedang melayang saat menghindari shuriken ke dua. Namun karena tidak ingin mendapatkan luka yang besar kiba menangkis shuriken itu dengan kunai yang ada di kedua tangannya sementara akamaru kini mulai menyerang kearah naruto dengan gatsuga. Namun naruto yang sudah melihat jutsu itu langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Muncullah dinding yang mengeliling naruto sehingga serangan dari akamaru dapat ditahan oleh naruto namun ada senyum di wajah naruto kerena shuriken dengan aliran listrik menyerang kearah akamaru sehingga walau tubuh akamaru tidak terkena serangan shuriken itu namun listrik dari shuriken itu membuat akamaru pingsan dan tak bergerak.

Melihat akamaru yang tak sadarkan diri kiba langsung menyerang naruto dengan membabi buta namun dengan mudahnya naruto mengindari serangan itu dan membalas kiba dengan menendang perut kiba hingga dia terpental cukup jauh, dan dalam sekejap mata naruto telah ada di depan kiba dengan kedua shuriken ditangan nya yang diarahkan ke kiba.

"pertarungan selesai, pemenangnya adalah uzumaki naruto" ujar wasit

Mendengar ucapan sang wasit semua penonton kini bersorak karena pertunjukan dari pertarungan naruto dan kiba sangat menarik, apalagi naruto yang menggunakan fuinjutsu dan juga 3 jenis perubahan cakra sehingga membuat pertarungan ini semakin seru.

"kau lihat, aku memang terkejut karena naruto menguasai fuinjutsu, namun untuk perubahan jenis cakra aku tidak terkejut lagi. Karena itulah aku katakana kiba yang akan kalah" ujar kakashi

"ternyata dia juga memiliki perubahan cakra jenis angin sama seperti ku, pantas saja dia kuat, karena angin adalah senjata yang tak terlihat sehingga dengan kemampuannya sekarang jika dia mau mungkin kiba sudah tewas saat senjatanya mengenai bahu kiba, namun dia tidak melakukan itu karena mungkin karena kiba adalah teman nya di akademi" ujar asuma ikut dalam pembicaraan

'naruto-kun kau berhasil untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semua penduduk desa, aku ucapkan selamat untukmu naruto-kun' pikir hinata yang berdiri disamping kurenai

Dengan berlari naruto menghampiri sang guru untuk mengatakan kemenangannya yang gemilang mengalahkan 2 musuh sekaligus.

"kakashi sensei….kakashi sensei….sasuke….sakura….kalian lihat aku bertarung, aku dapat mengalahkan dua lawan sekaligus aku sangat senang, bagaimana menurutmu sensei?" Tanya naruto

"kerja bagus naruto" jawab kakashi dengan senyum mata miliknya

"ehm…ano..na..naruto-kun ambilah ini untuk mengobati lukamu" ujar hinata yang dari tadi melihat pertarungan naruto dan kiba

"apa ini?" Tanya naruto

"i..ini salap untuk luka khusus dari klan hyuga, aku harap dapat membantu luka naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ambillah itu adalah hadia darinya" ujar kurenai yang mengetahui bahwa anak didiknya yang satu ini sangat menyukai naruto

"hadiah, wah aku belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah. Terima kasih hinata" ujar naruto

Setelah itu pertarungan selanjutnya terjadi dengan begitu cepat seperti saat dua sosok hyuga bertarung sehingga kini hinata dirawat dirumah sakit saat selesai berhadapan dengan neji, juga lee yang mengalami patah tulang saat berhadapan dengan garaa dari sunagakure sehingga kini ujian final hanya menyisahkan 12 peserta karena ino dan sakura mendapatkan hasil seri yaitu mereka sama-sama gugur dalam pertempuran mereka sehingga menyisahkan 12 orang yang memasuki ujian final.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 07

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Setelah itu pertarungan selanjutnya terjadi dengan begitu cepat seperti saat dua sosok hyuga bertarung sehingga kini hinata dirawat dirumah sakit saat selesai berhadapan dengan neji, juga lee yang mengalami patah tulang saat berhadapan dengan garaa dari sunagakure sehingga kini ujian final hanya menyisahkan 12 peserta karena ino dan sakura mendapatkan hasil seri yaitu mereka sama-sama gugur dalam pertempuran mereka sehingga menyisahkan 12 orang yang memasuki ujian final.

"baiklah pertarungan ujian chunin akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan dari sekarang dan selama itu kalian di perbolehkan untuk melakukan latihan dan sebagainya dan lawan kalian pada ujian yang akan datang akan ditentukan sekarang dengan monitor" ujar wasit

"pertama pertarungan antara uzumaki naruto vs hyuga neji"

"kedua pertarungan antara uchiha sasuke vs sabaku garaa"

"ketiga pertarungan sabaku kankuro vs aburame shino"

"keempat pertarungan sabaku temari vs nara shikamaru

Dan seterusnya sehingga kini empat pertarungan menjadi topic bahasan karena tiga putra dan putri dari sang kage dari suna dan tentu saja pertarungan sang hyuga juga menjadi pembicaraan yang menarik di kalangan masyarakat sehingga kini semua peserta harus mempersiapkan apa yang di perlukanya untuk mengikuti pertandingan saat ujian babak ketiga nanti 1 bulan kedepan.

Setelah berakhirnya ujian babak ke 3, semua peserta diberikan waktu istirahat selama 1 bulan sehingga mereka dapat mempersiapkan semua yang diperlukan dalam mengikuti ujian final nanti saat ujian chunin. Naruto dan sasuke yang ikut dalam kompetisi itu langsung menemui sang guru untuk meminta bimbingan dari sang guru namun kakashi menyarankan untuk naruto meminta bantuan dari sang hokage dalam masalah naruto dan untuk sasuke kakashi kini mengajarkan sebuah jutsu elemen petir yang dikuasainya sehingga dalam satu bulan ini kakashi akan melatih hingga sasuke dapat menggunakan sharingan miliknya dengan baik dan menggunakan jutsu yang akan diajarkannya dengan sempurna.

Tokk…tokk…tokkk….bunyi pintu diketuk oleh seseorang

"masuk" ujar hokage

"maaf kakek hokage, menurut kakashi sensei aku harus menghadap anda untuk meminta nasehat dan bimbingan untuk menempuh ujian chunin yang akan datang" ujar naruto

"oh..begitu jadi kakashi menyuruhmu untuk meminta saran dari ku secara langsung? Tanya hokage

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya atas yang disampaikan oleh sang hokage.

"baiklah naruto-kun besok kau datanglah kemari lagi karena besok kau akan menemui pembimbing mu untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat" ujar hokage

"benarkah itu, jika begitu aku akan kesini besok" ujar naruto dengaan menundukkan kepalanya pamit dengan sang hokage

Dalam perjalan pulang bibir naruto selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman karena dia akan mendapatkan seorang guru baru untuk menghadapi ujian chunin nanti dan yang membuatnya lebih senang lagi adalah bahwa hokage sendiri yang memilihkan guru itu untuk nya sehingga dia yakin bahwa orang itu akan sangat kuat. Setelah sampai keapartemen miliknya naruto langsung bermeditasi untuk menemui kurama yang kini telah menjadi temannya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia belum melaksanakan misi ke negri ombak dirinya telah berteman dengan sang kyubi sehingga dari pertemanannya itulah dirinya dapat belajar sedikit tentang fuinjutsu dan jutsu serta skil dalam menggunakan senjata. dan untuk sekarang naruto ingin berkonsultasi tentang ujian yang akan diikutinya 1 bulan mendatang .

"hey kurama bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya naruto

" **kau selalu basabasi saat datang kemari bocah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Atau kau sedang memerlukan bantuanku?"** Tanya kurama

"bukan aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang ujian chunin yang akan aku ikuti 1 bulan lagi. Tentang lawanku yaitu hyuga neji yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata sehingga menurutku akan sulit untuk melawannya?" ujar naruto meminta pendapat

" **klan hyuga adalah klan yang menyerang titik cakra milikmu agar kau tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan pada dirinya"** ujar kurama

"jadi kelemahan dari klan hyuga adalah taijutsu" ujar naruto

" **tidak, ninjutsu juga bisa mengalahkan kemampuan khusus dari klan hyuga akan tetapi kau tidak boleh terkena tusukan dari ujung jarinya karena jika kau terkena sekali saja maka aliran cakra milikmu akan mulai kacau hingga akhirnya kau tidak dapat menggunakan cakra lagi."** Ujar kurama

"jadi aku hanya perlu menghindari serangan dari ujung jarinya?" Tanya naruto

" **ya kurang lebih begitu, pergi sana aku ingin tidur"** usir kurama dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali sehingga kini naruto sudah kembali ke dunianya dan bersiap untuk tidur karena besok naruto akan bertemu dengan guru pembimbingnya untuk melewati ujian chunin babak final dan menepati janji yang dibuatnya untuk hinata.

Sebaiknya aku cepat tidur karena aku tidak mau telat besok. Ujar naruto kini berbaring dikasurnya dan langsung terlelap dalam mimpi miliknya.

#skip#

Seperti yang disepakati naruto akhirnya datang ke kantor hokage dan kini tengah menunggu sang kage untuk menghantarnya menemui sang guru barunya untuk mengajarinya jutsu yang hebat.

"kakek hokage mana orang yang akan menjadi guruku saat ini?" Tanya naruto saat sudah berada didalam ruangan hokage

"jiraya-kun silahkan masuk, ini adalah anak didikmu saat ini" ujar hokage memanggil seseorang

"ah…apakah dia memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja sensei, kalau dari pandangan ku dia hanya seorang anak nakal yang tidak mau bekerja keras" ujar jiraya

"jiraya-kun kau akan cocok untuk mendidiknya karena kau adalah yang paling tepat untuk menjadi gurunya" ujar sang hokage

"kakek hokage apakah orang ini yang akan mengajariku ninjutsu hebat?" Tanya naruto

"ya naruto-kun, dia adalah jiraya salah satu dari tiga sannin dari konoha yang sangat terkenal itu dan aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan jutsu yang hebat kalau berguru dengannya" ujar sang hokage

"benarkah" Tanya naruto dengan mata bercahaya

"ya tentu saja, akan tetapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya jenis perubahan cakra yang kau miliki" ujar jiraya

"sebenarnya aku masih merahasiakan tentang itu, namun kalau aku masih menyembunyikannya maka anda tidak akan mengajariku bukan, jadi sebenarnya aku memiliki ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra" ujar naruto

"menarik, apakah kau sudah membangkitkan kekkai genkai?" Tanya jiraya

"apa itu kekkai genkai?" Tanya naruto

"sebuah elemen yang dihasilkan dari gabungan dua elemen dasar" ujar jiraya

"belum" ujar naruto

"Baiklah kita akan mempelajarinya satu persatu" ujar jiraya

"sensei aku akan membawa anak ini ke tempat latihan, aku permisi dulu" ujar jiraya menundukan kepalanya dan menghilang dengan shunshin

Setelah sampai pada tempat latihan jiraya langsung bertanya dengan naruto sampai mana kemampuannya saat ini dan apa saja kemampuan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Naruto yang sangat ingin berlatih jutsu yang lebih kuat akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dengan jiraya tak terkecuali tentang fuinjutsu dan semua kemampuan nya dalam mengontrol ke 5 perubahan jenis cakra yang dia ceritakan tadi.

"baiklah pertama kita akan meningkatkan control cakra milikmu hingga dalam tahap terakhir dari latihan mu" ujar jiraya kini mulai memberikan larihan dasar kepada naruto untuk control cakra sehingga kini bukan lah kayu yang dia panjat akan tetapi air terjunlah yang dia panjat sehingga kesulitan yang dihadapai oleh naruto saat ini berlipat ganda selain itu juga dirinya harus membawa beban bati yang sangat besar di kedua tangannya.

Naruto melakukan 2 hari latihan control cakra yang sangat berat dari jira namun berkat itu dirinya mampu mengeluarkan jutsu walau hanya sedang dalam cakra kritis yang seharusnya dirinya tidak bisa membuat sebuah jutsu lagi. Dan selain itu kekuatan dari serangan dan pertahanan naruto juga meningkat dengan meningkatnya control cakra miliknya.

"latihan selanjutnya adalah ninjutsu, kita akan melatih ninjutsumu dengan cara satu persatu atau dengan cara kau latihan?" Tanya jiraya

"kalau aku latihan biasanya menggunakan kagebunshin sensei" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu kita gunakan kagebunshin untuk mempercepat latihanmu. Buat sebanyak yang kamu bisa" ujar jiraya

Naruto yang mendapat perintah dari jiraya kini membuat 50 bunshin sehingga kini setiap perubahan jenis cakra akan dipelajari oleh 10 orang sehingga total 5 jenis perubahan cakra dapat dilakukan dalam waktu sekaligus. Sedangkan naruto yang asli masih melanjutkan latihan control cakra miliknya, karena menurut jiraya semakin baik control cakra maka akan semakin kuat serangan dan pertahanan kita.

Setelah sepuluh hari berlalu, latihan naruto bersama dengan jiraya kini mulai menampakkan hasilnya yaitu dengan terlihatnya naruto dapat bergerak dengan lincah dan stamina yang bertambah serta ninjutsu yang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya serta kecepatan naruto dalam membuat segel tangan kini sudah high chunin sehingga tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Setelah sepuluh hari latihan dengan jiraya kini tinggal 20 hari lagi untuk menuju ke ujian chunin babak final, naruto yang kini sedang dilatih oleh jiraya sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan latuhan sehingga walau belum di perintahpun kini dirinya telah melakukan latihan yang bisanya sering ia lakukan.

"naruto setelah ninjutsu dasar milikmu telah ada maka sekarang kita akan memulai latihan kekkai genkai milikmu" ujar jiraya

"pertama adalah elemen kayu dengan menggabungkan dua cakra air dan tanah dengan seimbang dengan menggunakan segel ular" ujar jiraya

Elemen kayu, dengan berteriak begitu naruto kini tengah mengeluarkan akar yang cukup besar dari dalam tanah sehingga jiraya sangat bersemangat melihat hal itu

"bagus naruto ini adalah permulaan yang bagus, selanjutnya es yaitu perpaduan antara angin dan air" ujar jiraya lagi

Elemen es , naruto yang berteriak seperti itu kini tengah melihat ada banyak salju yang turun dari atas kepalanya sehingga jiraya mengatakan bahwa naruto juga dapat menggunakan elemen es. Dan selanjutnya jiraya memerintahkan naruto untuk mengeluarkan elemen uap dan lava jutsu kekkai genkai itupun dapat naruto keluarkan walau hanya sedikit namun itu membuktikan naruto dapat menggunakan jutsu itu. untuk sementara jiraya hanya memberi latihan naruto untuk mempelajari ke 4 kekkai genkai itu sehingga kini dengan 100 bunshin naruto melakukan latihan itu dengan sangat baik sehingga kini dirinya sudah dapat mengunakan kekkai genkei itu dengan cukup leluasa, namun ada yang berbeda semua kekkai milik naruto tidak lah sekuat milik seseorany yang ahli dalam kekkai itu seperti elemen kayu miliknya yang tidak sekuat milik sang hokage pertama, sehingga jiraya yang merupakan guru naruto mencari tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Setelah 25 hari berlalu, jiraya memberikan latihan ringan kepada naruto karena dirinya tidak mau naruto kecapean dalam ujian chunin yang akan datang 5 hari lagi sehingga hari ini diputuskanya bahwa latihan mereka di anggap selesai oleh jiraya, namun naruto tidak mau berhenti berlatih sehingga jiraya harus menggunakan akalnya untuk menghentikan latihan yang dilakuka naruto dengan cara berjanji akan melatihnya di lain waktu walau bukan dalam ujian chunin.

Hingga kini semua jutsu dasar milik naruto dalam kategori rank A termasuk elemen air dan api yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, dari segi kemampuannya menggunakan senjata naruto juga semakin ahli menggunakan pedang dan alat ninja lainnya, dan dalam hal fuinjutsu dia masih dalam tahap menyimpan karena fuinjutsu tidak dapat dialakukan oleh seorang bunshin jadi harus dilakukan oleh naruto itu sendiri.

Setelah masa latihanya selesai naruto kini tengah dalam masa santai nya sehingga kini dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berjumpa dengan teman-teman seangkatannya dan tentu saja menjenguk kiba dan akamaru yang menurut kabar masih ada dirumah sakit hewan karena sengatan elemen petir milik naruto waktu itu. dengan membawa buah dan daging untuk akamaru dan kiba naruto pergi menuju kerumah sakit hewan tempat akamaru dirawat. Dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit hewan itu naruto bertemu dengan hinata yang hendak pergi menjenguk akamaru jadilah naruto dan hinata kini berjalan berdua seperti sedang melakukan sebuah kencan.

"ehm hinata apakah akamaru dan kiba sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya naruto membuka pembicaraan

"ya mereka berdua sudah siuman namun akamaru masih dirawat karena sengatan listrik dari jutsu naruto-kun tempo hari" ujar hinata

"ahk..aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal itu" ujar naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"tenang saja mereka berdua sama sekali tidak marah padamu, selain itu mereka berdua bahkan kini tengah menantikan pertandinganmu dengan kak neji" ujar hinata

"oh begitu ya, syukurlah" ujar naruto

Karena asiknya berbicara tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba dirumah sakit hewan sehingga naruto dan hinata kini tengah menuju kekamar dimana akamaru dirawat. Dan saat tiba disana naruto langsung bertemu mata dengan kiba yang sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"apakah kau sudah baikan kiba, maaf baru isa menjengukmu saat ini karena aku sibuk latihan untuk menghadapi si neji itu" ujar naruto membuka pembicaraan

"ya aku sudah lebih baik begitu juga akamaru. Kami hanya bisa mendo'akanmu agar kau menag melawan neji dan membalaskan dendam rekan team kami yang telah dia lukai" ujar kiba

"tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu, karena itulah aku berlatih sangat keras hingga hari itu hanya untuk mengalahkan si neji itu" ujar naruto

"ehm kiba-kun apakah kau sudah makan atau sarapan hari ini, jika belum kamu sebaiknya pulang akamaru biarkan aku yang menjaga nya"ujar hinata

"ya sebenarnya aku belum sarapan, jadi tolong ya hinata" ujar kiba kini berlar meninggalkan rumah sakit hewan tempat dimana akamaru dirawat

Setelah kepergian kiba, naruto dan hinata akhirnya hanya berdua. Mereka memilih duduk disebuah kursi yang memang telah disediakan bagi mereka yang ingin menjenguk hewan peliharaan mereka. naruto dan hinata yang kini tengah mengobrol kini lupa akan waktu sehingga baik naruto maupun hinata dengan spontan kini tengah duduk dengan jarak yang berbahaya namun hinata sekarang tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia selalu gugup didekat naruto, namun kali ini dia tidak merasakan itu. hingga akhirnya naruto dan hinata kini telah menutup jarak diantara mereka dan berciuman di sebuah rumah sakit hewan dan saat mereka menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan naruto dan hinata kini hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berbicara sedikitpun. Bosan dengan suasana yang tanpa ada yang berbicara, naruto membuka pembicaraan .

"maaf untuk yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ujar naruto

"jika itu naruto-kun maka tidak apa-apa. aku rasa naruto-kun juga orang baik jadi tidak masalah" jawab hinata dengan memainkan kedua jarinya tangannya

"apakah kau tidak akan marah dengan ku?" Tanya naruto lagi

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyan naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga kini dada naruto yang tadi seperti gendering mau perang kini sudah bisa sedikit santai karena hinata tidak marah akibat dari kejadian yang barusan mereka lakukan.

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 08

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"apakah kau tidak akan marah dengan ku?" Tanya naruto lagi

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyan naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga kini dada naruto yang tadi seperti genderang mau perang kini sudah bisa sedikit santai karena hinata tidak marah akibat dari kejadian yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Naruto dan hinata kini hanya dapat berbicara seperlunya karena akibat dari kejadian beberapasaat yang lalu hingga akhirnya kiba datang untuk merawat akamaru.

"hinata, naruto terima kasih sudah mau menggantikanku menjaga akamaru ya" ujar kiba saat tiba diruang perawatan

"ah…itu bukan masalah" ujar naruto

"sama-sama kiba-kun" ujar hinata

"oh ya kiba, aku permisi dulu ya aku ingin melanjutkan latihan yang sedikit lagi sebelum waktu ujian tiba" ujar naruto berpamitan dengan kiba

"kalau begitu aku juga ya kiba-kun, kalau aku terlalu lama disini dokter juga akan kerepotan mencariku" ujar hinata yang sebenarnya masih dirawat dirumah sakit.

"ya kalian berdua hati-hati, terutama kau naruto. Jika ketahuan oleh warga klan yang lain kau pasti sudah sekarat sekarang" ujar kiba

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya naruto gugup

"bukankah kau baru saja…" ujar kiba menggantung perkataannya

Dengan sigap naruto membekap mulut kiba dan mengatakan kepada kiba untuk jangan memberitahu orang lain dulu karena dia takut orang akan menjauhi hinata juga akhirnya.

Setelah perbincangan yang panjang akhirnya naruto dan hinata berpamitan untuk pulang dari menjenguk akamaru yang sedang dirawat. Dan dalam perjalanan pulang naruto dan hinata kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang karena naruto dan hinata kini sedang berjalan berdua dan tentu saja semua orang heran karena naruto yang sangat di benci oleh warga desa kini sedang berjalan dengan seorang tuan putri.

"hinata-chan, apakah kau tidak malu berjalan bersamaku. Ya walau ini bukanlah kencan?" Tanya naruto

"ehm…sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin berjalan dengan naruto-kun namun itu sangat sulit untuk ku. Selain karena aku tidak berani, di sampingmu juga selalu ada sasuke dan sakura jadi aku terlalu takut untuk mendekatimu" ujar hinata

"eee….kenapa begitu, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang unik lho…" ujar naruto

"maksud naruto-kun sakura dan sasuke, mereka sudah jadian" ujar hinata

"belum, tapi melihat dari gerak-gerik keduanya dapat dipastikan kalau mereka berdua itu ada rasa suka" ujar naruto

"kalau naruto-kun?" ujar hinata

"aku kenapa?" Tanya naruto

"kalau naruto-kun sukanya pada siapa?" Tanya hinata dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya

"bukankah sudah jelas terlihat waktu di ruang perawatan akamaru barusan" ujar naruto

"oh…begitu" ujar hinata senang karena yang di ucapkan naruto itu adalah dirinya

"kalau hinata-chan, sukanya pada siapa" ujar naruto bertanya balik

"itu…itu…aku sukanya pada orang yang sedang berbicara pada ku saat ini" ujar hinata

"oh….aku kira kau suka pada ku, sial" ujar naruto

"ehh….aku memang suka pada naruto-kun, bukankah aku sudah bilang suka dengan orang yang sedang berbicara pada ku saat ini" ujar hinata gelagapan

"ya aku mengerti, ehm hinata-chan saat selesai ujian chunin nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk" ujar naruto

"kemana" Tanya hinata

"ada dech…" ujar naruto

Lama mereka berdua berbicara dengan topic yang selalu mereka dapatkan untuk membuka obrolan baru namun karena waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat akhirnya mereka telah tiba dirumah sakit konoha tempat hinata dirawat dan setelah mengantarkan hinata di depan pintu gerbang naruto langsung berpamitan dan pergi kearah yang selalu ia tuju yaitu hutan kematian yang merupakan tempat latihan pribadinya.

#skip#

Ah…lama aku tidak kemari, aku sangat rindu suasana seperti ini gumam naruto

Sebenarnya naruto mengunjungi tempat latihannya saat ini karena dia ingin melatih sebuah jutsu yang sebenarnya dirahasiakanya dari sang guru yaitu jiraya. jiraya sebenarnya telah melatih kekkai genkai dengan sangat baik padanya dan dia juga sudah berhasil menggunakan jutsu itu dengan kekuatan maksimalnya, namun jutsu itu tidak memiliki tingkat bahaya seperti yang sering dibacanya dalam buku dan juga jutsu itu semua masih memakan banyak cakra dari tubuhnya, sehingga dia bertekat untuk memecahkan masal itu sendiri sedang kan sang guru kini juga sedang mencari solusi tentang kelemahan jutsu kekkai genkai itu.

Menurut sejarah rekudou sennin merupakan pencetus sebuah jutsu yang bernama ninsu dan dia juga mengatakan ninsu bukanlah jutsu untuk berperang namun untuk mengikat manusia agar dapat merasakan sesame temannya, namun jutsu yang dikatakan sekarang adalah ninjutsu merupakan sebuah alat atau kekuatan untuk menyakiti dan berperang. Dan menurut sejarah hokage pertama dan uchiha madara yang terkenal dengan cakra yang sangat besar mereka bahkan dapat menghancurkan gunung dengan sangat mudah sedangkan hokage pertama dapat membangun sebuah hutan yang luas hanya dengan jutsunya bahkan bisa bertahan hidup hingga sang pengguna jutsu itu tewas. Dari apa yang aku baca kemungkinan mereka menggunakan sebuah cara yang sangat hebat seperti sebuah …

naruto memutuskan argumennya dan membayangkan sesuatu yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan, namun bayangannya kini beralih pada hinata yang baru saja ia temui.

"sedang apa ya hinata saat ini" gumamnya

"ehh….kenapa aku malah memikirkan hinata, bukankah aku tadi sedang memikirkan bagaimana seorang uchiha madara dan hokage pertama dapat memiliki cakra yang sangat besar." Ujar naruto entah pada siapa

Naruto yang kini memfokuskan pikirannya kearah kekuatan hashirama senju dan uchiha madara yang merupakan seorang shinobi terkuat sepanjang masa, dan naruto menggabungkan klan hyuga didalamnya sehingga kini naruto memiliki spekulasi tentang kekutan mereka.

"jangan-jangan mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan cakra yinyang, ya mungkin saja karena ada beberapa buku tentang cakra khusus itu yang sebenarnya sudah ada dalam tubuh manusia dan kita kinggal meningkatkannya ketahap maksimal. Kalian berdua sungguh hebat dan mungkin cakra ini juga yang membuat hokage kedua senju tobirama bisa membuat air dari ketiadaan. Ini akan benaar-benar hebat" gumam naruto bersemangat

Setelah mendapatkan spekulasi itu, naruto dengan semangat pergi menuju ke perpustakaan konoha untuk membaca buku tentang yin dan yang yang sudah ia pikirkan. Setibanya naruto disana dia langung masuk dan kini dia tengah menyusuri buku tentang cakra dan hokage terdahulu dan mengambil semua buku yang menurutnya berkaitan dengan yang dia cari sehingga kini telah ada sekitar 15 buku di tangannya dan ingin dia pinjam untuk dibacanya sekaligus dengan menggunakan bunshinnya. Setelah meminjam buku itu naruto kembali ke apartemen miliknya dan bersiap untuk memulai sebuah latihan yang paling ia suka yaitu mencari informasi dari sebuah buku yang ia kumpulkan. Dengan membuat beberapa kagebunshin naruto dan para bunshinnya kini tengah membaca dengan khusuk dan hikmat buku-buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan. Setelah hampir 10 jam dia dan bunshinya membaca buku kini dia telah selesai membaca buku dan dia dapat menyimpulkan sekarang bahwa benar hokage pertama, uchiha madara dan hokage kedua telah meningkatkan cakra yin dan yang mereka dalam kekuatan maksimal sehingga cakra yang mereka gunakan dalam setiap jutsu itu sebenranya hanya secuil dari cakra mereka karena cakra yin dan yang hasil dari jutsu itu sungguh mengerikan dan membuat semua orang berfikir bahwa mereka memiliki cakra monster namun sebenaranya mereka telah menambahkan cakra yinyang dalam cakra mereka sehingga itu seperti api kecil yang diberi semprotan gas atau sesuatu yang mudah terbakar sehingga hasil dari cakra kecil jika di campur dengan cakra itu bisa menjadi sangat besar.

"KALIAN SUNGGUH HEBAT…" teriak naruto didalam apartemen miliknya

Menurut ingatan dari bunshin ku, cakra yinyang adalah cakra spiritual yang sebenarnya sudah ada pada diri setiap orang namun untuk melatih itu semua orang harus melakukan meditasi dengan sempurna dan membuat cakra itu meningkat hingga bisa membuat sebuah ledakan cakra yang besar dari sebuah cakra biasa yang kecil.

" jadi begitu aku harus membangkitkan cakra itu dan terus melatihnya hingga aku bisa menggunakan cakra itu semauku" ujar naruto langsung bermeditasi dan memulai memfokuskan dirinya dalam keadaan yang hening dan mulai mengontrol cakra biasa miliknya dan mulai merasakan cakra spiritual miliknya namun bukanlah perkara mudah melakukan itu, karena dalam waktu 5 jam naruto bahkan belum bisa merasakan cakra itu di dalam tubuhnya, dan waktu ujian chunin sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

Setelah satu hari berlalu, tak seorangpun melihat naruto di luar apartemen miliknya sehingga semua orang yang sedang mencarinya kini tengah kebingungan mencari naruto, namun hal berbeda yang dirasakan naruto dirinya sekarang sudah bisa merasakan cakra yinyang itu walau hanya sedikit, namun itu sudah sangat besar saat cakranya bersentuhan dengan cakra itu sehingga membuat dirinya susah dan hampir melepaskan cakra nya itu karena kuatnya tekanan cakra yang dihasilkan oleh cakra yinyang itu, namun naruto berhasil menahanya sehingga kini naruto kembali kedalam meditasinya yang sudah berjalan dari kemarin hingga saat ini.

#skip#

Setelah 4 hari naruto tanpa henti melakukan meditasi dan merasakan cakra yinyang itu, akhirnya kini naruto dapat mengaplikasikanya dalam latihan bertarung dalam waktu satu hari dengan mencampurkan cakra yinyang dengan cakra miliknya sendiri sehingga kini ia mulai berjalan menuju kearah hutan kematian untuk berlatih bertarung dengan menggunakan cakra itu.

"besok adalah hari dimana aku akan bertarung dengan si neji itu, dan akan kupastikan akan membuat dia tidak berkutik dihadapanku dan itu akan membuat janjiku terhadap hinata-chan terpenuhi" ujar naruto bersemangat dalam latihan bertarungnya dengan menendang dan memukul kayu dihadapannya sehingga kayu yang disentuhnya itu bukanya rubuh malah tambah hidup karena naruto menggunakan eleman kayu pada pukulannya dan hal itu sangat membuatnya gembira karena telah dapat mengaplikasikan cakra yinyang miliknya dengan sempurna, walau masih jauh dari tahap sempurna.

Setelah latihan itu, naruto kini berjalan santai menuju keramaian desa konoha dan tujuan utama naruto adalah sebuah kedai ramen kesukaannya dan kini dia telah sampai di depan kedai.

"paman aku minta satu ukuran jumbo ya" ujar naruto

"siap, tunggu sebentar ya naruto" ujar pemilik kedai itu

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu narut akhirnya menerima semangkuk ramen ukuran besar yang dipesannya saat dia sampai.

"silahkan dinikmati naruto" ujar paman itu

"terimakaih paman" ujar naruto

"aku lihat di dalam daftar peserta ujian kau berhasil masuk ke babak final ya naruto?" Tanya sang pemilik kedai

"ya begitulah paman, karena itulah aku beberapa minggu ini tidak kelihatan disini karena aku sedang latihan" ujar naruto

"oh…begitu kau harus memenangkan pertandingan itu naruto, dan sebagai penambah semangat aku berikan satu porsi ramen secara gratis untukmu, jadi kau harus menang ya" ujar paman itu mnuangkan satu gulungan ramen ke mangkuk naruto

"terima kasih paman aku akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenagaku" jawab naruto penuh semangat

Setelah beberapa jam naruto berkeliling desa untuk mencari hiburan dan mengistirahatkan kelelahan tubuhnya di taman desa, kini naruto menuju keapartemen miliknya dan masuk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu karena tidak akan ada orang yang akan menjawab perkataan nya. Namun saat sampai didalam naruto dikejutkan karena adanya hinata disana yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam naruto.

"eeehh…hinata-chan, sedang apa kau disini" Tanya naruto terkejut melihat hinata yang sedang ada di apartemen miliknya

"aku kesini untuk membuat makan malam untuk naruto-kun, karena beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu di luar rumah, jadi aku kira kau sedang latihan jadi untuk menambah tenagamu besok saat bertanding aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang akan menambah tenaga mu besok. Naruto-kun mandi saja dulu, nanti aku siapkan baju dan pakaian mu." Ujar hinata

Naaruto yang mendengar perkataan hinata kini telah menuju kamar mandi dan kini dia sedang membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan kotoran dan debu saat berlatih. Dan setelah beberapa menit naruto keluar dan langsung menuju kekamarnya dan kini bersiap untuk makan malam bersama hinata.

"ehm…hinata-chan apakah kau tidak akan dimarahi oleh ayahmu?" Tanya naruto

"aku sudah bilang dengan ayah bahwa aku akan membuat masakah untuk seorang teman karena besok dia mau ikut ujan final jadi ayah mengizinkanku jika untuk membuat dan makan malam bersama, asalakan pulangnya jangan terlalu malam" ujar hinata

Melihat semua masakan yang dimasak hinata naruto dengan tidak sabar langsung memakan apa yang menurutnya sangat lezet itu, bagaimana tidak sepanjang hidupnya naruto tidak perna makan yang namanya masakan panas, dia selalu saja makan masakan siap saji dan makan makanan yang mungkin sudah kadaluarsa namun kali ini naruto sangat senang karena disaat dirinya sedang membutuhkan energy hinata dengan sukarela membuat masakan yang lezat ini untuk dia.

"hinata-chan, terima kasih karena sudah perhatian pada ku. Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang membuatkan makanan hangat untuk ku, jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat special menurut ku jadi sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih" ujar naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air mata karena terharu atas perhatian yang diberikan oleh hinata terhadap dirinya

"naruto-kun tidak perlu bersikap begitu, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin naruto-kun bisa bertarung dengan hebat besok, sehingga semua penduduk desa yang dulunya tidak menyukai dan memandang naruto-kun dengan sebelah mata kini sadar bahwa naruto-kun merupakan seorang shinobi yang hebat dan pantas untuk di banggakan" ujar hinata

"ehm….aku akan berusaha demi mu dan demi kepercayaan semua penduduk desa" ujar naruto

Setelah makan malan yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan hinata, naruto mengantarkan hinata hingga memasuki pintu gerbang klan hyuga sehingga naruto tidak melangkah lebih jauh untuk mengantarkannya pulang, bukan apa-apa dia masih takut ayah hinata akan menolak dirinya yang dekat dengan hinata. Setelah mengantarkan hinata pulang naruto langsung kembali keapartemen miliknya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk ujian chunin besok pagi yang akan diselenggarakan di stadium desa konoha dan tentu saja banyak orang-orang penting yang akan melihat pertandingan final itu nanti.

#skip#

Tibalah hari dimana pertarungan ujian chunin babak final akan dimulai, namun ujian akan dilaksanakan pada jam 09:00 sehingga naruto masih sempat untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar tubuh dan otot-ototnya tidak kaku dalam mengikuti ujian kali ini, cukup dengan mengelilingi desa konoha sebanyak 1 kali dan berlari menuju ichiraku untuk sarapan serta menuju ke tempat pertandingan. Akan tetapi sebelum dia sampai ke tempat pertandingan dia bertemu dengan hinata yang hendak pergi kea rah yang sama dengan kiba dan shino yang merupakan peserta dari ujian babak final dari ujian chunin ini.

"hey, kiba,shino hinata-chan kalian bertiga mau ketempat pertandingan di langsungkan, benar" ujar naruto

Yang dijawab anggukan oleh ketiganya

"naruto-kun sudah sarapan atau belum?" Tanya hinata

"sudah, tenang saja aku sudah makan semangkuk ramen jumbo" ujar naruto

"apakah itu sudah cukup, bukankah naruto-kun akan bertanding hari ini?" Tanya hinata

"ya itu saja sudah cukup. Sekarang aku penuh dengan energy" ujar naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan mengepalkan ke 5 jarinya

Sementara itu shino yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara naruto dan hinata kini menatap kiba dengan pandangan bertanya ' ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'

Kiba hanya membalas tatapan shino dengan senyum dan sebuah bisikan ditelinga shino sehingga shino yang berada disana membatu karena informasi yang diterimanya dari kiba.

"shino ada apa kenapa kau berhenti berjalan" ujar naruto melihat shino membatu

"tidak bukan apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut" jawab shino

"oh….ujar naruto dan hinata ber oh ria

Setelah berjalan bersama-sama cukup lama, naruto dan yang lainnya telah sampai di depan pintu tempat ujian akan diselenggarakan dan mereka akhirnya berpisah karena hinata dan kiba tidak lulus dalam ujian babak ke 3 jadi naruto dan shino kini memilih jalur yang berbeda.

"naruto, shino buatlah pertarungan yang hebat di arena nanti dan kalahkan mereka semua" teriak kiba dari jauh

"serahkan pada ku" ujar naruto melambaikan tangannya

"naruto, apakah yang dikatakan kiba itu benar tentang kau dan hinata?" Tanya shino

"dasar tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia," ujar naruto

"jadi benar kau dan hinata sudah jadian, naruto aku tahu kau itu sekarang sudah kuat, tapi aku harap jangan menyakiti hinata karena dia itu sangat lembut" ujar shino

"tentu saja, serahkan hinata pada ku" ujar naruto

Setelah pembicaraan yang sedikit serius akhirnya shino dan naruto kini tiba di podium peserta sehingga kini semua peserta telah hadir dan bangku penonton juga sudah hampir penuh oleh penduduk dan petinggi desa yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan final ujian chunin kali ini. Namun ada satu yang kurang yaitu sasuke yang merupakan seorang peserta kini belum datang namun karena dia bukanlah peserta pertama maka ujian babak final pun dimulai hingga akhirnya semua pendukuk bersorak karena pertandingan yang ditunggu kini sudah akan dimulai.

"peraturan dalam babak ini sama dengan babak sebelumnya, jadi mari kita mulai pertarungan ujian chunin yang pertama antara uzumaki naruto vs hyuga neji.

Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan terutama untuk sang keturunan hyuga karena dia adalah genin yang diunggulkan dalam pertarungan kali ini,

"sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mudah bagi neji ya" ujar seorang penduduk

"ya aku rasa begitu, si naruto itu tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menang" balas penduduk yang lain

'aku juga sebelum bertarung dengan naruto berfikir seperti itu, namun setelah bertarung dengan naruto semua itu hilang karena dia adalah seorang yang sangat senang bertarung dan kekuatan jika dilihat dari semua jutsunya waktu itu, jadi jangan remehkan si naruto itu' pikir kiba yang mendengar pembicaraan penduduk tadi

Sementara itu neju dan naruto kini turun dengan cara yang heroic, mereka melompat dari ketinggian dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah tempat mereka berpijak,

"pertarungan dimulai" ujar wasit

Baik naruto ataupun neji tidak bergerak sama-sekali, mereka hanya memperhatikan lawan satu dengan yang lainya sehingga kini mereka berdua hanya saling tatap.

"kenapa kau tidak menyerang ku, bukankah kau ingin mengalahkan ku?" Tanya neji

"tentu saja aku akan menyerang mu nanti" ujar naruto langsung menyerang neji dari belakang dan dapat ditangkis dengan tepat oleh neji sehingga bunshin naruto kini hilang yang hanya menyisakan asap disana.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku baca, klan hyuga memiliki penglihtan hampir 3600 jadi aku tidak akan mudah menjatuhkanmu" ujar naruto pada neji

"apakah memang begitu, atau mungkin kau memang tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku. Karena semua yang hidup di dunia ini sudah membaw takdir dari saat dia dilahirkan dan takdirmu adalah kalah dalam pertarungan ini" ujar neji menyerang kearah naruto

Melihat hal itu naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membuat segel dengan kedua tangan berfisah sehingga jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto kini terdiri dari dua elemen.

Elemen tanah : tanah runcing

Elemen api : bola api

Melihat dua jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto neji kembali menghindar dan mulai mendekat kearah naruto namun dengan gesit naruto mengindari serangan dari deni dan menjauh dari jangkauannya, namun tanpa diduga naruto neji mendorong energinya dari jauh sehingga mampu mengenai naruto yang sudah dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"ohk…ohk…ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang berlatih selama satu bulan ini, tetapi kau juga melakukan hal yang sama ya, ini sakit sekali" ujar naruto berdiri namun belum sempat naruto berdiri tubuhnya sudah terkena pukulan cepat dari neji sehingga kini tubuhnya terpental jauh kebelakang. Melihat hal itu semua penonton bertepuk tangan melihat pertarungan yang dapat dikatakan tidak seimbang ini.

"naruto sebaikanya kau menyerah" ujar neji

Namun naruto kembali berdiri dengan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, namun tak berapa lama dia kembali diserang oleh neji dengan juken dan terus begitu sehingga kini hapir semua titik cakranya telah tertutup.

Sementara itu dibangku penonton sang kepala klan hyuga yaitu hyuga hiashi kini tengah bersama putri keduanya memperhatikan pertarungan neji dan naruto.

"hanabi perhatikan orang itu, dia adalah salah satu warga klan hyuga yang sangat berbakat karena dirinya telah berhasil menguasai justu itu dalam usia muda" ujar ayah hinata

"iya ayah, dia sungguh luar biasa" ujar hanabi berkomentar

Kembali kepertarungan, naruto kini tengah susah payah berdiri kerena serangan dari neji yang diterimanya sungguh banyak sehingga kini semua titik cakranya sudah tertutup.

"kau berada dalam area ku" ujar neji

Setelah itu, 2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan, 32 pukulan 64 pukulan. Naruto langsung terpental jauh kebelakang karena terkena jurus dari neji sehingga kini neji telah memutar badannya hendak meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan.

"wasit pertarungan telah selesai" ujar neji

"masih belum, naruto masih bisa berdiri dan bertarung" ujar sang wasit

"mau kemana kau hah…..bukankah kita baru saja pemanasan." Ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu, naruto dengan secara drastic menaikan tekanan cakranya yang sudah digaung dengan ckra yinyang miliknya sehingga semua titik cakra yang tertutup kini kembali terbuka dan mengakibatkan tanah disekitar dia berpijak mulai retak dan beterbangan.

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana caranya bisa membuka semua titik cakra yang sudah aku tutup, ini tidak mungkin?" ujar neji

"kau akan menerima balasanya neji" ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan dan

Elemen es :serbuk salju

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan sebelah tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu yang berbeda lagi

Elemen air : gelombang air

Sehingga sebuah gelombang kini tengah muncul dari ketiadaan sehingga membuat sang hokage ketiga berdiri dari bangku tempanya duduk karena merasakan dejavu dengan jutsu yang di lihatnya barusan. Sementara itu neji tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dari klan hyuga untuk membauat dinding pelindung dari cakra miliknya.

Kaiten

Itulah yang digumamkan neji sehingga air yang menyerang kearahnya kini dapat ditangkis dan mengakibatkan sebuah genangan air disekitar sana.

"akan ku balas kau naruto" ujar neji hendak berlari kearah naruto, namun kaki neji kini telah membeku karena akibat dari serbuk es milik naruto tadi sehingga kini dirinya tidak dapat bergerak.

Elemen angin : peluru angin

Melihat itu neji langsung memfokuskan semua cakranya di kakai sehingga es yang mengikat kakinya kini telah hancur dan menyisahkan sebuah kerusak dari sebuah lapisan es itu.

Melihat hal itu naruto langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan banyak cakra dan berlari menerjang kearah neji, melihat hal itu neji juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka berdua kini melakukan benturan cakra dengan tangan kosong, akibatnya sebuah ledakan terjadi diarena itu yang membaut kedua petarung terpental jauh kebelakang dengan luka yang cukup serius.

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 09

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Melihat hal itu naruto langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan banyak cakra dan berlari menerjang kearah neji, melihat hal itu neji juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka berdua kini melakukan benturan cakra dengan tangan kosong, akibatnya sebuah ledakan terjadi diarena itu yang membaut kedua petarung terpental jauh kebelakang dengan luka yang cukup serius.

Trek…terk…suara batu bergeser di tempat neji jatuh dari benturan keras dengan naruto. Neji mulai berjalan menuju kearah naruto yang kini masih terbaring disana.

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan menang melawan ku, karena kau sudah di takdirkan untuk kalah dari ku" ujar naji

Namun tanpa diduga neji sesuatu yang mengejutkan semua penonton kini terjadi naruto secara heroic muncul dari dalam tanah dan memukul dagu neji dengan tangan kanan nya sehingga hal itu membuat neji terjatuh dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"sudah aku katakana aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan aku selalu menepati janjiku karena itulah jalan ninjaku" ujar naruto

Melihat hal itu semua penonton bertepuk tangan atas aksi yang dilakukan oleh naruto sehingga kini naruto sedang dikelilingi oleh orang yang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"pemenang nya adalah uzumaki naruto" ujar sang wasit

'hyuga ini terlalu arogan sepertinya sehingga dia berani mendekati musuh yang belum dipastikan kalah, dan uzumaki naruto itu walau terlihat bodoh dan polos tapi dia menggunakan otaknya untuk waktu yang genting itu sungguh hebat" pikir sang wasit

"tidak kusangka naruto itu kuat juga ya, bahkan neji saja bisa di kalahkannya" ujar seorang chunin yang menonton

"ya dia memberikan kita kejutan lagi, ternyata bukanlah si inuzuka itu yang lemah, akan tetapi memang si naruto itu benar-benar kuat" ujar sang chunin lainnya

"BAGUS NARUTO….KAU HEBAT"…teriak kiba dari tempat para penonton

"sakura naruto itu hebat juga ya, tidak ku sangka dia akan bisa mengalahkan si hyuga itu" ujar ini berkomentar

" naruto adalah yang paling hebat di team kami, namun dia menurutku selalu mengalah jika ada sasuke disekitarnya karena dia tidak mau sasuke tersaingi dan merasa dirnya lemah." Komentar sakura

"bukankah sasuke-kun itu sangat hebat, bagaimana mungkin naruto bisa kau katakana yang terhebat?" Tanya ini

"di mata semua orang di team kami adalah sasuke-kun yang terhebat, namun di samping itu naruto adalah kartu as dari team kami sehingga bisa saja dia yang tertinggi dan mungkin yang terendah. Namun jika melihat pertarungan barusan maka dapat disimpulakn dia yang tertinggi walau sasuke mungkin juga tidak akan kalah" ujar sakura panjang lebar

Sementara itu, kembali ke naruto yang sedang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang banyak kini dia sedang berlari keliling arena pertandingan dan melambaikan tangannya kearah semua penonton dan mengucapkan terima kasih, bahkan sang wasit heran karena setelah pertarungan yang lumayan panjang dan menguras tenaga naruto masih bisa berlari dan bersorak riang.

"dia memiliki stamina yang gila" guman sang wasit

"baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya antara uchiha sasuke vs sabaku garaa" ujar wasit

Karena sasuke yang belum datang akhirnya atas saran dari sang kazekage pertarungan itu akan diundurkan sehingga kini pertarungan akan dilanjutkan kepertarungan ketiga yaitu sabaku kankuro vs aburame shino.

'semua jurus ku akan ketahuan jika aku bertarung sekarang, jadi sebaiknya aku menyerah saja' pikir kankuro

"wasit aku mengaku kalah, silahkan kepertarungan selanjutnya" teriak kankuro

'apa-apaan dia itu, aku rasa dia memiliki kemampuan yang heba kenapa memilih menyerah' pikir shino

"baiklah dengan begitu pertarungan ke 3 dimenangkan oleh aburame shino, dan kita kepertarungan selanjutnya" ujar wasit

Namun temari langsung turun dengan menaiki kipas besar miliknya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Sementara shikamaru sudah ingin menyerah namun dengan nakal naruto mendorongnya sehingga kini dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"ayo shikamaru kalahkan dia" ujar ino dari kejauhan

"ah dasar naruto, merepotkan saja" gumam shikamaru

"silahkan dimulai" ujar wasit

Tanpa ba bi bu temari langsung mengibaskan kipasnya sehingga kini shikamaru harus berlindung di belakang pohon jika tidak mau terluka akibat pedang angin yang di ciptakan lawannya. Karena tidak ingin terus diserang, shikamaru keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyerang temari dengan kunai miliknya namun temari langsung mengibaskan senjata miliknya sehingga kunai milik shikamaru tidak pernah sampai pada temari, malah sebaliknya shikamarulah yang terpental, namun tanpa diduga temari shikamaru telah memanjangkan bayangnya hendak menangkap bayangan temari namun karena waktunya yang tepat temari masih bisa menghindari serangan dari musuhnya.

"kau ternyata pintar juga ya" ujar temari

"kau juga tidak buruk" balas shikamaru

Namun percakapan itu tidak bertahan lama saat temari lagi-lagi mengibaskan kipasnya dan hal itu membuat shikamaru harus bersembunyi lagi di belakang pohon. Sambil menunggu serangan dari temari mereda, shikamaru mulai memasuki mode berfikirnya sehingga kini semua penonton bingung apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh shikamaru, apakah sebuah jutsu ataukah sesuatu yang hebat lainnya. Namun semua pemikiran itu salah karena yang sedang dilakukan shikamaru saat ini adalah menyusun strategi agar bisa mengalahkan sang lawan.

Shikamaru langsung keluar dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai kearah temari serta di susul dengan bayangan miliknya, melihat hal itu temari memilih menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilakukan oleh shikamaru hingga bayangan shikamaru kini tidak bisa lagi mendekati dirinya.

"kau tidak akan bisa menang selama aku bisa mengawasi bayanganmu" ujar temari

"TEMARI DIATAS MU" teriak kankuro member peringatan

Melihat keatas, alangkah terkejutnya temari saat ada sebuah terjun payung yang menggunakan baju dengan kunai sebagai pemberat sehingga terciptalah bayangan di tengah arena pertarungan sehingga bayangan shikamaru yang tadinya tidak sampai kini telah bertambah panjangnya hingga lagi-lagi temari harus menghindari serangan dadakan itu.

'dia hebat juga bisa menyerngku yang seharusnya unggul dalam kekuatan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan kawarimi dan menyerangnya secara dadakan saat dia berhasil menangkap tubuh palsuku' pikir temari menyiapkan segel tangan kawarimi, namun tidak terjadi apapun dengan tubuh temari hal itu karena bayangan dari tubuh temari kini telah terikat dengan bayngan dari tubuh shikamaru.

"kagemane sukses" ujar shikamaru mengkonfirmasi

Melihat sebuah strategi dari shikamaru yang sangat hebat membuat semua penonton bersorak dan sangat merasa puas karena pertarungan yang berkelas dari shikamaru.

"dia memang mengerikan kalau sudah menyusun strategi" ujar naruto merasakan takut melihat keahlian shikamaru dalam menyusun strategi

Kembali kepertandingan, temari yang ingin melakukan kawarimi namun gagal sangat terkejut karena jutsunya tidak berfungsi dan kini tubuhnya pun bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenai bayanganku?"Tanya temari

Dengan menolehkan kepala sedikit kebelakang, shikamaru membuat temari melakukan hal yang sama sehingga yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah bayangan shikamaru yang keluar dari dalam tanah melalui lubang tempat pertarungan sebelumnya.

"itu adalah lubang dimana naruto memukul ko neji dan itu adalah lubang dimana bunshin naruto tergeletak sehingga lubang yang disana dan yang disitu sudah pasti terhubung. Kau mungkin memperhatikan bayanganku, namun kau tidak memperhatikan saat bayanganku tidak terlihat saat dalam gelap, dank au melewatkan itu dalam rencanamu" ujar shikamaru

"tapi jika begitu kita berdua akan menggunakan gerakan yang sama sehingga baik itu kau ataupun aku pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan ku?" Tanya temari

"sebenarnya aku tidak berniat bertarung lagi, tapi karena si naruto itu mendorongku masuk ke arena jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus bertarung, jadi aku sudah memikirkan lebih dari 200 cara untuk menglahkanmu, namun aku sudah lelah dan cakra ku juga sudah hampir habis. Lalu aku putuskan untuk memberikan sedikit pertunjukan sebelum aku mengalah. Wasit aku mengaku kalah" ujar shikamaru meninggalkan arena pertandingan dengan melompat langsung mendekat kearah naruto yang ada di podium.

"baiklah karena nara shikamaru sudah mengaku kalah maka pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh sabaku temari. Dan kita akan ke pertarungan selanjutnya yaitu antara sabaku garaa vs uchiha sasuke" ujar wasit

Garaa yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertarung langsung turun dengan menggunakan sunshin pasir miliknya sehingga kini tinggal menunggu sang lawan yaitu uchiha sasuke. Setelah menunggu waktu beberapa menit akhirnya sasuke dan kakashi dengan menggunakan sunshin yang sangat heroic dalam kemunculan mereka sehingga naruto yang sudah geram dengan sasuke langsung turun ke dalam arena dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh tentang ketelatan mereka datang.

"kakashi sensei dan sasuke sungguh bodoh, untung saja hokage memberikan waktu untuk menunggu kedatangan kalian. Dasar guru dengan murit sama saja suka datang telat" ujar naruto hendak pergi meningglkan arena

"apakah kau sudah masuk ke babak selanjutnya?" Tanya sasuke

"aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi sasuke, dan ku harap kau bisa mengalahkan ekor satu itu" ujar naruto dengan cuek

"tenang saja aku akan mengalahkan dia" ujar sasuke

"apakah kami tidak terlambat," ujar kakashi

"kalian tepat waktu" ujar wasit

"sasuke lakukan yang terbaik" ujar kakashi mulai menjauh dari arena pertarungan

Sementara itu, diluar guru gai dan lee baru sampai ke tempat pertarungan sehingga kini mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menang dalam pertandingan antara naruto dan neji.

"lee aku memang selalu kalah walau kadang aku seimbang dengan kakashi, akan tetapi anak didikku pasti lebih unggul dari pada anak didik kakashi" ujar gai bersemangat

"itu sudah pasti guru gai, neji adalah petarung terhebat dari kelompok kita jadi mungkin dia akan dengan mudah mengalahkan si naruto itu" ujar lee mendukung sang guru

Setelah berjalan beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu masuk penonton dan bertanya kepada penjaga siapakah yang menang antara naruto dan neji.

"hey kalian berdua siapa yang menang antara naruto dan neji?" Tanya gai

"kau tidak akan percaya ini gai, naruto itu dapat bertahan dan mengalahkan hyuga itu dengan jurus-jurusnya yang mengagumkan, bahkan dia membuat neji kesulitan disaat terakhir sehingga neji kini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat bertarung dengan naruto" ujar penjaga pintu masuk itu

'sekarang semua orang sudah semakin kuat, naruto bahkan sudah dapat mengalahkan neji yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku kalahkan, dan sasuke sebentar lagi akan mengalahkan gara yang juga tidak bisa aku kalahkan' pikir lee

Melihat lee yang sepertinya sedang terpukul karena neji yang merupakan saingannya di team 9 dapat dikalahkan oleh naruto membuat lee sedikit down sehingga gai langsung memberikan semangat agar lee tidak pundung lagi.

"lee, setelah kau sehat mari kita melakukan latihan dengan jurus yang baru, aku yakin kamu akan mampu menjadi shinobi yang hebat" ujar gai

"benarkah guru gai" ujar lee dengan berlinang air mata

Kembali kepertandingan kini sasuke sudah siap berhadapan dengan gara yang sudah lama menunggu kedatangan sasuke. Setelah wasit mengatakn mulai, baik gara ataupun sasuke langsung melakukan serangan dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing sehingga kini pertarungan dengan jutsu tengah terjadi diarena sehingga banyak orang yang berdecak kagum dengan pertunjukan jutsu api dan prisai pasir milik garaa, sehingga kini mereka berdua sedang bertarung dan mulai menggunakan jutsu yang mematikan untuk menjatuhkan sang lawan, namun kini mereka sedang mundur untuk mengambil nafas untuk menyiapkan serangan berikutnya sehingga kini sasuke dan naruto sudah kembali serang dan bertahan secara bergantian, namun karena serangannya selalu digagalkan oleh pasir gara sasuke akhirnya berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga semua orang heran dan kagum kecuali kakashi yang merupakan sang guru.

"kakashi apa yang kau ajarakan pada anak didikmu itu?" Tanya gai melihat cara bergerak lari sasuke

"maaf gai aku mengajarkan sebuah teknik milikmu tanpa meminta izin, namun hanya dengan ini sasuke dapat menyerang garaa" ujar kakashi meminta maaf pada gai

Terlihat di arena sasuke sedang mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang sangat hebat dengan elemen petir miliknya yang sekarang telah terpokus pada bagian tangan kirinya sehingga kini sasuke siap untuk menyerang garaa dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki.

Melihat hal itu, garaa langsung membungkus dirinya dengan pasir yang kini telah menjadi bola dan untuk melihat keluar garaa menggunakan mata ke 3 miliknya. Sementara sasuke kini telah berlari menuju kearah garaa dan kini sekarang sasuke sudah dekat dengan gara dan tanpa diduga semua pasir yang ada didekat gara langsung membentuk beberapa tombak sehingga sasuke yang ingin menyerang gara tidak bisa menghentikannya dan akhirnya sasuke berhasil menembus perisai pasir milik garaa, namun sasuke pun mendapat luka dari serangan garaa yang berupa tombak dari pasir.

Setelah itu, tanpa diduga oleh sasuke dan gara para penonton semua kini tengah tertidur dan di semua tempat kini telah terjadi ledakan akibat serangan dari seseorang. Dan semua shinobi dari konoha kini mulai membuat pertahannan dan membantu penduduk sehingga kini baik kakashi atau pun gai yang merupakan jonin juga ikut dalam pertarungan.

"kakashi, skor kita masih 50-50 jadi sebaiknya kau cepat, aku sudah menghabisi 10 orang" ujar gai mengajak kakashi untuk bertanding

"aku sudah 11 orang gai" ujar kakashi

"tidak mungkin, "ujar gai langsung menghajar tiga orang sekaligus hingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri

Sementara itu karena terjadi kudeta atau invasi dari suna dan oto, kini pertarungan chunin antara sasuke dan garaa akhirnya di berhentikan dan kini gara sedang di papah oleh kedua saudaranya untuk menjauh dari desa konoha, namun sasuke mengejar gara dan saudaranya. Hal itu yang dilihat oleh kakashi akhirnya memerintahkan naruto dan sakura mengajak pakun untuk mengikuti sasuke karena yang dilawan sasuke adalah monster ekor satu jadi dia sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan muritnya itu.

Sementara itu, sang hokage kini sedang berhadapan dengan muritnya sendiri yaitu satu dari legenda sannin yaitu orochimaru sehingga kini tubuh tua dari sang hokage harus kembali bertarung untuk melindungi desa dari ancaman musuh-musuh konoha.

Sementara di tempat sasuke yang sedang mengejar gara kini tengah menghadapi temari yang merupakan saudara dari garaa namun sasuke dengan mudah mengalahkan temari dan menyusul kemana perginya garaa, dan setelah beberapa pertarungan kecil akhirnya gara dan sasuke kembali bertarung dengan menyisahkan mereka berdua saja.

"garaa tunjukkan kekuatanmu" ujar sasuke mulai menyerang gara dengan jutsu api miliknya, namun perisai pasir milik gara kini melindungi dirinya, dan untuk membalas serangan sasuke garaa langsung menembakkan banyak peluru pasir hingga membuat sasuke harus menghindarinya dan bersalto kebelakang. Namun karena tergesah-gesah, sauke langsung menggunakan chidori untuk memotong tangan pasir yang tadi melindungi gara dari jutsu apinya sehingga kini tangan pasir gara telah putus, namun kini tumbuh di sisi yang satunya lagi. Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu namun tangan pasir itu selalu tumbuh kembali sehingga kini sasuke mulai kehabisan cakra sehingga kini garaa sedang bersiap menyerang nya dengan cakar pasir miliknya, namun sesaat sebelum cakar itu mengenai sasuke naruto telah menyelamatkan sasuke dari cakar itu dan kini mulai menjauh dari garaa.

"sakura cepat berikan pertolongan pertama pada sasuke, aku akan mengulur waktu agar kau bisa puluh kembali sasuke, jadi cepatlah karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya sendirian" ujar naruto meninggalkan sasuke

"he…ternyata kau, apakah kau bisa membuatku lebih hidup?" Tanya gara dengan senyum mengerikan diwajahnya

"ya ini aku uzumaki naruto, apakah kau masih bisa menari?" Tanya naruto dan langsung menyerang gara dengan taijutsu miliknya dan kini membuat garaa kesulitan karena naruto menggunakan banyak bunshin untuk melakukan itu sehingga kini tangan kanan yang semula sudah terbalut oleh pasir kini kembali seperti semula dan ekor pasir miliknya kini sudah hilang karena terkena serangan dari naruto.

Namun gara bangkit dan mulai menyembuhkan dirinya kembali, kini bahkan lebih besar sekarang kedua tangan nya kini sudah menjadi tangan pasir sehingga dengan mudah dia menangkis dan menyerang dengan kedua tangan pasir miliknya yang bisa dia gunakan memanjang atau memendek. Namun naruto tidak lemah dengan menggunakan cakra miliknya dan cakra yinyang kini dia meledak kan cakranya sehingga kini dengan mudah ia menggunakan elemen baru miliknya

elemen petir : naga halilintar

ujar naruto mengirimkan seberkas cakra petir kelangit dan mengendalikan seekor naga petir yang menyerang menuju kearah garaa, sehingga gara yang terkena serangan kini sudah hancur lebur namun dia kembali berdiri dan kini semakin banyak saja bagian tubuhnya yang terselimut pasir sehingga sekarang sangat sulit mencari celah daging diantara semua pasir yang melindungi sang pengguna jutsu pasir itu. sementara gara yang kesakitan karena terkena sengatan listrik, kini naruto tengah mendekati sasuke dan menanyakan apakah dia sudah bisa bertarung kembali.

"bagaimana apakah kau sudah siap bertarung kembali dan melakukan ronde ke 3?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja, ayo kita lakukan. Sasuke sebaiknya kau sedikit menjauh dari sini" ujar sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan sakura.

"ya aku akan menjauhi tempat pertarungan" jawab sakura kini sudah menjauh dari sasuke dan naruto

"baik naruto bagaimana kita akan mengalahkannya?" Tanya sasuke

"kita harus membuat dia membangkitkan shukaku, dan setelah itu baru kita bisa mengalahkan dia" ujar naruto

Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut naruto dan sasuke kini mulai bergerak dan menyerang kearah garaa yang kini sedang terduduk karena sakit dari sengatan listrik masih terasa ditubuhnya. Dan memanfaatkan keadaan itu naruto dan sasuke kini telah menyiapkan sebuah jutsu untuk menyerang garaa agar dia membangkitkan shukaku yang ada pada dirinya.

Elemen air : peluru air

Elemen petir : chidori

Naruto mengeluar kan elemen yang dapat melemahkan pasir sehingga pasir itu menjadi berat dan tidak bisa di kendalikan dan dengan elemen petir sasuke semua itu menjadi lebuh kuat dari serangan biasa. Sehingga karena jutsu itu, gara langsung melepaskan wujut shukaku namun belum memberikan kendali pada shukaku untuk menyerang.

"kalian berdua akan mati" ujar gara

Jutsu rakun tidur

Setelah mengatakn itu, gara kini tertidur di atas kepala shukaku yang siap mengamuk karena kini kendali atas dirinya sudah diberikan dengan penuh.

" **akhirnya aku bebas…..aku bebas…."** Teriak shukaku

' **dasar rakun bodoh'** pikir kurama

"kau akan segera kami kalahkan " ujar naruto

" **siapa kau bocah, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu"** ujar shukaku

Namun naruto dan sasuke kini telah berlari dan menyerang kearah mereka berdua, dengan elemen yang biasa mungkin naruto dan sasuke tidak akan bisa mengalahkan shukaku namun jika dengan menggunakan jutsu barunya mungkin akan beda ceritanya.

"aku akan menangani yang besar, kau bangunkan garaa dari tidurnya" ujar naruto

"tapi bagaimana caranya" Tanya sasuke

Elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan

Dengan menggunakan setengah cakranya yang digabungkan dengan cakra yinyang miliknya kini shukaku sudah terbelit oleh akar pohon yang menjalar dan membuat tubuh shukaku tidak bisa bergerak sehingga sasuke dapat dengan mudah ingin memukul garaa namun tanpa diduga sasuke kepala shukaku yang diinjaknya kini berubah menjadi lumpur hisap sehingga naruto kini harus melakukan sesuatu agar sasake dapat bebas kembali dari jeratan pasir itu.

Elemen kayu : tombak kayu

Dari dalam tanah naruto menciptakan banyak sekali tombak yang terbuat dari kayu sehingga langsung menyerang kearah shukaku dan kini tengah tertancap di semua tubuh shukaku hingga shukaku berteriak karena sakit yang dialaminya. Karena sakit yang dialaminya sasuke dapat lepas dari pasir yang melilit dirinya dan langsung menyerang gara kembali sehingga gara yang tadinya tidur kini sudah bangun dan membuat kendali shukaku menjadi hilang dan semua pasir yang menjadi tubuh shukaku kini hancur menjadi debu.

"kita berhasil sasuke" ujar naruto

"bagaimana kau isa menggunakan elemen kayu?" Tanya sasuke

"aku belajar dengan jiraya sensei, sehingga jiraya sensei yang merupakan seorang sannin yang mengetahui kemampuan kudalam menggunakan ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra mencoba melatihku untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu kekkai genkai sehingga kini aku bisa beberapa jutsu kekkai genkai" jelas naruto

"oh jadi kau belajar dan dibimbing oleh seorang sannin saat hendak melakukan ujian chunin, itu sungguh hebat naruto" ujar ssasuke

"aku baru sadar, sekarang kau bisa menggunakan sharingan dengan 3 tome" ujar naruto

"benarkah, aku bahkan baru sadar" ujar sasuke

Selagi naruto dan sasuke berbicara gara kini tengah dibantu oelh kankuro dan temari untuk membawanya pergi dan kembali ke desa sunagakure, begitupun naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini kembali ke desa konoha. Namun sekembalinya mereka ke desa kini desa sudah dalam keadaan yang hampir hancur karena penyerang itu, dan sebagai kado yang mengerikan lagi hokage ke 3 kini telah tewas di tangan sang murid dan kini tengah di kelilingi oleh para anbu desa konoha.

Sementara itu, jiraya yang berada di luar desa setelah melatih naruto kini merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan memiliki perasaan yang sangat tidak enak sehingga dengan cepat dia menuju kembali kedesa konoha, dan saat dia tiba didesa konoha, dia terkejut karena desa konoha sepertinya telah diserang sehingga kni mengalami beberapa kerusakan parah dan selain itu juga jiraya sangat terpukul karena sang guru tewas dan yang membuat itu tewas adalah sahabat mereka sendiri yaitu orochimaru yang sebenarnya adalah murit kesayangan dari sang guru.

Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman untuk para shinobi yang gugur dan kini mereka sedang memberikan bunga kepada sang kage dan semua shinobi yang gugur dari dalam invasi itu. dan setelah pemakaman akhirnya konoha harus segera memiliki hokage baru sehingga tetua desa konoha akhirnya memilik jiraya, namun dengan santai jiraya menolak hal itu dan mencalonkan seorang sannin selain dirinya sebagai seorang hokage.

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 10

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman untuk para shinobi yang gugur dan kini mereka sedang memberikan bunga kepada sang kage dan semua shinobi yang gugur dari dalam invasi itu. dan setelah pemakaman akhirnya konoha harus segera memiliki hokage baru sehingga tetua desa konoha akhirnya memilik jiraya, namun dengan santai jiraya menolak hal itu dan mencalonkan seorang sannin selain dirinya sebagai seorang hokage.

"jiraya kami sebagai tetua desa telah sepakat memilihmu sebagai seorang kage, karena pengabdian dan kesetiaan mu terhadap desa konoha, kau lebih dari sekedar layak untuk menjadi seorang kage" ujar koharu

"maaf sebenarnya aku tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang kage" ujar jiraya menolak

"lalu menurutmu siapa yang pantas menjadi seorang kage selain kau?" Tanya koharu

"bukankah masih ada satu orang lagi yang sama dengan ku dan memiliki gelar sannin seperti ku?" Tanya jiraya

"maksudmu putri tsunade" ujar koharu

"ya dia adalah satu dari tiga sannin seperti ku, jadi aku rasa dia lebih pantas dari pada aku" ujar jiraya

"tapi kami pihak konoha tidak tau keberadaannya saat ini, jadi kamulah yang sekarang sangat pas dengan jabatan ini" ujar koharu

"jika itu alasannya, maka aku akan mencari tsunade dan membawanya pulang sehingga kau bisa menjadikannya seorang kage" ujar jiraya

"ya jika kau bisa membawanya pulang, tentu kami akan menjadikanya kage selanjutnya" ujar koharu

Setelah berbicara dengan tofik menjadi seorang kage, akhirnya jiraya pergi keapartemen naruto untuk mengajak naruto pergi mencari dimana keberadaan tsunade sehingga dia juga mengerahkan semua mata-matanya untuk mencari tau keberadaan dari tsunade itu.

"naruto aku ingin bertualang mencari seorang yang bernama tsunade senju, dan aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar desa, apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya jiraya

"apakah jiraya sensei sudah meminta izin dengan para tetua desa?" Tanya naruto

"ya tentu saja, karena aku adalah salah seorang yang paling setia dengan desa ini, jadi tidak ada alasan mereka untuk mencegahku membawamu keluar desa, lagi pula latihan kita tempo hari belumlah selesai. Iya kan?" ujar jiraya bertanya

"jadi dalam perjalanan nanti kita juga akan melakukan latihan sebagai selingan dalam mencari orang yang bernama tsunade senju itu?" Tanya naruto

"ya kurang lebih begitu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan ikut, tapi aku harus pamit dengan sasuke dan sakura dulu ya sensei" ujar naruto pergi meninggalkan jiraya di dalam apartemen miliknya.

Setelah kepergian naruto jiraya melihat-lihat apartemen naruto dan dia sangat tertarik dengan semua senjata yang dimiliki oleh naruto karena selain tongkat ada juga double stik dan ada juga trisula dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Selain itu juga ada buku tentang fuinjutsu di ruangan itu sehingga jiraya mulai mengetahui bahwa naruto memiliki ketertarikan dalam hal fuinjutsu itu. dan selain itu jiraya juga melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang harus dimasak didalam kulkas milik naruto sehingga jiraya berfikir bahwa naruto sering memasak masakan yang hendak dimakannya, akan tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah hinata lah orang yang suka memasak sedang kan naruto adalah orang yang selalu dibuatkan makan malam oleh sang hyuga itu.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, akhirnya naruto kini kembali lagi keapartemennya dan disana masih ada jiraya yang merupakan gurunya yang setia menanti kedatangannya.

"naruto, apakah kamu sering memasak?" Tanya jiraya

"tidak sensei, ada seorang teman yang sering membuatkanku makan malam" ujar naruto jujur

"benarkah?" ujar jiraya curiga

"naruto aku melihat ada buku tentang fuin di meja mu, apakah kau tertarik untuk mempelajari sebuah fuin, jika ia maka itu akan kita pelajari saat kita mencari tsunade senju" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap sensei" ujar naruto

"aku tunggu di pintu gerbang 1 jam dari sekarang" ujar jiraya

Saat membereskan semua peralatan dan semua kebutuhannya saat melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari seorang yang bernama tshunade senju, naruto teringat kembali saat diaa berpamitan dengan hinata yang merupakan seorang perempuan yang mau membantunya hingga sekarang, bahkana untuk urusan gizi hinata lah yang menyediakan, namun saat naruto berpamitan tadi hinata terlihat sedikit sedih karena ditinggal oleh naruto.

Flashback

"hinata-chan, aku kemari ingin berpamitan dengan mu. Aku diajak oleh jiraya sensei untuk mencari hokage baru yang bernama tsunade senju, jadi aku harus keluar desa untuk beberapa minggu"ujar naruto

"apakah tidak ada orang lain yang lebih cocok dari pada naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"ya mungkin ada beberapa yang cocok, namun jiraya sensei memilihku karena ada sesuatu yang mungkin hanya aku yang dapat menyelesaikanya" ujar naruto berargumen

"ehm…ya sudah jika itu menurut naruto-kun benar" ujar hinata setengah hati

"hinata-chan, setelah pulang dari sana aku akan membawakan kamu oleh-oleh, kamu mau minta apa?" bujuk naruto

"tapi naruto-kun harus janji akan membawakanya saat pulang nanti"ujar hinata

"ya aku janji, kamu mau apa?" Tanya naruto

"aku ingin naruto-kun melakukan itu padaku saat pulang kembali kedesa" ujar hinata pelan

"melakukan itu? …maksud kamu…." Ujar naruto

"bukan maksud aku naruto-kun harus melakukan kencan dengan ku, jadi aku akan melepaskan naruto-kun jika kamu berjanji begitu" ujar hinata

"ya aku janji" ujar naruto

Flashback end

Mengingat bayangan tentang pembicaraan dirinya dengan sang putri dari klan hyuga itu membuat naruto tersenyum dan mempercepat kerjanya karena sang guru sudah menunggunya di pintu gerbang.

"sensei maaf aku terlambat karena ada sedikit masalah" ujar naruto

"ayo kita berangkat naruto" ujar jiraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar desa

Dari kejauhan hinata kini sedang melepas kepergian dari sang kekasih, dan naruto dari kejauhan tahu bahwa hinata sedang melihat dia pergi dengan menggunakan byakugan sehingga walau dirinya tidak dapat melihat hinata, namun naruto dengan yakin kini hinata sedang melihat dan memperhatikanya.

"naruto saat pergi dari desa tadi aku merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikan kita atau lebih tepatnya melepas kita. Apakah kau menyadarinya?" Tanya jiraya

"oh…benarkah itu jiraya sensei" Tanya naruto berpura-pura polos

"jangan sok bodoh tuan rambut kuning, aku tahu dia sedang melepaskan kepergianmu yang merupkan kekasihnya kan?" Tanya jiraya

"jiraya sensei itu tidak benar sepenuhnya," ujar naruto

"apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya jiraya

"kami belumlah pacaran, kami mungkin sudah tahu masing-masing perasaan, namun kami belum manjadi pasangan kekasih" ujar naruto

"dan satu lagi yang sering masak dirumahmu adalah dia kan seorang wanita dari klan hyuga. Kau hebat juga dapat membuat hati seorang hyuga bisa luluh."ujar jiraya

"hehehe…oh ya sensei kita akan mempelajari kaligrafi fuin mulai dari yang mana?" Tanya naruto

"kita akan memulai dari bawah hingga yang teratas" jawab jiraya

"tapi untuk dasarnya aku sudah tahu sensei" ujar naruto

"tidak kaligrafi fuin yang kau buat belum sempurna dan itu bisa saja membuat dirimu dalam bahaya karena bermain-main dengan sebuah fuin' ujar jiraya

"jadi aku harus belajar dari nol lagi" Tanya naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh jiraya

"naruto, aku melihat kau terarik dengan semua kemampuan dalam dunia shinobi, persenjataan, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu. namun sepertinya kau tidak berminat dengan genjutsu dan medis, kenapa begitu?"Tanya jiraya

"bukannya tidak mau, akan tetapi sangat sulit menggunakan genjutsu dan untuk medis, tidak ada orang yang mau mengajariku" jawab naruto

"untuk genjutsu memang sangat sulit menemukan orang yang dapat melatih dalam bidang itu, namun untuk medis tsunade senju adalah ahlinya jadi kau mungkin bisa belajar teknik dasar medis dari dia jika kau berminat" ujar jiraya

"emm…sensei kemana kita akan mencari orang itu?"Tanya naruto

"kesebuah desa yang sekarang sedang mengadakan pesta karena disana pasti ada tempat perjudian jadi pasti dia ada disana."ujar jiraya

"kenapa sensei begitu yakin?bukankah belum tentu dia ada disana" ujar naruto

"naruto ingat ini baik-baik, tsunade senju bukan hanya memiliki satu julukan saja, namun dia memiliki julukan lagi" ujar jiraya

"wah….benarkah? jika dia memiliki dua julukan pasti dia akan sangat hebat, aku jadi penasaran wanita seperti apa ya dia?" ujar naruto bertanya

"naruto julukan dirinya selain sannin adalah ….ujar jiraya menggantung kalimatnya sehingga membuat naruto penasaran

"kalah judi" ujar jiraya lemah

Perkataan jiraya yang barusan membuat naruto down, pasalnya dirinya kira bahwa julukan nya sangat hebat. Akan tetapi ucapan jiraya membuatnya down karena salah kira dan salah terka.

"kenapa kalah judi dijadikan sebuah julukan yang melegenda? Dasar aneh" ujar naruto

"karena tsunade selalu saja kalah saat melakukan perjudian jadi, ketika dia datang ke suatu desa untuk berjudi dia selalu saja membuat semua orang senang karena berkat kedatangannya mereka semua akan mendapat kan uang yang banyak dari tsunade" ujar jiraya

'apakah mereka ini benar-benar sannin?dari ketiganya tidak ada orang yang waras, jiraya sensei adalah seorang penggila wanita, orochimaru adalah seorang maniak, dan sekarang wanita yang memiliki hobi berjudi'pikir naruto

Setelah lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di desa tujuan setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 2 hari. Naruto dan jiraya akhirnya mencari penginapan untuk mereka bermalam pada malam ini.

"naruto kau silahkan masuk ke penginapan aku akan mencari informasi tentang orang yang kita cari. Dan untuk mengisi waktu luang mu, cobalah membuat kaligrafi untuk membuat sebuah fuin dasar." Ujar jiraya pergi maninggalkan naruto dalam sebuah kamar penginapan yang mereka sewa.

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh jiraya, naruto kini tengah membuat sebuah kaligrafi yang di perintahkan oleh jiraya sehingga dia mulai menulis satu per satu kaligarafi yang dibutuhkan. Namun tiba-tiba

" **naruto,"** ujar kurama

"eh…ada apa kurama" ? Tanya naruto

" **sebaiknya kau juga membuat sebuah bunshin untuk melatih cakra yinyang milikmu, karena cakra milikmu itu masih belum bisa ketahap memuaskan. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga melatih nya"** ujar kurama

"baiklah" setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung membuat sebuah bunshin untuk bermeditasi dan belajar untuk menggunakan cakra yinyang miliknya dengan maksimal sama seperti hashirama/tobirama senju dan uchiha madara yang dapat mengendalikan cakra itu dengan full power. Sementara sang bunshin kini sedang bermeditasi, kini naruto sedang belajar membuat sebuah kaligrafi yang diajarkan oleh sang guru dan kini dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan symbol-simbol yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah fuin.

Sementara itu, jiraya kini tengah mencari keberadaan tsunade yang kini tengah asik bermain judi dan kini dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan tsunade itu.

"tsunade" panggil jiraya

"jiraya? lama tidak bertemu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya tsunade

"aku disini untuk mengajakmu pulang kedesa konoha untuk menjadikanmu seorang hokage" ujar jiraya

"kemana guru sarutobi? Bukankah dia masih menjabat sebagai pengganti hokage ke 4?" Tanya tsunade

"beliau telah wafat, dan orochimaru adalah dalang dibalik semua ini" ujar jiraya

"orochimaru" geram tsunade yang mengetahui bahwa yang membuat sang guru tewas adalah murut kesayangan dari sang guru.

"tsunade karena itulah aku ingin membawamu kembali ke konoha untuk menjadikanmu seorang hokage" ujar jiraya

"kenapa tidak kau saja? Bukan kah kau lebih hebat dan pantas ketimbang aku?" Tanya tsunade

"tsunade, kau seperti tidak mengenal diriku, aku tidak lah cocok bekerja di belakang meja. Aku adalah seorang mata-mata" ujar jiraya mengelak dari perkataan tsunade

"akan aku pikirkan" ujar tshunade

"aku akan menunggu selama 1 minggu, setelah itu kau harus ikut kekonoha" ujar jiraya pergi

Setelah kepergian jiraya, tsunade kembali melanjutkan minumnya dengan diemani oleh sang asisten sekaligus muritnya yang telah di bimbingnya selama ini. Sementara itu, di sebuah penginapan kini naruto dan bunshinnya sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan pada mereka masing-masing. Dan kini naruto sudah bisa lebih leluasa menggunakan cakra yinyang didalan tubuhnya dan kini bahkan sudah dapat membuat sebuah bola bekel dengan cakra yinyang miliknya dan itu adalah bentuk dasar dari cakra yinyang milik naruto dengan warna silver sebuah bola tercipta dari kumpulan padat cakra yinyang milik naruto dan kini dirinya sudah sedikit merasakan energy selalu mengalir didalam dirinya. Namun dari kejauhan dirinya bisa merasakan cakra sang guru sehingga kini naruto kembali ke pekerjaannya membuat sebuah kaligrafi untuk penyimpanan dan langsung menyimpan sebuah buku tentang yinyang didalamnya.

"naruto apakah kau sudah berhasil membuat sebuah fuin penyimpanan?" Tanya jiraya

"apakah seperti ini sensei, jika benar maka aku sudah berhasil membuatnya" jawab naruto

"iya seperti itu, apakah kau mengalami kesulitan dalam mempelajari fuinjutsu naruto?" Tanya jiraya

"sama sekali tidak sensei, aku mempelajari fuinjutsu seperti sebuah alir yang mengalir begitu lancar dan begitu mudah seperti aku sudah bisa menguasai semuanya dari dulu" ujar naruto

"itulah kelebihan darah uzumaki, dari zaman dahulu uzumaki adalah sebuah klan yang mana keahlian mereka dalam hal fuinjutsu tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan kyubipun dapat tumbang dan kalah dalam pertarungan melawan hokage ke 4 yang menggunakan fuinjutsu. jadi artinya fuinjutsu adalah sebuah keahlian yang dapat mematikan jika dapat digunakan dengan benar, kau mengerti naruto" ujar jiraya memberikan nasehat kepada naruto

"ehm….sensei, jika boleh bertanya sebenarnya dimana semua warga klan uzumaki sekarang? Tanya naruto

"dulu klan uzumaki hidup damai di sebuah desa bernama uzugakure, mereka semua memilik kemampuan fuinjutsu yang hebat dan juga mereka dapat memiliki umur 100 tahun, namun karena kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh klan uzumaki itu membuat beberapa desa menjadi gentar dan takut dan terjadilah sebuah penyerangan dari pihak aliansi iwa,kumo,dan kiri untuk menghabisi semua penduduk desa uzugakure. Semua penduduk desa itu tewas namun tidak dengan sia-sia, karena selain semua pasukan aliansi itu dapat dikalahkan sebagian besar, ada beberapa penduduk desa uzugakure yang berhasil diselamatkan dan konoha sebagai sekutu dari desa itu membantu untuk menyelamatkan salah seorang. Karena desa konoha tidak bisa untuk membantu dalam mempertahankan desa uzugakure karena masa itu konoha juga sedang berperang dengan suna, jadi akhirnya desa uzugakure hancur dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang kini tersebar di seluruh desa shinobi" ujar jiraya bercerita

"jadi apakah sekarang mereka masih hidup?" tannya naruto lagi

"entahlah, namun untuk menghormati semua anggota klan uzumaki yang merupakan sekutu dari konoha, kini di setiap rompi chunin telah di pasang lambang uzumaki di belakangnya sebagai tanda bahwa klan uzumaki akan terus menjadi sekutu konoha walau keberadaan mereka sudah tidak di temukn lagi." Ujar jiraya

'ternyata begitu, semua klan uzumaki tewas namun ada beberapa yang selamat dan kini hidup di berbagai tempat di desa shinobi ini' pikir naruto

"naruto aku sudah menemukan orang yang kita cari, dan sekarang kita akan menunggu satu minggu lagi untuk mendengar jawaban dari nya, dan selama itu mari kita latihan sesuatu yang baru yaitu kuciyose atau hewan yang dapat di kontrak" ujar jiraya

Dengan tatapan bingung naruto mengikuti jiraya perge keluar kamar penginapan yang mereka sewa dan menuju kesebuah tanah lapang untuk melakukan latihan kuciyouse. Setelah sampai di sebuah hutan yang lapang naruto dan jiraya berhenti dan saling berhadapan.

"naruto hewan kuciyouse adalah seekor hewan yang dapat membantumu dalam sebuah pertarngan atau untuk membantumu menyampaikan pesan, dan sebelum kita dapat memanggil hewan itu kita harus lah membuat kontrak dengan hewan itu. ujar jiraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar yang ada di punggungnya.

"tulislah namamu dengan menggunakan darah disana dan berikan tanda lima jari milikmu disana setelah itu lakukan seperti ini" ujar jiraya

Kuciyose no jutsu

Dengan tiba-tiba diadapan naruto dan jiraya kini telah muncul seekor katak yang sangat besar sehingga jika dilihat dari dekat maka tampaklah seperti sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi namun bukit itu adalah seekor katak.

"wahhhh…ini benar seekor katak?"Tanya naruto kaget

"ini adalah hewan kuciyose milik ku, namanya adalah gamabunta" ujar jiraya

"wah..ini hebat sekali" ujar naruto

"sekarang giliran kamu naruto?" ujar jiraya

Naruto langsung meniru bagaimana jiraya melakukannya tadi, lalu

Kuciyose no jutsu

Dengan itu asap tercipta dengan sangat banyaknya sehingga membuat naruto yakin dirinya akan berhasil, namun

Tuewwwww…..

"apa-apan ini?"Tanya naruto

"ini adalah kecebong bodoh, itu adalah anak dari katak" ujar jiraya

"tapi kenapa dia sangat kecil, bukannya kalau sudah jadi katak sangat besar jadi seharusnya kecebongnya juga besar" ujar naruto

"dasar bodoh, dimana-mana kalau kecebong ya kecil, dasar kau ini" ujar jiraya sambil memberikan naruto sebuah pukulan lembut di kepalanya.

"tapi kenapa milik ku masih kecil sensei?" Tanya naruto

"ya lama-lama nanti dia juga akan besar, dan jika dia sudah besar maka kau akan mampu untuk mengajaknya bertarung, jadi berusahalah dengan baik ya naruto" ujar jiraya

Setelah lama mereka latihan menggunakan kuciyose akhirnya malam kini mulai menenggelamkan sinar sang surya. Kini naruto dan jiraya sudah kembali ke penginapan mereka, namun di dalam perjalanan jiraya mampir ke sebuah kawasan dewasa sehingga naruto yang belum cukup umur akhir kembali ke penginapan mereka untuk bermalam. Karena sendirian naruto akhirnya membuat beberapa bunshin untuk menemaninya bermain kartu.

Setelah seminggu berlalu naruto dan jiraya melalui hari mereka dengan sibuk latihan, dan saat hari ini tiba mereka berdua akhirnya pergi kesebuah kedai untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama tsunade senju itu. dan saat mereka bertemu awalnya tsunade tidak menerima kedudukan hokage, namun setelah sedikt melakukan pertaruhan dengan naruto akhirnya tsunade menerima kedudukan hokage diatas pundaknya dan akhirnya mereka bisa kembali kedesa konoha dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun perjalanan mereka terganggu saat naruto jatuh terduduk dengan tiba-tiba.

Flashback

Kini bunshin naruto yang kini dikenal dengan mana yami sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pengguna salah satu dari ke 7 pedang kiri yaitu kushimaru yang merupakan pemegang pedang nuibari sehingga sang chibunshin yang kalah pengalaman kini terluka cukup parah namun dengan meminjam cakra yang cukup banyak dari naruto asli dia dapat mengalahkan sang pengguna nuibari itu dengan menggunakan pedang kubikiribhoco miliknya yang sebelumnya adalah milik zabuza. Dan karena kekalahan dari sang kushimaru akhirnya pedang yang ada di tangan chi bunshin naruto kini ada 2 yaitu nuibari dan kubikiribocho

Flashback end

Sementara itu karena melihat naruto yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba, kedua sannin disana merasa heran karena saat naruto terjatuh cakra yang ada didalam tubuh naruto menurun dengan drastic sehingga membuat jiraya dan tsunade serta sang asisten shizune khawatir sehingga mereka harus membawa naruto ke desa terdekat dengan cara di gendong. Mereka akhirnya bermalam disebuah desa terdekat untuk mengobati naruto yang tidak diketahui kenapa cakranya bisa tiba-tiba turun begitu drastic.

"jiraya apakah kau tau kenapa cakra naruto bisa jatuh dengan cara mendadak seperti itu?" Tanya tsunade

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Namun jika benar maka ini gawat, bagaimana kalau saat dia sedang bertarung dan saat itu cakrnya menurun seperti tadi, maka dia akan terbunuh oleh musuhnya." Ujar jiraya

"setelah aku periksa semuanya dalam keadaan baik, namun entah kenapa cakra naruto seperti ditarik oleh seseorang dari jauh sehingga membuat naruto kehilangan banyak cakra" ujar tsunade

"munkin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebaiknya kita tanyakan padanya besok saat dirinya telah sadar" ujar jiraya langsung meninggalkan kasur naruto dan mendekati kasurnya untuk tidur. Sementara tsunade kini telah kembali kekamarnya dan shizune lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur. Sementara itu, setelah kepergian kedua orang itu dari ranjangnya naruto kini sadar walaupun masih sulit untuk bergerak, sehingga naruto kini hanya berbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

'sepertinya dia menghadapi musuh yang tangguh sehingga meminjam hampir semua cakraku'pikir naruto

" **Naruto, coba gunakan kemampuan cakra yinyang milikmu karena cakra itu bisa membantu memulihkan cakramu dalam waktu singkat"** ujar kurama

"baiklah"ujar naruto menanggapi ucapan kurama

Dengan itu naruto sambil berbaring kini tengah memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengumpulkan cakrayinyang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sehingga dirinya lambat laun kini mulai merasakan efeknya karena bukan hanya stamina namun cakranya pun kini perlahan-lahan pulih dengan merubah cakra yinyang menjadi cakra miliknya sendiri. Karena merasa sudah cukup maka naruto langsung memejamkan matanya untuk kembali beristirahat dan menenangkan fikirannya.

Setelah malam kelam yang panjang menyelimuti naruto, kini siang sudah membuat sang mentari menampakkan kekuatan sinarnya sehingga naruto terbangun karena cahaya sang surya kini masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang telah dibuka oleh sang guru.

"naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya jiraya yang melihat naruto membuka matanya

"ochm…..sudah lebih baik sensei" ujar naruto

"memangnya kenapa kau kemaren tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti itu, dan juga kenapa kemaren cakramau tiba-tiba menurun dengan drastic?" Tanya jiraya

"entahlah sensei, aku juga tidak mengerti" ujar narut berbohong

"ya sudah, persiapkan dirimu kita akan kembali kedesa konoha sekarang" ujar jiraya keluar dari kamar

"siap"jawab naruto dan bergegas untuk membereskan perlengkapannya. Sementara itu kini sang chi bunshin naruto sedang terduduk dibawah pohon karena kesusahan untuk mengalahkan sang pengguna nuibari sehingga dirinya mengalami luka yang cukup serius, namun karena cakra dari sang pemilik dia pinjam akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan sang pengguna nuibari itu hingga si lawan mati secara mengenaskan.

Sementara itu di rombongan naruto dan kawan-kawan kini mereka sudah memasuki kawasan desa konoha sehingga naruto kini mulai berlari mendahului semua orang untuk masuk pintu gerbang yang pertama kali.

Setelah kedatangan naruto dan rombongan, kinitetua desa sedang merapatkan pengusulan tsunade senju sebagai hokage ke 5 dari konohagakure, sehingga ketika diumumkan bahwa hokage ke 5 adalah tsunade senju di adakan pesta kembang api untuk menyambut hokage baru mereka. dengan suka cita semua warga kini bergembira, tak terkecuali naruto kini dirinya sedang berkumpul dengan rekan satu team nya dan membahas tentang perjalanan naruto yang mereka ketahui adalah menjemput sang hokage yang ditemani oleh seorang sannin yaitu jiraya.

"naruto, bagaimana perjalananmu dengan tuan jiraya, apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya sakura

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku juga latihan beberapa jutsu baru darinya, tapi yang mencolok dari perjalanan ku kali ini adalah fuinjutsu ku kini sudah meningkat dan kini aku sudah bisa membuat sebuah fuin dengan cepat dan sudah sampai pada tahap penyempurnaan tahap rendah atau baru level dua" ujar naruto

"kau selalu berkembang lebih cepat ya naruto" ujar sasuke sambil menatap rembulan

"ya aku rasa begitu, dan aku rasa aku juga akan menggunakan chidori sebagai jutsu elemen petir ku. Oh ya sasuke, setelah acara nanti aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" ujar naruto

"masalah apa?" Tanya sasuke

"nanti saja" jawab singkat naruto

"memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan naruto?" Tanya sakura

"tidak ada hanya ingin mengobrol sesame laki-laki dengan sasuke" ujar naruto asal

Tidak hanya team 7, namun semua team kini tengah bersenang senang dengan teman satu team mereka dan ada juga yang bergabung dengan team lain untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 11

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Tidak hanya team 7, namun semua team kini tengah bersenang senang dengan teman satu team mereka dan ada juga yang bergabung dengan team lain untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

Setelah acara kembang api selesai akhirnya semua orang kini tengah berjalan pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, namun tidak untuk naruto dan sasuke, mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju kesebuah kuil yang diketahui milik klan uchiha. Sambil berbicara dengan pelan naruto dan sasuke kini telah pergi menuju kuil itu.

"naruto bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa ada ruangan dibawah tanah kuil itu?" Tanya sasuke

"aku tahu ketika pembantai an terjadi, aku mendengar seorang pria bertopeng sedang berbicara dengan itachi, namun orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang memang sedang bersembunyi dari para anbu saat itu, jadi aku rasa ada rahasia dibawah kuil itu?" ujar naruto

"kalau sepengetahuanku dibawah kuil itu terdapat ruangan khusus untuk klan uchiha, dan juga ada sebuah batu peninggalan dari leluhur kami" ujar sasuke

"mungkin disanalah rahasia kekuatan mata milikmu sasuke" ujar naruto

"kekuatan mata, maksud mu sharingan?" Tanya sasuke

"ya, sharingan adalah doujutsu yang terkenal, dan mungkin ada sebuah rahasia kenapa doujutsu ini sangat hebat dan mungkin masih ada level yang lain dari sharingan itu" ujar naruto mengemukakan argumennya

"level?" ujar sasuke kaget karena selama ini dirinya hanya pernah melihat satu level saringan yang melebihi sharingan miliknya saat ini yaitu itachi, jadi dia juga tidak habis fikir kenapa naruto bisa bersinopsis seperti itu.

"ya level, mungkin sharingan memiliki tingkatan dengan kekuatan yang berbeda jika sudah memasuki lefel yang terakhir" ujar naruto

Setelah sampai ke kuil itu naruto dan sasuke akhirnya memasuki ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di bawah kuil klan uchiha itu. dan disana terdapat seuah lukisan tentang klan uchiha dan ada juga batu yang terpajang disana dengan ukiran yang kuno.

"coba gunakan sharingan milikmu untuk membaca tulisan pada batu itu" ujar naruto

Dengan cepat sasuke mengaktif kan sharingan miliknya dan melihat ke batu itu, dan sungguh kaget dirinya bahwa tulisan itu ternyata dapat dia baca dengan menggunakan sharingan.

"ya ak dapat membaca beberapa bagian saja, dan sebagian besar masih belum dapat aku baca" jawab sasuke

"nah, berarti sinopsisku benar bahwa masih ada level diatas sharingan tiga tome milikmu itu sasuke. Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto

"sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ada level selanjutnya dari sharingan ini, yaitu mangekyo sharingan. Hal itu dapat aku lihat dari mata itachi dan aku rasa dia sudah bisa membaca sebagian besar dari tulisan ini. Dan dia sudah mengerti sedikit tentang batu ini." Ujar sasuke

"kalau begitu pasti ada alasan kenapa dia membantai seluruh klan mu saat itu, atau dia sedang terkena genjutsu?" Tanya naruto

"kalau genjutsu itu mustahil, itachi adalah seorang yang memiliki reputasi yang hebat di klan uchiha tidak mungkin dia akan terkena genjutsu dengan mudah" ujar sasuke menjawab naruto

"berarti ada sesuatu yang ingin klan uchiha lakukan sehingga itachi tida punya pilihan selain membunuh mereka" ujar naruto

" itu mungkin saja terjadi, namun apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh klan uchiha?" Tanya sasuke

"itulah yang harus kita cari tahu" ujar naruto

"kemana kita akan mencari tahunya?" Tanya sasuke

"Ke orangnya langsung agar kita tidak salah informasi, dan untuk mengejar itachi kau harus keluar dari desa" ujar naruto

"jadi aku harus menjadi seperti dirinya?" Tanya sasuke

"aku akan menjadi tamengmu disini agar kau tidak menjadi buronan, sementara kau harus berlatih dengan seseorang agar kau dapat meningkatkan kemampuanmu untuk berhadapan dengan itachi, karena tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakannya dengan suka rela." Ujar naruto

"jadi maksudmu aku harus memiliki guru saat keluar desa, dan menurutmu siapa orang itu?" Tanya sasuke

"kita manfaatkan saja orochimaru yang menginginkan dirimu" ujar naruto

"ok kita sepakat, terima kasih karena telah memberikan pandangan baru tenang itachi pada ku naruto?" kata sasuke menjabat tangan naruto

"yak arena aku merasa jangal dengan kasus ini jadi aku mengatakannya padamu, karena kau teman ku sasuke, jadi ayo kita lakukan rencana kita.

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, baik naruto dan sasuke kini mereka kembali ke apartemen milik mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka yang lelah seharian melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka.

#skip#

Keesokan malam saat semua orang tertidur, sasuke kini tengah berkemas untuk pergi keluar dari desa konoha dan kini dirinya tengah berjalan menuju kesebuah pintu gerbang, namun tanpa diduganya sakura kini tengah menghadang dirinya yang ingin pergi dari desa.

"sasuke-kun jangan pergi" pinta sakura

"jika aku terus bersama kalian aku tidak akan bisa berkembang dengan pesat sakura, jadi aku akan pergi ke tempat orochimaru berada sekarang, dank u harap kau tidak menghalangiku" ujar sasuke

"tidak….sasuke-kun tidak boleh pergi, kalau memang ingin pergi maka ajak lah aku bersamamu" ujar sakura

"ini tidak akan baik untukmu sakura, dan selain itu aku tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendamku pada itachi jika aku terus ada di desa konoha" ujar sasuke

"kau tidak perlu kekuatan lagi, aku dan naruto juga kakashi sensei akan membantumu mengalahkan itachi nantinya, jadi tolang jangan pergi. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suka, aku juga akan memasak kanmu makanan kesukaan mu. Jadi tolong jangan pergi sasuke-kun" ujar sakura sambil berlinang air mata

Dalam sekejab sasuke menghilang dan muncul dibelakang sakura.

"kau shinobi yang baik sakura, aku sangat berterimakasih, namun aku akan tetap pergi" ujar sasuke langsung memukul leher sakura hingga sakura jatuh pingsan

"sasuke-kun" ucap sakura sebelum kesadarannya kini benar-benar hilang

Setelah meletakkan sakura di bangku terdekat, sasuke langsung keluar desa untuk menuju ke tempat orochimaru berada, namun tanpa diduganya ternyata pasukan orochimaru kini tengah menyambutnya dengan beberapa orang shinobi otogakure.

"selamat datang sasuke, kamu adalah team penjemputanmu yang keluar dari konoha" ujar kidomaro

"hn" utulah jawaban yan diberikan oleh sasuke

Setelah itu sasuke dan semua orang yang menjemputnya kini pergi menjauh dari desa konoha menuju ke desa otogakure dimana orochimaru bersembunyi.

Sementara itu di desa konoha kini sang hokage kini tengah bingung kenapa seorang uchiha sasuke bisa kabur dari desa dan hanya satu saksi atas kepergian sasuke itu, orang itu adalah sakura. Dan kni sakura yang didampingi oleh naruto kini tengah menceriakan bagaimana sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa dengan membuat sakura pingsan untuk melarikan diri.

"Shizune panggil shikamaru dan suruh dia membuat team pengejaran dari kepergian sasuke" ujar tshunade pada asistennya

Setelah itu shizune langsung pergi mencari shikamaru dan kini setelah bertemu shikamaru langsung membuat team beranggotakan 5 orang yaitu naruto, neji, kiba dan chouji serta shikamaru sebagai pemimpin dalam pasukan itu. setelah terbentuknya pasukan itu, akhirnya shikamaru memimpin mereka untuk pergi dan kini mereka tengah mengejar kelompok sasuke yang kini ada beberapa ratus meter dari mereka, setelah pengejaran yang cukup lama akhirnya mereka dapat mengejar rombongan sasuke dan akhirnya mereka melakukan pertarungan yang hebat dengan musuh-musuh mereka, namun kekuatan dari shinobi otogakure itu bukannya lemah, mereka semua sangat kuat, namun shinobi otogakure itu mendapat bantuan dari seorang dari mereka yang baru datang sehingga shinobi konoha memiliki kesulitan yang lebih besar. Namun tanpa mereka duga, hokage ternyata mengirimkan shinobi dari suna untuk membantu mereka sehingga semua shinobi oto itu dapat dikalahkan dengan cukup mudah sehingga kini tinggal sasuke melaawan naruto, yang kini sedang berada di lembah terakhir.

Akibat dari pertarungan antara naruto dan sasuke, patung dari hokage pertama hashirama senju dan uchiha madara kini rusak cukup berat, namun untuk melancarkan rencana mereka naruto akhirnya kalah dan jatuh pingsan oleh serangan sasuke, sehingga sasuke langsung meninggalkan naruto yang tengah pingsan itu dan pergi menuju kea rah markas orochimaru seorang diri, karena team yang menjemput dirinya sekarang sudah tewas semua.

Setelah kepergian sasuke, kakashi yang disertai oleh pakun kini datang untuk menjemput naruto, namun semua sudah terlambat, karena sasuke kini sudah jauh dan idak mungkin bisa dikejar lagi sehingga dengan berat hati kakashi hanya membawa tubuh pingsan naruto untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit karena luka yang dialami sekujur tubuhnya.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari naruto tidak sadarkan diri akibat pertarungan dengan sasuke, akhirnya dia siuman begitujuga dengan yang lainnya yang kini sudah melewati masa kretis mereka sehingga shikamaru yang menjadi pemimpin saat itu menangis dihadapan sang hokage yang membantu menyembuhkan beberapa orang itu hingga kini mereka semua bisa melewati masa kritis mereka.

"terima kasih hokage sama, maaf misi pertama ku gagal lain kali aku akan berusaha dengan lebih baik" ujar shikamaru sambil berlinang air mata dengan mata tertunduk

"ini adalah pelajaran untukmu, jadi untuk misi selanjutnya kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi dalam membuat strategi" ujar tshunade meninggalkan shikamaru

"ya aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar shikamaru

"jadikan ini pelajaran untuk waktu yang akan datang, jika kau membuat sebuah strategi harus dipikirkan matang-matang, jangan sampai semua temanmu kembali menjadi korban karena kesalahan strategi yang kau buat, mengerti shika" ujar sang ayah memberikan nasehat pada putranya itu

"ya, ayah" ujar singkat shikamaru

Sementara itu,di kamar rawat naruto kini sakura sedang berkunjung ke kamar naruto dengan membawa beberapa buah-buahan.

"sakura maaf aku tidak bisa membawa sasuke kembali, dan belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu" ujar naruto

Flashback

Sebelum kepergian tem pengejaran sasuke,

"naruto aku hanya kali ini meminta padamu, tolong bawa sasuke-kun kembali jangan biarkan dirinya ke tempat orochimaru" pinta sakura

"ya aku berjanji seumur hidupku, aku akan membawa sasuke kembali ke konoha" ujar naruto dan pergi bersama semua rekan yang menjadi team pengejaran itu.

Flashback end

"tidak apa-apa naruto, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk mewujutkan permintaan ku, bahkan kau hampir mengorbankan hidupmu untuk memenuhi keinginanku, mungkin lain kali, dan atau aku lah yang akan membawa sasuke kembali kedesa, karena sekarang aku akan belajar dengan guru yang tepat" ujar sakura

"tenang saja sakura, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu" ujar naruto

"tidak perlu memaksakan diri naruto, mungkin lain kali aku lah yang akan membuat sasuke kembali kedesa ini dengan kekuatanku. Ya sudah, aku ingin ke ruangan lee dulu, dia juga sedang dirawat" ujar sakura keluar dari kamar rawat naruto

Setelah beberapa saat sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar rawatnya tiba-tiba jiraya datang dari jendela kamar naruto, sehingga membuat naruto sedikit terkejut.

"hay naruto"ujar jiraya

"hay jiraya sensei, kenapa tidak masuk lewat pintu saja, itu membuatku kaget" ujar naruto

"hahaha…..kau ini naruto, ini adalah pintu terbaik menurutku. Oh ya naruto aku sudah mendengar kabar itu dan melihat tempat kalian bertarung. Kalau melihat kondisi tempat itu maka dipastikan kalian berdua telah bertarung sangat baik untuk seukuran genin, sehingga tempat yang dikatakan bersejarah itu kini rusak lumayan parah karena kelakuan kalian berdua." Ujar jiraya

"hehehe….sensei bisa saja, oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa sensei datang menemuiku?" Tanya naruto

"aku punya rencana ingin bertualang, dan menurutku aku ingin mengajakmu ikut. Bagaimana apakah itu bagus?" Tanya jiraya

"tentu saja, aku merasa itu sebuah petualangan yang akan menjadi hebat. Tapi apakah aku akan di izinkan oleh hokage dan tetua itu?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja, kita bertualang untuk melatihmu agar menjadi lebih hebat. Hal itu tidak mungkin membuat mereka tidak mengizinkanmu keluar desa dan berpetualang. Jika memang begitu, akan aku hajar mereka" ujar jiraya memukul tangan kirinya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

"hahahaha…kau benar sensei, mana mungkin mereka akan melarang sementara yang membawaku anda" ujar naruto sambil tertawa

"baiklah naruto, besok kita akan berangkat dan kamu akan bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang, jadi cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan bereskan barang-barangmu" ujar jiraya meninggalkan naruto

Setelah jiraya pergi, naruto akhirnya kini mulai membereskan kasurnya dan meminta izin erawat agar dirinya diizinkan pulang. Dan tentu saja izin itu diberikan karena naruto saat ini sudah bisa berjalan dan sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Setelah pulang naruto langsung membereskan peralatan ninja yang ingin dia bawa, kunai, shuriken dan senjata yang lain yang menurutnya harus dibawa saat latihan, sementara itu, mendengar kabar naruto sudah pulang kerumahnya, hinata yang barusan dari rumah sakit kini sudah berjalan menuju ke apartemen naruto dengan tergesah-gesah, karena dia belum pernah menjenguk naruto sama-sekali saat naruto ada di rumah sakit sehingga dirinya tidak mengetahui keadaan dari naruto saat ini.

Tokk…tok…tok….sebuah ketukan dari puntuk menghentikan aktifitas beres-beres naruto dan bergegas membukakan pintu agar mengetahui siapa gerangan yang bertamu ke apartemen miliknya saat ini.

"hinata? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya naruto

"apakah naruto-kun sudah lebih baik? Aku dengar naruto-kun terluka cukup parah saat menjalankan misi pengejaran sasuke," ujar hinata

"tenang saja aku sekarang sudah lebih baik," ujar naruto kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya setelah menyuruh hinata masuk

Melihat naruto yang kini sedang sibuk memasuk kan barang kedalam sebuah tas kecil, hinata bertanya-tanya

"ehm…naruto-kun, apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan misi lagi, padahal kan tubuhmu belum sembuh benaar?" Tanya hinata

"tidak aku sekarang ingin berkemas untuk ikut jiraya sensei dalam sebuah pengembaraan" ujar naruto

"kemana?berapa lama?" Tanya hinata bertubi-tubi

"yang jelas lebih dari 2 tahun, mungkin 3 atau 3,5 tahun baru aku akan kembali" ujaar naruto

"ehhh…kenapa selama itu, terus bagaimana dengan pekerjaan shinobimu di desa ini naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"mungkin aku mengambil cuti" ujar naruto

"tapi….tapi…" ujar hinata tidak bisa selesai karena air matanya keburu turun mendengar naruto akan pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama

"ehm…hinata-chan kenapa kau menangis" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja aku menangis, naruto-kun bilang ingin kencan denganku saat sudah menjalankan misi mencari nona tsunade. Dan sekarang malah ingin pergi sebelum menepati janji, naruto-kun ini bagaimana?" Tanya hinata sambil berlinang air mata

"oh..maaf hinata-chan tapi jika boleh mala mini ita bisa kencan jika kau mau" ujar naruto yang baru ingat tentang janjinya saat hendak menjalankan misi mencari seorang calon hokage beberapa waktu yang lalu

"baiklah, malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama dirumah naruto-kun, jadi sebaiknya aku berbelanja sesuatu yang special" ujar hinata pergi dari apartemen naruto enuju ke sebuah pasar tradisional untuk membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Sementara itu naruto yang ditinggalkan merasa tidak enak dengan hinata yang selalu menggunakan uang pribadinya untuk kepentingan mereka berdua, sehingga kini dia merasa perlu memikirkan keuangan dirinya dan hinata saat makan malam nanti.

#skip#

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat sehingga kini hinata sedang mengolah bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya di pasar di dalam dapur milik naruto. Sementara naruto kini tengah menunggu dengan sabar untuk menanti makanan yang dimasak oleh hinata.

"sudah siap,….naruto-kun ini adalah ramen special buatan ku dengan sayuran yang banyak agar kamu memiliki keseimbangan dalam makanan mu" ujar hinata

"wah,….aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat ramen seperti ini, dari wanginya saja sudah tercium aroma sedap, pasti rasanya benaar-benar enak hinata-chan" ujar naruto menatap ramen yang ada di depannya

"naruto-kun silahkan makan, dan beritahu aku rasanya ya" ujar hinata mempersilahkan

Naruto yang sudah di persilahkan untuk memakan ramen buatan hinata tidak menolak dan langsung mencicipi sebuah ramen yang di kombinasikan dengan sayuran. Dan

"ini enak sekali hianat-chan," ujar naruto dengan mata yang bersinar

"syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sudah lama merencanakan untuk membuat ramen dengan sayuran seperti itu, karena aku perhatikan naruto selalu memakan ramen dengan daging jadi aku pikir naruto-kun juga akan suka ramen dengan sayuran" ujar hinata

"eh..hinata-chan ramen kamu mana?" Tanya naruto yang baru sadar kalau hanya satu mangkok ramen yang disediakan dimeja

"aku tidak usah" ujar hinata

"ya sudah sini duduk di sebelahku" ujar naruto menepuk sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelahnya

Hinata tanpa protes kini berjalan dan duduk di dekat naruto disebelah kirinya seperti yang naruto perintahkan.

"Aaa….."ujar naruto memberikan satu suapan ramen kepada hinata

"naruto-kun inikan ramen untuk mu" ujar hinata

"jika kamu tidak mau maka aku juga tidak mau makan ramen nya" ujar naruto yang gambek melihat hinata tidak mau dia suapi

"baiklah, tapi naruto-kun harus makan ramen nya juga ya" ujar hinata

Akhirnya hinata mau disuapi ramen oleh naruto hingga ramen yang ada di dalam mangkok yang bisa dikatakan besar itu kini telah habis dimakan oleh dua sejoli itu. setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka naruto akhirnya berniat mengatakan sesuatu pada hinata tentang yang sering dilakukannya selama ini.

" hinata-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" Tanya naruto pada hinata yang hendak mencuci peralatan dapur milik naruto

"memangnya apa yang naruto-kun ingin bicarakan?" Tanya hinata masih mencuci perabotan dapur milik naruto

"makanya kamu kesini sebentar" ujar naruto

Akhirnya hinata kini mulai mendekati naruto dan kini duduk disebelah naruto.

"sebenarnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak di pikiranku ini hinata-chan, kamu selalu saja membelikan ku makanan yang sehat dan itu menggunakan uang pribadimu sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak suka tapi hinata-chan jika lain kali ingin memasak makanan untukku bisakah kita gunakan uang bersama, tidak hanya menggunakan uangmu." Ujar naruto

"tapi naruto-kun aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. menurutku kalau untuk naruto-kun apa saja akan aku lakukan" jawab hinata

"maka dari itu, aku tidak enak dengan pandangan semua orang yang melihat kau selalu memperhatikanku dengan begitu baik, aku takut klan hyuga nanti yang akan menerima ejekan yang tidak mengenak kan. Jadi bagaimana jika kita ingin makan malam bersama kita gunakan uang kita bersama?" ujar naruto

"jika menurut naruto-kun itu lebih baik, aku rasa tidak masalah. Terserah naruto-kun saja" ujar hinata

'syukurlah hinata-chan bukan orang yang keras kepala'pikir naruto

Setelah membersihkan semua peralatan yang digunakannya di rumah naruto, akhirnya hinata pamit untuk pulang, naruto yang merupakan seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab akhirnya mengantarkan hinata hingga memasuki kawasan klan hyuga, namun tanpa diduga oleh mereka berdua bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang menunggu di pintu gerbang kawasan klan hyuga itu yang sengaja di perintahkan untuk menjemput hinata

"nah hinata-chan terimakasih makan malamnya itu sangat enak" ujar naruto

"iya naruto-kun aku juga merasa senang karena naruto-kun suka dengan masakanku" ujar hinata

"oke aku pulang dulu ya" ujar naruto namun lengan naruto ditahan oleh hinata sehingga membuat naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menghadap hinata lalu tanpa diduga hinata dalam sekejap mencium bibir naruto dihadapan semua pengawal yang menjemputnya sehingga kedua orang itu terkejut bukan kepalang karena tuan putri mereka sudah berani berbuat hal yang seperti itu. selain kedua orang itu naruto juga ikut membatu karena terkejut.

"ini untuk jimat agar naruto-kun tidak selingkuh diluar sana" bisik hinata di dekat telinga naruto setelah itu langsung berlari meninggalkan naruto yang sedang membeku. Semntara kedua pengawal klan hyuga tadi kini sudah mengikuti sang putri untuk pulang.

"sepertinya dia bukan hanya teman dekat lagi ya naruto" ujar jiraya yang membuat kaget naruto atas kemunculannya

"sejak kapan jiraya sensei ada disana?" Tanya naaruto pada jiraya

"sebelum kalian datang, mereka berdua hendak menjemput hinata di rumahmu namun ternyata kamu sudah mengantarkan hinata kembali. Jadi mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kerumah mu" ujar jiraya

"ohhh begitu" ujar naruto hendak meninggalkan jiraya

"jika di kearamaian saja dia begitu berani aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kalian lakukan saat sedang berdua" ujar jiraya menggoda naruto yang kini hanya binggung dengan perkataan sang guru

"maksut sensei?" Tanya naruto

"mungkin saja kalian berdua sudah melakukan sesuatu yang nakal" ujar jiraya

"itu tidak mungkin dasar petapa genit, hinata-chan itu adalah gadis baik tidak mungkin kami akan melakukan itu" ujar naruto

"ya itu menurutmu, kalau menurut orang lain sich berbeda" ujar jiraya masih terus menggoda naruto

Karena tidak tahan digoda terus naruto akhirnya meninggalkan jiraya yang sedang tertawa di depan pintu gerbang wilayah klan hyuga sendirian.

Setelah malam yang panjang yang dialami olah naruto kini dia dan jiriya sudah ada di pintu gerbang desa konoha untuk melakukan perjalanan sambil melatih diri agar bisa lebih kuat lagi. Semua orang yang dekat dengan naruto mengantar naruto di pintu gerbang tak terkecuali sang hokage yang merupakan teman dari sang guru naruto yaitu jiraya juga ikut mengantarkan kawan nya itu.

"jiraya tolong rawat dan latihlah bocah itu ya" teriak tsunade saat jiraya dan naruto sudah agak jauh dari mata mereka

Sementara itu jiraya dan naruto hanya melambaikan kedua tangan mereka untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada semua orang yang mengantar dirinya. Dari jauh hinata kini melihat dengan byakugan miliknya untuk menghantarkan kepergian naruto.

'baik-baiklah disana ya naruto-kun, jangan lupakan aku ada di sini menunggumu' pikir hinata mendo'akan sang pasangan untuk selalu diberi keselamatan dalam perjalanan nya saat bertualang.

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 12

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Sementara itu jiraya dan naruto hanya melambaikan kedua tangan mereka untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada semua orang yang mengantar dirinya. Dari jauh hinata kini melihat dengan byakugan miliknya untuk menghantarkan kepergian naruto.

'baik-baiklah disana ya naruto-kun, jangan lupakan aku ada di sini menunggumu' pikir hinata mendo'akan sang pasangan untuk selalu diberi keselamatan dalam perjalanan nya saat bertualang.

#skip#

Dalam perjalanan naruto dan jiraya selalu melakukan latihan pada saat mereka berhenti berjalan. Sementara sang chi bunshin kini telah menjadi seorang pembunuh dan juga yang dicari dari semua desa karena kelakuan dirinya yang selalu membuat beberapa desa merasa terganggu terutama mereka yang sedang berkomplot dengan beberapa orang yang telah di bunuhnya, dirinya kini telah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa pedang dari 7 pedang dari kirigakure, seperti nuibari, kubikiribocho, kiba, kabutowari, dan shibuki. Sementara 2 pedang lain nya kini masih dicari oleh nya. Selain ke lima pedang itu, dirinya juga mendapatkan sebuah bonus pedang dengan elemen petir yang diciptakan oleh hokage ke 2. Dan itu akan menjadi hadiah untuk bosnya. Sementara dunia sedang mencari diri sang bunsin naruto kini telah menjadi seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dengan otot yang sudah jadi, kini tubuhnya akan dapat menarik wanita hanya dengan sekali pandang, namun naruto tidak melakukan itu karena dirinya kini selalu teringat dengan hinata.

"naruto, sepanjang perjalanan kita aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kau sudah bisa menggunakan semua keahlian shinobi untuk bertarung, seperti ninjutsu milikmu, aku rasa sudah sangat perfec. Lalu taijutsu juga sudah bisa di kategorikan seorang ahli, keahlian bersenjatamu sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan semua jenis senjata sudah pernah kau perlihatkan padaku sehingga aku bisa menilai bahwa kau ahli dalam banyak senjata sehingga jika tanganmu manggunakan senjata maka itu akan sangat berbahaya. Lalu fuinjutsu aku kira kau memang sudah sepantasnya bisa menggunakan fuin, karena darah uzumaki di dalam dirimu, untuk genjutsu kau sudah bisa membaca sebuah genjutsu itu adalah hal yang bagus karena aku juga tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal genjutsu, terakhir adalah medis-nin yang kau pelajari secara otodidak aku rasa sudah cukup untuk menolong dirimu sendiri, namun jika untuk menolong orang lain maka itu belumlah cukup. Jadi aku bisa mengatakan kau sekarang memiliki tingkat di atas highjonin" ujar jiraya

"sensei sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah rahasia dimana aku melatih itu dengan sendirinya" ujar naruto

"apa itu? sebuah jutsu atau yang lainnya?" Tanya jiraya

"Ya ini adalah sebuah sebuah jutsu kekkai yang menggabungkan kelima elemen dasar milik ku" ujar naruto menunjukkan sebuah bola kecil yang dia ciptakan dari kedua tangannya dan benda itu membuat jiraya tercengang karena tekanan cakra yang ada di dalam bola itu.

"apakah hanya berbentuk seperti itu, maksud ku tidak bisakah kau membuat bentuk lain?" Tanya jiraya

"jiraya sensei, bentuk bola ini adalah dasar dari bentuk yang berbeda, aku bisa merubahnya menjadi apa saja seperti tombak, pedang, perisai dan masih banyak lagi" ujar naruto sambil merubah bentuk dari bola itu menjadi beberapa bentuk

"ini luar biasa naruto, kau menggabungkan ke 5 unsur dan menciptakan sebuah kekkai baru, apa nama kekkai milikmu ini?" Tanya jiraya kagum

"itulah yang jadi masalah sensei, aku belum menemukan nama yang cocok" ujar naruto menghilangkan kembali bola miliknya itu

"jika kau memerbolehkan aku yang memberi, aku saran kan namanya adalah kekkai moura" ujar jiraya

"itu terlihat keren sensei, aku menerimanya. Kekkai moura" ujar naruto kembali mengeluarkan bola itu

"ngomong-ngomong naruto sudah seberapa besar kau bisa membuat kekkai itu?" Tanya jiraya

"aku memiliki cakra yang lumayan besar kan sensei, dan juga aku sekarang sudah memiliki sesuatu didalam cakraku yaitu elemen yinyang sehingga dengan sedikit cakra ku aku bisa membuat" ujar naruto meledakkan cakranya dan menciptakan 8 bola hitam di sekelilingnya dengan diameter 10 cm di masing-masing bola.

"naruto, bagaimana mungin kau memiliki cakra sebesar itu? hanya pendahulu konoha yang memiliki cakra sebesar ini, kenapa kau bisa melakukan cakra yang sebesar ini" ujar jiraya heran

"aku sangat suka membaca di perpustakaan, dan saat itu ada sebuah kutipan yang terdapat dalam sejarah hashirama senju dan uchiha madara yang memiliki cakra yang sangat gila, didalam buku itu aku menemukan mereka berdua memiliki sebuah keanehan yaitu terlihat dari fisik dan juga tubuh mereka. jika dilihat dari tubuh mereka itu tidak akan mungkin memiliki cakra yang bisa menyaingi seekor monster, namun cakra mereka bahkan bisa melebihi seekor monster, jadi aku kira ada sebuah rahasia di dalam tubuh mereka, sehingga aku beralih kepada sebuah buku tentang cakra yang pernah di tulis oleh seorang tobirama senju dan disana di jelaskan bahwa di dalam tubuh manusia ini ada yang namanya cakra yinyang yang sudah tertanam sejak lahir, dan tinggal kita bagaimana memanfaatkannya. Sehingga aku terus membaca dan cara untuk membangkitkan itu adalah dengan merasakan sebuah cakra yang ada di dalam tubuh kita namun bukan cakra yang biasa kita gunakan melainkan sebuah cakra khusus yang tertidur jauh di dalam diri kita. Aku bermeditasi selama 4 hari tanpa henti dan dibantu oleh berpuluh-puluh bunshin baru aku bisa merasakan cakra itu dan itupun masih memakan banyak cakra ku untuk melakukan jutsu yang hebat dan bersekala besar. Jadi aku terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk meminimalisir pemakaiaan cakra ku dan aku menemukan kuncinya yaitu dengan mencampurkan cakra ku dengan cakra yinyang itu sehingga kini kedua cakra itu sudah menyatu dan cakra yinyang bisa di ibaratkan sebuah bahan yang mudah terbakar dan dengan bantuan sedikit cakra milikku maka itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sungguh diluar perkiraan sensei" jelas naruto menceritakan kenapa dirinya memiliki tekanan cakra yang begitu besar

"apa semua orang dikonoha mengetahui kemampuan mu itu?" Tanya jiraya

"tidak sensei, dan sebaiknya mereka tidak tahu karena aku tidak mau seseorang memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk sesuatu yang diluar kehendak ku" ujar naruto

"memangnya siapa yang hendak mengendalikan dirimu?" Tanya jiraya

"aku pernah mendengar para tetua terutama seseorang yang memiliki tanda silang didagunya itu sangat berniat menjadikan aku sebuah senjata desa yang menakutkan. Namun karena kakek hokage tidak menyetujuinya makanya aku masih bisa bebas seperti sekarang" ujar naruto

"itu adalah danzo, dia memang sisi gelap dari desa kita dan dia juga sangat terobsesi dengan kedudukan hokage, jadi aku rasa kita harus hati-hati" ujar jiraya

"jadi danzo namanya sensei" ujar naruto yang baru mengetahui nama dari orang tersebut

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit lama akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dan kini tujuan mereka adalah Negara api dan tentu saja itu berarti mereka akan kembali kekonoha saat ini untuk menjadi shinobi konoha kembali. Karena selama 3 tahun lebih, jiraya dan naruto berkelana ke semua Negara, desa, kehutan dan juga pernah kebeberapa tempat yang rahasia seperti gunung tempat para katak. Sehingga disana naruto juga dilatih menggunakan senjutsu cakra, namun dengan mudah naruto bisa menggunakan cakra senjutsu itu karena dirinya sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra yinyang.

Flashback

"naruto ayo ikut aku, kita akan latihan di sebuah gunung tempat para katak untuk mempelajari sebuah cakra senjutsu" ujar jiraya

"baik sensei" balas naruto

Setelah itu jiraya membaut sebuah segel dan kini mereka berdua hilang dan muncul kembali di sebuah tempat yang sangat berbeda dari dunia nyata

"tempat apa ini sensei?" Tanya naruto

"inilah tempat para katak naruto" ujar jiraya pergi meninggalkan naruto.

Melihat hal itu naruto menyusul jiraya dari belakang untuk mengikuti kemana jiraya akan pergi. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan jiraya kini sudah memasuki sebuah gunung dan didalamnya terdapat banyak katak yang berjaga.

"sudah lama kau tidak kesini jiraya boy" ujar seekor katak

"maaf aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk novel ku. Oh ya perkenalkan dia adalah uzumaki naruto, dia adalah murid ku" ujar jiraya memperkenalkan naruto

"oh jadi dia adalah uzumaki naruto" ujar sang katak

"salam kenal" ujar naruto gugup

"kenapa kau membawanya kemari jiraya boy?" Tanya fukasaku

"aku ingin anda melatih dia menggunakan senjutsu" ujar jiraya

"hahahaha….jiraya boy kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Anak umur 17 tahun seperti dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk melewati rintangan ini. Dan dia juga terlihat akan sangat sulit menggunakan cakra itu" ujar fukasaku

"anda jangan risau, dia memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata anak seumuran dirinya" ujar jiraya

"baiklah jika begitu, mari kita coba"ujar fukasaku

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan fukasaku tentang naruto kini mereka telah menuju ke sebuah tempat yang di yakini adalah sebuah tempat latihan untuk mendapatkan cakra senjutsu.

"naruto boy, senjutsu adalah sebuah cakra yang terdapat di alam, dan untuk mendapatkan itu kita harus bermeditasi dan merasakan cakra yang ada di alam" ujar jiraya

"oh begitu" ujar naruto langsung melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan

Melihat naruto yang bermeditasi begitu tenang fukasaku menjadi heran kenapa seorang anak seumuran dirinya bisa bermeditasi begitu tenang.

"jiraya boy kau mendapatkan anak itu dari mana?" Tanya fukasaku

"dia adalah putra dari minato dan kusina, dan dia juga adalah jincuriki kyubi" ujar jiraya

"oh jadi begitu, ternyata kepandaian dari minato menurun padanya, namun kalian berdua sangat kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dirinya" ujar fukasaku

"kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya jiraya

"dia adalah seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dengan meditasi dan aku rasa dia bermeditasi untuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya" ujar fukasaku

"maksut anda kyubi?"Tanya jiraya

"bukan, itu sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi" jawab fukasaku

Sementara jiraya dan fukasaku berbicara, naruto kini sedang bermeditasi dengan sangat baik sehingga kini dirinya sudah bisa merasakan yang namanya cakra alam sehingga baik jiraya dan fukasaku langsung terkejut karena naruto adalah orang pertama yang berhasil merasakan cakra alam dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"apakah cakra ini yang anda sebutkan tuan fukasaku?" Tanya naruto mulai mengendalikannya walau hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"ya, itu benar naruto boy, kau bahkan bisa lebih cepat mempelajari hal itu ketimbang gurumu" ujar fukasaku

Setelah melihat hasil latihan pertama yang dilakukan oleh naruto, hanya dalam tempo 6 bulan dirinya akhirnya bisa menggunakan cakra senjutsu dalam waktu yang sangat lama yaitu 6 jam nonstop, hal itu membuat fukasaku yang merupakan guru pembimbing dalam mempelajari cakra senjutsu sangat heran kenapa naruto bisa memperpanjang durasai hingga bisa setengah hari, bahkan setahu fukasaku orang yang paling lama menggunakan cakra senjutsu adalah 1 jam dan naruto dapat menggunakannya dalam waktu 6x penggunaan orang biasanya.

'dia sungguh hebat'pikir fukasaku

Flashback end

Sementara itu, sang bunshin kini sedang menuju kembali kekonoha untuk memberikan semua hasil petualangannya selama ini yaitu 5 pedang dari kirigakure dan satu pedang khusus yang pernah dimiliki oleh hokage kedua. Sang chibunshin sebenarnya berniat memberikan semua itu pada tuannya, namun setelah dipikir-pikir ada beberapa yang akan membuat sang bosa dalam masalah jika memberikan semuanya, dan akhirnya telah diputuskan bahwa hanya kubikiribocho, nuibari, dan kiba saja yang akan diberikan kepada sang tubuh asli sedangkan sisanya akan di kembalikan jika perlu.

Sementara sang bunshin sedang merencanakan untuk mengembalikan setengah dari hasil perburuannya, kini di desa kirigakure sedang merapatkan satatus untuk sang bunshin yang kini dikenal dengan banyak nama, antara lain yami, nenma, kami, dan banyak lagi karena telah mengambil harta pusaka dari kirigakure dan dalam hal ini mizukage sendiri akhirnya harus ikut campur dan turun tangan untuk mencari orang itu. dan menurut informan mereka bahwa target sedang menuju kearah Negara api dan tujuan mereka adalah desa konoha.

Dengan santai nenma/yami/kami itu berjalan menuju desa konoha, namun ketenangan nya kini terusik oleh kedatangan seseorang yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Syutt…syut….triinkk..trink….suara shuriken dilempar oleh seseorang dan ditangkis oleh nenma dengan nuibari ditangannya

"ternyata masih ada orang yang mau menghadang ku, walau itu akan sia-sia" ujar nenma dengan meletakkan kembali pedang nuibari kepunggungnya.

"nenma/yami/kami kau diahan karena telah mencuri pusaka dari desa kirigakure, silahkan ikut kami dengan tenang jika tidak kami akan melakukan kekerasan" ujar sang anbu elang

"sepertinya kau belu pernah merasakan di ujung maut ya sehingga berani menentangku" ujar nenma

"ternyata kau memiliki suara yang memikat ya" ujar seorang gadis datang tiba-tiba

"oh…ada apa gerangan bahkan sang mizukage meninggalkan tahtanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"kami kemari hanya ingin mengambil kelima pedang kirigakure yang ada pada dirimu" ujar mei

"maksutmu ini" ujar naruto memperlihatkan empat dari 5 senjata yang dimiliki nya saat ini

"nuibari, kubikiribocho, kiba, shibuki?" ujar coujuro yang melihat pedang itu di punggung dan pinggang bunshin naruto

"kabutowari ada di dalam fuin ini, karena senjata itu tidak cocok dengan ku" ujar naruto yang melihat semua orang heran karena menurut informan mereka naruto memiliki 5 senjata dari kiri dan yang mereka lihat hanya 4.

"oh begitu? Sebaiknya kau serahkan dan kami akan melepaskanmu" ujar coujuro mencabut pedang miliknya

"hiramekarei, ternyata masih ada di kirigakure. Pantas aku sangat sulit mencarinya. Begini saja, aku punya tawaran pada kalian, aku memiliki 5 pedang dan aku tidak mencurinya aku memburu orang-orang ini untuk ditukarkan dan selain itu ada seorang pemuda yang membayarku untuk mencarikan sebuah senjata yang tajam dan aku menargetkan 7 pedang dari kiri. Jika kalian mau aku akan mengembalikan shibuki dan kabutowari karena pedang itu tidak memiliki sebuah kegunaan seperti pedang jadi aku pikir tidak masalah mengembalikannya. Bagaimana?" Tanya bunshin naruto

"tidak bisa begitu ini adalah senjata dari desa kami, jadi kami menginginkan semuanya" ujar coujuro

Dengan memejamkan mata sejenak bunshin naruto kini memperlihatkan matanya dengan diiringi tekanan cakra yang luar biasa besar sehingga membuat semua orang disana berjaga dan waspada.

"baiklah aku akan sertakan kiba untuk dikembalikan. Ini adalah tawaran terakhir jika tidak mau dan tidaka ingin berdamai maka tidak ada jalan lain selain aku harus menghadapi kalian semua" ujar bunshin naruto

"baiklah, 3 dari 5 pedang itu akan kami terima, tapi siapa yang memintamu mencari senjata itu, dan desa mana orang itu tinggal?" Tanya mizukage yang merasakan tekanan cakra barusan yang sangat mengerikan

"oh…itu bocah dari desa konoha, dia mengatakan ingin mencari sebuah senjata yang antic dan akan membayar berapa saja agar dia memiliki senjata itu" ujar bunshin naruto dengan menurunkan cakra miliknya

"konoha, siapa orangnya?" Tanya mizukage

"maaf itu adalah rahasia klaen ku jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu pada anda. Jadi apakah kita sepakat?" Tanya naruto

"ya kita sepakat" ujar mei sebagai kage desa kiri

Setelah deal dengan hal itu bunshin naruto langsung mengeluarkan kabutowari dan melemparkannya kea rah pihak kiri begitujuga dengan shibuki dan kiba.

"itu adalah milik kalian dan ini adalah milik ku jadi jangan coba-coba mengambilnya lagi di lain waktu" ujar naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan shinobi kiri dengan hanya masuk kedalam tanah dan lenyap tanpa jejak

Sementara itu, naruto yang baru memasuki kawasan Negara api kini berpapasan dengan kelompok kirigakure sehingga baik jiraya maupun naruto langsung menghadang mereka karena bisa saja pihak kiri sedang memata-matai desa konoha.

"kalian sedang apa di Negara api, apakah kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk desa konoha?" Tanya jiraya

"tuan jiraya, kami tidak sedang melakukan hal itu, kami hanya sedang mengejar seseorang yang sedang mengambil barang milik desa kami" ujar mei sebagai kage

"oh…benarkah?" Tanya naruto ragu

"ya…ini adalah harta itu, dia mengambil 5 dari 7 harta kami," ujar cojuro

"kenapa hanya tiga yang kalian dapatkan?" Tanya jiraya lagi

"itu karena orang yang kami lawan memberikan negosiasi dengan mengembalikan hanya 3 pedang dari 5 pedang yang berhasil dia curi" balas mizukage

"naruto, biarkan mereka lewat" ujar jiraya sehingga naruto akhirnya memberikan jalan kepada semua shinobi dari kirigakure itu untuk pergi dari kawasan Negara api.

Sementara itu di desa konoha kini semua shinobi sedang disiagakan, pasalnya ada seorang yang memiliki reputasi di dunia gelap kini mengunjungi konoha secara terang-terangan dan meminta menghadap ke hokage. Setelah dia sampai ke kantor hokage dia langsung menyatakan apa niat dirinya datang kekonoha

"nona hokage, kenapa di desa konoha aku disambut dengan banyak sekali cakra yang ingin menyerang ku?" Tanya nenma

"karena kau adalah buronan dari semua Negara, dan aku harus tetap waspada jika kau datang kemari" jawab tsunade dengan berwibawa

"aku kemari ingin menawarkan sebuah benda yang aku yakini ini adalah harta warisan dari desa konoha" ujar nenma mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan fuin dan mengeluarkan isinya

"inikan?" ujar tsunade terkejut

"ya ini adalah pedang yang diciptakan hokage ke 2 untuk melengkapai elemen air miliknya dan aku kira anda akan mengambil benda ini dengan tebusan yang bisa dikatak besar untuk ku" ujar nenma

"dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya tsunade

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari seorang shinobi desa amegakure yang sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa dan aku langsung mengabisinya dan mengambil pedang ini, karena aku yakin desa konoha akan mengambil pedang ini dengan harga berapapun" ujar nenma

"baik aku akan mengambil ini, dan selain itu apa tujuan mu kemari?" Tanya tsunade

"aku sebenarnya sedang mengantarkan barang ini kepada bocah bernama uzumaki naruto" ujar nenma

"naruto?" Tanya tsunade terkejut

"ya dulu dia menghubungiku untuk mencarikan sebuah senjata diluar sana yang memilik jenis logam khusus dan juga memiliki ketajaman yang kuat" ujar nenma

"itu adalah dua dari 7 pedang dari kirigakure. Ya kan?" Tanya shizune

"anda benar, sebenarnya ada 5 yang kumilii, namun dalam perjalanan kemari pihak kirigakure telah menghadangku dan dengan kesepakatan aku mengembalikan 3 dari 5 pedang yang telah aku miliki sehingga tinggal dua lagi" ujar nya

"jika kau menunggu naruto, mungkin dia akan sampai sebentar lagi dan untuk bayaranmu silahkan ikuti asisten ku" ujar tsunade menyuruh shizune membayar orang itu

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua kini tsunade sedang memikirkan apa yang sebenar nya dilakukan oleh naruto dengan memesan sebuah senjata dari seorang shinobi bebas. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kedatangan orang itu, tsunade kini memerintahkan shikamaru dan sakura untuk memeriksa pembukuan di pintu gerbang desa konoha.

Sementara itu, kini naruto dan jiraya telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa konoha sehingga di sambu dengan baik oleh penjaga pintu gerbang. Setelah itu naruto yang sudah rindu dengan desa konoha kini sedang berlari keliling desa konoha untuk mengawasi situasa dan kondisi desa konoha saat ini.

"KONOHA…..SEKARANG UZUMAKI NARUTO TELAH KEMBALI" teriak naruto yang sekarang berada diatas patung hokage ke 4.

Sementara jiraya yang di tinggal sendirian kini telah masuk ke kantor hokage dengan jalan yang seperti biasa yaitu melalui jendela.

"kau sudah pulang jiraya?" ujar tsunade

"ya, kau bisa mendengar sendiri teriakannya dari sini. Sekarang dia sudah sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dia juga sudah mempelajari senjutsu dan berhasil hingga melebihi kemampuanku dalam hal itu" ujar jiraya sambil menatap desa konoha dari jendela

"apakah kita perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada semua tetua desa?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak perlu, naruto tidak akan berhianat pada desa konoha. Jadi biarkan dia hidup dengan bebas karena jika tetua tau dirinya sudah sekuat itu maka dia akan diawasi secara terus-menerus" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku rasa kau benar. Apakah kau akan berkelana lagi, tidak kah kau ingin istirahat dan menjadi salah satu tetua desa."ujar tsunade

"kau tahu akukan tsunade, aku adalah seseorang yang tidak cocok dengan hanya duduk saja. Aku mengetahui sebuah organisasi yang sedang mencari dan ingin mengambil para biju yang ada di semua desa. Aku akan menyelidiki organisasi itu, karena yang aku tahu mereka nantinya juga akan sampai pada desa konoha dan tentu saja mereka nantinya akan mencari naruto untuk hal itu, jadi sebaiknya kita memiliki informasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mempersiapkan diri kita" ujar jiraya

"apakah kau akan pergi sendiri, biasanya kau menyuruh informanmu?" Tanya tsunade

"semua informan yang aku kirim tewas dan tidak memiliki kabar, aku rasa desa amegakure adalah markas dari pemimpin mereka. jadi aku akan menyusup kesana, dan ingat jangan beritahu naruto jika kau beritahu maka dia akan menyusul ku dan itu akan membuat dirinya tertangkap dan mungkin aku juga tidak akan kembali dengan selamat tapi ini demi desa, demi kau, dan tentu saja demi naruto."ujar jiraya

"setidaknya bawalah beberapa anbu bersamamu" ujar tsunade

"itu juga tidak perlu, desa amegakure adalah desa yang tertutup tidak seorang pun dapat masuk lewat pintu gerbang, jadi aku akan menyusup dan masuk secara illegal" ujar jiraya

"maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ini" ujar tsunade

"kau sudah membantuku tsunade, kita berdua dan juga orochimaru adalah murit dari sensei jadi walau sekarang orochimaru sudah tewas kita berdua hanya bisa melakukan ini agar desa peninggalan sensei tetap damai, aku melindungi dari luar dan kau menjaga desa dari dalam itu adalah tugas kita" ujar jiraya

Setelah jiraya mengatakan itu, tsunade dan jiraya kini tengah masuk kedalam alam pikir mereka masing-masing sehingga keheningan terjadi disana. Namun suasana itu bisa pecah saat sakura mendobrak pintu dan menanyakan keberadaan naruto

Bukkk…..suara pintu di dobrak

"dimana dia? dimana naruto?" Tanya sakura yang setelah diberitahu oleh penjaga gerbang bahwa naruto telah kembali

"kau sungguh mengejutkan sakura, naruto ada di atas patung hokage ke 4" ujar jiraya

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 13

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"dimana dia? dimana naruto?" Tanya sakura yang setelah diberitahu oleh penjaga gerbang bahwa naruto telah kembali

"kau sungguh mengejutkan sakura, naruto ada di atas patung hokage ke 4" ujar jiraya

"terimakasih tuan jiraya" ujar sakura langsung pergi mencari kearah yang dikatakan oleh jiraya

Sementara itu, naruto tengah duduk di patung itu dengan santai dan kini melihat kedesa yang dulu ia tinggalkan untuk bertualang.

"aku sudah kembali" ujar naruto

"ya, kau sudah kembali naruto, selamat datang" ujar sakura langsung memeluk naruto

"bagaimana keadaanmu sakura?" Tanya naruto

"aku baik-baik saja, kamu bagaimana? Setelah beberapa tahun tidak ketemu kau semakin tinggi saja. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan jiraya saat kau berlatih bersamanya sehingga kau bisa setinggi ini?" Tanya sakura melepaskan pelukannya

"ya sebuah latihan yang lumayan keras sehingga bajuku kini sudah berganti dengan warna, bukan hanya hitam tapi juga penuh dengan noda merah" ujar naruto

"sepertinya mereka berdua memang seorang sannin yang di rumorkan ya, aku bahkan sampai tidak melakukan diet sama sekali namun tubuhku kini bisa seramping ini karena latihan yang diberikan oleh tsunade sensei" ujar sakura

"kau masih saja memikirkan diet, dasar wanita. Oh ya bagaimana semua teman kita, apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto

"mereka semua baik-baik saja, selain itu kami semua telah menjadi chunin hanya kau dan sasuke yang belum menjadi chunin di angkatan kita" ujar sakura sambil menyengir

"apa?...kalian semua sudah menjadi chunin. Akh…aku jadi minder jika bertemu dengan hinata nanti" ujar naruto

"oh yak au belum bertemu hinata ya, pasti dia sedang menunggumu sekarang. Karena beberapa bulan saat kau pergi dia selalu saja menghadap ke nona tsunade menanyakan kapan kau pulang dan it uterus menerus terjadi hingga beberapa hari yang lalu saat nona tsunade mendapatkan surat dari tuan jiraya bahwa kau akan pulang hari ini" ujar sakura

"menungguku? Dimana ya?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, aku akan memberitahukan kabar ini kesemua teman kita" ujar sakura

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari naruto sakura langsung pergi dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya naruto menjatuhkan diri dari patung hokage dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas kantor hokage dan langsung menemui tsunade sebagai seorang kage.

Sementara itu, jiraya hampir menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tsunade dan hendak pergi namun naruto keburu datang sehingga dia tidak jadi meninggalkan kantor hokage karena adanya naruto.

"maaf baru kemari setelah tiba di desa hokage sama" ujar naruto masuk dan menghadap hokage

"naruto, selamat datang kembali. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada seseorang yang mencar dirimu, dia mengatakan memiliki bisnis dengan mu yang telah memesan pedang dengan dirinya" ujar tsunade

"benarkah, dimana dia sekarang? Entahlah setelah menerima uang dia langsung pergi namun belum keluar dari desa" ujar tsunade

"baiklah terima kasih, oh ya sensei apakah kau mau bermalam di desa mala mini?" Tanya naruto

"Maaf naruto aku akan pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang sedang mengancam desa dari luar jadi aku akan mencari informasi tentang itu" ujar jiraya

"apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya naruto

"itu tidak perlu, ku dan tsunade harus melindungi konoha dari dalam, dan biarkan aku yang menjaga dari luar" ujar jiraya langsung pergi meninggalan tsunade dan naruto

Setelah jiraya pergi naruto kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat punggung jiraya.

"dia berencana tidak akan kembali kan?" Tanya naruto pada tsunade

"kemungkinan besar begitu" jawab singkat tsunade

Setelah mendengar perkataan tsunade naruto langsung pergi dan kini tengah berjalan menuju keapartemen miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia tinggali.

Sementara itu, diaparteman milik naruto kini hinata sedang melakukan kebiasanya yaitu memasak makan untuk naruto karena seperti yang diketahuinya naruto akan pulang hari ini jadi dia meminta agar dirinya hari ini tidak menjalankan misi karena dia ingin menyambut kedatangan naruto dengan mengajaknya makan bersama diapartemen naruto. Sementara itu, setelah semuanya siap hinata kini menyajikannya di meja makan milik naruto dan dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan naruto.

Sementara naruto kini tengah berada di depan apartemen miliknya dan ketika ia ingin membuka ternyata apartemen miliknya sudah terbuka, dan hal itu membuat naruto yakin bahwa hinata ada didalam sana sedang menunggunya.

"aku pulang, ujar naruto sedikit keras dan masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya

"selamat datang dirumah naruto-kun, naruto-kun mau mandi dulu, atau makan dulu atau aku dulu" Tanya hinata

"hinata-chan," ujar naruto langsung memeluk hinata

"lama tidak bertemu naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya hinata didalam pelukan naruto

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat-sehat saja. Ujar naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"naruto-kun mau makan atau mandi dulu?" Tanya hinata

"aku mau makan dulu, kau masak ramen sayur lagi kan" tebak naruto

"darimana naruto-kun tau aku memasak itu lagi?" Tanya hinata

"aku bisa mencium wanginya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, itu sungguh membuat aku lapar" ujar naruto

Setelah acara akan dan melepas rindu selesai, naruto dan hinata kini sedang duduk di teras apartemen milik naruto, sehingga sekarang mereka hanya membicarakan tentang mereka saja dan tidak membicarakan tentang hal lain. Namun tiba-tiba sakura datang dan merusak suasana

"hey naruto"ujar sakura dari bawah

"ya ada apa?" Tanya naruto

"kita disuruh berkumpul oleh kakashi sensei, aku rasa kita sudah mendapatkan misi" ujar sakura

"benarkah, itu bagus sudah lama aku tidak bertarung" ujar naruto setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba dari belakang hinata muncul sehingga membuat sakura tidak enak

"eh..hinata, apakah kau sudah lama disitu, maaf ya aku ingin pinjam naruto sekarang" ujar sakura

"ya tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini juga aku mau pulang" ujar hinata

"sakura kau duluan saja nanti aku akan menyusul" ujar naruto

Sementara sakura yang mengerti langsung pergi dan tidak menghiraukan naruto dan hinata. Setelah kepergian sakura naruto akhirnya pamit dengan hinata, begitupun sebaliknya hinata pamit dengan naruto sehingga mereka berpisah saat ini.

Sementara sakura kini sedang berlari kesebuah tempat team mereka dulu sering latihan, dan disana telah menunggu naruto yang membuat sakura heran dengan kecepatan naruto saat ini.

"naruto, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Bukankah aku lebih dulu dari pada dirimu?" Tanya sakura

"itu adalah jenis sunshin yang hebat naruto, hampir mendekati sebuah teknik jikukan ninjutsu atau hiraishin no jutsu" ujar kakashi

"kau melihatnya sensei" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja aku melihatnya, kau menggunakan elemen petirmu untuk sunshin itu hebat, sama seperti raikage dari kumogakre" ujar kakashi

"hahahaha…sensei bisa saja, aku juga memiliki lebih dari satu sunshin sensei" ujar naruto sombong

"baiklah, sensei diperintahkan untuk melihat perkembangan kalian oleh nona tsunade sehingga ketika kita bertarung bersama kita bisa menyesuaikan tempo serangan kita". Ujar kakashi

Baik sakura ataupun naruto kini tengah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing sehingga kakashi sebagai penilai kini seikit terkejut dengan pesatnya kemampuan mereka dalam hal ninjutsu, baik itu sakura ataupun naruto kini memiliki semua tingkat keampuan yang diatas chunin saat ini, mereka berdua mungkin sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai jonin sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melakukan latihan akhirnya kakashi menyudahi latihan yang mereka lakukan dan kini kakashi tinggal melaporkan perkembangan dari kemampuan mereka berdua.

Tokk..tok…tok…suara pintu di ketuk oleh kakashi

"masuklah, bagaimana mereka berdua menurutmu kakashi?" tannya tsunade

"baiklah aku sudah mencatat semua data mereka berdua didalam buku ku. Aku mulai dari naruto.

Nama : uzumaki naruto

Umur : 16 tahun

Rank : jonin high

Elemen : 5 jenis perubahan cakra

Sub elemen : es, kayu, lava, uap (yang diketahui)

Kenjutsu : low anbu

Fuinjutsu : master

Taijutsu : high jonin

Genjutsu : chunin

Selanjutnya

Nama : haruno sakura

Umur : 16 tahun

Rank : chunin high

Elemen : tanah

Sub elemen : -

Kenjutsu : -

Fuinjuttsu :-

Taijutsu : jonin low

Genjutsu : chunin high

Itu adalah hasil pengamatanku" ujar jiraya membacakan data yang ia tulis

"ada yang aneh, menurut jiraya naruto sudah berlatih senjutsu. Kenapa dia tidak menunjukkannya pada mu?" Tanya tsunade

"menurutku naruto ingin itu menjadi senjata rahasianya, seperti sharingan saya yang merupakan kartu as milik ku" ujar kakashi memberikan pendapatnya

"ya aku rasa begitu, kau boleh pergi" ujar tsunade

Setelah kepergian dari kakashi, tsunade hanya diam menatap kearah desa konoha melalui kaca di kantor hokage, namun tiba-tiba ada team emberi kabar datang dengan tergesah-gesah.

"ada apa?" Tanya tsunade

"ada permintaan bantuan dari desa sunagakure, kazekage gara telah di culik oleh anggota yang bernama akatsuki" ujar shinobi itu

"cepat panggil team kakashi kemari, aku akan memberikan misi ini kepada mereka dan juga team gai jika mereka sudah kembali dari misi sebelumnya" ujar tsunade kepada asistennya shizune

Setelah mendengar perintah dari atasannya shizune kini pergi mencari keberadaan team kakashi dan dengan mudahnya mereka dapat ditemukan dan dibawa ke kentor hokage karena mereka berdua akan mendapatkan misi.

"kakashi, kau dan team mu akan mendapatkan misi rank s pertama kalian, yaitu menyelamatkan kazekage garaa dari tangan akatsuki yang menginginkan biju yang ada di dalam tubuh garaa. Apakah kalian siap?" Tanya tsunade

"ya, serahkan itu pada kami" ujar naruto

"di desa suna juga ada yang sedang terkena racun dari salah seorang shinobi musuh yaitu kankuro, dan tugasmu sakura adalah membantu perawatannya dan juga membuat penawar agar ketika kau menghadapinya kau tidak akan terinfeksi oleh racun itu" ujar tsunade

"baik sensei" jawab sakura

"nah kalian boleh pergi duluan, nanti team gai akan menyusul kalian setelah beberapa waktu kalian berjalan saat dia sudah pulang dari misinya" ujar tsunade

Setelah mendengar itu, baik naruto ataupun yang lainnya langsung pergi dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju desa sunagakure dimana saat ini kankuro sedang dirawat dirumah sakit yang ada disana.

"sensei siapa yang akan kita lawan?" Tanya naruto

"mereka adalah sebuah organisasi yang menginginkan biju atau monster berekor seperti yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, kelompok mereka sering disebut dengan akatsuki. Dan yang lebih penting adalah anggota mereka adalah seorang shinobi pelarian dari sebuah desa dengan kemampuan khusus mereka masing-masing, salah satunya adalah itachi uchiha, dan sasori dari sunagakure." Ujar kakashi

"jadi semua musuh kita ini memiliki kemampuan yang special dalam bertarung, dan karena itu kekuatan mereka sangat ditakuti" ujar naruto

"sensei, sepertinya kita akan tiba dengan cepat jika kita berlari dengan kecepatan seperti ini" ujar sakura

"mari tambah kecepatannya sensei" ujar naruto

"tidak perlu tergesah-gesah naruto, kita bisa membuat rencana dalam perjalanan ini karena kita memiliki sedikit informasi tentang musuh kita jadi sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana mulai dari sekarang" ujar kakashi

setelah 5 jam perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya team kakashi kini tiba di rumah sakit dimana kankuro dirawat, sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh sang guru, sakura langsung turun tangan untuk membantu pengobatan kankuro yang terkena racun milik sasori, sehingga racun yang menyerang bagian dalam tubuhnya tidak dapat dikeluarkan. Namun berkat kemampuan medis sakura yang sudah ahli dank arena dilatih oleh salah satu sannin dari konoha dia bisa dengan cukup mudah mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuh kankuro dengan bantuan air untuk mengangkat racun di dalam tubuh kankuro. Dan setelah itu, team kakashi kini sedang diberikan minuman karena sudah datang dari jauh dan kini sedang berbicara dengan temari yang kini sedang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"apakah kita memiliki sebuah petunjuk kemana mereka akan pergi?" Tanya kakashi

"tidak, karena hanya kankuro seorang dirilah yang mengejarnya saat itu. " ujar temari

"apakah…. sehelai kain milik musuh sudah cukup" ujar kankuro yang membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya

"ya itu bisa membantu" ujar kakashi

"di dalam tangan bonekaku ada sehelai kain topeng milik sasori, mungkin kau bisa melacaknya dengan itu" ujar kankuro

Setelah itu kakashi diberikan sehelai kain itu oleh seorang shinobi dari desa suna dan langsung diambil oleh kakashi

Kuciyose no jutsu

Dihadapan kakasih kini telah muncul segerombolan anjing mulai dari yang besar hingga yang kecil kini tengah duduk dihadapan kakashi

"ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari kakashi?" Tanya se ekor anjing

"aku membuatuhkan kalian untuk melacak aroma dari kain ini? Apakah kalian bisa membantuku?" Tanya kakashi

"ya mari kita cari keberadaan dia, silahkan ikuti kami" ujar pakun

Setelah itu team kakashi serta nenek cyou berpamitan dan langsung pergi mengikuti kemana perginya kawanan anjing itu sehingga walau banyak bekas jalur mereka berjalan namun team kakashi tidak tersesat sama sekali, bahkan mereka dapat mendeteksi lokasi musuh saat ini. Namun di dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan team gai yang telah dikatan hokage akan menyusul mereka dalam beberapa waktu.

"kakashi" ujar gai

"gai kau sudah sampai ternyata" jawab kakashi

"apakah kita sudah tahu keberadaan musuh kita?" Tanya gai

"belum, kami baru akan mencarinya sekarang" ujar kakashi

"neji gunakan byakugan untuk memperluas penglihatan" ujar gai

Tanpa menjawab neji kini mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya sehingga kini dia dapat melihat sebuah batu yang memiliki kertas mantra yang tertempel di depannya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat kedalam balik batu itu.

"ketemu, aku melihat ada sebuah gua dengan pintu masuk sebuah batu besar dengan kertas fuin yang menyegelnya" ujar neji

"pakun terima kasih banyak, kau boleh pergi" ujar kakasi

"kau tidak perlu sungkan" ujar pakun menghilang dari hadapan semua orang

Setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu gua, team kakashi dan team gai kini melihat dengan teliti jenis fuinjutsu itu, dan naruto dalah orang yang bertugas untuk itu.

"ada 4 lainnya yang dipasang dengan jarak 100 meter dari sini, sehingga kita harus melepasnya secara bersama-sama" ujar naruto

"kenapa kau bisa tahu secepat itu?" Tanya neji

Tanpa menjawab naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kosong dan membuat sebuah kaligrafi dengan terunjuknya yang telah dia gores dengan kunai dan saat dia mengaktifkan fuin itu dia bisa menyerap air yang ada di sungai itu walau tidak banyak.

" aku adalah seorang pengguna fuinjutsu, jadi aku tahu hal itu. jika tidak percaya coba carilah ke arah 4 mata angin maka kau akan menemukannya dalam jarak lebih kurang 100 meter" ujar naruto

Neji yang belum percaya langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya sehingga kini dia melihat seperti apa yang dikatakan naruto adalah benar.

"aku kalah sekarang, semuanya ada 4 dan harus dibuka dengan bersamaan, jadi gai sensei kta harus bagaimana?" Tanya neji

"gunakan ini" ujar kakashi memberikan sebuah alat konunikasi kepada semua team gai sehingga kini mereka sudah berpencar dan siap untuk membuka segel itu secara bersama-sama.

Sementara itu, didalam gua kini garaa sedang diserap cakranya sehingga kini dirinya seperti dalam keadaan yang akan benar-benar tewas, dan akhirnya biju ekor satu berhasil di dapatkan.

"sepertinya ada musuh di luar, apakah kita akan menghadapinya?" Tanya sesosok orang kepada pimpinannya

"tidak perlu, sasori dan dan daidara akan menghadang mereka" ujar sosok pemimpin mereka itu

Setelah itu satu persatu hologram dari anggota kelompok itu kini pergi dan menghilang, sementara di luar kini kertas fuin telah dilepaskan oleh team itu sehingga kini sakura langsung memukul batu besar itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"mereka datang tuan sasori" ujar daidara

Team kakashi kini masuk kedalam gua itu bersama nenek cyou yang ikut dalam pengejaran garaa. Dan kini mereka siap bertarung dengan lawan mereka masing-masing.

naruto yang masuk terakhir langsung menyerang dan memukul daidara hingga daidara terpenatal cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding gua hingga hancur.

"daidara kau jangan ceroboh dan lengah, mereka adalah shinobi konoha yang memiliki reputasi yang sangat hebat di dunia shinobi ini" ujar sasori

"akan kubalas kau" ujar daidara langsung membuat sebuah burung dan memakan mayat gara dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari semua orang

"sensei, aku akan mengejar garaa dan mengambil kembali tubuhnya" ujar naruto

"aku akan ikut kau, sakura kau tetap bersama nenek cyou" ujar kakashi pergi dengan naruto

Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang gila sehingga kini dia sedang berada dibawah tubuh burung daidara.

"tunggu" ujar naruto langgsung membuat sebuah segel dan mengeluarkan hutsu miliknya

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Setelah itu muncullah banyak pedang angin sehingga membuat burung daidara harus ektra dalam menghindari serangan naruto, melihat serangannya tidak berhasil naruto kembali membuat sebuah jutsu

Elemen petir : chidori

Terdapat percikan cakra petir di tangan naruto dan dengan sebelah tangan naruto membuat sebuah jutsu yang berbeda

Elemen air : pusaran air

Dengan pusaran air yang menyerang kearah dirinya daidara langsung menghindar namun tanpa disadari oleh daidara ternyata itu adalah rencana naruto seseungguhnya. Dan saat air itu melewatinya tiba-tiba petir kini menyambar dirinya sehingga burung yang kini di injaknya sudah akan jatuh namun daidara dapat selamat dengan melompat ke pepohonan. Sementara naruto kini melompat dan memotong burung tanah liat milik daidara itu dengan elemen petir miliknya sehingga mayat gara dapat direbut kembali. Namun daidara langsung membalas serangan naruto dan melempari naruto dengan banyak laba-laba.

"katsu…" ujar daidara

Melihat hal itu naruto langsung membawa mayat gara menjauh dari ledakan sehingga kini naruto sudah berada cukup jauh dari daidara,

Dengan bantuan elemen petir dan angin naruto kini membuat dua pedang dengan cakra yang berbeda di kedua tangannya dan menyerang kearah daidara, namun lagi-lagi daidara menyerangnya dengan bom tanah liat miliknya, namun naruto langsung menangkis laba-laba itu dengan senbou yang terbuat dari petir sehingga bom itu tidak jadi meledak.

Sementara itu, kakashi sudah siap untuk menyerang daidara dengan chidori miliknya sehingga kini daidara sangat kerepotan karena menghadapi dua musuh sekaligus.

Akhirnya naruto dan kakashi berhasil menjatuhkan daidara dan membuatnya tewas dengan menggunakan kemampuan dari naruto yang bisa menggunakan ke5 jenis perubahan cakra. Sehingga daidara dapat dikalahkan. Namun itu semua adalah pemikiran dari mereka semua, daidara yang asli kini tengah bersembunyi didalam tanah sehingga kini dirinya muncul setelah kakashi dan naruto pergi dengan mayat garaa di punggung naruto.

Sementara itu, pertarungan sasori melawan nenek cyou dan sakura bertarung dengan melibatkan banyak boneka, bahkan sasori mengeluarkan 100 boneka lebih setelah sebelumnya dia juga mengeluarkan boneka kazekage ke 3 yang memiliki kemampuan pasir besi yang sangat ditakuti, namun akhirnya berkat usaha dan kerja sama nenek cyou dan sakura akhir nya sasori dapat dikalahkan dengan susah payah bagaimana tidak, gua tempat persembunyian mereka yang tadinya gelap kini sudah terang karena sudah hancur oleh serangan demi serangan yang mereka lancarkan sehingga kini gua itu tak berbentuk lagi. Sementara itu, team gai yang berpisah dan melepaskan segel fuin dari 4 arah mata angin harus menghadapi musuhnya yang merupakan duplikat dirinya sendiri sehingga mereka semua harus menaikan level kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan semua tiruan dirinya itu.

Setelah semua itu, garaa kini masih dalam keadaan seperti sebelumnya sama dengan mereka yang diambil bijunya maka sang jincuriki akan tewas, itu jugalah yang terjadi pada gara. Saat ini tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, namun nenek cyou mengatakan bahwa garaa akan dia sembuhkan dengan jutsu terlarang miliknya.

"garaa….garaa" ujar naruto menggerakkan garaa setelah nenek cyou menggunakan jutsu medis terlarang miliknya

'naruto, dan semua orang ada disini. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tanya garaa

"kau selamat garaa, kau sekarang sudah selamat" ujar naruto

Melihat sang kazekage sudah sadar membuat semua team penjemput kini bersorak gembira, namun kegembiraan itu tidak lama karena diantara mereka ada yang gugur, orang itu ada lah nenek cyou. Setelah membungkus dan membuat tandu untuk membawa nenek cyou maka mereka membawa mayat nenek cyou kembali ke desa sunagakure.

Semua penduduk desa yang dipimpin oleh kankuro yang sudah bisa berdiri sekarang tengah menunggu team penjemputan kazekage mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Namun setelah melihat rombongan orang yang berjalan menuju suna mereka semua langsung berhamburan menuju kearah datangnya gara dan rombongan untuk menyambut sang kazekage. Karena kazekage mereka hendak lewat maka semua orang membuat sebuah barisan untuk memberikan jalan agar sang kazekage bisa lewat, namun, garaa tidak langsung memimpin perjalanan itu, karena gara mendahulukan nenek cyou yang kini sudah tewas dan berjalan mengiringinya. Semua penduduk desa langsung menundukkan kepala tanda penghormatan terakhir untuk seorang tetua desa yang kini sudah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan kazekage mereka saat ini.

#skip#

Setelah memakamkan nenek cyou, kini semua penduduk termasuk team kakashi dan gai kini di jamu untuk bantuan yang telah diberikan konoha pada suna, dan dengan itu maka kini desa konoha dan suna menjadi sekutu yang lebih solit dari sebelumnya yang hanya sebatas kertas namun sekarang mereka sudah memiliki tali persaudaraan. Sementara itu, naruto kini hanya menyendiri di sebuah penginapan yang di sediakan untuk mereka, dan kini dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang yaitu sang bunshin untuk bertemu di desa sunagakure.

Tok..tokkk…tokkkk….suara pintu di ketuk

"masuk" ujar naruto

"lama tidak bertemu bos" ujar sang bunshin membuka topengnya

To be continue


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 14

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Tok..tokkk…tokkkk….suara pintu di ketuk

"masuk" ujar naruto

"lama tidak bertemu bos" ujar sang bunshin membuka topengnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya naruto

"aku baik-baik saja bos, maaf jika beberapa kali aku meminta cakra lebih dari mu" ujar sang bunshin membungkuk

"tidak masalah, apakah kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" Tanya naruto

"ya bos aku mendapatkan banyak pedang dan banyak uang, namun aku menyerahkan kembali beberapa pedang ke desa kiri agar kita bisa memiliki pedang ini secara legel" ujar sang bunshin

"maksud mu?" Tanya naruto

"begini bos, saat aku hendak kedesa konoha beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu, akh lebih tepatnya di cegat oleh rombongan mizukage dan mereka meminta kembali kelima pedang itu dari ku, namun aku tidak mau bos, dan akhirnya aku membuat penawaran akan mengembalikan dua pedang kepada mereka, namun mereka tetap tidak mau akhirnya aku marah dan menaikkan tekanan cakra ku, dank arena tidak ingin memancing keributan aku akhiirnya mengatakan akan menyerahkan tiga pedang dan itu adalah tawaran terakhir dan mereka setuju dan aku juga sekarang sudah memiliki hak atas pedang ini." Ujar sang bunshin

"tidak masalah, apakah itu nuibari dan kubikiribocho?" Tanya naruto yang mengetahui nama pedang itu

"ya bos, dan ini adalah beberapa gulungan tempat aku menyimpan uang dan ini adalah buku catatan semua shinobi yang telah aku habisi" ujar sang bunshin

"baik aku terima" ujar naruto

"apakah aku akan dilepaskan bos?" Tanya sang bunshin

"belum, maaf kamu belum aku perbolehkan untuk istirahat karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku kamu selidiki dan bertindak jika itu perlu" ujar naruto

"apa itu bos?" Tanya sang bunshin

"aku ingin kau masuk kedalam desa amegakure dan lihat situasi disana, karena sepengetahuanku guru jiraya akan kesana seorang diri, jadi bantulah dia jika itu perlu?" ujar naruto

"baik bos, apakah ada lagi" Tanya bunshin naruto

"itu saja sudah cukup" ujar naruto

Dengan itu sang bunshin menghilang dengan shunshin miliknya dengan sangat cepat. Dan kini dihadapan naruto ada beberapa jenis barang yang tergeletak dengan sembarangan.

"baiklah aku akan menyimpan kedua pedang ini di fuin tangan ku saja, agar mudah aku untuk mengambilnya, dan untuk gulungan uang ini sebaiknya aku buat sebua fuin yang lebih kecil agar tidak terlalu berat membawanya."ujar naruto

#skip#

Karena misi mereka kini sudah selesai, maka team kakashi dan team gai kini akan kembali kedesa mereka dengan perasaan bangga, karena setelah lama tidak menjalankan misi, naruto kini bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan sangat baik sehingga dia sukses melaksanakan misi rank s pertama nya dan akan mendapattkan bayaran yang besar dari hokage saat pulang nanti.

"baiklah garaa, jagalah desa mu dengan baik," ujar naruto

"terimakasih banyak,"ujar garaa mengulurkan tangannya

"ya tidak masalah" ujar naruto membalas uluuran tangan garaa

Setelah itu team kakashi dan gai kini berjalan menuju kearah desa konoha dengan lunglai karena mereka masih capek habis melakukan misi rank s pertama mereka,namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk beberapa orang, seperti gai dan lee yang masih tetap semangat, dan tenu saja naruto yang kini sudah pulih berkat cakra yinyang miliknya yang sudah bergabung dengan cakra miliknya kini menjadi lebih cepat pulih, dan selain itu juga cakra yinyang itu membantu pengisian stamina untuk naruto.

Dalam perjalanan yang melelahkan mereka akhirnya sampai di desa konoha dalam waktu 8 jam karena ada beberapa orang yang sudah sangat capek sehingga mereka sering istirahat dan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara itu, setelah sampai di desa konoha, kapten team kakashi dan gai kini melapor sedangkan semua anggotanya di perkenankan pulang.

Kini hari sudah beranjak sore sehingga kini naruto hanya duduk melihat keluar jendela dari kamarnya dan termenung sendirian karena memikirkan keselamatan sang guru yang kini sedang menjalankan misi pribadinya. Namun lamunan itu buyar saat ada seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"masuk saja, tidak dikunci" ujar naruto

Setelah itu masuklah seorang wanita yang naruto kenal.

"hinata-chan, apakah kau tidak ada misi?" Tanya naruto

"tidak naruto-kun, apakah naruto-kun sudah makan?" Tanya hinata

"belum, dan jika kau ingin masak sebaiknya cepat, aku sudah lapar" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

"aku akan membeli bahannya dulu" ujar hinata hendak pergi dari apartemen naruto sebelum di cegat oleh naruto

"tunggu dulu, ambil gulungan ini dan simpan dalam tabungan mu agar saat kau ingin masak di sini bisa membelinya dengan uang itu" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil yang dia siapkan di desa suna beberapa waktu lalu.

"tapi bagaimana aku membukanya, bukankah ini memmbutuhkan darah naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata yang melihat symbol fuin disana

"itu dapat dibuka dengan darah kita berdua" jawab naruto singkat

Mendengar hal itu hinata merasa bahwa naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membuat hinata menjadi istrinya sehingga tempat menyimpan uang milik pribadi dirinya saja sudah memiliki DNA hinata sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat membukanya.

"naruto-kun terima kasih" ujar hinata

"itu uang kita, jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih" ujar naruto

Hinata langsung pergi kepasar dengan membawa sebuah gulungan yang ada di tangannya dan bersiap membeli semua makanan yang bergizi untuk naruto dan dirinya makan sore ini karena dia akan makan berdua lagi dengan naruto hari ini.

Namun semua yang direncanakan oleh hinata kini rusak saat orang tuanya dan beberapa orang dari klan hyuga datang kerumah naruto dan menanyakan tentang kenapa hinata selalu memasak makan untuk dirinya.

"naruto-kun aku kembali" ujar hinata membuka pintu

"hinata, dari mana saja kau" ujar ayah hinata yang sudah duduk di meja makan milik naruto

"ayah, kenapa ayah ada disini?" Tanya hinata

"aku ingin makan malam disini, jadi sebaiknya cepat masak" ujar ayah hinata

Dengan cepat hinata menuju dapur naruto dan membuat masakan yang sering mereka berdua makan namun sekarang dengan lebih banyak porsi karena ada beberapa orang tambahan sehingga semua bahan yang seharusnya cukup untuk 3 hari harus habis dalam satu hari.

"makanan sudah siap" ujar hinata menyajikan makanan itu diatas meja

"ramen, apakah hanya ini yang kalian makan saat kalian hanya berdua saja?" Tanya ayah hinata

"iya ayah, aku dan naruto-kun selalu makan ramen jika kami makan berdua, dan ramen itu sehat karena porsi sayur dan dagingnya sudah aku atur dan itu juga bergizi" ujar hinata

"kau lebih senang makan disini dengan makanan seperti ini," Tanya ayah hinata

"bukan begitu ayah, aku hanya makan malam bersama dengan naruto-kun beberapa kali saja dalam sebulan, dan dengan ayah dan keluarga lainnya aku bisa makan malam tiap hari, jadi aku ingin sekali-kali menemani naruto-kun makan malam" ujar hinata

"tuan hiashi, jangan terlalu marah pada hinata-chan, aku rasa dia hanya kasihan dengan ku yang selalu makan makanan yang tidak bergizi, selain itu juga aku selalu sendiri jadi aku rasa dia hanya iba pada ku" ujar naruto

"tidak, bukan begitu….naruto-kun tidak boleh bicara begitu. Ayah sebenarnya aku suka dengan naruto-kun jadi aku selalu berisaha agar aku bisa lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi menjadi shinobi itu adalah berkat dirinya. Jadi ayah tolong jangan halangi jalan kami" ujar hinata

"masakanmu sangat enak, sama seperti masakan ibumu." Ujar hiashi

Tanpa berbicara banyak hiashi kini meninggalkan ruangan apartemen naruto dan berbicara sebentar sebelum keluar sepenuhnya.

"hinata, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" ujar hiashi

"baik ayah" jawab hinata

" dan kau naruto jagalah putriku itu" ujar hiashi keluar dari ruangan apartemen milik naruto dan di ikuti oleh beberapa orang yang mengawalnya

Setelah keluarga hinata pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, kini hinata dan naruto hanya duduk berhadapan dan saling mendiamkan. Hingga hinata dan naruto mulai bosan dan membuka bicara

"hinata-chan/naruto-kun" ujar naruto dan hinata bersama-sama

"kau duluan saja" ujar naruto

"apakah naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata

"ya, aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto

Setelah makan malam mereka yang hanya dihiasi oleh heningnya malam tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berarti, kini naruto mengantarkan hinata pulang ke depan kawasan klan hyuga seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda, dari sejak kedatangan ayahnya keaparteman naruto, naruto selalu diam dan tidak menatap hinata seperti biasanya sehingga itu membuat hinata berasumsi bahwa ada yang dibicarakan ayahnya saat dirinya belum kembali dari belanja, dan itu hanya beberapa orang yang tau.

"naruto-kun hati-hati dijalan ya" ujar hinata

"hn" itulah jawaban singkat naruto

Sebenarnya naruto tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, namun naruto kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah hinata sebelum hinata kembali dari pasar.

Fleshback

Tok…tok…tok….suara pintu di ketuk

Naruto sangat terkejut setelah dia membuka pintu, ternyata yang di depan pintunya adalah ayah hinata yang kini sedang bertamu dengan nya.

"tuan hiashi, silahkan masuk, maaf harus melihat ruanganku yang kecil ini" ujar naruto

Hiashi tanpa menjawab langsung duduk di bangku meja makan milik naruto.

"dimana hinata?" Tanya hiashi

"dia sedang berbelanja tuan hiashi" jawab naruto

"apa hubungan kau dengan putri ku?" Tanya ayah hinata

"kami tidah tahu, dia menyukaiku dan aku juga begitu menyukainya, namun kami tidaklah pasangan kekasih" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu jauhi dia, aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan dirinya" ujar hiashi

Setelah itu pembicaraan berlanjut dan beberapa saat hinata datang dari pasar dan membuat hiashi mengubah topic pembicaraan yang ia katakana

Flashback end

Setelah beberapa hari, baik hinata maupun semua temannya tidak melihat naruto sama sekali, karena naruto sedang berusaha untuk menjauhi hinata sehingga dia meminta misi kepada hokage untuk jangka waktu yang lama sehingga semua orang kebingungan mencari kemana keberadaan naruto.

"sakura-san, apakah kau melihat naruto-kun? Karena aku rasa teman satu team naruto-kun akan tahu dimana dia berada" ujar hinata

"aku dan kakashi sensei saja tidak dapat menemukannya saat ini hinata, karena menurut beberapa orang mereka melihat naruto dengan tas yang cukup besar dan keluar dari desa" ujar sakura

"maksudmu dia sedang dalam misi?" Tanya hinata

"ya aku rasa begitu" ujar sakura

"ya sudah kalau begitu" ujar hinata meninggalkan sakura

"hinata, apakah kau sedang ada masalah dengan naruto?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah, saat terakhir kami makan malam dirinya tidak banyak bicara dan selalu diam," ujar hinata

"oh,…mungkin dia sedang ada pikiran tentang sesuatu yang penting" ujar sakura

"tapi kenapa harus kepada ku dia bersikap seperti itu, atau mungkin karena kunjungan ayahku saat kami makan malam waktu itu" ujar hinata

"mungkin saja, mungkin juga tidak" ujar sakura

Setelah itu, hinata langsung pergi setelah berpamitan dengan sakura. Yang ditujunya saat ini adalah kantor hokage dimana dirinya akan menanyakan kemana naruto menjalankan sampai di dalam kantor hokage hinata langsung menanyakan kemana naruto menjalankan misinya.

"maaf hokage sama, bisakah aku mengetahui kemana naruto-kun menjalankan misi?" Tanya hinata

"maaf hinata, naruto tidak mengizinkan aku memberitahu satu orang pun kemana dia menjalankan misi, dan itu adalah kewajibanku untuk melakukannya, selain itu menurut naruto itu akan membahayakan dirimu jika di beritahu" ujar tsunade

"tapi kami berdua sedang dalam masalah karena itu naruto-kun meminta misi pada anda" ujar hinata

"masalah, oh karena itu dia meminta misi yang berdurasi waktu yang sangat lama ini. Dasar bocah sialan dia menjebakku, katanya ingin membantu penduduk itu hingga tuntas tapi nyatanya ingin menghindar dari ini" ujar tsunade

"keman dia pergi?" Tanya hinata

"dia sedang pergi ke desa yang sekarang sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat serius, sehingga semua shinobi tidak mau menjalankan misi untuk melindungi desa kecil itu, namun naruto melakukannya sendirian. Mungkin dia ingin melepaskan emosinya" ujar tsunade

Sementara itu, naruto kini sudah sampai dan mulai membuat sebuah pondok untuk dia tinggali di desa itu, namun di desa itu semua orang menatap saling curiga, sehingga naruto sangat muak melihatnya. Namun jika dirinya ingin misi ini sukses maka dia harus bisa menghadapi tatapan benci semua penduduk. Yang sangat benci dengan pemerintahan mereka saat ini.

Naruto merupakan shinobi yang hebat, namun demi misinya kali ini dirinya harus berpura-pura menjadi petani sehingga kini dirinya haus bekerja selayaknya petani.

"kenapa hidup didesa ini pajaknya sangat besar?' Tanya naruto pada warga sekitar setelah dia mulai bergaul dengan masyarakat

"entahlah, semenjak baginda raja meninggal dan kepemimpinan diambil alih oleh perdana mentri, semuanya berubah menjadi begini. Orang yang membantah saja akan di kubur hidup-hidup" ujar warga itu

"oh begitu, jadi kekacauan ini berasal dari perdana mentri ya." Ujar naruto

"ya mungkin saja" jawab seorang warga

Naruto kini hidup berdampingan dengan masyarakat desa tersebut, namun hari demi hari naruto mulai melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa ini, mereka dijadikan budak oleh pihak kerajaan dan itu terjadi karena sang perdana mentri kini mengambil alih kekuasaan dan dia juga menyewa beberapa shinobi bayaran untuk melakukan itu. naruto yang kini sudah hampir satu bulan di desa ini mulai melakukan aksinya yang melakukan pemberontakan dan menjadikan dirinya pahlawan dalam bayangan. Setiap malam naruto selalu membunuh para pejabat yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini hingga akhirnya semua orang heran kenapa semua pejabat kerajaan tewas dengan tiba-tiba, dan itu terjadi setiap malamnya. Semua orang memuji orang yang telah melakukan itu karena menurut merek pihak kerajaan itu adalah orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan kesengsaraan hidup mereka sehingga kini ttinggal sang perdana mentri dan beberapa shinobi bayaran miliknya yang masih bertahan.

"bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mati, kalian berlima harus menangkap orang itu dengan cara apapun" ujar perdana mentri

"kami akan membuat dia menunjukkan batang hidungnya, sehingga kita bisa membunuhnya" ujar seorang shinobi itu

"bbagaimana caranya?" Tanya perdana mentri

"jika dia ingin melindungi rakyat, maka rakyat adalah kelemahannya. Jadi kita Sandra dan habisi saja semua penduduk di sebuah daerah" ujar seorang shinobi

"baiklah, lakukan saja yang penting aku selamat" ujar perdana mentri

Setelah itu kelima shinobi itu kini mulai menghilang ditelan sesuatu dan hilang tanpa bekas. Dan keesokan harinya, terjadi keributan di sebuah desa yang kebetulan adalah tempat tinggal naruto. Disana semua penduduknya diikat dan dicambuk bagi yang pria termasuk naruto didalamnya, namun saat melihat orang itu akan membunuh seorang dari mereka, naruto langsung menghentikan itu.

"berhenti, jangan siksa dan bunuh warga disini" ujar naruto

"siapa kau berhak berbicara dan memerintah kami?" Tanya ketua dari shinobi itu

"aku adalah seorang pengembara dan kebetulan aku menetap disini beberapa waktu, jadi aku akan membela mereka" ujar naruto

Karena kesal melihat kelakuan naruto, seorang shinobi kini melemparkan kunainya kearah naruto, namun naruto langsung menghilang dari sana dan kini berhasil lepas dari tempat dirinya diikat.

'he….ternyata kau adalah seorang shinobi" ujar satu diantar mereka

"ya,…perkenalkan aku adalah uzumaki naruto, aku adalah shinobi konohagakure dan sekarang aku akan mengakhiri masa kejahatan seperti kalian ini dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar naruto

Setelah itu kelima penjahat itu langsung menertawakan naruto yang kini sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam karena telah meremehkan naruto.

"hey bocah, kau hanya sendirian sedangkan kami ada berlima bagaimana kau akan mengalahkan kami? Itu tidak akan mungkin" ujar ketua dari kelompok itu

"untuk jumlah aku rasa itu tidak adil 5 lawan satu" ujar naruto

"maaf saja, tapi kami parapenjahat tidak mengenal kata adil" ujar seseorang dari kelompok itu

"maksud ku 5 lawan satu adalah ini" ujar naruto mulai membuat sebuah segel tangan dan muncullah 25 bunshin terbuat dari kayu dan kini sedang mengelilingi mereka berlima

"tidak mungkin dia bisa membuat sangat banyak sekali klon," ujar seseorang dari mereka

"sekarang aku bertanya, apakah aku harus menggunakan full power pada semua bunshin ku atau tidak ujar naruto dengan melipat tangan didadanya.

Semua orang disana kini melihat aneh dan kagum kearah naruto yang kini sedang melipat keduatangannya.

"baiklah akan aku jawabkan untuk kalian" ujar naruto kini meningkatkan cakra semua bunshin miliknya

Tidak mau mati konyol semua shinobi bayaran itu kini tengah mundur dan mengambil jarakdari hempasan cakra yang besar dari semua bunshin mili naruto.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : peluru angin

Keua jutsu itu membuat jutsu api kini semakin bertambah kuat dan kini mengarah kesemua bunshin naruto, namun semua bunshin milik naruto kini hanya diam dan dalam sekejab api yang tercipta dari jutsu sang lawan kini telah padam.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang dari mereka

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Setelah mengatakan itu, semua orang merasakan suhu yang sangat dingin disekitar naruto sehingga semua orang kini tahu kanapa api tadi bisa padam karena suhu di sekitar situ sangat dingin. Dengan kekuatan penuhnya kini semua bunshin milik naruto tengah memisahkan ke lima penjahat itu ke lima tempat yang berbeda, namun shinobi bayaran itu tidak tinggal diam, karena tidak mau tewas, mereka akhirnya mulai membalas serangan naruto.

Elemen petir : harimau petir

Sesosok harimau yang terbuat dari petir kini sudah tercipta dari jutsu musuh naruto, namun dengan santai naruto kini membuat sebuah jutsu yang berelemen angin sehingga benturan yang terjadi antara semua jutsu itu kini membuat sebuah asap yang pekat.

Hal serupa terjadi di tempat yang berbeda semua shinobi kini sedang menghadapi bunshin naruto yang kini sedang meledak-ledakkan cakranya sehingga salah seorang dari mereka yang terkena jutsu naruto kini sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi es dan dengan sebuah kunai naruto langsung hancur karena semua bagian tubuhnya kini sudah menjadi es.

Sementara ke 4 shinobi yang tersisa kini terkejut Karena seorang temannya dapat dikalahkan dengan sangat mudah.

"bagaimana ini ketua? Kita sudah kehilangan satu, apakah kita kan mundur sekarang?" Tanya seorang dari mereka

"kita akan kabur saja, ayo kita pergi" ujar ketua dari mereka

Namun sebuah rencana kini tinggal rencana karena kaki mereka kini sudah terikat dengan beberapa akar yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat pergerakan mereka terkunci dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang dia pelajari dengan jiraya yaitu rasengan.

Elemen angin : mini dai rasen ringan

Ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah bola kecil seukuran kerikil batu dan saat jutsu itu mengenai sasaran nya BHOOM,….kini sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi disana sehingga membuat semua terkejut dan menutupi pandangan mereka agar tidak terkena serpihan dari tanah yang beterbangan.

Sementar itu, kini naruto hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang santai langsung menghilang dan mencari dalang dibalik kejadian ini yaitu sang perdana mentri. Dan setelah menemukan sang perdana mentri, kini naruto langsung mengiktnya dan membawanya ke tempat kini semua penduduk yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah ledakan yang masih berlangsung.

Setelah itu naruto menyerahkan keputusan rakyat bagaimana mau mengadili sang penghiyanat yang telah menjadikan mereka seperti budak dan akhirnya rakyat kini memberikan sebuah hukuman agar sang perdana mentri bisa jera dengan mengusirnya dari kerajaan mereka saat itu.

Setelah itu akhirnya misi naruto kini sudah selesai dan kini dia hendak pulang kedesa konoha, namun dirinya sangat tidak ingin pergi ke desa konoha saat ini karena dirinya tahu pasti hinata sedang gelisah dan mencari dirinya. Dan jika tidak pulang maka dirinya akan di omeli oleh dua orang sekaligus.

Sementara itu, di desa konoha kini hinata sedang cemas karena dirinya berpisah dengan naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik karena ada beberapa masalah antara dirinya dengan naruto yang sepertinya harus di selesaikan.

"maaf hokage sama, apakah naruto-kun akan pulng hari ini?" Tanya hinata

"kau ini kenapa sich hinata, sudah terlalu sering kau menanyakan naruto. Apakah ada hal yang gawat?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak, tapi apakah naruto-kun akan pulang hari ini?" Tanya hinata

"ya, seharusnya dia akan pulang hari ini" ujar tsunade

"kalau begitu terima kasih," ujar hinata membungkkan badan dan pergi keapareman naruto untuk membuat makanan

Setelah kepergian hinata, tsunade san shizune saling tatap dan geleng kepala saat melihat reaksi hinata

Akhirnya setelah naruto menyerlesaikan misi dan berjalan beberapa hari, kini dia sudah memasuki kawasan Negara api, dan hal itu membuat dirinya resah pasalnya dia pasti akan bertemu dengan hinata dan hinata pasti akan mendekatinya dan hal itu akan membuat dirinya semakin sulit menjauh dari hinata.

"aku pulang"….ujar naruto ketika memasuki pintu gerbang desa konoha

"selamat datang naruto, apakah misi mu sukses?" Tanya seorang shinobi yang sekarang sedang bertugas dalam menjaga pintu gerbang

"sukses" jawab naruto singkat, lalu langsung pergi dengan muka suram di wajahnya

'ada apa dengan naruto ya. Tidak biasanya dia kembali ke desa dengan wajah seperti itu?' pikir shinobi itu

Sementara kini naruto tengah berjalan gontai dan lesu menuju kearah kantor hokage untuk mengatakan bahwa misinya telah selesai dan meminta bayaran atas misinya itu.

"oh….tok…tok…tok…." naruto mengetuk pintu dengan menghela nafas

"masuk" ujar tsunade sebagai hokage

"naruto akhirnya kau kembali, ada apa dengan wajah mu itu?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak ada apa-apa nenek, aku hanya lelah" ujar naruto

"ini bayaranmu, dan kau aku beri waktu istirahat dan juga selesaikan masalhmu dengan hinata" ujar tsunade

"hah…masalah apa? aku rasa aku tidak memiliki masalah seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"tapi kenapa hinata terlihat khawatir saat kau tidak ada di desa dan terus mencarimu?" Tanya tsunade

"entahlah, aku capek" ujar naruto dingin dan langsung pergi keluar kantor hokage

Setelah kepergian naruto dari ruangan kantor hokage, tsunade dan shizune malah merasa ada masalahyang terjadi diantara naruto dan hinata, namun mereka belum mengetahui masalah apa itu.

"shizune panggil kakashi kemari, aku ingin dia menyelidiki tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak mau nanti jadi pembicaraan jiraya yang tidak bisa menepati janji" ujar tsunade

Tanpa membalas perkataan sang hokage, asisten tersebut langsung mencari dan memanggil kakashi ke kantor hokage. Setelah bertemu dengan kakashi, shizune langsung menyruh kakashi untuk menghadap ke kantor, karena ada hal yang penting. Dan dengan cepat kakashi langsung menghadap dan kini tengah berdiri dihadapan sang hokage.

"kakashi, apakah kau tau tentang masalah antara naruto dan hinata?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak, naruto tidak pernah cerita tentang kehidupannya saat selama ini hokage sama, memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya kakashi

"aku melihat ada masalah anak muda diantara mereka berdua, dan itu bisa jadi akan menyebabkan sebuah penghianatan, dan jika itu terjadi mungkin yang paling banyak peluang adalah naruto yang akan berhianat, karena hinata menurutku anaknya cukup baik" ujar tsunade

"memangnya kenapa bisa terjadi penghianatan?" Tanya kakashi

"aku rasa hubungan antara naruto dan hinata tidak di restui oleh hiashi hyuga selaku ayahnya hinata. Dan itu membuat naruto menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan masalah hinata" ujar tsunade

"jadi anda meminta aku untuk menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan ini?" Tanya kakashi

"tidak, aku hanya ingin kau manjaga naruto agar tidak masuk kejalan yang salah. Itu saja" ujar kakashi

"oh…aku akan melakukannya walau mungkin aku akan ikut terbunuh" ujar kakashi membungkuk dan menghilang dengan shunshinnya

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 15

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"aku rasa hubungan antara naruto dan hinata tidak di restui oleh hiashi hyuga selaku ayahnya hinata. Dan itu membuat naruto menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan masalah hinata" ujar tsunade

"jadi anda meminta aku untuk menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan ini?" Tanya kakashi

"tidak, aku hanya ingin kau manjaga naruto agar tidak masuk kejalan yang salah. Itu saja" ujar kakashi

"oh…aku akan melakukannya walau mungkin aku akan ikut terbunuh" ujar kakashi membungkuk dan menghilang dengan shunshinnya

Setelah beberapa hari naruto pulang, kini dengan tiba-tiba naruto menghilang. Tak seorang pun melihatnya bahkan kini kakashi sedang mencarinya dan dibantu oleh para shinobi lainnya. Namun menurut team kekai bahwa naruto tidak meninggal kan desa karena cakranya tidak terdeteksi meninggalkan desa, namun kini cakra itu sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakan entah karena apa namun naruto tidak bisa di lacak dengan sensor biasa sekarang.

"nona tsunade, apakah itu benar. Naruto tidak di temukan dimana-mana?" Tanya sakura

"ya, dia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Bahkan team pelacak kini tidak bisa menemukannya" ujar tsunade

"naruto bodoh, kemana dia berada sekarang" ujar sakura

"sakura, apakah kau tahu dimana tempat kesukaan naruto?" Tanya tsunade

"ya selain iciraku ramen, dia mungkin sedang di patung hokage ke empat" ujar sakura

"taka, coba periksa patung hokage ke 4. Apakah disana ada naruto dan kau sakura coba ke iciraku ramen" ujar tsunade

Kedua orang yang ditugaskan kini langsung pergi dan mencari kemana mereka di perintahkan namun beberapa saat mereka kembali dan melaporkan bahwa di kedua tempat itu nihil atau tidak ada keberadaan naruto sama sekali. Mendengar hal itu tsunade kini mulai bingung, apakah yang sebenarnya di perbuat oleh naruto.

"nona tsunade sudah menanyakan ini pada pihak klan hyuga apa belum. Bukan kah menurut nona tsunade naruto sedang tidak mood dengan klan hyuga, mungkin mereka mengetahui keberadaan naruto" ujar sakura mulai terlihat panic

"itu tidak bisa dilakukan sakura, karena klan hyuga adalah klan yang memiliki sejarah panjang dengan konoha jadi tidak semudah itu kita melakukan itu dan bertanya kemana mereka menyembunyikan naruto" ujar tsunade

"jadi kita harus bertanya dan mencari tahu pada siapa nona tsunade?" Tanya shizune

"apakah kalian melihat hinata?"Tanya tsunade

"tidak, menurut kabar dia sedang sakit" ujar sakura

"apakah dia tahu keadaan saat ini?" Tanya tsunade lagi

"aku rasa tidak sensei"balas sakura

Sementara itu, semua orang tidak pernah mencari naruto kedalam hutan kematian. Namun disinalah naruto kini berada, dengan memasang kekai dia hidup dengan hanya memakan apa yang dia dapat dari alam dan tidur berdampingan dengan hewan buas yang dapat dengan mudah memangsanya saat malam. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena naruto selalu menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah musuh di daerah ini, melainkan dia hanya menumpang dan tidak berniat menguasai daerah itu. sementara orang diluar sedang kebingungan mencari dirinya, sedangkan naruto kini sedang santai dan makan apa yang sudah ia dapatkan dari alam. Dan tentu saja dia berlatih saat sedang waktu luang begini

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Setelah itu muncullah 100 naruto yang kini siap melakukan perintah dan menjalankan apasaja yang di katakana oleh tubuh aslinya.

"baiklah semuanya, cakra yinyang milik kita sudah bagus dan hebat. Namun aku ingin 10 dari kalian kembali menajamkan cakra itu hingga ketahap batas kita, untuk kekkai genkai aku minta 20 orang untuk melatih hal itu, karena aku ingin membuat sebuah jutsu ku sendiri dari sub elemen yang kita miliki itu, dan stamina dan taijutsu aku ingin 10 orang menggunakan seal gravity agar bisa membuat tubuh kalian lebih berat dan lakukan latihan bertarung bersama, kemudian genjutsu aku ingin 20orang melatih melepaskan sebuah genjutsu dengan gelombang cakra. Dan sisanya mari kita membuat kalian semua dapat menyerap cakra senjutsu karena cakra itu dapat meningkatkan stamina dan daya tahan tubuh kita. Jadi jika 40 orang dapat melakukan senjutsu dalam waktu 6 jam, maka kita akan mendapatkan 240 jam cakra senjutsu untuk pertarungan setiap saat nya". Ujar naruto

"bos bagaimana dengan fuinjutsu?" Tanya seseorang dari bunshin itu

"itulah kenapa aku disini, karena akulah yang akan berlatih fuin seorang diri. Baik laksanakan" ujar naruto

Sementara naruto berlatih dengan giatnya di dalam kekai yang dia pasang di hutan kematian, desa konoha kini sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan dirinya.

"mungkin hanya hinata yang tahu seluruh aktifitas naruto di desa, dan sekarang kita yang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sekarang harus mencarinya? Bagaimana bisa ketemu" omel kiba yang dari tadi disuruh mencari keberadaan naruto

"kiba, apa menurutmu kita usulkan saja pada guru kurenai agar menjemput hinata di dalam klan hyuga, karena hanya hinata yang mengetahui semua tentang naruto" usul shino

"ayo kita temui guru kurenai" ajak kiba berlari menuju ke tempat sang guru tinggal

Setelah usul mereka di terima oleh sang guru, maka kurenai langsung mengutarakan pendapat sang murid pada hokage agar mereka dapat menjemput hinata dengan bantuan dari sang hokage.

Setelah itu akhirnya kurenai dan anak didiknya menjemput hinata di kediaman klan hyuga dengan bantuan surat dari sang hokage yang mengatakan jika sakit hinata memang berat maka dirinya sendiri yang akan turun tangan, namun jika sakitnya tidak terlalu berat maka kurenai diminta membawa sang hyuga hinata kekantor hokage. Sesampainya mereka di kantor hokage, akhirnya tsunade menceritakan kejadian selama beberapa hari ini yaitu kehilangan naruto tanpa jejak dan itu membuat mereka sangat kesulitan dan meminta hinata untuk membantu mereka.

"nah begitu ceritanya hinata, kau tahu kemana lagi naruto akan pergi?" Tanya tsunade

"ada beberapa tempat lagi yang belum anda awasi dan lihat, pertama lembah akhir,dan hutan kematian" ujar hinata

"kenapa menurut kamu naruto mungkin ada di kedua tempat itu?" Tanya sakura heran karena dirinya sebagai teman satu team saja tidak bisa mengerti kenapa naruto akan pergi kesana

"naruto adalah seorang yang sendirian dari kecil dan mungkin dari dia terlahir kedunia ini, jadi tempat yang menurutku akan digunakannya adalah agar dirinya kembali seperti dulu saat hokage ke 3 belum mendaftarkan dirinya ke akademi, dia selalu sendiri dan kini dirinya mungkin merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat itu" ujar hinata

"bukankah dia memiliki teman yang banyak sekarang?" Tanya shizune

"tidak, bahkan sasuke pun bukanlah temannya jika dirinya tidak menjadi kuat seperti sekarang, teman satu-satunya naruto-kun adalah kesepian, dan kejadian yang mungkin terburuk adalah dia akan tenggelam dan tertidur dalam kegelapan. Dan jika itu terjadi maka dengan secara otomatis aku pun akan ikut begitu" ujar hinata

"kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Bukankah kau mencintai naruto, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk menghenti kannya. Iya kan" ujar sakura

"sama halnya dengan sasuke, naruto-kun adalah seseorang yang di kelilingi oleh kegelapan setiap saat. Aku tau kyubi tersegel didalam dirinya, namun karena semua keceriaan yang dia miliki dan tunjukkan pada semua orang, maka tak satuupun dari mereka dapat merasakan kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingnya, seperti saat dia melihat sakura memelukmibunya, seperti shikamaru yang di jemput ayahnya, seperti couji yang diberi makanan hangat oleh keluarganya, semua itu membuat kegelapan semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Namun aku mencoba agar kegelapan itu tak menyentuh hatinya, karena itu aku mengisi hatinya dengan diriku dan menyerahkan jiwaku untuknya, namun aku rasa ayah tak menyukainya, sehingga ayah menemunya saat aku sedang pergi dan saat aku kembali ayah sedang berbicara serius dengan naruto. Dan sejak saat itu sikap naruto-kun berubah padaku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, jika naruto-kun keluar dari desa aku akan ikut dengan dirinya, agar suatu saat aku bisa membangunkannya dengan hidupku" ujar hinata

"tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sebelum ini hinata?" Tanya tsunade

"aku tidak mau naruto-kun selalu menanggung semua hal tentangku sendirian. Dan aku putuskan jika naruto-kun dianggap penghianat maka aku akan mencarinya keluar desa walau harus di cap sebagai penghianat juga, dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa menghalangiku" ujar hinata pergi dan mencari naruto kearah hutan kematian

"cepat ikuti dia, aku takut akan ada masalah di desa kita jika seorang putri dari klan hyuga kabur dan menjadi seorang buronan" ujar tsunade

'jiraya kau menitipkan seorang yang sulit di kendalikan pada ku, kau harus mentraktirku minum ketika kembali nanti' pikir tsunade

Setelah itu sakura dan shizune langsung mengejar hinata yang sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju ke hutan kematian.

"hinata…kenapa tidak menggunakan byakugan saja?" teriak sakura sambil berlari

"itu tidak bisa, naruto-kun sudah sangat hapal dengan kekuatan byakugan, bahkan dia bisa mengetahui aku melihatnya dengan byakugan saat dia hedak berpetualang dulu" ujar hinata dan kembali menambahkan kecepatan larinya kearah hutan kematian

Setelah beberapa saat dirinya berjalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan kematian dan kini hinata mulai merasakan ada sebuah penghalang yang ada di sekitar sini sehingga dia tahu bahwa ini adalah kekai milik naruto.

"dia ada didalam" ujar hinata

"darimana kau bisa yakin dia ada didalam" ujar sakura

"dalam kekai ini ada DNA milik ku, dan naruto-kun selalu menggunakan DNA miliknya dan milikku dalam membuat kekai" ujar hinata

"bagaimana dia melakukan itu?" Tanya shizune

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu caranya, namun dengan darah yang aku berikan padanya dan darah miliknya, dia bisa membuat sebuah kekai yang hanya kami berdua yang dapat membukanya" ujar hinata

"menurut tuan jiraya dia adalah seorang pengguna fuinjutsu yang ahli, sehingga mungkin dia bisa membuat sebuah fuinjutsu yang hanya dibuka dengan dan jika DNA mereka sama dengan yang ada di rumus" ujar sakura

"jika memang begitu, cepat bukalah kekai ini agar kita bisa meminta penjelasan dari naruto" ujar shizune

"anda masih tidak mengerti, kenapa naruto-kun membuat kekai ini, mungkin dia sedang melawan seorang yang berbahaya bagi desa dan dia mengurung penyusup itu agar tidak melarikan diri dan kuncinya ada lah aku dan naruto-kun sendiri" ujar hinata

"jadi bagaimana?" ujar sakura

"kita panggil nona tsunade saja, biar dia yang memutuskan" ujar shizune

Setelah itu, sakura langsung pergi kekanttor hokage melaporkan bahwa mereka telah menemukan kemingkinan keberadaan naruto yang sekarang berada di hutan kematian. Setelah mendengar kabar itu tsunade langsung melihat situasi dan kondisi di tempat mereka menemukan kekai yang dikatakan sakura.

"jadi bagaimana menurut anda nona tsunade, apakah kita harus membuka segel ini?" Tanya shizune

"memang siapa yang bisa membuka segel runit ini dalam waktu dekat, mungkin hanya naruto dan jiraya bisa melakukan itu" ujar tsunade

"menurut hinata, naruto sering menggunakan DNA milik hinata dan miliknya sendiri untuk membuat sebuah fuin, jadi menurutnya dia bisa membukanya" ujar sakura

"kalau begitu cepat bukalah, kita akan terima resikonya" ujar tsunade

Mendengar itu hinata dengan ragu membuat sebuah segel yang telah diajar kan naruto beberapa waktu lalu saat dia masih bertegur sapa dengan naruto, dan menggunakan darahnya sebagai media membuka segel itu.

Fuin kai…

Teriak hinata lalu, terjadilah sesuatu pada kekai itu dan kini mulai terangkat dan erlahan terlihatlah sedikit demi sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hutan kematian. Namun saat kekai itu semakin besar, takanan cakra yang keluar semakin dahsyat dan membuat semua orang harus menggunakan cakra yang cukup besar pada kaki mereka karena cakra tekanan cakra dari dalam sedang mendorong mereka menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"hinata apakah ini efek dari pembukaan fuin itu, atau memang aku merasakan cakra yang besar dari dalam?" Tanya sakura

"ini adalah cakra naruto-kun, dia sedang melakukan latihan atau sedang bertarung aku tidak tau, karena aku sedang focus membuka kekai ini" ujar hinata

"kami akan masuk dan melihat keadaan" usul sakura namun dihentikan hinata

"jangan, sebelum sepenuhnya kekai ini lenyap jangan masuk kedalam karena ada bahaya yang menanti hal itu jika terjadi" ujar hinata

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade

"ini adalah kekai ruang hokage sama, anda pasti mengetahui itu walau anda tidak bisa menggunakan itu," ujar hinata

Dan dengan memfokuskan semua cakranya untuk membuka kekai akhirnya kekai yang dibuat naruto berhasil dibuka. Dan tekanan cakra kini meluas sehingga membuat semua orang khawatir karena cakra naaruto itu sampai pada pemukiman penduduk dengan sangat besar sehingga terjadi kerusakan ringan di beberapa rumah penduduk. Semantara naruto yang sudah mengetahui bahwa hinata telah membuka segelnya maka dia langsung manurunkan tingkat cakranya dan kini kembali ke dalam mode biasa dengan cakra yang normal.

"sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan, mereka bahkan menggunakan hinata-chan sebagai team penolon. Semuanya kita cukupkan latihan kita selama beberapa minggu ini, kalian boleh pergi. Kai….ujar naruto melepaskan semua jutsu kagebunshin miliknya sehingga dirinya terduduk karena lelah yang dialami oleh sang bunshin kini kembali padanya.

Sementara semua orang yang mencari naruto kini sedang melihat dari jauh naruto yang terduduk dibawah pohon dan kini mereka merasakan cakra naruto yang turun drastic hingga tahap seorang bocah 5 tahun yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sama sekali.

"naruto…ujar sakura berlari melihat naruto terjatuh, sementara hinata hanya diam saja melihat hal itu. dia tidak berani bertindak saat seperti ini, dia takut naruto tidak akan memperdulikannya

"hah…hah…hah…..kau jangan berteriak….sakura….tidak kah kau melihatku sekarang dalam keadaan yang ..kurang baik" ujar naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah pohon

Dari jauh seorang ahli sensor kini berbicara pada tsunade sebagai hokage tentang cakra naruto

"hokage sama, cakra naruto sangat rendah, bahkan seorang genin lebih besar dari miliknya." Ujar orang itu

"benarkah?" Tanya tsunade

"iya…aku,.."perkataan orang tersebut berhenti di tengah jalan

"kenapa?" Tanya tsunade

"cakranya sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula dengan sangat cepat" ujar orang itu

"tidak hanya cakra, staminanya juga demikian. Dia dapat menaikkan cakranya dalam waktu dekat itu tidak jadi masalah, tapi stamina dengan waktu yang singkat itu sangat membuat aku heran" ujar tsunade

"ya…anda benar" ujar orang itu

Setelah itu hinata mulai berjalan kearah naruto berada, dan kini naruto hanya memandangnya dengan biasa. Dan itu membuat hinata sangat sedih karena dirinya sudah tidak terlalu di perulikan lagi.

"naruto, kau membuat kami takut saja. Kenapa kau mengurung diri di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya kiba

"hahaha….aku hanya sedang latihan kiba" jawab naruto

"latihan? Latihan apa yang kau lakukan? Bahkan bekas api dan bahkan tanah disini masih baik-baik saja?" ujar kiba bertanya

"dalam dunia kita ini latihan kesabaran juga penting kiba, jangan terlalu sering terkena propokasi musuh" ujar naruto

"heh…kau sudah seperti orang tua saja berkata bijak seperti itu" ujar kiba membuang muka

Semenara orang lain sedang berbicara dengan naruto, hinata kini hanya memperhatikannya saja dari belakang tsunade dan hanya diam dan terkadang tersenyum melihat naruto tertawa.

"nah..nenek, kanapa kau bahkan membuat semua orang repot untuk mencari ku?" Tanya naruto pada tsunade

"tidak ada apa-apa" ujar tsunade

"kalian kemari mengganggu latihanku dan kalian bilang tidak ada apa-apa" ujar naruto dengan heran

"apa maksud mu begitu, kami khawatir dengan mu bodoh oleh sebab itu kami mencarimu" ujar sakura memberikan sebuah pukulan ke kepala naruto

"hahaha…tidak usah repot-repot aku sedang berusaha memperpanjang masa cakraku dan memperpendek masa isi ulang cakra dan stamina milik ku" ujar naruto sedikit berbohong

"memperpanjang dan memperpendek?" ujar tsunade bingung

"ya…aku membaca teori dari beberapa buku bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mencoba membuat masa pakai cakra mereka di perpanjang dan memperpendek masa isi ulang cakra mereka. jadi aku pun ingin malakukan teori itu" ujar naruto

"dan kau telah berhasil melakukan itu" ujar tsunade

"hahaha…ternyata anda sama dengan sensei bisa menebak sesuatu yang bahkan belum anda lihat" ujar naruto

"aku merasakannya" ujar tsunade

"jadi sensei dia bisa sekarang naruto dapat mengisi cakranya dalam waktu singkat?" Tanya sakura

"kurang lebih begitu, dan jangan lupa stamina nya juga memiliki hal yang sama" ujar tsunade

Setelah semua itu, hinata hendak pergi terlebih dahulu karena sudah puas melihat naruto saat ini. Namun dia tidak jadi pergi setelah tangan nya ditahan kurenai.

"sensei…." Ujar hinata

"naruto, apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya kurenai

"apakah anda yang ingin berbicara ataukah tuan putri hinata yang ingin berbicara?" Tanya naruto

Mendengar naruto yang tidak menyebutkan namanya lagi membuat genangan air mata di pelupuk mata hinata

"bukan aku, tapi ini adalah masalah hinata saat ini" ujar kurenai

"oh…begitu, apakah aku bisa membantu?" ujar naruto

"tentu saja" ujar kurenai

"apakah kita akan bicara disini atau dimana?" Tanya naruto

"kita bicara di rumah ku saja, lagi pula aku kesepian sendirian" ujar kurenai

"maaf nenek tsunade aku akan ikut kurenai sensei dulu" ujar naruto membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya di hutan kematian

Setelah sepeninggalan naruto, kurenai dan hinata akhirnya semua orang membubarkan diri pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"silahkan masuk" ujar kurenai mempersilahkan naruto dan hinata masuk

"terimakasih ujar naruto dan hinata berbarengan

"aku akan mengambil minum dulu, kalian jika ingin mengobrol silahkan duluan saja" ujar kurenai

Kurenai langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan hanya berjalan santai dan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh untuk para tamunya. Sementara naruto dan hinata hanya diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun dan diam membisu.

"naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"hn" jawab singkat naruto

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? kenapa sikap naruto-kun berubah pada ku" ujar hianta

"aku tidak berubah, aku hanya ingin kau yang berubah agar tidak menjadi masalah yang panjang" ujar naruto dengan santai

"agar tidak menjadi panjang, memangnya masalahnya apa? apakah ini tentang ayah ku?" ujar hinata

….

"kenapa naruto-kun diam, apakah benar ini karena ayah ku?"Tanya hinata lagi

…

"hiks…hiks….hiks…..apakah naruto-kun tidak ingin berjuang bersama ku dalam hal ini?" ujar hinata

"ingin" jawab singkat naruto

"lalu kenapa naruto-kun melakukan hal ini pada ku, setelah pulang dari misi mu aku menunggu di apartemen milikmu, tapi kau tidak datang. Setiap hari aku ke kantor hokage menanyakan apakah ada yang melihat naruto-kun, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Hingga aku akhirnya sakit, jadi tidak bisa mencarimu. Apakah itu namanya berjuang" ujar hinata

"kau tidak dalam posisiku hinata, aku hanya memiliki beberapa orang penting dalam hidup ku selain itu juga mereka bukanlah keluarga sedarahku. Semua orang tua ingin memiliki seorang calan menantu yang jelas asal usulnya, tapi aku? Coba lihat, walaupun kau melihatku sudah bertambah kuat, tapi itu tidak menutupi bahwa aku tidak memiliki seorangpun keluarga yang akan mendampingiku menghadap ayahmu, ya aku tahu banyak yang memperdulikan diriku saat ini, tapi kau pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi waliku saat ini karena mereka bukanlah keluarga ku sesungguhnya" ujar naruto

"tapi naruto-kun, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah naruto-kun mencintaiku?" Tanya hinata

…..

"kenapa diam, tolong dijawab pertanyaanku?" ujar hinata

…..

"semua orang pasti akan menemui rintangan dalam cinta mereka, namun jika tidak di peruangkan maka itu akan menjadi sia-sia" ujar kurenai memotong pembicaraan hinata dan naruto

"itulah yang aku takutkan, jika hinata sudah berjuang dan itu gagal maka bukan hanya satu atau dua orang akan tewas, mungkin satu klan lagi akan hilang dari konoha" ujar naruto

"tapi aku tidak akan menyerah….aku akan…"

"tidak, tidak lagi. Sebelum aku menjadi emosi dan malah melakukan yang tidak-tidak maka aku mundur dari sekarang, bisa saja aku kelepasan dan akhirnya dengan tanpa sadar aku akan membunuh ayahmu jika dia terus begitu, karena itu aku akan berhenti bergerak sekarang." Ujar naruto meminum teh miliknya

"tidak kah kau ingin memikirkan perasaan hinata saat mengambil keputusan itu?" Tanya kurenai

"karena aku memikirkan hinatalah aku tidak bisa membunuh ayahnya, dan jika dia hanya seorang ketua klan maka aku akan bunuh dia tanpa meminta izin" ujar naruto

"apakah kau akan melakukan hal itu" Tanya kurenai

"iya, tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal yang kotor seperti itu jika aku terus di tekan" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, hening akhirnya menghampiri mereka dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada yang menimbulkan suara.

"baiklah aku akan pulang, semoga kalian sehat selalu" ujar naruto pergi

"naruto-kun, jika ayahku bisa aku bujuk, apakah kau mau kembali?" Tanya hinata

"seorang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi seperti mereka itu tidak akan pernah mau menerima ku hinata-chan. Jadi jika bisa lupakan aku, jika tidak setidaknya jangan menyiksa dirimu" ujar naruto

Akhirnya naruto pergi dengan shunshin miliknya dan kini tinggalh kurenai dan hinata yang duduk di ruang tamu milik kurenai.

"sensei, apakah aku akan seperti ini selamanya, apakah aku harus menyerah? Ataukah aku harus melawan pada ayah soal naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ada dua pilihan yang diberikan naruto, jika kau bisa lupakan dia, dan jika tidak setidaknya jangan menyiksa dirimu. Itu berarti 20 % dia masih ingin bersamamu, namun 80% itu sangat banyak sehingga dia memilih meyerah saja. Tapi jika aku menyarankan kau jangan terlalu Nampak menyukainya di depan umum,apalgi di depan ayahmu, buatlah dia senang dan buatlah ayahmu merasa kau sudah menjauhi naruto. Sehingga naruto bisa bergerak mencari perhatian ayahu tanpa di curigai" ujar kurenai menasehati muridnya

"tapi, apakah aku akan tahan hanya dengan melihatnya sensei" ujar hinata

"ini berarti kau harus mengulangnya dari nol lagi hinata, apakah kau sanggup? Tanya kurenai

"aku tidak akan menyerah" ujar hinata dengan yakin

Setelah itu kini kehidupan naruto kembali seperti semula dimana dia hanya seorang diri dalam kehidupan ini, dan dia hanya menatap semua alat memasak yang selalu digunakan oleh hinata yang kini hanya tergantung di dinding rumahnya.

"inilah aku, orang yang hidup sendiri dan tidak memiliki keluarga sendiri" ujar naruto

" **hei teman apakah kau melupakan aku?"** Tanya kurama

"oh kau kurama, lama aku tidak mendengar kau berbicara, apakah karena kau sibuk tidur ataukan sesuatu terjadi" ujar naruto

" **karena cakramu yang semakin kuat, aku kesulitan untuk berkonoksi dengan mu, namun kau kini semakin mudah berkonoksi dengan ku karena cakra yang kau miliki saat ini"** ujar kurama

"jadi apa dan kenapa hingga kau bersusah payah membuat koneksi dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

" **aku mengetahui siapa kedua orang tua mu, dan untuk itu kau harus mendengarkan cerita ku ini, kenapa dan siapa sebenarnya musuh yang akan kau hadapi di masa depan nanti. 18 tahun yang lalu Aku adalah seekor monster berekor yang kini tersegel dalam tubuh seorang biocah perempuan, karena kemampuan cakra yang kuat miliknya dia bisa menahan diriku. Selama beberapa tahun aku hidup didalam tubuhnya anak itu adalah seorang wanita yaitu kishina uzumaki. Dia adalah jincuriki kedua milik ku, yang sebelumnya bernama mito uzumaki istri dari hokage pertama hashirama senju. Aku selalu saja berusaha memancing dirinya agar bisa menguasai tubuhnya namun hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan dan disamping itu, mito uzumaki juga selalu bersama dirinya. Namun hatinya masih ada yang kosong yaitu cintanya. Aku terus berusaha merusak cintanya, namun sebuah kejadian membuat dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Dia diculik oleh shinobi desa kumogakure, semua anbu sudah di kerahkan dan mencari jejak nya namun tidak ketemu, akan tetapi seorang genin bernama namikaze minato berhasil menyelamatkannya seorang diri dengan melacak rambut merah yang ditinggalkan oleh kushina, semenjak itu kushina tidak lepas dari minato, dan akhirnya mereka menikah.**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan menikah, minato diangkat menjadi seorang hokage, dan akhirnya dia menjabat menjadi hokage ke 4 setelah yang ketiga, namun ternyata ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi saat istrinya melahirkan. Segel yang menahanku kini melemah dan saat itulah aku hedak keluar namun tetap tidak bisa, karena aku selalu ditekan oleh hokage ke 4, namun sesuatu terjadi dan ketika aku sudah sadar diriku kini diriku sudah menghancurkan desa konoha. Namun hokage ke 4 dengan sigap membawaku pergi jauh dari desa dan mengurungku dengan sebuah kekai khusus yang dimiliki istrinya yaitu sebuah rantai cakra yang diciptakan dan akhirnya mengurungku dari dalam dan mengikatku dengan sangat kuat.**

 **Hokage ke 4 lalu memunculkan sebuah tempat khusus untuk penyegelan dan dia berancana menyegelku kembali pada seorang bocah, dan akhirnya aku dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian tubuhku kini ada dalam tubuh hokage ke 4 yang ikut tewas dan satu lagi kini ada di dalam dirimu. Akan tetapi sebelum aku tersegel dalam bocak itu, aku sempat melancarkan serangan kearah bocah itu, namun hokage ke 4 dan istrinya kushina uzumaki menghalangi laju cakarku hingga aku akhirnya tidak bisa membunuh anak itu. sehingga akhirnya aku masuk kedalam seal kembali."** Ujar kurama

"jadi kau ingin mengatakn bahwa ayahku adalah hokage ke 4 dan ibu ku adalah kushina uzumaki?" ucap naruto meminta keyakinan

Dengan anggukan kepala, kini naruto yakin bahwa orang tuanya adalah orang penting di desa konoha, dan kenapa itu dirahasaikan dia akan mencari tau nya sendiri nanti.

" **dan yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, kau memiliki keluarga yang lebih terhormat dari pada semua klan di desa kecuali keluarga para kage terdahulu dan sekarang. Jadi aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan dia berjuang sendiri, bantulah dia dalam mengejar cinta kalian"** ujar kurama lansung mendorong naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

To be continue


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 16

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

" **dan yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, kau memiliki keluarga yang lebih terhormat dari pada semua klan di desa kecuali keluarga para kage terdahulu dan sekarang. Jadi aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan dia berjuang sendiri, bantulah dia dalam mengejar cinta kalian"** ujar kurama lansung mendorong naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

Setelah itu kesadaran naruto kini sudah kembali, dan dia mengingat semua yang diceritan oleh kurama bahwa ayahnya adalah hokage ke 4 sedangkan ibunya adalah uzumaki kushina. Kini dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Setelah kejadian itu, naruto kini berjanji akan hidup dengan penuh senyum, karena kini dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga, dan apalagi itu sebuah keluarga terhormat dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Jadi dia merasa bahwa dia harus tetap tersenyum bagaimana pun yang terjadi, dan untuk lawannya di masa depan dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sang lawan. Kini yang dibutuhkannya adalah menjalani hidup dengan damai.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah kurama menceritakan hal yang terjadi 18 tahun yang lalu kini naruto kembali seperti semula, seseorang yang ramah dan suka bergaul dan terus menebar senyumnya.

"naruto, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu tersenyum?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah, aku merasa bahwa aku sekarang bebas. Seperti kawanan burung yang disana yang terbang bebas" ujar naruto

"kau ini," ujar sakura

"kenapa sensei mengumpulkan kita di sini ya, apakah kita akan menjalankan misi lagi bertiga? Tanya naruto

"mungkin saja,"jawab sakura tak peduli

namun dengan tiba-tiba ada se ekor singa yang menyerang naruto dan sakura, namun dengan cepat singa itu hancur tanpa naruto dan sakura harus bergerak.

'bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu'pikir sosok yang membuat singa itu.

Dan karena tidak ingin dikatakan lemah dia membuat segerombolan singa dam menyerang kearah naruto dan sakura tapi kali ini semua hewan ciptaannya hancur berkeping-keping menjadi es.

"elemen es "serbuk salju" gumam naruto membuat hawa yang di sekitarnya kini bersuhu minus 100O.

"keluarlah jangan bermain dengan sebuah lukisan anak kecil" ujar naruto sehingga muncullah sosok yang membuat hewan-hewan itu.

"siapa kau?" Tanya naruto

"aku sai, aku akan menjadi anggota kelompok ini menggantikan sasuke" ujar sai dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya yang membuat naruto ingin muntah.

"jadi begitu caramu berkenalan" ujar naruto yang sudah berada di belakang sai dan dengan reflek yang bagus sai langsung melompat menjauh.

"kau memiliki skil yang hebat dan dapat merasakan keberadaanku dalam beberapa detik, namun jika aku menyerangmu saat tadi apa yang akan terjadi ya?" ujar naruto berpura-pura bertanya

'dia adalah orang yang berbahaya, ini harus aku laporkan pada tuan danzo' pikir sai

Untuk menjawab perkataan naruto sai hanya tersenyum

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berkumpul, akhirnya kakashi datang juga ke dalam kelompok itu.

"ahk…kalian sudah menjadi teman, baguslah karena sai akan menjadi penganti sasuke untuk sementara dan kita akan melakukan misi yang kita dapatkan dari sasori dari sunagakure beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan yang akan menjadi kapten adalah dia, karena aku akan menjalankan sebuah misi sendirian kali ini, jadi dia yang akan menggantikan tempat ku, namanya adalah yamato."ujar kakashi

"salam kenal" ujar naruto dan sakura sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum

"baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian padanya, semoga kalian baik-baik saja" ujar kakashi

Dengan mengucapkan itu kakashi kinni pergi dengan shunshin miliknya. Sementara naruto dan kawan kawan kini berhadapan dengan sai yang merupakan seorang anbu nee yang sengaja ditugaskan dalam misi ini untuk bertemu orochimaru sehingga dia biasa-biasa saja menghadapi yamato.

"perkenalkan aku adalah yamato kalian bisa memanggilku ketua atau pimpinan" ujar yamato

"kita akan melakukan misi untuk menyamar dan menemui mata-mata sasori yang berada di pihak orochimaru unntuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sasuke." Ujar yamato

"jadi bagaimana kta akan bertemu dengannya saat itu sensei?" Tanya naruto

"aku adalah pengguna elemen kayu, jadi aku bisa membuat boneka dengan bentuk seperti yang digunakan sasori, apakah seperti ini" ujar yamato menirukan boneka sasori

"ya, tapi suara kapten sangat jauh berbeda" ujar sakura

"kalau ini?" Tanya yamato lagi

"ya seperti itu" ujar sakura

"nah kita akan melakukan penyamaran seperti itu, sehingga aku tidak akan ketahuan jika sedang menyamar" ujar yamato

"baiklah mari kita kekantor hokage untuk mengambil misi ini dari hokage dan kalian semua siapkan dirikalian untuk bertarung dengan seorang sannin" tambah yamato

"ya" jawab naruto dan sakura

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya menuju kekantor hokage untuk mengabil misi itu untuk mereka selesaikan dan yamato juga memiliki sebuah misi rahasia yaitu memata-matai sai yang merupakan anbu nee.

"baiklah team kakashi, kalian aku beri misi mencari informasi dari mata-mata sasori itu, laksanakan" ujar tsunade

"siap" ujar naruto bersemangat dengan mengangkat tangannya

Di pintu gerbang, naruto berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kesesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain, namun naruto tahu hinata kini sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan menggunakan byakugan.

"siapa yang kau ajak berpisah naruto" ujar yamato

"oh itu, hanya seorang teman" ujar naruto

"hahaha…memangnya siapa yang tadi mengantar kita, bukankah tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengantar kita, jadi kau melambai pada siapa?" Tanya yamato lagi

"seperti yang aku bilang, teman" ujar naruto singkat

'mungkinkah hinata kini sedang melihat kepergian naruto dari jauh menggunakan byakugan,jadi yang dikatakan hinata dulu benar bahwa naruto sangat peka saat dirinya sedang dilihat atau sedang diintai oleh seseorang' pikir sakura

"itu pasti hinata" ujar sakura

"siapa, hinata hyga yang merupakan putri klah hyuga itu sedang mengantarkan kepergian naruto, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya" ujar yamato

"Itu benar kapten, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya" timpal naruto menatap sakura

"baiklah cukup santainya mari kita kebut berlarinya" ujar yamato langsung memimpin team itu menuju ketempat dimana pertemuan akan dilakukan.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berlari akhirnya jarak mereka dan tempat pertemuan kini sudah dekat dan hanya butuh waktu 30 menit saja untuk kesana, jadi merek membuat sebuah tenda disana dengan bantuan elemen kayu milik yamato. Setelah terbentuknya sebuah penginapan dari cakra kayu milik yamato kini naruto dan yang lainnya masuk untuk beristirahat.

"ketua, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya naruto

"ya, boleh saja" ujar yamato

"aku juga bisa menggunakan elemen kayu seperti anda, dan beberapa kekai lainnya saat ini" ujar naruto

"ya aku tahu dari kakashi senpai tentang kemampuanmu itu, bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit contoh kekai milikmu?" Tanya yamato penasaran dengan kemampuan naruto dalam mengontrol kekai.

"baiklah ini" ujar naruto memperlihatkan sebuah benih pohon lengkap dengan daun dan akarnya sehingga yamato merasa bahwa naruto sangat ahli dalam menggunkan elemen kayu dibandingkan dirinya.

"kau hebat, bahkan kau bisa membuat daun di elemen kayu milikmu, itu hampir sama dengan hokage pertama" ujar yamato

"sebenarnya aku memiliki kekai lainya dan aku rasa kakashi sensei sudah mengatakan itu pada ketua yamato" ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh yamato

"tapi apakah kakashi sensei belummelihat semua jutsu ku, karena aku akan menggunakannya saat melawan orochimaru nanti" ujar naruto

"memang jutsu jenis apa itu?" Tanya yamato

"Elemen angin level selanjutnya dari rasengan milik hokage ke 4" ujar naruto

Setelah banyak bicara dan cerita akhirnya mereka pergi tidur dan memasuki alam mimpi yang mereka inginkan. Keesokan harinya mereka akhirnya melaksanakan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. akan tetapi ada yang membuat naruto dan sakura terkejut adalah bahwa orang yangdikatakan mata-mata miliknya oleh sasori adalah kabuto yang merupakan anak buah yang paling setia miliknya.

"lama tidak berjumpa tuan sasori, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa belama-lama karena orochimaru sedang mencurigai ku sekarang" ujar kabuto

"ya itu tidak apa-apa, cepat katakana informasi apa yang inginn kau katakana?" Tanya yamato dengan suara sasori

Setelah itu kabuto mulai menceritakan informasi apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun dengan diam-diam yamato menyerangnya dengan kunai. Akan tetapi serangan itu gagal oleh serangan sebuah kunai yang dilakukan oleh seseorang sehingga kini penyamaran yamato bisa selamat berkat serangan tak terduga itu.

"beruntung tuan sasori menyelamatkan ku" ujar kabuto melompat mendekati yamato

"kabuto, ternyata selama ini benar kau yang berhianat ya" ujar sosok itu yang tak lain adalah orochimaru

"tuan orochimaru" ujar kabuto langsung membuat pisau cakra di tangannya

Yamato melihat itu hanya diam saja, karena merasa penyamarannya masih belum di ketahui, namun

Trak…..sebuah serangan dilakukan oleh kabuto kearah boneka yang dibuat oleh yamato dengan jutsu elemen kayu miiknya sehingga kini penyemarannya dapat diketajui.

"apakah dia adalah sosok sasori yang sebenarnya, tuan orochimaru?" Tanya kabuto

"bukan, dia adalah salah satu subjek ku dalam elemen kayu. Dan dia adalah sebuah asset yang berharga di konoha karena satu-satunya yang bisa menggunakan elemen kayu" ujar orochimaru menjawab petanyaan kabuto

Dengan sedik gerakan tangan, akhirnya naruto dan yang lainnya kini keluar dan berhadapan dengan orochimaru dan juga kabuto.

"ternyata begitu, sasori telah berhasil kalian kalahkan sehingga informasi ini bisa kalian dapatkan" ujar orochimaru

"o-ro-chi-ma-ru" ujar naruto dengan memisahkan suku kata dari nama orochimaru

"hooo…ternyata ada seorang jincuriki juga disini, apakah kau sekarang sudah sekuat sasuke" ujar orochimaru memancing amarah naruto

"ya, bukankah aku memang selalu kuat" ujar naruto berlari dan menyerang orochimaru sehingga melihat hal itu orochimaru hanya diam dan melihat saja, dan saat serangan naruto tiba, dia menghindar dengan sangat mudah sehingga dia langsung bisa membalas serangan yang naruto lancarkan.

"apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu? Sasuke bahkan bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat?" ujar jiraya membuat emori seseorang meledak

"benarkah, jika begitu tak lama lagi" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah kaliamat yang mengambang dan langsung menyerang orochimaru lagi

"naruto jangan gegabah" ujar yamato walau tak di perdulikan oleh naruto

Pertarungan antara naruto dan orochimaru terjadi sangat seru, karena saling serang dan balas menggunakan taijutsu sehingga baik naruto maupun orochimaru beberapa kali juga terkena serangan milik naruto. Karena sudah bosan orochimaru akhirnya melakukan sebuah segel tangan

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Sebuah bola api kini telah muncul dari hembusan napas orochimaru, namun naruto tidak membiarkan bola api itu mengenai dirinya. Dengan gesit naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan tangan kirinya dan

Elemen air : gelombang air raksasa

Sebuah gelombang air kini telah tercipta dari jusu naruto sehingga bola api milik orochimaru kini sedang bertabrakan dengan air milik naruto sehingga menimbulkan kabut yang sangat banyak. Namun orochimaru sangat terkejut karena naruto dapat memunculkan air dari ketiadaan sama seperti hokage ke 2 lakukan.

"pantas kau berani meyerangku sendirian, karena kau ternyata memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus seperti ini" ujar orochimaru langsung membuaka mulutnya dan keluralah sangat banyak ural yang keluar dari mulut nya membuat naruto merinding karena banyaknya ular itu.

Karena tidak mau mengalami luka yang fatal akhirnya naruto membuat sebuah rasengan ditangannya, namun bukan saja bentuknya akan tetapu warnanya juga kini sudah berubah menjadi biru dengan 3 buah cincun mengelilinginya

Elemen angin : dai rasen ringan

Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan jutsunya kini melemparkanya kearah semua ular itu dan saat eengenai ular itu akhirnya sebuah ledakan terjadi.

BHOOOMMM…suara ledakan sebuah jutsu dengan berat cakra melebihi besar jutsu itu sehingga tekanan angin yang dihasilkan oleh jutsu itu kini sampai ke tempat dimana yamato dan yang lainya menunggu. Setelah itu sai langsung menyusul naruto karena misinya adalah berbicara dengan orochimaru. Akhirnya yamato dengan terpaksa membuat klon dari kayu untuk mengikuti sai. Dan melihat keadaan naruto. Sementara itu di pertempuran, naruto dan orochimaru terlihat sedang saling berhadapan kecuali orochimaru yang kepalanya kini sedang dimasukkan ketanah. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul didekat naruto.

Karena reflek yang bagus naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat baik, akan tetapi sebuah pedang kini mengarah padanya yang kini dalam posisi tidak akan mungkin menghindar.

Trak…..sebuah pedang berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang dibuat naruto

Elemen kayu : kubah kayu

Dengan bantuan elemen kayu miliknya, akhirnya pedang yang dilancarkan kearahnya kini melenceng kearah yang berbeda sehingga tidak mengenai naruto.

'hampir saja aku tewas oleh pedang itu' pikir naruto

Melihat naruto yang dapat menghindari serangan nya selama pertarungan, kini orochimaru berusaha untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari pertarungan ini, karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan setelah dia memasukkan lagi pedang miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya, akhirnya dia menghilang dengan shunshin dan meninggakan naruto sendirian disana. Sementar sai yang sedang dalam misi ingin berbicara dengan orochimaru kini tidak bisa menjalankan misinya karena orochimaru sudah berhasil pergi dan tak mungkin bisa di kejar. Dan kabuto juga kini sudah menghilang dengan sangat cepat seperti tuannya.

Akhirnya yamato memimpin team kakashi kembali kekonoha dengan kegagalan mendapatkan informasi, karena yang diceritakan oleh kabuto sebelumnya adalah sebuah kebohongan dan itu membuat mereka mengerjakan misi yang gagal.

Setelah 1 hari mereka berjalan, akhirnya desa konoha sudah ada di depan mata. Sehingga naruto kini sedang melakukan sesuatu yang dia suka yaitu pergi ke ramen ichiraku. Dan henya menyuruh sang ketua yang menghadap hokage. Sesampainya yamato di kantor hokage, dia menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di misinya saat itu, dan itu adalah sebuah kejutan kalau naruto bisa menggunakan rasengan dengan level dan kekuatan yang berbeda dari hokage ke 4.

"ini diluar perkiraan, ternyata naruto bisa sekuat itu sekarang. Latihan apa yang diberikan jiraya padanya" ujar tsunade

"ya, selain itu apakah anda menyadari bahwa elemen kayu miliknya lebu=ih sempurna dibandingkan diriku?" Tanya yamato

"benarkah? Aku tidak mengetahui itu" ujar tsunade

"benar, elemen kayu miliknya lebih stabil dan kuat dibandingkan milikku. Dia bisa membuat sebua tumbuhan lengkap dengan sangat mudah, sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuat sebuah jutsu yang kadang memiliki daun namun jika aku menggunakan cakra yang sangat besar" ujar yamato

"naruto dan jiraya pasti memiliki sebuah rahasia kenapa naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu itu dengan sangat hebat bahkan menurutku sudah seperti titisan kakekku saja" ujar tsunade

"hokage sama, aku permisi dulu maaf aku gagal dalam misi kali ini" ujar yamato

"ya silahkan" ujar tsunade

Sementar itu kini naruto sedang berusaha menghabiskan ramen miliknya sekarang yang sudah ke tiga mangkoknya. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, yaitu cakranya sedang di sedot oleh sang chi bunshin karena sesuatu hal.

'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' pikir naruto

Setelah menghabiskan ramen miliknya, naruto langsung pergi keapartemen miliknya dan kini mulai bermeditasi dan membuat sebuah cakra senjutsu sehingga kini dia bisa merasakan cakra semua orang di desa konoha. Namun cakra itu dikirimkannya ke chibunshin miliknya yang sedang dalam misi melindungi jiraya,

'semoga saja dalam waktu 6 jam pertarungan itu bisa selesai dengan baik' pikir naruto

#amegakure#

Jiraya akhirnya bisa masuk ke desa ini dengan cara menyusup melalui seekor katak, namun tanpa diketahui olehnya beberapa rinti hujan di desa amegakure adalah sebuah kekai yang dapat mendeteksi musuh yang memasuki desa mereka dengan cara menyusup sehingga pain yang merupakan pemimpin akatsuki itu bisa merasakan keberadaan jiraya.

"konan, akirnya sensei datang juga" ujar pain

"benarkah, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya konan pada pain

"kita akan mengalahkan guru jiraya jika itu di perlukan untuk kedamaian" ujar pain melompat dari gedung yang tertinggi di desa itu langsung menuju kebawah hingga mendarat dengan sempurna.

'hati-hati nagato'pikir konon

Sementar itu, kini jiraya sedang berjalan dengan santai dan mencari seorang yang dapat dijadikannya tempat bertanya sehingga kini dia telah menemukan dua orang dan kedua orangitu kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika menghadapi jiraya. setelah mendengar perkataan ke 2 orang tersebut, jiraya langsung keluar dan melakukan segel sehingga muncullah seekor katak dari dalam mulutnya dan membuka gulungan yang merupakan kunci dari segel kyubi.

"katakan pada tuan fukasaku, aku menotipkan naruto pada dirinya" ujar jiraya

Dan dengan itu seekor katak yang tubuhnya merupakan sebuah kunci segel kyubi kini menghilang.

"baiklah, nagato, yahiko, konan sensei akan memberikan kalian pelajaran terakhir untuk kalian bertiga" ujar jiraya langsung mendatangi markas pain. Sehingga datanglah seorang dengan rambut panjang dengan mata ranningan dimatanya.

"jiraya sensei, lama tidak berjumpa"ujar sosok itu

"kau, kau bukan nagato, dan kau juga bukan yahiko. Dimana mereka berdua dan kenapa kau bisa memiliki ranningan"Tanya jiraya

"itu anda tidak perlu tahu sensei" ujar sosok itu

Pertarungan terjadi dengan sangat sengit hingga akhirnya muncul 2 sosok lagi yang kini memiliki mata ranningan sehingga jiraya kesulitan menghadapi ketiga pengguna ranninggan itu. dan akhirnya dia menggunakan senjutsu untuk mengalahkan musuhnya, akan tetapi hingga waktunya tiba, lawannya masih sangat tangguh dan dia di pukul mundur dan membuat naruto harus turun tangan.

"siapa kau?" Tanya jiraya

"seseorang sedang menyewaku untuk manjaga anda, sebaiknya cepat bangun kita akan mengalahkan mereka bersama-sama" ujar naruto

"hah….mereka tidak bisa mati, bahkan dua diantara mereka sudah aku kalahkan beberapa saat yang lalu namun dia bisa kembali bangkit lagi bahkan penglihatan mereka kembali seperti semula lagi" ujar jiraya

"aku tahu, mereka adalah sebuah boneka dari pemilik asli dari ranninggan kan" ujar naruto

"benar, dan yang asli ada di menara tertinggi di desa amegakure ini" ujar jiraya

"tulislah pesan pada desa konoha, agar mereka bisa langsung mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka ini jika kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua" ujar naruto

sementar jiraya ingin menulis, seorang pain dengan tubuh mekanik kini menyerang jiraya dengan banyak roket namun naruto bisa menghalau roket itu sehingga jiraya tidak apa-apa. melihat serangannya di gagalkan oleh naruto ke enam pain kini menyerang kearah naruto dan hendak mengeroyoknya namun dengan cepat naruto langsung membalas serangan ke lima orang yang disana dengan sangat hebat sehingga jiraya kagum dengan kemampuan orang yang membantunya ini.

"tuan jiraya sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini dan sampaikan ini pada seseorang yang menyewa diriku karena aku gagal dalam misi" ujar naaruto melemparkan sebuah gulungan dengan darah sebagai kuncinya

"baiklah" ujar jiraya

Melihat jiraya ingin kabur ke 6 pain langsung menyerang kearah jiraya, melihat hal itu sang bunshin milik naruto langsung melakukan perlindungan dengan meminjam cakra dari tubuh aslinya dengan membuat 5 bunshin untuk menghadapi masing-masing musuhnya. Sehingga kini jiraya dapat pergi dengan selamat, namun sang bunshin naruto kini sedang berhadapan dengan 6 pain sekaligus. Akan tetapi dengan cakra senjutsu yang dikirimkan sang master maka mereka dapat bertarung dengan hebat walau mereka sangat kesulitan dengan semua jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh musuh-musuh mereka.

Dan setelah cukup lama akhirnya jiraya sudah sangat jauh keluar dari desa amegakure dan kini dia kembali ke desa para katak agar dia bisa selamat dari serangan yang mungkin akan menyerangnya. Namun karena kondisinya yang terluka cukup parah, jiraya akhirnya pingsan setelah sampai di desa para katak itu walau tiba dengan selamat dan kini dirawat oleh para katak disana.

Sementara di sisi naruto kini sudah sekitar satu 45 menit mereka bertarung sehingga waktu naruto tinggal sedikit dan akhirnya semua bunshin yang dibuat chibunshin naruto kini sudah kalah dan menghilang sehingga kini dia hanya pasrah karena ini bukanlah tubuh asli sang tuan, namun dai tidak akan kalah dengan hanya meninggalkan dan menghilang dia akan memberian sebuah kata perpisahan untuk para pain dengan mengambil satu mayat mereka yang akan dikalahkannya sekarang.

"kau adalah seorang dengan kemampuan cukup hebat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan cakra biju didalam tubuhmu" ujar pain tendo

"ya, aku adalah uzumaki naruto" ujar naruto membuka topeng yang merupakan sebagai kedoknya selama ini

"ternyata kyubi menyerahkan diri pada kita, kau tidak akan lolos dari sini" ujar pain langsung kembali menyerbu naruto

Namun naruto hanya melihat satu musuh saja yaitu seorang pain yang bisa kuciyose sehigga dia langsung memukul musuhnya hingga tidak sadarkan diri karena menggunakan perpanjangan cakra senjutsunya. Dan dengan cepat naruto membawa mayat itu dan membuat sebuah fuin sehinggga kini mayat itu sedang masuk alam fuin itu dan di kirimkan ke sebuah gulungan yang ada di tangan jiraya.

Akhirnya karena melawan musuh yang sangat banyak, akhirnya naruto kalah dan langsung hilang meninggalkan darah disana dengan sangat banyak. Melihat bahwa lawan mereka adalah hanya seorang chibunshin membuat pain kini murka dan berniat menyerang konoha.

Setelah 1 minggu jiraya tidak sadarkan diri, kini dirinya mulai siuman dan akan segera kembali kedesa konoha untuk memberikan informasi lengkapnya dan memberikan gulungan ini pada naruto sehingga dia bisa melihat apa isi dari gulungan itu.

"tuan fukasaku, aku permisi ingin kembali kedesa konoha. Untuk memberikan gulungan ini pada seseorang yang sudah membantuku" ujar jiraya

"siapa orang itu?" Tanya fukasaku

"aku rasa dia naruto, hanya dia yang sering menggunakan jasa nenma di desa konoha" ujar jiraya

"ya kau harus hari-hati" ujar fukasaku

"terimkasih karena sudah merawatku, ujar jiraya membuat sebuah segel tangan dan menghilang dari hadapan fukasaku

Setelah menghilang dari gunung para katak, kini jiraya sudah ada di desa konoha sehingga jiraya menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi hal itu membuat tsunade sedikit senang karena jiraya masih bisa kembali dengan selamat ke konoha.

"informasi yang kau berikan sangat berguna bagi konoha jiraya. dan untuk itu kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar layak menjadi seorang kage. Lalu kanapa kau menolak itu?" Tanya tsunade

"aku adalah sebuah sarung pedang yang melindungi ketajaman pedang dari semua benda keras, aku akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu untuk desa ini, konoha adalah desa kita, jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk menghadapi pain. Ujar jiraya

"apa itu?" Tanya tsunade

"ini adalah gulungan yang diberikan oleh orang itu, dan aku rasa narutolah yang memberikan oeang itu misi untuk membantuku sehingga mungkin hanya darah naruto yang pas untuk membuka gulungan ini" ujar jiraya

"shizune, panggil naruto kemari" ujar tsunade

Setelah itu shizune pergi memanggil naruto yang sedang bermeditasi di apartemen miliknya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan yinyang dan senjutsu miliknya dengan bantuan 40 bunshin miliknya. Namun kegiatan itu terganggu ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen miliknya.

"oh kak shizune, ada apa kemari?" Tanya naruto sedangkan semua bunshin miliknya masih melakukan meditasi

"apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya shizune

"bermeditasi,dan kak shizune ada apa kemari?" Tanya naruto

"oh ya, aku kemari karena tuan jiraya meminta ku memanggilmu" ujar shizune

"jiraya sensei sudah kembali, syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar naruto langsung meninggalkan semua bunshinnya yang masih berlatih dan berlari menuju kantor hokage.

Setelah beberapa saat dirinya berlari akhirnya naruto tiba di kantor hokage dan kini mulai masuk kedalam ruangan hokage.

"lama tidak bertemu naruto, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya jiraya

"ya tentu saja aku begitu, aku sangat baik sehingga jarang membuat orang susah" ujar naruto melipat kedua tangan di dadanya

"jangan bohong naruto, bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kau menghilang dan ternyata bersembunyi di dalam kekai milikmu, sehingga membuat kami kerepotan mencari kamu" ujar tsunade

"hahaha….benarkah, kau sungguh nakal" ujar jiraya

'ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku dipaggil kemari, apakah ada hal penting?" Tanya naruto

"ya ambil ini dan buka" ujar jiraya melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada naruto

Dengan cepat naruto membuka gulungan itu dan terdapatlah sebuah segel fuin disana dan ketika di keluarkan maka yang muncul adalah seorang anggota pain yang sdah tidak bergrak lagi.

" mayat siapa itu?" Tanya tsunade

"itu adalah mayat seorang dari pain, dan aku rasa dia berhasil mengalahkan satu dari mereka seorang diri" ujar jiraya

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 17

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Dengan cepat naruto membuka gulungan itu dan terdapatlah sebuah segel fuin disana dan ketika di keluarkan maka yang muncul adalah seorang anggota pain yang sdah tidak bergrak lagi.

" mayat siapa itu?" Tanya tsunade

"itu adalah mayat seorang dari pain, dan aku rasa dia berhasil mengalahkan satu dari mereka seorang diri" ujar jiraya.

"cepat berikan mayat ini untuk diperiksa oleh team intel, dan aku ingin meminta semua informasi yang ada di dalamnya" ujar tsunade

"tunggu dulu," ujar jiraya membuat semua orang bertanya menatapnya

"aku juga mempunyai seseorang untuk di periksa" ujar jiraya langsung mengeluarkan seekor katak dan kini mengeluarkan manusia yang di tawannya saat mencari tahu keberadaan dari pain.

"bawa dua mayat ini dan berikan laporannya secepat mungkin" ujar tsunade pada beberapa anbu

"jiraya, naruto mungkin aku akan merpotkan kalian berdua. Bisakah kau tidak keluar desa untuk beberapa tahun, karena desa kita bisa saja jadi target mereka ketika kalian tidak ada" ujar tsunade khawair

"hahaha…kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku aka nada di dekat konoha. Dan selain itu naruto selalu ada di dalam jadi tidak perlu risau" ujar jiraya

Sementara itu, di markas orochimaru kini dia sedang terguling dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa bergerak setelah bertarung dengan naruto yang tidak di sangkanya bisa sekuat itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Sementara sasuke juga kini sudah semakin kuat juga.

'sebaiknya aku lakukan ritual itu sekarang' pikir orochimaru

Sedangkan sasuke yang kini sudah menguasai dengan baik sharingan miliknya kini mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama dia susun dan dia akan melaksanakannya malam ini.

Trink..trink…trink….bunyi sebuah pedang memotong sesuatu benda yang keras lalu dengan tiba-tiba

"akh…apa yang kau lakukan sasuke?" Tanya orochimaru yang kini dadanya sudah tertusuk oleh pedang petir milik sasuke

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuh ini pada mu" ujar sasuke langsung memotong tubuh orochimaru manjadi beberapa bagian sehingga kini orochimaru sudah dianggap tidak akan selamat. Namun dari tubuh orochimaru kemudian keluar ular putih dengan sisik yang sangat banyak.

"jadi inikah wujud asli dirimu sekarang? Sungguh menjijikan" ujar sasuke

"dengan tubuh ini aku tidak akan bisa mati sasuke" ujar orochimaru menyerang sasuke

sasuke dengan bantuan tanda kutukan kini berubah menjadi seorang yang memiliki kulit gelap dengan rambut yang tambah memanjang dan jangan lupakan kedua sayap tangan yang ada di punggungnya.

Pertarungan sasuke melawan orochimaru berlangsung cukup singkat, karena dalam kondisi seperti ini orochimaru akhirnya tewas di bunuh oleh sasuke dengan cara memotong semua bagian tubuhnya hingga kini tidak dapat kembali ke bentuk semula. Setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan dirinya dengan orochimaru,sasuke kini keluar dari tempat persembunyian milik orochimaru dan pergi menuju kearah Negara api yaitu desa konoha.

"aku kembali sakura, naruto" ujar sasuke ketika sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian milik orochimaru

Kabar kematian dari orochimaru begitu cepat menyebar, hingga belum genap 24 jam sudah sebagian besar desa-desa di semua Negara mengetahui perihal kematian orochimaru dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah orang yang membunuh orochimaru adalah sasuke yang dirumorkan adalah anak emas milik orochimaru.

#skip#

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya sasuke kini tiba di perbatasan konoha dan iwa sehinngga kini dia mulai memasuki kawasan desa konoha dan pergi semakin kencang.

Sementara itu, naruto yang mengetahui bahwa sasuke akan kembali sudah menantikan kembalinya sasuke dari mengembara dan dia sudah menjaga nama sasuke agar tetap aman di sini dengan susah payah.

"aku pulang" ujar sasuke memasuki pintu gerbang

"hey siapa kau masuk ke desa konoha di jam yang sudah larut seperti ini?" Tanya seorang penjaga gerbang

"dia…dia adalah …..uchiha sasuke" ujar temannya

"benar, dia sasuke. Kau begitu lama, aku kerepotan mengurus namamu di sini tau" ujar naruto yang kini hanya duduk dengan tenang di atap sebuah bangunan

"naruto," ujar sasuke menghilang dan tiba-tiba menyerang naruto dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari tangan kirinya untuk menangkis serangan sasuke.

Trink…trink…trink…bunyi logam berbenturan dengan logam lainya sehingga di tengah malam yang gelap ini nampaklah bunga api hasil dari benturan kedua logam itu.

"kau ternyata memiliki sebuah pedang yang unik juga naruto" ujar sasuke melihat pedang yang dipegang naruto

"ini adalah nuibari, 1 dari 7 pedang legendaries desa kirigakure aku mendapatkanya dari seseorang. Dan aku lihat kau juga sudah menggunakan senjata, apakah ini adalah hasil latihanmu dengan sang ular itu?" Tanya naruto sambil menyerang sasuke dengan nuibari ditangannya.

"ya, ini adalah kusanagi" ujar sasuke sambil menangkis dan membalas serangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto

Setelah pertarungan yang cukup lama, akhirnya pertarungan itu berhenti ketika ada beberapa anbu yang menghentikan pertarungan itu. lalu mereka akhirnya pergi ke kantor hokage untuk malakukan pembicaraan mengenai kedudukan sasuke di desa konoha ini. Setelah itu naruto menceritakan rencana mereka untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, namun tidak tentang itachi karena naruto menyembunyikannya sebagai rahasia dia dan sasuke saja.

"naruto, aku mulai muak dengan semua rahasiamu. Apakah kau masih ada lagi rahasia yang belum kau beritahukan pada ku. Jika iya sebaiknya kau beritahukan padaku sekarang" ujar tsunade memijit alisnya

"ada beberapa, tapi bukan tentang orang lain, akan tetapi tentang diriku sendiri" ujar naruto

"sasuke, kau kembalilah keaparteman milikmu dulu, besok baru aku akan putuskan setelah rapat dengan para tetua bau tanah itu" ujar tsunade mengusir naruto dan sasuke

Akhirnya sasuke kembali dari pengembaraan dirinya sehingga kini baik sasuke maupun naruto tersenyum karena rencana mereka telah berhasil. Setelah malam yang tenang di desa konoha, kini pagi mereka di gemparkan karena kepulangan sasuke sehingga membuat para penduduk desa menjadikan sasuke sebagai topic pembicaraan dan oleh karena itu, sekarang sasuke tidak bisa keluar karena tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan orang tentang dirinya saat ini.

"baiklah sasuke masih diterima di desa ini, akan tetapi teteua memintaku terus menjagamu karena kau baru saja bergabung dengan orochimaru, jadi aku rasa mereka sedikit khawatir. Termasuk juga aku" ujar tsunade

"terimakasih banyak" ujar sasuke

"oh hampir lupa, kau kembali ke team kakashi dan sai kini kembali menjadi anbu di bawah naungan ku" ujar tsunade

"baik" ujar sasuke singkat lalu pergi menuju ke tempat latihan team 7

Setelah sampai di team 7, kini sakura memandang dengan mata yang berlinang air mata karena sang pujaan hati kini sudah pulang dan kembali bersama mereka.

"selamat datang kembali sasuke-kun" ujar sakura

"ya selamat datang kembali sasuke" ujar naruto

"terimakasih naruto, sakura dimana guru kakashi?" Tanya sasuke

"kau seperti tidak mengetahui kebiasaan buruk sensei, dia pasti telat lagi" ujar naruto kembali tiduran di atas rumput

"apakah team kita akan bisa seperti dulu lagi ya?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu" ujar sasuke

"memangnya kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, bukankah sasuke sudah kembali, tentu saja team 7 akan kembali seperti dulu" ujar naruto

"bukan itu, maksud ku adalah kerjasama kita, apakah masih kokoh seperti dulu?" Tanya sakura

"ya itu yang jadi masalah kalian saat ini, karena sudah cukup lama terpisah, maka kerjasama team kalian mungkin kini sudah tumpul" potong kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang

"sensei" ujar mereka

"sasuke, selamat datang kembali. Sebenarnya aku tidak layak lagi menjadi guru kalian, namun sepetinya masih ada yang belum aku ajarkan pada kalian bertiga" ujar kakashi

"apa itu?" Tanya naruto

"nah itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian, apakah kalian masih butuh bimbingan dariku dalam hal menjadi shinobi. Bahkan kalian bertiga sudah dilatih oleh seorang sannin yang merupan shinobi yang lebih kuat dan tangguh di bandingkan diriku. Jadi untuk kerja sama kalian sebaiknya kalian melakukan misi bersama-sama agar kerjasama kalian bisa terjalin" ujar kakashi

"sensei bolehkah aku bertanya tentang satu hal?" Tanya naruto

"apa itu?" ujar kakashi

"apakah kami bisa menjadi team yang solit seperti dulu lagi?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja, kalian memiliki kemampuan yang seimbang dalam komposisi team. Selain itu juga, kalian sudah memiliki kemampuan khusus masing-masing jadi tidak perlu cemas" ujar kakashi

"tapi sensei, bukankah kau masih menjadi ketua kami. Jadi bagaimana kami bisa mengambil misi hanya dengan bertiga?" Tanya sasuke

"itu pasti bisa, bahkan aku untuk melawan naruto sendiri tidak akan sanggup lagi karena kekuatannya sekarang sudah berada jauh diatas ku, begiupun dengan mu dan sakura, aku bahkan tidak akan mampu mengungguli kalian dalam hal serangan, namun mungkin aku bisa menang jika bertarung menggunakan pengalaman" ujar kakashi

Kini team kakashi sudah kembali menjadi 4 orang dan itu membuat semua orang dalam team7 merasa senang dan bahagia. Namun berbeda dengan team 7, kini team 10 yang beranggotakan shikamaru, ino dan couji kini sedang bersedih atas kematian sang guru yang merupakan pembimbing mereka saat dalam melaksanakan misi mengejar anggota akatsuki yang menghancurkan kuil api. Sehingga asuma yang bersama dengan shikamaru tewas dalam misi itu.

#skip#

Pagi hari didesa konoha, semua orang kini bersedih karena kehilangan shinobi yang hebat di desa mereka terutama team 10 yang merupakan anak didik dari asuma. Namun bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang bersedih, kini team 7 yang juga teman satu angkatan mereka kini turut bersedih hingga akhirnya merka menenangkan shikamaru dengan mengajaknya berbicara dan bercerita.

"shika apakah kau masih merasa sedih, setidaknya berbagilah dengan ku agar kesedihanmu itu berkurang" ujar naruto yang kini tengah menemani shikamaru di atas atap melihat gerakan awan.

"aku akan membalaskan dendam asuma, tapi aku tidak cukup kuat jika bertarung sendiri" ujar shikamaru

"jika kalian bertigapun itu akan sulit, karena jika team yang terdiri dari 3 chunin saja tidak akan bisaa mengalahkan mereka. jadi setidak nya kau butuh satu orang jonin sebagai penganti asuma untuk sementara" ujar naruto

"kami tidak akan melibatkan pihak lain, kami akan menyelesaikannya sendiri nanti malam" ujar shikamaru

"kau yakin tidak ingin melibatkan desa konoha dalam hal kalian masih akan memakai ikat kepala desa ini saat bertarung, kanapa kau berfikir tidak akan melibatkan orang lain. Selain itu, aku tidak yakin jika hanya kalian berdua yang mengejar akan kembali dengan selamat. Jadi jika aku boleh memberi saran cari lah jonin yang akan menemani kalian dan jika kau melakukan hal itu, maka hokagepun akan mengizinkan mu pergi" ujar naruto

"tapi siapa yang ingin membantu kami? Sekarang kami tidak memiliki tempat untuk meminta saran, bagaimana kami bisa memilih dengan tepat" ujar shikamaru

"ajaklah kakashi sensei, dia mungkin orangnya seperti acuh dengan orang lain. Tapi dibalik itu dia juga pasti merasa kehilangan karena kepergian teman seangkatan nya dan ingin turut andil bagian di misi ini" ujar naruto

"akan aku pikirkan" ujar shikamaru

"ya sudah, aku akan pergi latihan dulu. Ingat jangan mengejar mereka tanpa di damping oleh seorang jonin, karena itu akan mengakibatkan kalian terbunuh. Selain itu, assume sensei pasti tidak akan senang jika kalian sebagai penerusnya dalam team 10 tewas kan." Ujar naruto pergi meninggalkan shikamaru

Setelah meninggalkan shikamaru di atap, naruto langsung pergi menuju ketempat teamnya biasa latihan. Di sana dia melihat sasuke dan sakura yang sedang asik berbicara berdua sehingga dia tidak jadi kesana karena tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan teman yang sedang bahagia.

'sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan, sudah lama aku tidak membaca' pikir naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju ke perpustakaan desa.

Sesampainya naruto disana, dia kini disambut dengan senyum oleh penjaga perpustakaan desa itu. entah kenapa kini semua orang mulai mengajak naruto tersenyum dan berbicara tidak seperti saat dia masih anak-anak dan lemah dulu.

"naruto, lama kau tidak kemari? Apakah kau selalu sibuk dengan misi?" Tanya penjaga perpustakaan itu

"tidak aku hanya sedang latihan pisik saja dan menjalankan beberapa misi di luar desa" ujar naruto langsung pergi dan mulai memilih buku yang ingin dia pinjam dan baca

'kini semua orang didesa sudah menganggapnya ada dan kini dia sudah bisa dibilang terkenal karena kekuatan yang ditunjukkannya dalam ujian chunin beberapa tahun lalu.'pikir naruto

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan team 7 kini sakura dan sasuke sedang berbicara dengan santai menunggu teman mereka yang sebenarnya sudah datang dan kembali pergi setelah melihat mereka berdua yang mengobrol.

"sasuke-kun, bagaimana cara kalian latihan disana?" Tanya sakura

"hm…begini disana latihannya adalah dengan membunuh teman sendiri, ya seperti hokum alam yang kuat dia yang akan bertahan" ujar sasuke

"berapa banyak yang kau bunuh" ujar sakura

"entahlah, aku membunuh semua orang yang menurutku akan membahayakan jika terus hidup" ujar sasuke

"maksudmu?" Tanya sakura

"ada beberapa orang yang berpotensi bisa mengalahkan ku jika kami bertarung beberapa kali dalam seminggu, jadi saat dia sedang dalam kondisi tertekan aku membunuhnya agar tidak menyusahkan saat aku keluar dari sana dan membunuh orochimaru" ujar sasuke dengan tenang

"sakura, apakah kakashi sensei telah menularkan penyakit telatnya ini pada naruto?" Tanya sasuke

"entahlah aku rasa begitu" ujar sakura

"sakura, hokage mengajarkamu ninjutsu medis, naruto menurut kabar telah menguasai senjutsu, dan aku juga sudah belajar tentang pertarungan hidup mati. Apakah kau yakin kita akan menjad team yang solit seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang kita sudah memiliki kemampuan yang tak terbantahkan lagi, tidak mungkin kita akan melakukan kerjasama dengan kekuatan kita yang bisa dibilang sudah mengerikan" ujar sasuke

"entahlah, nanti kita Tanya ke naruto bagaimana solusinya" ujar sakura

Setelah perbincangan yang panjang, sasuke kini sedang bersiap untuk melakukan pemanasan karena bosan menunggu kakashi dan naruto, namun naruto datang dengan wajah santai dan cengiran di bibirnya sehingga membuat sasuke dan sakura sedikit jengkel karena naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas keterlambatan dirinya.

"naruto kemana saja kau, kami sudah lelah menunggumu tau?" Tanya sakura

"ehh…bukannya karena aku belum datang kau bisa berduaan dengan si pujaan hatimu itu sakura, kenapa kau marah seperti itu" ujar naruto santai dan mengedipkan mata

"bicara apa kau," ujar sasuke langsung menyerang naruto dengan pedangnya. Namun ditangkis dengan tepat oleh naruto menggunakan kunai di tangannya.

"ada apa ini, apakah kalian akan marah dan mengeroyok ku?" Tanya naruto mengejek

Mendengar perkataan naruto yang memancing emosi sakura langsung memandang sasuke dan menganggukakan kepala.

" ya kami akan mengeroyokmu" ujar keduanya bersamaan

Naruto yang sedang menangkis pedang sasuke kini terkejut karena perkataannya lah yang menyebabkan dirinya dalam bahaya.

"apakah kalian serius?" Tanya naruto

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima, akan tetapi pukulan sakuralah yang dia terima saat dia dia sedang menangkis pedang sasuke. Akan tetapi naruto berhasil menghindar dan keluar dari jangkauan tinju sakura.

"menurut jiraya sensei, jika kau dilatih oleh hokage itu, maka aku tidak boleh terkena pukulanmu." Ujar naruto

"kekuatan ku adalah control cakra yang kuat sehingga bisa mengunakan pukulan seperti itu" ujar sakura yang memperlihatkan tanah retak disana

Namun tanpa naruto sadari dirinya sudah akan diserang sasuke dari belakang karena dia lengah saat sedang berbicara dengan sakura, namun naruto masih dapat menangkisnya walau kini dia terpental hingga menabrak kayu disekitar sana.

"kau curang sasuke, aku sedang berbicara dengan sakura. Kau tidak boleh menyerangku begitu" ujar naruto

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan naruto, sakura dan sasuke kini menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi hingga dirinya sulit menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan kedua temannya itu.

"baiklah kalian yang memaksa." Ujar naruto mengerluarkan pedang nuibari yang terikat dengan kkawat baja khusus milik nuibari

"sakura, awas tusukan pedang itu akan sangat dalam dilahat dari pentuk pedang milik naruto yang bertipe menusuk bukan menggires" ujar sasuke

"tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar sakura

"benarkah begitu" ujar naruto langsung menendang keduanya namun dapat di blok oleh sasuke dan sakura walau masih mengakibtakan mereka berdua terpental jauh kebelakang.

'dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku tadi' pikir sasuke

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sasuke?" Tanya naruto

Elemen api : bola api

Bukan perkataan yang diterima naruto melainkan dirinya sekarang sedang menjadi target bola api milik sasuke. Tidak mau terkena serangan sasuke, naruto langsung bersalto kesamping, namun disana sudah menunggu sakura yang siap dengan pukulannya sehingga naruto tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan sakura.

"kena kau naruto, rasakan pukulan ku itu" ujar sakura

Namun sakura dikejutkan naruto yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan siap menyarangnya dengan pukulan, namun berkat sasuke dia bisa menghindari serangan itu dan mundur beberapa meter dari naruto berdiri. Melihat naruto yang tidak apa-apa, dia melihat kearah naruto terpental, disana terdapat boneka kayu yang kini hancur berantakan oleh pukulan sakura.

"kau menggunakan bunshin kayu, sejak kapan?" Tanya sakura

"tidak akan aku beritahu" ujar naruto memeletkan lidahnya

Sasuke melihat itu langsung menyerang naruto yang sedang berbicara namun itu dapat ditangkis oleh naruto dengan nuibari, namuan ternyata sasuke sudah menyiapkan pengalihan untuk serangan utama yaitu sakura yang memukul naruto.

'hah…hah…hah…kenapa cakra naruto tidak berkurang sama sekali, bahkan sekarang sudah satu jam kami bertarung tapi cakranya tidak berkurang sama sekali' pikir sasuke dan sakura karena mereka sudah kelelahan

"apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?" Tanya naruto menyimpan kembali nuibari miliknya

"kenapa cakramu tidak berkurang sama sekali?" Tanya sasuke

"selain itu, staminamu juga sepertinya tidak berpengaruh" ujar sakura

"apakah itu yang kalian lihat? Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui beberapa trik klan hyuga yang menggunakan cakra dengan berpoya-poya, namun aku menggunakan itu untuk tetap memiliki stamina dan cakra yang full bukan memoyahkannya" ujar naruto duduk dan beristirahat

"apa rahasia nya?"Tanya sasuke

"kau harus menelitinya sendiri sasuke, kau tidak bisa hanya mendengar kau juga harus mengetahui dasar nya terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto

"apa dasarnya?" Tanya sakura juga tertarik

"dengarkan baik-baik, pernahkah kalian mendengar cakra yinyang yang ada di dalam tubuh setiap manusia?" Tanya naruto

"ya aku tahu, tapi sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan cakra itu" ujar sasuke

"kendalikan cakra yinyang dank au bisa mengendalikan cakra sepertiku," ujar naruto

"caranya?" Tanya sakura dan sasuke

"cari di perpustakaan, kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang banyak disana. Kalian juga bisa membaca beberapa buku ini, seperti buku uchiha dan senju ini." Ujar naruto

"uchiha dan senju, untuk apa kau mempelajari tentang klan ku dan senju?" Tanya sasuke

"bukan,…bukan mempelajari, tapi melihat semua kemampuan mereka pada zaman dahulu. Madara dan hashirama dalah dua orang dari masing-masing klan yang bermusuhan dan memiliki kemampuan yinyang sangat kuat, sehingga mereka di juluki dewa shinobi. Aku bukan ingin mencari tahu kelemahan mereka, aku hanya sedang mencari tahu kemampuan khusus mereka" ujar naruto

"itu bukannya sama saja kau sedang mencari tahu tentang klan uchiha dan senju naruto?" Tanya sakura

"tidak..aku tidak sependapat dengan mu. Aku mempelajari tentang hashirama dan madara saja, aku mempelajari orangnya bukan klannya." Ujar naruto

"tapi untuk apa mempelajari mereka berdua saat sekarang ini, bukankah mereka sudah meninggal?" Tanya sakura

"kau tidak berfikir panjang sakura, apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati" ujar naruto

"orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"yap, kau benar. Tapi ada satu lagi" ujar naruto

"dan kabuto" ujar sasuke

"kau benar lagi sasuke, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia menghidupkan mereka kembali maka kita harus siap" ujar naruto

'naruto bahkan sudah berfikir sampai sejauh itu, dia tidak hanya kemampuan nya yang meningkat, tapi cara pikirnya juga sudah jauh diatas kami. Kau benar-benar hebat naruto' pikir sakura

"tapi ada sebuah kendala yang besar untuk mengalahkan madara uchiha" ujar naruto

"apa" Tanya sasuke dan sakura

"dalam buku ini di ceritakan hashirama dapat membunuh madara dan memenangkan pertarungan di lembah akhir, tapi ada yang mengganjal fikiranku tidak mungkin seorang pengguna eternal mangekyou sharingan bisa kalah hanya dengan sebuah jutsu elemen kayu seperti itu. jadi aku perkirakan bahwa madara masih hidup saat bertarung dengan hashirama" ujar naruto

"tapi bagaimana caranya" Tanya sasuke

"entahlah, tapi satu yang pasti dia memiliki sebuah rencana agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru. Dan aku tidak tau kekuatan apa itu" ujar naruto

"naruto jika memang begitu apakah batu prasasti di klan ku memiliki beberapa bukti tertentu?" Tanya sasuke

"mungkin saja, apa yang kau baca di batu itu?" Tanya naruto

"kelanjutan dari perkataan batu itu adalah untuk mendapatkan kedamaian harus menggunakan kedua kekuatan yang di campur atau disatukan" ujar sasuke

…..

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya sakura

"kau hanya perlu mendengarkan baik-baik dan belajarlah ninjutsu medis yang terakhir dari nenek tsunade, karena kau akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam perang itu jika terjadi" ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari sasuke

"jadi apakah aku juga harus mendengarkan cerita kalian berdua?" Tanya sakura

"ya, tapi lebih penting kau meminta nenek tsunade untuk mengajarimu kuciyose dan menjahit tanpa benang tenun seperti milik hashirama senju" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin sensei bisa melakukan itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan elemen kayu" ujar sakura

"seorang ninja medis tidak boleh bertempur di garis depan kau ingat peraturan itu, namun nenek tsunade bisa melakukan itu. dan itu pasti memiliki sebab tertentu jadi tanyakan padanya" ujar naruto

'naruto benar, aku harus segera menanyakan hal ini' pikir sakura

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jia kakashi sensei bertanya jawab saja aku absen hari ini" ujar sakura

Setelah sakura pergi, naruto dan sasukemelanjutkan pembicaraan mereka kembali.

"baiklah sampai mana kita tadi?" Tanya naruto

"dalam batu itu terdapat kalimat untuk mendapatkan kedamaian harus menggabungkan dua kekuatan agar bisa menemukan yang namanya damai" ujar sasuke

"kedua kekautan? Apakah madara uchiha waktu di lembah akhir berhasil mendapatkan sel hashirama senju sehingga menempelkanya di tubuhnya untuk mendapakan kekuatan baru?"ujar naruto bertanya entah pada siapa

"kita memerlukan seseorang yang sudah memiliki mangekyou sharingan untuk membaca kelanjutan dari tulisan di batu itu agar kita dapat mengetahui maksud nya" saran sasuke

"di desa hanya kakashi sensei yang memiliki mangekyou sharingan, namun dia bukan dari klan uchiha apakah mungkin dia bisa membacanya. Jika tidak bisa maka kita terpaksa harus menemui itachi agar dia mau membacakan tulisan dalam batu itu" ujar naruto

"baiklah mari kita bertemu dengan kakashi sensei malam ini" ujar sasuke

"tidak bisa, kakashi sensei sedang membantu team 10 untuk mengejar akatsuki yang membunuh asuma sensei, jadi untuk sekarang kita tinggalkan dulu pembicaraan ini" ujar naruto

"kenapa?" ujar sasuke

"kita akan membantu sebagai team pendukung dari team 10" ujar naruto

"bukan kita yang berperan utama?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan kita akan membantu dan juga menolong mereka" ujar naruto

Sementara naruto dan sasuke kini sedang duduk menunggu dan berbicara santai, kini sakura sedang berada di ruangan hokage untuk berbicara sesuatu yang di sampaikan naruto.

"sensei, apakah pendapat naruto tentang ada ninjutsu medis yang dapat menutup luka tanpa dengan benang tenun itu ada?" Tanya sakura sambil bernafas dengan cepat

"maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade

"begini sensei, menurut naruto hashirama sama memiliki kemampuan yang unik selain elemen kayu yaitu ninjutsu medis miliknya yang tidak memerlukan benang tenun untuk menutup luka, apakah itu benar ada?"Tanya sakura

'seberapa banyak pengetahuan anak itu tentang kemampuan seseorang' pikir tsunade

"tolong jawablah sensei" ujar sakura

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 18

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"…..benar, itu benar ada" ujar tsunade

"sungguh, bisakah sensei mengajarkannya pada ku, karena menurut peraturan seorang shinobi medis tidak di perbolehkan maju kegaris depan namun sensei bisa melakukan itu. dengan kata lain sensei menguasai kemampuan itu. iya kan" ujar sakura

" kau mengetahui itu juga dari naruto? Dari mana dia mendapatkan informasi itu?" Tanya tsunade

"ya anda benar aku mengetahui itu dari naruto. Dia hanya membaca buku tentang uchiha dan senju. Dia melihat bahwa anda tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu elemen kayu namun anda menguasi medis dengan sangat baik, jadi menurutnya mungkin ada sebuah medis-nin yang ada miliki berdasarkan peninggalan dari kakek anda" ujar sakura

"hanya berdasarkan sebuah buku dia membuat persepsi seperti ini?" Tanya tsunade

"ya" ujar sakura singkat

"panggil dia kemari, dan juga sasuke" ujar tsunade

"kenapa anda memanggil mereka kemari?" Tanya sakura

"kau mau belajar atau tidak?" Tanya tsunade

Mendengar perkataan tsunade sakura langsung pergi dan mengajak naruto serta sasuke ke kantor hokage.

"naruto, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. apakah hanya tebakan atau memang pemikiranmu?" Tanya tsunade

"aku menyakini pendapatku itu 98%" ujar naruto

"kau benar, tapi untuk melakukan jutsu ini harus memiliki cakra yang cukup besar karena jika jutsu ini aktif maka bahkan jika tubuh kita terbelah kita masih akan tetap selamat dan tidak akan tewas selama cakra kita masih ada. Dan karena cakra yang besar inilah aku membuat sebuah tanda ini di keningku untuk menyimpan cakra ku saat senggang agar dapat kugunakan saat sedang genting" ujar tsunade berbicara mengenai kemampuannya itu

"aku akan berlatih dengan giat, jadi mohon ajari aku?" ujar sakura membungkuk agar dilatih menggunakan jutsu itu

"baiklah jika kau memang menginginkan jutsu itu kau pelajari. Dan sasuke aku ingin bertanya pada mu apakah kau sudah memiliki kontrak ular milik orochimaru" ujar tsunade

"ya, aku sudah memiliki kontrak itu" ujar sasuke

"itu terlihat bagus untukmu" ujar tsunade

"dan untuk sakura kau juga harus menggunakan kontrak milik ku jika kau ingin menggunakan jutsu ini" ujar tsunade

"aku siap" jawab sakura

Mendengar jawaban sakura, tsunade langsung menggigit jempolnya dan membuat sebuah segel

Kuciyose no jutsu : katsuyu

"lama tidak bertemu nona tsunade" ujar katsuyu

"ada apa anda memanggilku kemari" ujar katsuyu dengan tubuh kecilnya

"aku ingin meminta kontrak pada mu" ujar tsunade

"untuk apa, apakah ada orang yang akan melakukan kontrak dengan kami?" Tanya katsuyu

"itu orangnya, dia adalah muridku selain shizune" ujar tsunade

"baiklah ambilah ini dan tulis namamu dengan darah dan berikan cap lima jarimu dengan menggunakan darah itu" ujar katsuyu mengelurakan sebuah gulungan yang sangat besar bahkan berpuluh kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya

"sama seperti jiraya sensei," ujar naruto

"hn" ujar sasuke

Setelah selesai membuat kontrak maka sakura kini sudah tercatat sebagai seorang yang bisa memanggil hewan katsuyu itu dalam pertarungan.

"terimakasih" ujar sakura menutup gulungan itu

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan gulungan ini sebaiknya kau yang simpan" ujar katsuyu

" kanapa aku?" Tanya sakura

"tsunade tidak cocok untuk membawanya" ujar katsuyu

Setelah mengatakan itu, katsuyu itu langsung hilang meninggalkan asap disana. Sementara semua orang melihat sakura yang membawa gulungan itu dengan sangat kesusahan.

"kau beruntung karena sudah dipercaya membawa gulungan kontrak sakura" ujar naruto

"kenapa memangnya?" Tanya sasuke

"karena, jika seseorang yang berani membawa gulungan kontrak khusus seperti itu akan menjadi banyak incaran musuh" ujar naruto

"apa maksudmu dengan khusus?" Tanya sakura

"hanya kuciyose khusus lah yang bisa berbicara sakura dan milikmu adalah salah satunya" ujar naruto

"ya itu benar, sebaiknya kau menyimpan itu baik-baik" ujar tsunade

"ya aku akan menyimpannya di rumah" ujar sakura

Mendengar jawaban polos dari sakura membuat naruto geleng kepala karena ketidak tahuan sakura tentang cara menyimpan kontrak gulungan.

"sasuke bagaimana kau menyimpan kontrak milikmu sekarang?" Tanya naruto

Dengan cepat sasuke membuat sebuah segel dan membuka mulutnya untuk memunculkan sebuah gulungan kontrak yang besar itu.

"aku menyembunyikanya dalam diriku" ujar sasuke

"kau mengerti kan sakura, kau harus menyimpannya di dalam tubuhmu atau jika tidak kau harus selalu membawanya seperti jiraya sensei yang tidak bisa menyimpan kontrak di dalam tubuhnya karena sesuatu yang lebih penting" ujar naruto

"kau mengetahui itu naruto?" Tanya tsunade

"menurut rumus ya begitu, sebuah benda tidak dapat menempati daerah tertentu jika sudah diisi oleh sebuah benda tertentu" ujar naruto

"jadi aku harus menelannya?" Tanya sakura

"terserah padamu?" ujar semua orang yang ada disana

"kau tidak akan gemuk karena memakan sebuah gulungan sakura" ujar naruto tersenyum

"awas kau naruto" ujar sakura

Setelah peresmian sakura memiliki kontrak, kini kita kembali ke shikamaru dan kawan-kawan ingin pergi mengejar akatsuki malam ini. Dan hal itu akhirnya ketahuan tsunade sehingga mereka bertiga tidak di izinkan oleh tsunade jika pergi bertiga. Akhirnya berkat kemunculan kakashi yang telah diberitahu naruto kini mereka bisa melaksanakan keinginan mereka mengejar akatsuki.

"kakashi sensei terima kasih telah membantu team 10 untuk malakukan ini" ujar shikamaru sambil berlari

"jika ingin berterima kasih sebaiknya setelah kita mengalahkan mereka nanti" ujar kakshi

"ya aku akan menraktir kakashi sensei jika sudah pulang nanti" ujar ino

"tidak usah repot-repot, asuma akan melakukan hal yang sama jika anak didik ku berada di posisi kalian" ujar kakashi

"baiklah mari kita balaskan kematian asuma" ujar shikamaru menambah kecepatan mereka

Setelah itu pengejaran dilakukan dengan sangat cepat dan akhirnya mereka bisa mengejar ketertingalan mereka dan menghadang ke dua anggota akatsuki itu sehingga terjadilah pertarungan yang menegangkan di pagi yang masih lumayan gelap ini.

"shikamaru, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua jika mereka masih terus bersama. Lagi pula bantuan belum tiba" ujar kakashi

"baiklah aku akan melawan orang yang disana, dan yang satunya sensei serta ino dan couji" ujar shikamaru

"apakah tidak apa-apa kau melawanya seorang diri?" Tanya kakashi

"ya, serahkan padaku" ujar shikamaru

Setelah itu shikamaru memancing musuhnya yang bernama hidan kini menjauh dari temannya. Sementara kakashi menghalangi mereka berdua untuk bekerja sama agar lebih mudah untuk dihadapi. Shikamaru pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya dan kini mulai pergi memasuki hutan, namun akhirnya dia terkejar juga oleh hidan hingga dia harus bersusah payah menghindari tebasan yang dilakukan oleh hidan.

"aku akan mempersembahkan nyawamu untuk dewa jasin…hahahahaaaa….." ujar hidan sambil menebaskan ke semua arah sabit miliknya. Namun tidak pernah sampai mengenai shikamaru. Akan tetapi karena terus menerus di serang akhirnya shikamaru terkena dibagian pipinya sehingga kini hidan tersenyum dengan senang.

"huhuhuuuuu….akhirnya persyaratan telah terpenuhi, sebaiknya kau mengatakan kalimat terakhirmu" ujar hidan dan warna kulitnya mulai menjadi hitam dan kini siap dengan tombak di tangannya.

Dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan dan hendak menghentikan tindakan hidan, shikamaru kini akhirnya terjatuh di tanah dengan memegang dada dengan kedua tangannya.

"hahahaha….akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu dan kini aku bisa mempersembahkan jiwamu pada dewa jasin ku" ujar hidan

Sementara itu di pertarungan kakashi melawan kakuzu, tiba-tiba satu topeng kakuzu hancur dan membuatnya sedikit keheranan karena kejadian itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada ku, bagaimana kalian bisa menghancurkan topengku?" Tanya kakuzu

"akhirnya rencana shikamaru berjalan sukses" ujar kakashi

Sedang kan kini hidan sudah mencabut tombak yang ia tancapkan ke jantungnya dan hendak pergi dari sana dan kini warna kulitnya telah kembali berubah seperti semula. Namun tanpa di duga oleh hidan, shikamaru bisa bangkit lagi dan kini akhirnya menebas leher hidan hingga lepas dan bergelinding diatas tanah.

"bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup, bukankah kau sudah aku kalahkan" ujar hidan

"yang kau telan adalah darah temanmu" ujar shikamaru

Flashback

"kakashi sensei, aku ingin meminta tolong agar sebisa mungkin sensei dapat mengambil darah dari lawan sensei"ujar shikamaru

"untuk apa?" Tanya kakashi

"aku akan menggunakan itu untuk menipu musuh ku" ujar shikamaru

Flashback end

"aku menggunakan darah temanmu untuk kau makan sehingga kini dialah yang mati bukan aku" ujar shikamaru

"hahahahaaa….kau kira dapat mengalahkan kakuzu hanya dengan satu kali membunuhnya, dia adalah manusia yang memiliki 5 jantung dan kalian baru bisa menghancurkan 1 jantungnya berarti masih ada 4 lagi dan itu tidak akan mudah" ujar hidan sambil tetawa

Mendengar hal itu shikamaru terkejut dan kini dia mulai memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan kakuzu, namun sebelum itu dia langsung memotong-motong tubuh hidan dan meledakkannya hingga kini tubuh itu sudah masuk kedalam tanah yang sudah disiapkan oleh shikamaru dan kini akibat ledakan yang lumayan besar hidan terkubur hidup-hidup walau dengan tubuh yang sudah terpotong-potong.

Sementara itu, kakuzu kini sangat marah karena dia terkena serangan dari temannya sendiri sehingga akhirnya dia memisahkan ke 3 topeng yang ada di punggungnya sehingga terlihatlah bahwa topeng itu bisa hidup sendiri walau tak memiliki rupa.

"kalian para shinobi muda tidak akan mampu mengalahkan aku seorang shinobi yang sudah berpengalaman, bahkan aku sudah hidup dizaman hokage ke 1" ujar kakuzu

"sudah berapa lama dia hidup?" Tanya heran ino

Pertanyaan ino tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban, karena seranganlah yang ia terima saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, karena kesulitan akhirnya kakashi terkena jutsu musuh yang mengakibatkan jantungnya kini terikat dengan benang milik kakuzu dan saat kakuzu ingin menariknya, naruto langsung memotong benang itu dengan pedang milik sasuke ditangannya.

"apakah sensei tidak apa-apa?" Tanya naruto

"ya lumayan sakit oleh benang ini" ujar kakashi mencabut semua benang itu

melihat itu sakura langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk kakashi sehingga kakashi kini sedang di sembuhkan oleh sakura di bawah perlindungan yamato.

"sasuke apakah kitta maju berdua, atau aku sendiri?" Tanya naruto

"tidak adakah pilihan yang ketiga?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak ada" ujar naruto

"kalau begitu aku akan memilih maju sendiri" ujar sasuke melaju dengan cepat kearah kakuzu

Namun ketiga topeng milik kakuzu kini mulai menyiapkan serangan kearah sasuke, melihat hal itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan kubikribocho dan memotong satu topeng dengan satu kali tebasan hingga topeng itu hancur. Sementara sasuke kini berhadapan dengan kakuzu hingga akhirnya kakuzu bersatu dengan kedua topeng miliknya yang tersisa hingga akhirnya nampaklah dia sepert monster sekarang ini.

"naruto dia bahkan hidup pada zaman hokage pertama" ujar couji

"jadi dia hidup dengan jantungg milik orang lain, itu sungguh tidak manusiawi" ujar naruto

"naruto sebaiknya kita lawan dia bersama-sama" ujar sasuke

"kau menyerah, kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan" ujar naruto berlari mendahului sasuke

Setelah itu naruto dan sasuke kini bekerja sama dengan naruto hingga mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan kakuzu dengan menghancurkan semua topeng miliknya dan kini mereka tengah mengobati kakashi yang memiliki luka yang cukup parah.

Shikamaru dari dalam hutan berlari dengan sisa tenaga miliknya dan menuju kearah kakashi dan teman-temannya, namun dari kejauhan dia melihat naruto dan sasuke kini berhasil mengalahkan kakuzu sehingga dia kini hanya tinggal duduk di tempatnya.

"shikamaru kemarilah, tidak perlu risau kita sudah menang" ujar naruto

"ya aku akan kesana" ujar shikamaru berjalan dengan tertatih tatih menuju ke rombongannya.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ino

"ya aku baik, kakashi sensei apakah dia tidak dalam masalah?" Tanya shikamaru pada sakura

"ada beberapa sarap yang lepas, tapi sekarng sudah membaik. Jadi tidak ada masalah" ujar sakura

Setelah mengalahkan kakuzu, akhirnya naruto dan semua team itu kini pulang dengan senyum kecuali kakashi yang sekarang sedang di papah oleh yamato karena terlalu lama menggunakan sharingan hingga dia sekarang sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

#skip#

Setibanya mereka di desa konoha, akhirnya naruto dan semua orang melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi disana dengan sangat bangga dan penuh senyum. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada yang terlewat dari pengejaran mereka yaitu ada sesosok yang keluar dari pepohonan dan kini keluar seutuhnya.

"sasori, kakuzu, hidan kini mereka sudah tewas" ujar sosok itu dengan suara serak miliknya

"konoha tidak menyadari kehadiran kita disini, ternyata mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kita sebagai mata-mata" ujar sosok setengah dari tubuh itu

"ayo laporan ke tobi" ujar sosok setengahnya mengajak pergi dan masuk kedalam pepohonan dan akhirnya hilang.

Kembali kekonoha, kini apartemen milik naruto kembali seperti sebelum ketiadaan hinata di kehidupan naruto, dengan kamar yang lumayan berantakan kini dia akhirnya mulai membereskan apartemen nya itu dengan bantuan semua bunshinnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit membersihkan rumah, naruto pergi keluar untuk makan ramen kesukaannya, namun di tengah jalan dia melihat hinata sedang berbelanja namun tidak dia hiraukan karena memang dia sedang menjuhi hinata. Dan saat sampai dia langsung memesan ramen jumbo dan segera ingin menyantapnya karena sudah sangat lapar.

Namun semua tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan naruto, saat dia sudah memengang sumpit, dia menghilang dan dipanggil ke desa para katak untuk menemui ketua agung dan akhirnya naruto bukannya melahap ramen namun yang dia lahap adalah sekumpulan cacing yang merupakan makanan dari sang guru yaitu fukasaku hingga dia muntah-muntah tidak terkendali.

Sementara itu, hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung melaporkan hilangnya naruto pada saat dia hendak makan ramen ke kantor hokage tanpa memperdulikan belanjaannya kini yang berceceran. Karena walau dengan byakugan yang dia miliki hinata tidak dapat melacak keberadaan naruto.

Semua orang terlihat panic karena kehilangan naruto yang begitu misterius, namun naruto sekarang sedang menghadap ketua agung untuk mendengar ramalan darinya.

"naruto, kau dan jiraya boy akan menghadapi rintangan dimana kalian akan melawan para pendahulu kalian yang merupakan seorang yang kuat, karena itu beberapa wktu yang lalu aku berimpi bahwa kau berteman dengan seekor gurita dan bertarung bersama disisi para shinobi" ujar ketua agung

"maksud anda aku akan menghadapi orang yang sudah meninggal?" Tanya naruto

"ya naruto, mungkin itu adalah jutsu yang dipakai orochimaru untuk menghidupkan kembali para kage terdahulu" ujar fukasaku

"oh begitu, aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk hal itu" ujar naruto

"naruto boy, bukan hanya itu kau dipangil kemari. Yang kedua alasan kau dipanggil kemari adalah tentang kunci dari segel kyubi akan kami serahkan padamu sekarang hanya dengan memberikan cap kelima jarimu" ujar fukasaku langsung menyuruh seekor katak maju kedepan

Sehingga kini ubuh katak itu langsung memanjang dan setelah itu terbuka seperti sebuah gulungan jutsu saja. Namun di dalam sana ada sebuah segel yang rumit di dalamnya sehingga naruto berfikir ini pasti sebuah fuin yang sangat hebat. Denganberjalan kedepan naruto melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh fukasaku.

"kode penyimpanan telah di penuhi, sekarang aku akan masuk kedalam tempat penyimpanan" ujar katak itu

"dimana" Tanya naruto

"buka mulutmu, lagi lebih lebar" ujar katak itu lalu masuk kedalam mulut naruto sehingga kini seekor katak telah ada di dalam tubuh naruto.

"naruto kau juga kami serahkan gulungan kontrak ini untuk mu, kata jiraya dia sudah lelah membawa kontrak itu di punggungnya" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah aku akan menerimanya" ujar naruto

"kau sekarang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Kau boleh pergi dan langsung menghilang hanya meninggal asap di depan fukasaku dan ketua agung.

Semua orang yang kebingungan mencari naruto kini merasakan cakra naruto yang berada di ramen ichiraku sehingga hinata dengan cepat langsung kesana dan memeluk naruto di tengah orang ramai yang menurut naruto itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. Namun tidak untuk hinata dia bahkan sangat lama memeluk naruto.

"syukurlah naruto-kun tidak apa-apa, kenapa naruto-kun tiba-tiba menghilang barusan?" Tanya hinata

"hey naruto kemana saja kau, kenapa kau selalu merepotkan hah" ujar kiba

"aku dipanggil fukasaku sensei" ujar naruto membuat semua orang bingung kecuali orang yang sudah mengenal fukasaku.

"apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan mu?" Tanya tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang

"sebaiknya kita berbicara di kantor hokage saja, tidak enak di sini terlalu umum" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, naruto pergi ke kantor hokage dengan hinata yang tidak mau melepaskan tangan naruto dari tangannya hingga mereka sampai di kantor hokage.

"ceritakan cepat" ujar tsunade

"ketua agung mengatakan dia bermimpi tentang aku" ujar naruto

"mimpi," ujar tsunade bingung

"iya, aku merasa bahwa itu bukan mimpi biasa, itu adalah ramalan untuk mu." Ujar jiraya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu jendela

"sensei sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanya naruto

"itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang aku juga memiliki ramalan yang sama sekarang dengan mu, namun ada yang berbeda aku diramalkan akan tewas oleh anak didik ku sendiri" ujar jiraya

"apa….tidak mungkin naruto-kun akan membunuh anda tuan jiraya. itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku akan menjadi jaminan jika itu terjadi" ujar hinata memprotes

"bukan naruto, tapi seseorang yang memiliki kekutanan di luar sana adalah seorang muridku" ujar jiraya

"maksud mu 3 anak waktu itu?" Tanya tsunade

"ya benar, mereka akan kemari suatu saat nanti untuk mengambil kyubi di tubuh naruto, namun sebelum itu aku akan menghadapi mereka terlebih dahulu agar ramalan itu bisa terjadi" ujar jiraya

"tapi sensei kenapa kita tidak mencegah ramalan itu terjadi?" Tanya naruto

" jika ramalan ini keliru, maka ramalan sebelumnya juga akan keliru naruto dan begitupun seterusnya. Ramalan ini akan keliru" ujar jiraya

"tapi…."

"tidak perlu ada tapi naruto, kau hanya perlu menjawab satu pertanyaan yang akan aku lontarkan ini" ujar jiraya

…

"bagaimana kau akan menggapai kedamaian di dunia yang terkutuk ini? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus di pecahkan, dia sudah memilih jalan mengumpulkan biju dan mengendalikannya agar semua Negara bisa seimbang. Dan kau apa yang akan kau berikan pada nya saat dia bertanya seperti itu. karena itu pikirkan itu baik-baik" ujar jiraya langsung pergi keluar dari jendela dan langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

"nenek tsunade, apakah ke 3 orang itu sangat kuat?" Tanya naruto

"ya, jiraya bahkan hampir tewas saat menyelidiki mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Bukankah kau yang menyuruh orang membantunya?" Tanya tsunade

"jadi maksudmu orang dengan mata ranningan itu adalah murit sensei?" Tanya naruto

"dulu ada tiga orange anak yang terlantar sehingga jiraya mengajari mereka beberapa ninjutsu, namun tanpa diduga salah satu diantara mereka memiliki ranningan sehingga membuat jiraya yakin bahwa anak itu lah yang ada di dalam ramalan pertamanya" ujar tsunade

"ramalan pertama?" Tanya naruo tidak mengerti

"ya dulu saat kami masih muda jiraya memutuskan mengembara karena ingin memiliki murid yang hebat, namun dia sangat sulit mendapatkan murid yang seperti kreterianya. Dan akhirnya dia kembali dan menjadi guru untuk hokage ke 4, namun hokage ke 4 tewas saat insiden kyubi berpuluh tahun silam sehingga jiraya kembali mengembara untuk mencari murit nya, lalu pada perang dunia shinobi ketiga dia bertemu dengan 3 orang bocah itu dan salah satunya adalah nagato yang memiliki ranningan sehingga akhirnya jiraya kembali ke desa karena merasa bahwa tujuannya sudah terlaksana, namun akhirnya sebuah kabar mengatakan bahwa ketiga anak itu tewas dalam perang sehingga jiraya kembali mengembara lagi dengan usia yang mulai bertambah. Itulah kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa jika ramalan yang ini tidak terlaksana maka ramalan yang lain juga tidak akan terjadi, karena itu dia mengorbankan diri agar ramalan tentang anak ramalan itu bisa terjadi." Ujar tsunade

"tapi bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjadi anak dalam ramalan?" Tanya naruto

"biarlah waktu yang menjawab" balas tsunade

#skip#

Setelah dua minggu kepergian jiraya, akhirnya kabar kematian jiraya kini sudah menyebar luas di konoha, sehingga semua orang yang kenal dengan jiraya merasa sangat terpukul karena kepergian jiraya. terutama tsunade dan naruto yang merupakan teman dan sekaligus murid dari jiraya. mereka berdua sangat sedih sehingga membuat shizune harus mengambil alih sementara tugas tsunade. Sedangkan naruto kini selalu saja mengamuk jika dia sedang tidak suka dan hanya berdiam diri saja yang dia lakukan.

"shika kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya ayah shikamaru

"aku akan menjenguk naruto, dia sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk sekarang" ujar shikamaru

"ya dia sungguh kasihan. Apakah kau berteman dengan akrap bersama dia?" Tanya ayahnya

"antahlah ayah, aku tidak tau pasti, tapi jika berada di dekatnya maka kita akan tersenyum" ujar shikamaru pergi meninggalkan ayahnya

Setelah beberapa hari kematian jiraya, akhirnya itachi dan kisame dikirim untuk menangkap kyubi namun itachi dapat dikalahkan oleh sasuke, sementara kisame yang menghadapi naruto yang labil seperti itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena sebagian besar tempat mereka bertarung adalah pengunungan sehingga kini yang terlihat bukanlah daun pepohoan digunung namun sebuah tanah yang hangus terbakar dan kehancuran yang parah karena amukan naruto akhirnya memiliki tempat pelampiasan sehingga membuat kisame berhasil mundur sedangkan itachi tewas ditangan sasuke sehingga sasuke kini mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan, namun berkat saran dari naruto akhirnya sasuke mencangkokkan mata itachi pada matanya sehingga kini dia telah memiliki eternal mangekyou sharingan di kedua matanya, selain itu juga, naruto mendapatkan sharinggan shisui yang dikatakan dapat bangkit dengan sangat cepat jika memiliki kemampuan senju. Sehingga sebuah burung gagak kini juga menjadi kuciyouse milik naruto sedangkan sasuke kini memiliki hewan kontrak baru dengan bangsa burung yang sama dengan naruto namun bukan gagak akan tetapi elang.

Karena daidara masih hidup akhirnya dia mendapat tugas untuk menculik naruto sehingga dia harus menghadapi desa konoha yang dikatakan desa no 1 di semua Negara harus dia hadapi seorang diri. Namun bukannya gentar dia malah tersenyum dan mengatakan akan melakukan tugas ini dengan senang hati dan untuk melakukan itu dia sudah menyiapkan banyak tanah liat sehingga siap untuk melawan naruto dan desa konoha.

Namun pergerakanya sangat cepat diketahui oleh pihak konoha sehingga sasuke di tugaskan untuk menghabisinya. Dan dengan sudah payah sasuke bertarung dengan daidara yang selalu membuta ledakan disana dan disini sehingga kini sasuke harus kehilangan sebelah sebelah sayap di punggungnya, namun langsung digantikan oelh bebeerapa ular yang kini menyerupai tangan seperti sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya sasuke berhasil mengalahkan daidara karena daidara membuat bom dengan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga radius ledakan itu membuat desa konoha harus merasakan akibatnya namun sasuke dapat selamat berkat kemampuan dari kontrak ular miliknya sehingga dia bisa keluar dari dalam ular yang kini muncul di tengah konoha.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sasuke-kun, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura

"ya tida apa-apa. terimakasih aoda" ujar sasuke

"ya tuan sasuke, demi tuan sasuke aku akan melakukan apapun" ujar aoda langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan kupalan asap yang melambung tinggi kelangit.

Dalam beberapa pekan konoha selalu diserang oleh anggota akatsuki sehingga membuat semua penduduk desa kini sedang diungsikan untuk sementara waktu yang membuat desa konoha kini sepi seperti tempat pemakaman.

Dan hal yang sama tidak jauh berbeda di desa kumogakure, seseorang suruhan dari akatsuki kini menangkap bee sehingga membuat tuan raikage murka, namun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. setelah itu desa konoha kini kembali di uji oleh penyerang yang dilakukan oleh pain sehingga naruto kini yang turun tangan dan membuat semua orang jangan turut campura dalam pertarunganya sehingga korban akan dapat diminimalisir.

"tidak bisa, kami juga ingin ikut bertarung" ujar semua orang memprotes pemikiran naruto

"tidak perlu, kalian hanya perlu mlihat dan memperhatikan ku bertarung dari sini, dan jika perlu kalian bisa meminum teh" ujar naruto berjalan santai menuju kearah cakra pain itu berasal karena kini dia sudah berada dalam mode sannin miliknya.

"sepertinya kau sungguh tangguh sehingga warga desa konoha tidak turut membantumu, atau kau sengaja di jadikan umpan untuk keselamatan mereka?" Tanya pain tendo

"aku tahu dari sensei dari kalian ber enam tidak ada yang asli, sehingga aku rasa tidak maslah untuk menghancurkan kalian" ujar naruto langsung berlari dan membuat sebuah rasengan di tangan kanannya

Elemen angin : rasen shuriken

Naruto melemparkan jutsunya kearah sang lawan sehingga membuat sang lawan terkejut, namun satu orang dari pain kini berdiri di depan dan bersiap menerima serangan itu. dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto saat jutnya kini tengah diserap oleh pain itu.

Gakido

Ujar pain itu saat menyerap cakra dari jutsu naruto

Sehingga naruto langsung menyerang pain gakido itu dengan taijutsu yang dia pelajari di desa katak dan dengan memanfaatkan cakra senjutsu naruto memperpanjang pukulanya sehingga yang mereka lihat tidak akan mengenai mereka akan tetapi perpenjangan dengan cakra senjutsu memuat satu dari mereka kini telah tewas.

Melihat satu dari mereka tewas, pain yang lain kini menyerang naruto dengan merubah tubuhnya menjadi peralatan seperti mekanik.

Shurado.

Ucap pain itu dan langsung menembakkan roket kearah naruto, namun karena kecepatan roket itu tidak bisa di hadang naruto akhirnya membuat sebuah benteng dan kini langsung hancur oleh roket itu.

"elemen kayu, sungguh dilura perkiraan ku, ternyataadik seperguruanku bisa memiliki elemen yangsangat langka itu" ujar pain tendo yang kini hanya diam saja

"kau tidak pantas di sebuat kakak seperguruaan" ujar naruto

Dengan sekejap seorang wanita langsung membuat sebuah segel dan mengatakan

Kuciyose no jutsu

Naruto mengira akan satu saja hewan yang dikeluarkan nya naum ternyata kini ada dua hewan sekaligus yang menyerangnya. Dan dengan cepat naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuciyose no jutsu

Lalu munculah beberapa katak di depan naruto dan berdual dengan musuh mereka masing masing, dan naruto sendiri kini bertarung dengan satu pain itu sehingga kini dia harus bergegas jangan samai waktunya habis sekarang.

Akhirnya setalah menangkis dan membalas serangan dari pain chikosudo, naruto langsung menyerang shurado hingga membuat tubuh shurado hancur berkeping-keping.

"kalian mengatas namakan damai dengan cara menghancurkan desa lain itu adalah tindakan yang salah, sensei tidak akan menyetujui jalan yang kalian pilih" ujar naruto

Lansgung membuat sebuah rasen shuriken namun kini berat cakranya sangat berbeda sehingga kini jutsu yang dikira semua orang rasen shuriken ternyata bukanlah rasen su=huriken

Elemen angin : dai rasen ringan

Naruto berbicara sambil membuat sebuah jutsu yang memiliki tekanan cakra yang sangat berat sehingga membuat semua orang merinding. Namun pain sama sekali tidak gentar mereka hanya tersenyum melihat sang adik seperguruan yang bisa mengeluarkan jutsu yang hebat.

"jiraya sensei sungguh hebat, dia bahkan melatih ku dengan cukup hebat. Namun kau ternyata lebih hebat lagi" ujar pain tendo

"tutup mulutmu: ujar naruto melemparkan dai rasen ringan kearah tumpukan pain itu sehingga pain kuciyose yang sedang terjatuh tidak sempat menghindar namun diselamatkan oleh pain ningendo sehingga pain ningendo lah yang terkena ledakan itu.

To be continue


	19. Chapter 19

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 19

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"jiraya sensei sungguh hebat, dia bahkan melatih ku dengan cukup hebat. Namun kau ternyata lebih hebat lagi" ujar pain tendo

"tutup mulutmu: ujar naruto melemparkan dai rasen ringan kearah tumpukan pain itu sehingga pain kuciyose yang sedang terjatuh tidak sempat menghindar namun diselamatkan oleh pain ningendo sehingga pain ningendo lah yang terkena ledakan itu.

BHOOOMMM/…

Suara ledakan dari jutsu naruto kini terdengar hingga ke dalam desa konoha sehingga membuat semua orang khawatir dengan naruto terutama hinata yang dari tadi hendak menyusul naruto namun selalu di cegah sasuke karena sasuke tau hinata akan terbunuh jika mendekat kesana.

Karena melihat banyak pain yang tewas, tendo akhirnya langsung menyerang naruto dengan tanpa diduga naruto.

Bansotein….

Dengan mengatak itu, naruto dengan cepat langsung tertarik menuju kearah tendo dan dengan tiba-tiba pain gakido langsung memukul dan menahan pergerakannya.

'bagaimana dia bisa kembali bangkit' pikir naruto dan melihat kearah dimana dia menjatuhkan musuhnya ini, disana dia melihat seorang pain yang merentangkan sebelah tangannya dan naruto pikir itu adalah sebuah jutsu khusus milik sang musuh.

"he…jangan remehkan senjut…"perkataan naruto langsung berhenti saat dirinya merasa bahwa cakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya kini diserap oleh pain gakido.

"kau baru merasakannya, sekarang penangkapan kyubi telah berhasil dilaksanakan" ujar pain tendo

Namun tiba-tiba, tubuh pain gakido langsung berubah menjadi batu sehingga naruto langsung menghancurkan replica batu itu dan melompat mundur jauh dari jangkauan pain tendo

"sangat sulit mengendalikan cakra senjutsu" ujar naruto

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dan mengulur waktu naruto langsung meningkatkan tekanan cakra nya yang sebelumnya sudah terkuras hampir setengahnya kini kembali menjadi normal dan membuat beberapa segel secara beruntun.

Elemen air : gelombang air raksasa

Elemen es : 100 senbou

Gelombang air yang tadinya hanya berupa gelombang kini menghasilkan banyak sekali senbou yang terbuat dari es dan kini baik pein tendo dan pain jigokudo kini menangkis semua serangan ituu dengan besi hitam ditangan mereka masing masing, karena banyaknya senbou itu sehingga membuat pain merasa kerepotan sehingga dia melakukan cara terakhir

Shinra tense …..

Dengan tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah dorongan yang berpusat pada pain tendo dan membuat apa pun yang diinginkanya terpental jauh tak terkecuali naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Namun sebelum jatuh naruto sempat melemparkan sesuatu pada pain tendo sehingga dalam sekejap mata naruto sudah ada di depan pain tendo dan menyerangnya dengan shuriken tipe angin di kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi bukan mudah untuk melumpuhkan musuh seperti pain sehingga pain dapat menahan serangan naruto dengan besi hitam yang keluar dari lengan bajunya.

Tring…tring…trinnggggg…..suara kedua logam itu berbenturan sehingga membuat percikan bunga api yang sangat banyak dan sangat cepat sehingga mata biasa tidak akan menyadarinya.

Elemen tanah : tanah runcing

Melihat serangan naruto yang menggunakan elemen tanah membuat pain menjauh dan kini melompatt kebelakang mendekati pain jigokudo sehingga mereka melakukan kerja sama yang sangat apik. Namun naruto tanpa kesulitan yang berarti kini sudah bisa menguasai pertarungan dan kini membalas serangan pain tendo. Namun sedang asik menyerang pain tiba-tiba cakra senjutsu miliknya hilang sehingga dengan cepat dia melempar sebuah kunai dan menghilang menuju ketempat kunai miliknya berada sekarang.

Dengan cepat naruto membuka sebuah gulungan dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah bunshin naruto yang sedang berpose mencari cakra alam. Dengan satu kalimat akhirnya bunshin itu hilang sehingga cakra senjutsu kini kembali pada naruto.

"kau bisa menggunakan jutsu teleport ternyata, pantas saja kau bisa melawanku sendirian, itu akan sulit jika kau selalu menghilang" ujar tendo

Naruto melemparkan 5 kunai khusus milik nya yang berwarna hitam dan langsung membuat segel

Kunai kagebunshin

Dari 5 kunai itu kini sudah banyak kunai yang bertebaran dimana-mana bahkan tidak ada satu tempatpun yang bisa lolos dari kunai itu. lalu naruto muncul dan menyerang lalu menghilang, itulah yang dilakukan oleh naruto sehingga kini seperti dia sedang membantai naruto namun lagi-lagi sebuah jutsu menghancurkan teknik naruto dengan mudah.

Shinratensei…

Naruto beserta kunainya kini sedang terpental dan melihat itu pain tendo hendak menangkap naruto namun dengan cepat naruto berpindah tempat lagi dan membalas serangan itu dengan kunai yang berserakan di tanah yang merupakan hiraishin miliknya. Lalu tanpa disangka, bukanlah pain tendo yang di incar naruto melainkan pain jigokudo yang menjadi target, karena pain tendo berhasil menghindarinya dan pain jigokudo akan menangkisnya, namun naruto muncul dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya hingga pain jigokudo terpotong-potong.

Melihat dirinya sedang terpojok, akhirnya pain tendo melakukan sebuah jutsu terakhir miliknya

Chibakutensei….

Sehingga tendo melemparkan sebuah bola hitam dengan gravitasi yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat wilayah yang ada disana ikut tertarik begitu juga dengan naruto yang ikt tertarik. Namun naruto langsnung membuat sebuah jutsu yang dia pelajari di buku.

Dengan bantuan beberapa bunshin akhirnya naruto membuat sebuah ledakan bersar karena semua bunshin miliknya menciptakan dua dai rasen ringan sehingga membuat pusat gravitasi milik pain kini hancur hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk dan kini dengan santai naruto menendang dan menjatuhkan dia hinagga tak berdaya.

Sementara itu dijauh diataas bukit, nagato langsung memperlihatkan matanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat konan terkejut.

"pain kalah" ujar nagato

…..

"Mungkin dia akan kemari, sebaiknya kau pergi konan aku akan menghadapinya sendiri" ujar nagato

"kita adalah teman tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau manghadapinya sendiri" ujar konan tidak mau pergi

Sementara kini naruto sedang mencari tahu lokasi dari pain yang asli diatas bukit sehingga kini dia sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyian pain, namun ada beberapa orang yang menghalanginya berjalan yaitu ayah ini dan shikamaru dan seorang anbu dari konoha.

"kau mau kemana naruto?" Tanya inoichi

"aku akan bertemu dan berbicara dengan pain yang asli, jadi jangan halangi jalan ku" ujar naruto

"tidak,….kami tidak akan mengizinkan kau pergi sendirian lagi" ujar inoichi

"biarkan dia pergi, kita serahkan saja pada naruto" ujar shikaku

"tapi shikaku, kita tidak bisa…"

"sudahlah tidak perlu di debat ayo kembali ke konoha" ujar shikaku mengajak kedua orang itu kembali ke desa.

Setelah shikaku dan rombongan kembali kedesa konoha, kini narutokembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda hingga dia merasa sudah mendapatkan tempat itu dan benar saja ada sebuah pohon yang terbuat dari kertas sehingga narut langsung membuka dan dan masuke kedalamnya tanpa ada rasa takut.

"uzumaki naruto" ujar nagato

"kenapa kau kemari, bukankah kau sudah berhasil membunuh pain kenapa kau masih mencari kami?" Tanya konan

"aku kemari hanya untuk berbicara, namun jika itu kalian perkenankan. Jiraya sensei pernah mengatakn padaku bahwa suatu hari pasti akan ada masa dimana semua shinobi bersatu, dan masa itu lah yang disebut perdamaian. Namun dia tidak berhasil membuat semua Negara bersatu maka dari itulah dia mencari murid agar dapat meneruskan cita-citanya, murit pertamanya minato namikaze tewas pada insiden kyubi di desa konoha, dan kalian murid keduanya telah dikabarkan meninggal dalam perang shinobi ke 3. Namun aku generasi ke 3 akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang ada di generasi sebelu ku dengan menyatukan semua desa aku akan mewujudkan mimpi kedamaian yang di inginkan oleh sensei" ujar naruto

"naruto, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk percaya dengan cara pandang guru jiraya, aku telah memilih jalan ini untuk perdamaian ku" ujar nagato

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang, nagato akhirnya menyadari kesalahan jalur yang dia miliki sehingga kesalahan itu kini ingin dia tebus dengan membangkitkan semua shinobi konoha yang telah tewas olehnya karena ada beberapa puluh shinobi dan anbu yang berhasil ia bunuh.

Gedo rinatensei no jutsu

Dengan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah replica wajah raja neraka yang kini sedang membuka mulutnya sehingga dari mulut itu keluar cahaya hijau dan masuk kedalam mayat yang sebelumnya tiidak bernyawa kini kembali bernyawa sehingga membuat semua penduduk desa bersorak gembira namun setelah itu nagato langsung tewas dan akhirnya tinggallah konan seorang diri dan hal itu membuat konan mempersiapkan sebuah jebakan untuk tobi atau yang sering mereka sebuat uchiha madara itu. Dan karena kekalahan pain akhirnya invasi yang akan dilakukan akatsuki kini berakhir sehingga kini kisame sedang ditugaskan untuk memata matai bee yang merupakan jincuriki hachibi.

Desa konoha akhirnya mendapatkan surat pertemuan 5 kage karena raikage ingin mengakhiri masalah akatsuki ini dengan cepat dan dia meminta bantuan dari ke 5 desa besar untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya agar dapat mengalahkan musuh yang saat ini masih banyak rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan.

#skip#

Pertemuan lima kage saat ini dilakukan di sebuah Negara yang netral sehingga para samurai yang tidak berpihak pada siapaun kini menjadi penengah antara 5 desa terkuat itu dan memutuskan untuk membicarakan bagaimana tindakan mereka atas apa yang dilakukan akatsuki selama ini.

"aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk membantuku menyingkirkan organisasi yang sangat merepotkan yang bernama akatasuki" ujar raikage

"he…apa memangnya yang berbahaya dari mereka, mereka adalah sekumpulan shinobi buronan yang membentuk sebuah kelompok saja kan" ujar mizukage dan dibalas anggukan shucikage

"tidak, kenapa raikage ingin meminta bantuan kita dalam mengatasi masalah ini adalah karena mereka tidak hanya menjadi pembunuh bayaran namun mereka juga memburu hewan berekor atau yang sering kita sebut biju" ujar kazekage

"jadi itu alasan nya, tapi desa kami sudah tidak memiliki biju lagi, kenapa kami harus turut andil dalam pertempuran ini" ujar shucikage

"dengarkan aku, dulu semua biju itu dapat dikendalikan oleh kakek ku hashirama senju, namun dia bagikan kerena untuk menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan antar 5 desa besar. Dan jika dipikir kenapa kelompok itu menginginkan biju, maka jawabannya adalah karena mereka ingin menggunakan biju itu sebagai alat tempur bagi mereka. dan jika ke 9 nya berada di mereka, maka semua desa yang besar ini akan sangat mudah dihancurkan" ujar tsunade memberikan pandangan

"kenapa kamu yakin akan hal itu,"Tanya shucikage

"dengarkan baik-baik, desa sunagekure hanya dengan ekor satu mereka sudah sangat kerepotan untuk menahan serangan nya, bagaimana jika 9 biju itu menyerang secara bersama-sama ke sebuah desa. Begitupun kirigakure, hanya ekor tiga kalian dapat kerepotan untuk melawan nya bagaimana jika 9 menyerang bersama-sama. Bukan bermaksud sombong, namun desa konoha bisa saja bertehan dari serangan satu monter biju itu, tapi kalau sekaligus 9 yang menyarang maka berbeda ceritanya." Ujar tsunade

"aku adalah mantan jincuriki, dulu saat aku meminta bantuan hanya konohalah yang datang pada ku, sekarang desa itu sedang dalam masa genting tentu saja aku sebagai sekutu akan ikut dalam pertempuran ini" ujar kazekage

"jadi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa desa yang setuju akan membuat aliansi shinobi dalam perrang ini?" Tanya mefune

"ya, yang setuju silahkan angkat tangan" ujar raikage

"iwa setuju, kami tidak akan tinggal menonton dalam pertarungan yang melibatkan banyak desa seperti ini" ujar shucikage

"kiri juga ikut" ujar mizukage

"sunagakure akan berada di depan jika perlu" ujar kazekage yang menyatakan setujunya dengan sangat bersemangat

"konoha akan ambil bagian, lagi pula kami masih memiliki jincuriki. Jadi secara tidak langsung ini untuk melindungi dia," ujar tsunade

"kami desa kumo akan ikut, mereka telah membunuh adik ku bee, jadi mereka tidak bisa di maafkan" ujar raikage

Namun saat mereka sedang memutuskan sesuatu, mada datanglah sosok yang dikenal dengan pria bertopeng,

"hay….5 kage" ujar tobi muncul dengan jikukan ninjutsu nya

"hah….kau adalah….."

"uchiha madara, aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan kalian sebentar" ujar tobi namun raikage langsung memukulnya sehingga tobi kini hanya diam dan pukulan raikage hanya melewati tubuhnya dan tidak mengenai tobi sama sekali

"aku kamari ingin bercerita tentang para biju dan semuanya. Biju adalah hewan berekor yang dulunya sebenarnya satu hewan saja yaitu jubi, karena kekuatan yang mengerikan dari jubi, maka rekudou sennin di saat kematiannya memisahkan mereka menjadi 9 bagian dan memiliki masing-masing kemampuan. Jadi aku akan kembali menyatukan mereka dengan dan menyegelnya di dalam tubuhku agar aku bisa melakukan sebuah genjutsu tanpa batas dengan bantuan bulan sebagai proyeksi dari mata ku. Dan untuk itu aku memerlukan cakra yang besar." Ujar tobi

"jika benar kau madara uchiha, maka bukankah tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kanapa harus membentuk sebuah organisasa?" Tanya shucikage

"dalam pertarungan terakhir bersama hashirama aku kehilangan hampir semua kemampuanku, jadi aku membutuhkan biju itu untuk menambah kekosongan itu." ujar tobi

"kalau kami tidak mau aku akan dengan senang menghapuskan kalian dari muka bumi ini. Selain itu kami sudah memiliki 7 dari Sembilan biju, kami tidak akan kalah dengan mudah" ujar tobi

"apa maksudmu sampai 7, bukankah kalian telah menangkap adik ku bee?" Tanya raikage

"semua orang bisa saja di tipu, dia sekarang masih bebas, yang dibawa angot kami adalah satu tentakelnya saja" ujar tobi

"baiklah akan aku Tanya sekali lagi, apakah kalian ingin bergabung dengan rencanaku atau tidak?" Tanya tobi

"tentu kami akan menjawab tidak" ujar kazekage

"ya jawaban kami adalah tidak" ujar kage yang lainnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini, tapi ingat satu hal, saat kita bertemu maka itu adalah medan perang" ujar tobi menghilang menggunakan jikukan miliknya

Setelah mendengar apa yang di utarakan oleh madara itu, mefune kini menatap semua kage dan mengatakan sebuah keputusan tegas.

"aku sebagai Negara netral meminta agar kalian mempercayakan pada ku untuk memutuskan ciapa pemimpin dalam pasukan ini, dan untuk itu aku memilih raikage sebagai ketua dari aliansi ini" ujar mefune

Setelah berakhirnya pertemuan dengan 5 kage, akhirnya semua kage itu pulang dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk melakukan perang. Seperti mempersiapkan, katana, kunai, shuriken bahkan ada yang mempersiapkan sebuah fuinjutsu yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh naruto.

"untuk apa kita membuat banyak segel fuin ini naruto?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"bukankah aku sudah katakana bahwa kemungkinan mereka akan menggunakan orang yang sudah kita kalahkan atau yang sudah tewas untuk mengalah kan kita, dan jika itu terjadi maka hanya dengan di segel mereka dapat dikalahkan" ujar naruto

"oh begitu, apakah aku juga perlu membawa kertas ini?" Tanya sakura

"ya, bawalah beberapa fuin, 10 cukup untuk berhaga-jaga." Ujar naruto

Sementara itu, hokage kini tengah memberitahukan pada pihak desa yang lain bahwa mereka akan membuat sebuah segel fuin untuk mengalahkan mayat hidup yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi. Dan kabar itu membuat semua desa langsung menyiapkan hal yang sama untuk melengkapi pasukan mereka.

Sementara itu raikage yang mengetahui adiknya masih hidup kembali dengan cepat, dan saat melihat sang adik berada dalam masalah dengan seorang anggota akatsuki maka raikage segera membantunya.

"bee ayo kita lakukan" ujar raikage menaikan tingkat cakranya sedangkan bee hanya menggangguk dan menggunakan cakra hachibi di sekitar tubuhnya

Double lariat….

Teriak bee dan raikage sehingga kepala kisame kini lepas dari tubuhnya karena terkena jutsu dari mereka berdua.

Setelah itu bee dibawa pulang oleh raikage dan bee tentu saja membawa samehada yang sebelumnya milik kisame kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sementara itu, di konoha naruto akan di kirim terlebih dahulu untuk menuju desa kumogakure agar dapat berlatih dengan gurita untuk mengontrol cakra kurama, sehingga naruto, yamato dan beberapa shinobi kini sudah pergi erlebih dahulu untuk melakukan perjalanan yang akan membawa naruto pada sebuah pulau yang mana tempat bee mengentrol hachibi.

Perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya berakhir ketika naruto masuk ke kawasan desa kumo dan langsung menuju ke tempat dimana hachibi berlatih. Disana ada seorang shinobi kumo yang datang menyambutnya dia adalah motoi.

Akhirnya semua prosedur kini sudah dilakukan naruto, mulai dari air terjun kebenaran, sampai menguji keberaniannya. Dan kini akhirnya waktunya dia membuka segel kurama yang merupakan teman lamanya itu.

"naruto segel apa yang kau miliki?" Tanya bee

"aku memiliki segel 4 jari" ujar naruto

"mengesankan, itu bahkan lebih hebat dan kuat dari segel besi milik ku. Ini pasti perbuatan hokage ke 4. Dia sangat pandai" ujar bee

"baiklah ini runagannya, kau hanya perlu bermeditasi dan masuk kea lam bawah sadarmu dan buka dan ambil cakranya dan ingat jangan sampai cakramu yang terambil karena bisa gawat jika begitu." Ujar bee

Naruto akhirnya membuka segel itu, kurama langsung saja menyerang dia dan naruto tidak tinggal diam dan kini saat tubuh naruto sedang kesulitan melawan gelapnya cakra kurama, tiba-tiba beberapa buah rantai kini mengikat kurama

"cakra ini, kushina? Dasar minato dia memasukkan cakra kushina dalam segelnya" ujar kurama

Dan akhirnya berkat bantuan kushina naruto dapat memenangkan pertarungan dengan kurama sehingga kini cakra kurama sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dan kini naruto dapat menggunakanya sesuka hatinya.

"bagaimana, apakah berhasil?" Tanya yamato pada bee

"wah…ternyata kau hebat juga. Oh yechhhh…. Ujar bee

"ya,,,,aku bisa berhasil, yo dasar bodoh" ujar naruto meniru bee

Dan dengan sedikit berkonsentrasi naruto menggunakan cakra kurama dan saat itu terjadi maka naruto merasakan sebuah cakra yang jahat dari dalam samehada.

"paman bee, ada musuh di dalam pedang itu" ujar naruto

Semua orang bingung mendengar apa kata naruto, namun tiba-tiba kisame yang masih bersatu dengan samehada kini melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun dengan cepat naruto menghantamkan tinjunya hingga kisame memuntahkan darah, namun dia bisa lolos dari semua penjagaan, namun gai yang melihat itu tidak membiarkan musuhnya lolos begitu saja, dia mengejar kisame dan bertarung satu-lawan satu sehingga membuat kisame dapat tertangkap sehingga informasi tentang mereka dapat selamat, namun ternyata ada sebuah jutsu yang disiapkan kisame dalam gulungan itu dan saat di buka gulungan itupun kini mengeluarkan banyak hiu dan mengurung semua shinobi dalam air sehinga satu ekor hiu kini berhasil lolos dengan membawa gulungan milik kisame.

Semua kini tengah mempersiapkan pertarungan yang melibatkan masa depan dunia shinobi dan mengirimkan beberapa mata-mata kemarkas musuh untuk mengatahui jumlah musuh dan persiapan yang dilakukan mereka.

Sementara itu, di markas akatsuki kini tengah melakukan persiapan yang sama namun mereka mengetahui semua rencana pasukan aliansi shinobi berkat bantuan informasi dari kisame, bahkan jumlah kekuatan dan senjata ditulis kan oleh kisame secara detil sehingga kini akatsuki sudah masuk dalam kata unggul dari jumlah namun senjata mereka masih kalah.

"aku mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk memperkuat pasukan zetsu kita" ujar seseorang

"bagaimana?" Tanya tobi

"aku akan mengambil yamato yang memilik kemampuan elemen kayu untuk memperkuat daya tahan dari zetsu" ujar orang itu

"lakukanlah,…..kabuto" ujar tobi

Dan akhirnya kini nampaklah sosok kabuto yang menyerupai seekor ular dengan mata yang sangat mirip dengan orochimaru, sehingga jika di perhatikan dengan sepinas maka yang Nampak dilihat adalah orochimaru walau sebenarnya itu adalah kabuto. Dan dilancarkannyalah serangan yang bertujuan untuk mendapatkan yamato sebagai kekuatan tambahan dari zetsu.

Sementara itu, naruto kini sedang berlatih menggunnakan kekuatan kurama dengan dibantu hachibi dan dengan pengalaman yang dimiliki oleh naruto dalam mengontrol cakra maka dengan sangat mudah namun masih saja naruto sangat kesulitan menggunakan yang namanya biju dama karena membutuhkan cakra fositif dan cakra negative dengan perbandingan 8:5 sehingga setiap kali naruto membuat biju dama selalu saja meledak di tengah proses pembuatan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah keganduhan terjadi di luar kuil yang ada didalam tubuh kura-kura itu, sehingga membuat naruto ingin pergi melihatnya, namun yamato dan yang lainnya melarangnya sehingga kini yamato dan yang lainya melihat keadaan diluar sementara naruto kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan naruto dan bee yang ada di dalam kuil, ternyata kabuto telah menyerang orang-orang diluar kuil tersebut, sehingga akhirnya yamato berhasil di tangkap dan dibawa pergi oleh kabuto.

#perang dunia shinobi ke 4#

Kini semua sudah siap dan pasukan aliansi shinobi yang terbesar kini telah terbentuk menghasilkan 4 pasukan dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing komunikasi, jarak jauh, jarak dekat dan jarak menengah + medis serta pasukan khusus dimana pasti akan dibutuhkan untuk mangalahkan seseorang dangan kamampuan yang melebihi bayangan.

Naruto yang sudah menguasai semua cara dan kemampuan dari cakra baru miliknya kini mulai ingin keluar dari kuil namun bee selalu menghalanginya dengan latihan demi latihan, sehingga naruto kini mulai bosan dan mencari tahu kenapa dia masih didalam sini sementara semua orang sedang menyiapkan perang untuk melindunginya.

"paman bee aku bosan, ayo kita bersiap untuk perang" ujar naruto

"dasar bodah, kita belum selesai latihannya, yech…" ujar bee dengan sedikit nada reff disana

"tapi aku tetap ingin keluar aku benar-benar bosan" ujar naruto mulai pergi meninggalkan bee

Namun bee langsung menyerang naruto untuk mangajaknya latihan, sehingga naruto langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan merunduk dan melompat menjauh.

'ada apa ini? Kenapa paman bee sangat berniat mengurungku terus disini, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kuil atau' naruto tidak melanjutkan pemikiran nya sehingga kini dia langsung menghilang dan menerjang bee. Namun bee menghindar sehingga naruto kembali menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dan saat dekat dengan pintu keluar naruto bukannya menyerang bee malah menuju pintu keluar sehingga naruto kini sudah keluar dari pintu itu. namun lagi-lagi ada sua orang penjaga yang diperkirakan naruto adalah klan akimichi sehingga kecurigaan naruto tentang sesuatu terjadi diluar semakin besar dengan sedikt berkonsentrasi akhirnya naruto berhasil menyerap cakra senjutsu dan langsung menerjang kearah dua orang itu sehingga membuat kedua orang yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar itu bahkan tidak dapat menahan naruto yang sedang dalam mode sannin itu. dan saat diluar sana naruto akhirnya dapat merasakan cakra semua orang yang kini bercapur dan menuju kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"apa ini? Apakah perang sudah dimulai?" gumam naruto entah pada siapa

"ya perang untuk melindungi jincuriki ekor 8 dan Sembilan sehingga kalian harus disimpan untuk saat yang genting saja" jawab iruka

"tapi aku tidak bisa hanya menonton teman-teman ku tewas hanya untuk melindungiku, dan selama aku masih hidup itu tidak akan terjadi" ujar naruto

Dengan perlahan iruka mendekat kearah naruto sehingga membuat semua orang heran karena meraka yang ada di sini diperintahkan utuk menahan naruto agar tatap dalam kekkai yang dibuat oleh kumogakure. Dan iruka juga diperintahkan secara langsung untuk menahan naruto dengan cara apapun.

"ini…..bukankah kau adalah warga konoha, kau juga murit terbaiku" ujar iruka memberikan sebuah ikat kepala yang duu epernah ia berikan pada naruto

Naruto dengan senang menerimanya karena dengan memberikan ikat kepala itu berarti iruka sudah mengizinkanya pergi. Namun saat tangan naruto menyentuh ikat kepala itu

"tapi kau tetap tidak boleh pergi…." Ujar iruka langsung mengikat naruto dengan fuin yang mengitari semua kakinya dan iruka dan tidak hanya itu, sebuah kagemane juga kini mengikat naruto bersama denganfuin yang diciptakan oleh iruka.

"aku sekarang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan bisa dikatakan kua, kenapa kalian masih menghalangiku….." ujar naruto menundukkan kepanya dan mulai menaikkan intensitas cakra dalam tubuhnya

Naruto dengan tiba-tiba langsung meledakkan cakranya sehingga membuat semua jutsu yang dikeluarkan untuk menahnya kini hanya bisa lepas dengan sendirinya karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan cakra naruto. Karena keinginan naruto yang kuat membuat bee juga merasa diremehkan karena dia sama sekali tidak diberi informasi untuk bersembunyi sehingga dia mengikuti naruto menuju keluar dari pulau itu dan ingin membantu penyerangan. Namun jalan naruto terhadang oleh sesuatu yang disebuat dengan kekkai sehingga naruto mulai membuat sebuah jutsu yang selalu dia rahasiakan.

Kekkai moura

Lima buah bola hitam kini mulai mengeliling naruto sehingga membuat bee dari jauh melihat naruto merasa heran jutsu apa yang ngin dikeluarkan oleh naruto namun belum sempat bee bertanya naruto sudah meledakkan kekkai itu sehingga membuat ledakan besar dan berhasil menghancurkan yang pertama namun karena naruto kira sudah berhasil menghancurkannya dia langung bertahan disana sambil menunggu bee, namun kekkai itu kembali menyatu sehingga membuat naruto heran.

"itu adalah kekkai tiga lapis milik kumo yang sangat hebat dan seekor bijupun tidak akan sanggup keluar sendirian" ujar bee

"ya tapi sepertinya aku dapat menghancurkanya dengan sangat mudah dengan ini" ujar naruto dengan memperlihatkan 5 bola itu

"bukankah kau sudah meledakan satu diantara mereka, kenapa tetap ada lima?" Tanya bee

"itu sebuah rahasia" ujar naruto

Setelah perbincangan sejenak, narut dan bee mulai menghancurkan kekkai itu untuk mencoba keluar dan ikut dalam pertempuran. Berbeda dengan naruto yang sangat bersemangat untuk menghancurkan kekkai tersebut, kini pihak pemimpin asukan aliansi yang diketua oleh raikage mulai risau karena lolsnya naruto dari kekkai itu dan juga bee yang turu membantu naruto.

"aku akan menghadang mereka," ujar raikage

"aku ikut" balas tsunade

Akhirnya tsunade dan raikage pergi untuk menghadang dan menghentikan perjalanan naruto.

"naruto, apakah kau yakin bahwa perang sudah dimulai?" Tanya bee

"ya, beberapa orang kini sudah berada di hadapan musuh mereka masing-masing" ujar naruto

Sambil berbincang-bincang, naruto dan bee kini mulai berlari menuju ke medan peperangan, namun perjalanan mereka harus terhenti karena raikage dan tsunade kini menghalangi jalan mereka.

"naruto kenapa kau masih tetap meninggalkan kuil, ini adalah perintah dari ku sebagai kage dari konoha" ujar tsunade

"aku tidak bisa berdiam diri hanya melihat dan merasakan semua temanku tewas dalam peperangan ntuk melindungiku, jadi aku putuskan untuk ikut bertarung dengan mereka" ujar narto santai

"perang ini adalah untuk melindungi kalian berdua, dan kenapa kau juga ikut keluar bee? Apakah kau ingin membangkang dari perintahku" ujar raikage

"maaf tapi aku akan tetap pergi" ujar naruto kini menghilang namun dapat di kejar oleh raikage sehingga dengan sebuah pukulan naruto kembali mundur kebelakang

"nenek, apakah kau setuju dengan raikage tentang melindungi kami? Kami ini kua dan bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri jadi izinkanlah kami pergi" ujar naruto

"maaf naruto, tapi ini adalah perang dan raikage adalah pimpinan dalam aliansi ini" ujar tsunade

Mendengar hal itu baik naruto dan bee langsung berubah raut wajah mereka, namun naruto sama sekali tidak sedih bahkan dia tersenyum dan menyambut sebuah perhatian yang diberikan oleh mereka semua.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya" ujar naruto kini meningkat kan cakranya sehingga membuat raikage dan bee terkejut karena mereka hanya pernah merasakan cakra sebesar ini dari mendiang raikage ke 3 yang merupakan ayah dari raikage ke 4 saat ini.

"jika kalian tidak percaya maka kami haya perlu membuat kalian percaya" ujar naruto menghilang dalam sekejab namun lagi-lagi raikage mengikutinya namun kali ini naruto tidak terkena pukulan dari raikage karena naruto menghindar dan kejar-kejaran antara naruto dan raikage kini mulai menaikkan tempo mereka sehingga tsunade sangat suli melihat gerakan mereka,

"ternyata memang benar kalau dia adalah orang tercepat saat ini" ujar naruto mundur kebelakang yang diikuti oleh raikage yang mundur mendekati tsunade.

"brother, serahkan itu padaku, aku akan menjaga naruto dari musuh" ujar bee

"kau masih saja sok kuat bee, bukankah yugito saja sdah berhasil mereka tangkap" ujar raikage langsung mennyerang naruto namun dengan sebuah cara beberapa detik sebelum pukulan raikage mengenai dirinya naruto menghilang dan muncul untuk menendang raikage sehingga raikage merubah serangan menjadi pertahanan.

"lihat aku bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari mu" ujar naruto

"baiklah tapi kalian berdua harus tetap bersama dan saling menjaga" ujar raikage memberikan jalan untuk naruto dan bee lewat

To be continue


	20. Chapter 20

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 20

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"kau masih saja sok kuat bee, bukankah yugito saja sdah berhasil mereka tangkap" ujar raikage langsung mennyerang naruto namun dengan sebuah cara beberapa detik sebelum pukulan raikage mengenai dirinya naruto menghilang dan muncul untuk menendang raikage sehingga raikage merubah serangan menjadi pertahanan.

"lihat aku bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari mu" ujar naruto

"baiklah tapi kalian berdua harus tetap bersama dan saling menjaga" ujar raikage memberikan jalan untuk naruto dan bee lewat

Sementara naruto dan bee baru akan menuju ke medan perang, semua teman naruto kini sudah melakukan perang dengan musuh mereka masing-masing, namun mereka sangat kesulitan karena jumlah musuh mereka sangat banyak, ditambah lagi ada sebuah jutsu yang dapat membangkitkan orang mati.

Sasuke dengan senjata dan semua alat yang berserakan di tanah dia membunuh semua zetsu yang hendak menyerangnya, begitupun sakura yang kini ada di team medis kini hanya duduk dan menunggu pasien, namun ketika zetsu putih mulai menyerang mereka kini sakura langsung mengencangkan sarung tangan miliknya dan memukul semua zetsu sehingga dalam sekali pukulan bahkan ada ti zetsu yang ikut terseret oleh zetsu yang terpukul oleh nya. Di samping semua itu, die am terdepan kini mereka telah berhasil menangkap edotensei daidara yang sebelumnya menyerang bersama sasori. Namun sasori kini telah lenyap dan kini mereka akhirnya dapat menahan daidara dengan mengikat daidara dengan sebuah rantai yang ada didalam boneka kankuro tentu saja dengan elemen petir yang mengalir di ranai itu.

"sebaiknya ayo kita bantu team yang lain, karena tugas kita di sini sudah selesai" ujar kankura

Semua bawahan kankuro yang merupakan team terdepan hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan apa yang di pikirkan kankuro sehingga dengan membawa sebuah boneka yang terdapat daidara didalamnya, kini mereka mencari sebuah team terdekat dan akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan team terdekat yaitu team mefune dan para samurainya.

Sementara itu, kini semua pasukan aliansi sedang menghadapi semua musuh mereka masing-masing. Namun naruto dan bee kini sedang berusaha untuk mengejar mereka dengan berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Dengan tiba-tiba naruto membuat banyak bunshin sehingga membuat bee binggung dengan apa yang hendak naruto lakukan.

"kalian semua menyebarlah ke semua pasukan aliansi, bantu mereka dengan maksimal" ujar naruto

Mendengar perintah seperti itu, mereka tidak membalas naruto melainkan mereka langsung pergi menyebar ke semua arah yang memiliki musuh dan tentu saja menjadikan mereka sebagai bala bantuan untuk paukan aliansi. Semua orang kini sedang sangat kesulitan dengan menghadapi sejumlah besar zetsu dan beberapa edotensei yang dapat dikatakan sebagai seorang shinobi yang hebat.

Di pasukan darui, kini mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa zetsu dan edotensei, namun yang mereka hadapi saat ini bukan hanya sekedar shinobi jonin, melainkan sebuah legenda dimana nama mereka dikenal dengan emas dan perak dari kumogakure sehingga membuat darui sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan itu memerintahkan semua pasukannya ntuk berhati-hati menghadapai lawan mereka kali ini.

"lapor markas pusat, ada sebuah berita dari devisi darui, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi emas dan perak bersaudara" ujar inoichi

"kurang ajar, mereka bahkan membangktakan emas dan perak bersaudara" ujar raikage

"siapa mereka?" Tanya tsunade

"mereka berdua kinkaku dan ginkaku bersaudara, mereka adalah legenda kumo yang dapat bertahan hidup walau sudah di telan oleh seekor biju. Dan karena itulah cakra merekasangat berlimpah sehingga membuat mereka dapat dengan mudah menggunakan ke 5 senjata dari rekkudo sannin. Namun mereka memberontak saat raikage kedua bersama hokage kedua ingin melakukan genjatan senjata, mereka malah menyerang raikage dan hokage kedua sehingga mereka tewas bersamaan dengan raikage serta hokage" ujar raikage

"aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa tubuh dari hokage ke 2 tewas dengan berlumuran cakra biju" ujar tsunade

"tapi anda tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua. Namun kita membutuhkan inoshikacho untuk melakukan hal itu" ujar shikaku

"apakah mereka akan bisa melakukan hal itu, shika?" Tanya inoichi

"hmm….sebagai orang tua, memiliki keyakinan atas anak nya itu adalah hal yang harus. Jadi sambungkan aku pada mereka bertiga" ujar shikaku

Akhirnya inoichi menghubungkan shikaku dengan ketiga putra dan putri mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan segera membantu team darui yang ada di pesisir laut untuk mengalahkan kinkaku dan ginkaku.

Namun sebelum kedatangan dari mereka bertiga dan team bantuan untuk membantu darui. Team pesisir dari pasukan aliansi mencoba bertahan dan membalas serangan dari musuh sehingga kini darui berhasil menyegel ginkaku kedalam sebuah labu yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh kinkaku. Dan karena hal itulah membuat sebuah emosi yang sangat memuncak dari kinkaku sehingga dia bertranformasi menjadi tiruan biju dan membuat semua orang sangat kesulitan karena jangkauan dari cakra yang melambai-lambai itu sangat jauh hingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi harus bersusah payah menghindari serangan demi serangan kinkaku yang kini berubah menjadi setengah kyubi.

Markas langsung mengetahui perubahan kinkaku karena pasukan sensor kini memberikan sebuah informasi kepada pihak markas untuk menyusun rencana agar dapat mengalahkan tiruan biju ini.

"kita akan mengirimkan guci suci itu kepada darui" ujar raikage

"guci apa?" Tanya tsunade

"itu adalah satu satunya alat yang berhasil kami rebut dari kinkaku dan ginkaku bersaudara, itu adalah satu dari 5 senjata rikkudo sannin" ujar raikage

"tapi jika itu adalah senjata mereka, bagaimana kita bisa menyegel mereka dimana mereka tau kekuatan dari guci itu?" aya tsunade

"karena itulah team inoshikacho menjadi team bantuan sekarang nona tsunade" ujar shikaku

"baiklah lakukan seperti rencanamu" ujar raikaga yang sudah mengirimkan guci itu kepada darui dengan menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang khusus untuk mengirimkan benda dari jarak jauh.

Dengan bantuan team yang dibawa shikamaru dan juga guci dari markas akhirnya kinkaku yang merupakan tiruan jinchuriki kini berhasil di segel sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi yang tadinya sempat pesimis kini kembali bersemangat karena musuh mereka kini sudah berhasil disegel.

Peperangan yang sudah dimulai dari pagi hari kini memasuki masa dimana mentari kini enggan menyinari pertempuran mereka sehingga kini mereka menarik mundur semua pasukan dari mereka untuk tetap waspada sambil memulihkan cakra dan stamina para pasukan aliansi agar ketika matahari muncul mereka siap untuk berperang lagi.

Aaaarrrgggghhh…..teriak seseorang kini tewas entah akibat apa

"apa yang terjadi?" ujar seorang anggota aliansi yang berasal dari desa kumo

"entahlah, sepertinya mereka diserang, tapi kenapa team sensor kita tidak merasakan cakra musuh?" Tanya seorang dari desa iwa

Aaaaarrrrrggghhh…..aaaaarrrrggghhhh….itulah sebuah teriakan yang mulai terdengar menjelang malam sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi kini merasakan terror di kegelapan malam. Akibat terror tersebut kini pihak aliansi mulai saling menduga dan mencurigai sesame teman aliansi yang berasal dari desa lain sehingga perpecahan dapat dipastikan di dalam kubu aliansi. Dari tenggelam matahari hingga terbit kini semua orang merakan atmosfer di semua pasukan sangat mencekam, namun saat subuh team medis melaporkan bahwa yang menyamar dan menyerang pasukan aliansi adalah zetsu putih dengan menggunakan sebuah jutsu khusus miliknya, bukan hanya rupa, namun cakra dan bau juga akan sama sengan yang asli sehingga dia dengan mudah menyusup kedalam pasukan aliansi.

Setelah mendengar sebuah berita yang disampaikan team medis kini pihak aliansi sedang berdiam diri dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari markas pusat.

'semua pasukan aliansi dilarang bergerak sedikitpun, jika ada yang bergerak berarti dia musuh' itu adalah sebuah perintah dari ketua aliansi shinobi melalui pikiran semua shinobi yang kini ada di medan tempur. Mendengar perintah itu akhirnya semua orang hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

Sementara itu, naruto dan bee kini sudah berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat, namun perjalanan mereka dihentikan oleh dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu itachi dan nagato.

"nagato….itachi….?" ujar naruto

"lama tidak bertemu adikku" ujar nagato dalam papahan itachi

"bagaimana dengan sasuke, apakah dia baik-baik saja" ujar itachi

"aku baik, sasuke sedang bertempur di medan perang bersama kami sekarang" ujar naruto

Bansotein…

Dengan tiba-tiba naruto tertarik menuju kearah nagato, dan selain itu nagato juga melemparkan sebuah batu kepada naruto. Namun naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan bagus.

"gerakan menghindar yang bagus naruto" ujar nagato

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa dapat dikendalikan nagato membuat sebuah segel dan akhirnya

Kuchiyose no jutsu…

Munculah seekor burung dan membawa nagato terbang, sedangkan itachi kni menyerang kearah bee dengan menggunakan elemen api yang merupakan keahliannya.

Pertarungan itu akhirnya berhasil dimenangkan oleh naruto dan bee yang mendapat bantuan dari itachi yang kini telah lepas dari kendali kabuto dengan memanfaatkan mata temannya yang sudah ditanamkan itachi pada naruto sehingga ketika itachi menggunakan mangekyou sharingan pada mata kirinya maka gagak itu akan keluar dan menghipnotis siapa saja yang dinginkan mata itu agar melindungi konoha.

"nagato sebentar lagi kau akan tersegel, ucapkanlah kata terakhir untuk naruto" ujar itachi yang telah menusuk nagato menggunakan pedang totsuga

"naruto…..kini semua impian milik jiraya sensei akan terwujut oleh mu, aku sebagai generasi ke 2 yang merupakan pertengahan dari sebuah cerita sudah gagal menjalankan sebuah impian yang sensei inginkan sebagai bagian pertama, dan kau sebagai bagian ke 3 kau sangat diharapkan menjadi sebuah mimpi yang selama ini diharapkan oleh jiraya sensei. Jadi aku sekarang akan berkumpul kembali dengan sensei dan juga yang lainnya. Selamat tinggal naruto…" ujar nagato kini mulai terhisap kedalam sebuah labu yang menjadi gagang dari pedang totsuga milik shusano'o itachi.

Setelah tersegelnya nagato, akhirnya itachi dan naruto serta bee kini berpisah. Itachi berniat menghentikan jutsu edotensei ini, dan naruto kini menuju ke semua pasukan aliansi.

Sementara itu, semua bunshin naruto kini sudah sampai pada semua tempat dimana para pasukan aliansi kini sedang berdiam diri untuk menentukan siapa yang musuh dan siapa yang bukan.

"naruto, kau lama sekali" ujar shikamaru yang kini sedang bergabung dengan team darui di pesisir pantai

"tenang saja, aku sekarang sudah ada disini." Ujar naruto langsung masuk dalam mode bijunya

"jadi itu adalah rupamu saat berada dalam mode biju?" ujar shikamaru

"dengan mode ini aku dapat merasakan niat jahat….." ujar naruto mengatakan pada shikamaru

"disana ketiga pasukan aliansi yang disana adalah musuh" ujar naruto

Semua orang langsung bergerak dan menyerang ke tiga shinobi yang dikatakan naruto.

"disana, yang itu, wanita itu, di belakangmu shika" ujar naruto manunjukkan semua orang yang menurutnya zetsu yang sedang menyamar.

Akhirnya berkat kedatangan naruto semua kecurigaan antar teman kini dapat terpecahkan, dan perpecahan kelompok dalam aliansi kini dapat dihindari walau sebelum kedatangan naruto perpecahan itu sudah dipastikan.

"laporan dari beberapa unit, klon uzumaki naruto kini sudah sampai di beberapa unit tersebut, dan musuh mereka yaitu zetsu putih yang menyamar kini dapat ditangani dengan baik" ujar inoichi yang menerima laporan dari beberapa unit yang telah menerima bantuan dari klon naruto

"kau lihat, kini kita bisa mengharapkan kemengan ditangan kita" ujar tsunade

Sementara itu, seorang klon naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju kesebuah gurun pasir dimana pasukan itu kini dipimpin oleh kazekage yaitu garaa. Di unit ini, yang dihadapi adalah edotensei para kage terdahulu sehingga ketika naruto datang dia langsung berhadapan dengan raikage ke 3.

#sesaat sebelum kedatangan naruto#

"mereka datang" ujar gara yang kini sedang berdiri di atas tebing memberikan informasi kepada passukannya bahwa musuh mereka sudah datang

"siapa lawan kita" ujar seseorang entah pada siapa

"ada 4 orang yang akan kita lawan. Raikage ke 3, mizukage ke 2, suchikage ke 2, dan kazekage ke 4" ujar garaa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang tersebut

Setelah mengetahui itu, unit komunikasi langsung memberikan berita pada markas pusat.

"laporan dari unit garaa, mereka menghadapi edotensei kage terdahulu. Jumlah lawan 4 orang, raikage ke 3, mizukage ke 2, suchikage ke 2, dan kazekage ke 4" ujar inoichi

"tapi kami hanya bisa merasakan 3 cakra dari musuh pasukan kazekage" ujar unit sensor

"aku tidak heran, memang cakra suchikage ke 2 tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh sensor. Selain itu juga dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti ku, elemen debu" ujar suchikage ke 3

"apakah dia manusia, kenapa cakranya tidak dapat terdeteksi seperti itu?" Tanya beberapa orang

"entahlah, tapi jika benar itu adalah tuan suchikage ke 2, maka yang dapat mengalahkannya mungkin hanya aku" ujar suchikage ke 3 langsung terbang menuju pasukan garaa

Sementara itu, kini pasukan gara sedang menanti dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi pendahulu mereka sehingga senjata dan mental kini sudah di persiapkan oleh pasukan garaa. Dilain pihak kini suchikake ke 3 kini sudah dekat dengan pasukan garaa dan segera bergabung dengan garaa di barisan terdepan.

"Apakah benar itu terjadi, kage terdahulu kini dibangkitakan?" Tanya suchikage bertanya pada garaa

"ya, mereka sedang berjalan kearah kita" ujar garaa

Setelah beberapa saat, para edotensei itu sudah sampai di depan pasukan garaa. Sementara itu kazekage ke 4 langsung menggunakan serbuk emas miliknya untuk menyerang kearah pasukan aliansi, namun pasir gara langsung menahan serangan dari kazekage ke 4 yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri.

"shukaku…garaa" ujar kazekage ke 4

"garaa….dimana shukaku?" Tanya kazekage ke 4

"ayah, shukaku sudah lama di keluarkan dari tubuhku, dan aku sudah merasakan yang namanya kegelapan" ujar garaa

"tapi kenapa pasir ini masih ada padamu, bukankah ini milik shukaku?" Tanya kazekage ke 4

"dia adalah kazekage ke 5 saat ini, selain itu diusianya yang masih sangat muda dia merupakan pemimpin semua pasukan dalam unit ini" ujar suchikage ke 3

"kau kazekage?" Tanya ayah garaa

"selain itu, aku sekarang sudah memiliki banyak teman. Semua yang dulu kau jauhkan dari ku kini dapat aku raih dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujar garaa

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pasir kini hendak menyerang kearah semua edotensei kage itu, namun dengan santai kasekage ke 4 langsung menggunakan serbuk emasnya untuk menghalangi serangan pasir gara. Namun hal itu lah yang diinginkan gara, setelah beberapa saat pasir emas itu menangkis serangan garaa, akhirnya dri dalam pasir yang mereka injak kini mulai menyelimuti tubuh edotensei kage-kage tersebut. Sehingga kini kazekage berhasil tersegel, namun ketiga kage lainnya berhasil meloloskan diri dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

Melihat pendahulunya bisa melarikan diri, suchikage ke 3 tidak tinggal diam dia melakukan serangan dengan menggunakan elemen debu miliknya namun ditahan dengan elemen yang sama oleh edotensei itu. sementara itu, semua kage kini berpencar untuk memishkan semua pasukan aliansi, sedangkan gara kini sedang mengejar mizukage ke 2 untuk menghentikan edotensei tersebut. Sedang kan raikage ke 3 kini sedang melawan temari yang sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuan miliknya dan para pasukan aliansi lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat garaa menyerang kearah mizukage ke 2, garaa mundur untuk membantu suchikage menghadapi sang guru yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan miliknya. Namun walau dengan bantuan garaa, nyatanya suchikage ke 2 sangat hebat dan sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Namun saat mereka sedang kesulitan menyegel suchikage ke 2 naruto yang merupakan klon datang dan membantu. Sehingga suchikage ke 2 kini berhasil di segel oleh garaa dengan pasir miliknya. Setelah berhasil menyegel edotensei itu, naruto dan gara berpisah dimana tujuan naruto adalah raikage sedang kan gara adalah misukage.

Sementara itu, semua pasukan aliansi hanya seperti bulu burung dihadapan raikage, bahka untuk melukainya saja tidak bisa, apalagi untuk menyegelnya.

"pasukan aliansi gunakan pengguna angin untuk mengalahkanku" ujar raikage

Temari langsung mengajak beberapa rang untuk menyatukan eleman angin milik mereka, namun walaupun itu dapat melukai raikage namun berkat tubuh edotenseinya maka luka itu dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

"kalian harus menggunakan elemen angin yang lebih kuat lagi" ujar nya

"tapi aku adalah seorang pengguna angin yang cukup kuat, apakah masih ada orang yang lebih kuat dari aku?" Tanya temari

Dan saat temari menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan lantang naruto langsung menyanggah pendapat itu.

"masih ada….itu adalah aku" ujar naruto diudara dengan membawa sebuah rasen shuriken ditangan dalam mode biju miliknya

Dengan mekatakan hal itu naruto langsung melemparkan rasenshuriken kearah raikage, namun raikage dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan sangat baik, namun dengan tangan cakra dari mode bijunya, naruto melempar kembali rasenshuriken itu kearah raikage. Namun lagi-lagi dapat dihndari oleh raikage dan kembali ditangkap oleh naruto.

"seperti raikage ke 4, anda sangat cepat, tapi bagaimana jika begini" ujar naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul didekat raikage dan melemparkan rasenshuriken kearah raikage dengan kuat sehingga raikage juga ikut terpental jauh kebelakang. Melihat hal itu, semua team penyegel langsung menyegel raikage, namun tanpa diduga raikage masih bisa bertahan dan langsung menyerang kembali kearah naruto dan pasukan aliansi.

"manusia macam apa dulunya dia ketika hidup? Bahkan dengan rasenshuriken ku saja tidak mempan yang sanggup menghancurkan hutan" ujar naruto tidak percaya jutsunya tidak berhasil menumbangkan raikage

"dia adalah raikage ke 3, diberkahi dengan kecepatan dan fisik yang abnormal. Dia adalah seorang kage yang mampu bertahan dari satu battalion musuh selama 3 hari 3 malam hanya untuk member kesempatan pada kawannya meloloskan diri. Selain itu juga, dia adalah salah satu orang yang dapat berhadapan dengan hachibi satu lawan satu" ujar seorang pasukan aliansi yang berasal dari kumogakure

"melawan hachibi seorang diri?" ujar naruto terkejut

"bahkan dia berhasil memotong semua tentakel milik hachibi" ujar orang itu lagi

Mendengar itu, naruto menjadi sangat penasaran bagaimana jika dia menggunakan kemampuan penuhnya sehingga dia mencoba nya untuk bertarung satu lawan satu.

Naruto langsung melepaskan mode kurama miliknya, sehingga kini dia hanya seperti shinobi lain hanya menggunakan senjata seadanya.

"hei kalian semua raikage serahkan pada ku" ujar naruto

"kau gila naruto, dia bahkan bisa membunuh semua pasukan kita hanya dengan satu jutsu saja" tolak temari

"siapa yang memiliki shuriken tipe angin, berikan pada ku 2 buah" ujar naruto mengacuhkan temari

Dua orang dari kirigakure melemparkan senjata mereka kearah naruto sehingga ditangkap naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"kalian semua mundurlah, aku akan menghadapi raikage sendirian, dan untuk penyegelan biarkan aku sendiri yang melakukannya" ujar naruto menghilang dan langsung menebaskan shurikennya kearah raikage, namun raikage hanya melihat dan akhirnya sebelah tangannya terpotong oleh naruto.

'tidak mungkin, bahkan sebuah senjata saja sangat jarang dapat melukai tuan raikage ke 3, tapi anak itu…..' pikir orang yang tadi memberikan info kepada naruto

Semua orang heran karena tubuh raikage yang sebelumnya tidak dapat terluka sekarang sangat mudah terluka bahkan putus, namun karena edotensei kini tangan yang kini putus telah kembali.

"kau cukup cepat dan kuat anak muda" ujar edotensei raikage

Dengan berbicara seperti itu, raikage meningkatkan tekanan cakranya sehingga tanah disekitarnya mulai terangkat berkeliling di sekitar raikage. Semua orang sudah gelisah merasakan tekanan cakra seperti itu, namun tidak untuk naruto dia malah tersenyum bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai meningkatkan tekanan cakra yang lebih besar dari pada raikage.

Setelah saling meningkatkan cakra, akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran kecepatan dan kekuatan antara naruto dan raikage, semua serangan dan pukulan antara raikage dan naruto selalu menghasilkan gelombang cakra yang besar sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi menatap itu dengan kagum, namun semua serangan raikage dapat ditahan oleh naruto sedangkan serangan naruto beberapa berhasil lolos mengenai raikage sehingga beberapa kali raikage jatuh dan terpental akibat hal itu.

Elemen angin : pisau angin

Sebuah jutsu diciptakan naruto dengan sangat cepat namun jutsu itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada tubuh raikage, namun serangan naruto tidak berhenti sampai disana.

Elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan

Berawal dari sebuah akar kecil yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang di injak naruto, kini akar-akar besar mulai bermunculan sehingga membuat semua orang kagum karena naruto melakukan jutsu khas dari hashirama senju sehingga mini jutsu itu mulai menyerang raikage, namun raikage langsung membuat sebuah tombak ditangan kanannya yang menjadi titik focus dari elemen petirnya sehingga kayu yang hendak menangkapnya kini sudah terpotong-potong olehnya.

'tubuhnya sangat kuat, staminanya juga luar biasanya serta jutsunya sungguh mematikan, tapi bagaimana dia mendapatka luka didadanya itu, apakah itu karena lawan atau karena kesalahannya sendiri' pikir naruto

Sebagai seorang yang pintar naruto langsung dapat mengetahui bahwa lika itu oleh sebuah kesalahan sendiri, dilihat dari luka bakar dan sayatan maka itu adalah akibat dari elemen petir, namun seorang pengguna petir tidak akan mudah dikalahkan dengan petir, sehingga petir yang melukainya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui kelemahan dari raikage kini membuat seorang klon untuk menyerap cakra senjutsu, sedangkan dia kembali bertarung dengan raikage menggunakan ke 2 senjata yang dia pinjam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya bunshin naruto menghilang sehingga cakra senjutsu kini masuk kedalam tubuh nya.

"baiklah aku sudah cukup bermain, jadi akan aku selesaikan" ujar naruto

Dengan tiba-tiba, bola mata raikage menjadi putih pertanda bahwa dia telah dikendalikan secara penuh. Dan disaat yang bersamaan raikage menyerang naruto dengan tombak yang kini hanya tinggal 1 jarinya lagi, melihat hal itu naruto langsung membuat rasengan biasa dan maju menyongsong raikage. Raikage yang sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya menyerang naruto epat didada, namun karena senjutsu mod miliknya dia bisa menghindari cakra petir milik raikage dan membalas nya dengan rasengan tepat dilengan raikage, sehingga jutsu yang hendak di arah kan ke naruto kini malah menyerang dada raikage itu sendiri sehingga membuat raikage kini terluka sangat parah. Sebelum raikage kembali pulih naruto dengan cepat membuat sebuah segel fuin dan menyegel raikage dengan kemampuan fuin yang dimilikinya.

"ternyata naruto berhasil mengalahkan raikage itu, dia sungguh hebat" ujar temari

"naruto…maksut nona temari uzumaki naruto yang telah mengalahkan pain dari akatsuki dan menjadi pahlawan itu, dimana dia" ujar seorang fans naruto yang berasal dari suna

"apakah kau tidak lihat, dia yang sudah mengalahkan raikage barusan bodoh" ujar temari

"bukankah dia masih sangat muda, bahkan umurnya mungkin sama dengan kita. Ahhhh…..aku jadi tambah jatuh cinta padanya" ujar orang itu

"kalian berhenti berhayal kalau tidak mau mati konyol, sebaiknya kalian beritahukan info ini pada markas pusat" ujar temari memelototi ketiga remaja yang mengidolakan naruto itu

Dengan itu akhirnya markas pusat berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari team yang melawan raikage ke 3.

"informasi dari unit garaa, mereka sudah berhasil menumbangkan kazekage, suchikage dan raikage, dan semua itu berkat bantuan dari naruto" ujar team intel

"naruto,…..tsunade seberapa kuat anak itu sebenarnya?" Tanya raikage berdiri dari duduknya karena mengetahui ayahnya dapat dikalahkan oleh naruto

"kau tau jiraya, dia hanya bisa menggunakan senjutsu mode hanya dalam belasan menit, tapi dengan bantuan fukasaku sama dia bisa bertahan selama 1 jam, tapi naruto uzumaki dia mampu menggunakan senjutsu mode dalam waktu 12 jam nonstopdan itu tanpa bantuan tuan fukasaku. Dari hal itu kau dapat melihat kemampuan anak itu" ujar tsunade menjawab pertanyaan dari raikage

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari tsunade semua orang sangat terkejut bahkan shikaku yang merupakan jonin di desa konoha pun terkejut.

"apakah itu benar nona tsunade"? Tanya shikaku

"apakah kau tidak mengetahui ini shikaku san?" Tanya raikage yang dijawab gelengan dari shikaku

"bahkan seorang jonin tidak mengetahui sampai mana kekuatan dari naruto itu, apakah kalian tidak khawatir jika dia berhianat?" ujar raikage heran karena rasa percaya mereka dengan naruto

"jiraya adalah gurunya, dan naruto adalah putra dari hokage ke 4 aku sama sekali tidak ragu untuk itu sehingga semua kekuatan naruto selalu kami sembunyikan bahkan bagi tetua desa" ujar tsunade

Kembali kemedan tempur, seorang bunshin milik naruto kini sudah tiba di team kakashi yang disana juga ada sasuke. Team kakashi kini menghadapi ketujuh pengguna pedang dari kiri sehingga sangat sulit mengalahkan mereka walau kakashi sudah berhasil mengalahkan haku dan zabuza.

"maaf terlambat kakashi sensei, sasuke dan semuanya" ujar naruto yang datang

"kau terlalu lama naruto, kau seharusnya lebih cepat, aku sudah sangat lama menunggu" ujar sasuke panjang

"apakah selama perang dia terkena jutsu musuh sensei?" Tanya naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan naruto kakashi hanya tersenyum dan membuat semua orang heran kenapa orang itu dapat santai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"apa maksudmu naruto?" Tanya sasuke mendekati naruto

"ya, aku heran saja, sebelum perang kau selalu irit bicara, namun dalam perang kau banyak bicara, apakah jutsu lawan berhasil mengenaimu sehingga kau jadi begini" ujar naruto

Mendengar jawaban dari naruto sasuke langsung menjutak kepala naruto sehingga membuat semua orang disana tersenyum melihat kedua teman itu bercanda gurau.

"sudah cukup naruto, mari kita kalah mereka" ujar sasuke

"kakashi sensei, bos ingin kau menggunakan ini" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah gulungan

Dengan cekatan kakashu bisa menangkapnya lalu membuka gulungan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang muncul dari gulungan itu.

"kubikiribocho?" ujar seorang pasukan aliansi yang berasal dari kiri

"kami mendapatkan itu sebagai hak kami, walau dulunya milik kiri, namun sekarang milik konoha" ujar naruto

"jadi naruto mengirimkan ini pada ku untuk mengalahkan semua pengguna itu, baiklah mari kita lakukan" ujar kakashi

"kenapa ketiga pedang itu ada pada mereka, bukankah seseorang sudah mengembalikannya pada kirigakure?" Tanya naruto

"pedang itu sudah kami simpan tapi entah kenapa dapat ditemukan oleh pihak musuh" ujar seorang shinobi yang berasal dari kiri

"oh..begitu, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap, kita akan memulai pertempuran kembali" ujar kakashi mulai maju menyerang

semua orang akhirnya maju menyerang, mereka kini mulai memburu satu demi satu pengguna pedang dari kirigakure, sehingga membuat semua pasukan edotensei itu kini langsung berpencar, namun akhirnya satu persatu kini mereka telah terkunci dalam sebuah segel. Baik menggunakan fuin milik sai ataupun disegel dengan kertas segel semua itu langsung membuat semua pasukan shinobi naik keatas angin.

Akhirnya semua pasukan edotensei kini berhasil mereka kalahkan, namun ada sesuatu yang menganjal di pikiran mereka, kenapa si madara itu tidak menyerang sehingga membuat pasukan aliansi menjadi khawatir.

"tunggu sebentar…..ada sebuah pasukan kecil berjumlah 7 orang dan itu adalah madara" ujar seorang dari team intel

"dimana naruto dan bee?" Tanya tsunade

"mereka sekarang berada di jalur yang sama, mereka akan berhadapan beberapa saat lagi" ujar orang itu

"Baiklah sekarang kita kirimkan semua pasukan shinobi menuju kearah naruto dan bee" ujar shikaku

Namun sebelum inoichi menyampaikan pesan dari shikaku, team intel kembali merasakan sebuah cakra yang sangat besar dan itu adalah musuh dari pasukan garaa.

Sementara itu, dipasukan garaa kini mereka bergegar ingin menuju ketempat naruto namun seorang pengguna sensor merasakan cakra yang mengerikan.

"tuan garaa, ada musuh dengan cakra yang mengerikan disana, arah jam 6" ujar orang itu

Semua orang melihat kearah dimana orang tersebut menunjukkan tekanan cakra itu, namun semua orang terkejut saat mereka mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suchikage ke 2.

"tidak mungkin, bukankah kita sudah menyegelnya, tidak mungkn dia berhasil meloloskan diri" ujar naruto

"demi tuhan,…apakah tuan muu menggunakan jutsu cloning saat sebelum kita segel" ujar suchikage shock….

"bukankah jika cloning itu akan hancur jika tubuh aslinya kalah" ujar garaa

"sebenarnya bukan cloning, lebig tepatnya membelah dirinya walau kekeuatannya juga harus terbelah" ujar suchikage

"bukan dia, tapi ada satu lagi" ujar seorang pengguna sensor

Dengan diiringi music berlatar sangat mengerikan, madara yang merupakan seorang edotensei kini sudah muncul dihadapan pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"uchiha madara…." Ujar suchikage

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, markas memberitahukan bahwa mada sedang memimpin sebuah pasukan. Dan selain itu lihat matanya, dia adalah seorang edotensei. Dengan kata lain dia sudah berhasil dikalahkan" ujar garaa

"tapi aku sangat yakin ini adalah madara uchiha, seseorang yang aku lawan saat masih muda dulu" ujar suchikage

Akhirnya setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang madara asli dan palsu, akhirnya tsunade dan raikage kini turun kemedan perang, sedangkan mizukage kini sudah diberitahukan oleh team intel untuk menggunakan jutsu hiraishin yang dimiliki oleh team genma yang merupakan bawahan hokage ke 4.

Sementara itu, di unit garaa kini mereka sudah mulai bertarung. Namun seribu orang lebih bukanlah lawan dari uchiha madara yang merupakan seorang uchiha terkuat pada masa dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja mereka tidak bisa, sehingga lebih dari 50 orang lebih tewas dalam serangan pertama dari madara, namun serangan itu terhenti saat temari berhasil mengenai madara dengan jutsu angin miliknya.

"kau jangan meremehkan kami" ujar temari setelah melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai madara

Namun temari langsung merubah ekspresi senang menjadi tidak suka saat melihat madara yang mendarat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"ternyata masih ada orang yang bisa menari, kalau begitu mari kita berdansa" ujar madara

Elemen api : gelombang api raksasa

Dengan sekali tiupan madara berhasil membuat sebuah gelombang ap yang mencakup wilayah yang sangat luas namun paukan aliansi tidak tinggal diam mereka membuat pertahanan dari air

Elemen air : dinding air

Puluhan orang menciptakan jutsu yang sama untuk menahan serangan madara, sehingga menghasilkan kabut yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat semua orang sangat kesulitan dalam melihat, namun madara tidak, dia sagat jelas melihat dalam kabut itu sehingga dengan mudah madara menyerang pasukan aliansi sehingga lagi-lagi puluhan orang tewas ditangannya.

Melihat pasukannya yang diserang gara langsung membalas serangan milik madara sehingga madara kini mundur kembali ketempat semula.

"siapa orang yang menggunakan jutsu ini, apakah kau mengetahuinya" Tanya madara pada suchikage ke 2

"aku adalah kabuto, aku lah yang membangkitakan mu dalam perang ini" ujar kabuto menggunakan tubuh suchikage

"aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" ujar madara

Kuciyose no jutsu

Akan tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari asap itu sehingga madara menyimpulkan bahwa kyubi belum berhasil di tangkap.

"ternyata kyubi belum berhasil ditangkap" ujar madara

"untuk itulah perang ini di kobarkan" ujar kabuto

Setelah perbincangan tersebut, naruto yang dibantu garaa dengan pasirnya kini menyerang madara sementara kabuto yang menggunakan tubuh mu kini dihadapi oleh suchikage ke 3. Pertarungan naruto dan madara akhirnya kini bertempur dengan sengit namun naruto berhasil menekan madara hingga dia menggunakan susanoo miliknya karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto.

Namun …

To be continue


	21. Bab 21

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 21

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

Setelah perbincangan tersebut, naruto yang dibantu garaa dengan pasirnya kini menyerang madara sementara kabuto yang menggunakan tubuh mu kini dihadapi oleh suchikage ke 3. Pertarungan naruto dan madara akhirnya kini bertempur dengan sengit namun naruto berhasil menekan madara hingga dia menggunakan susanoo miliknya karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto.

Namun naruto dan gara sama sekali tidak menyerah sehingga mereka berdua kembali menyerang kearah madara. Semua pasukan aliansi yang melihat pemimpin mereka menyerang dengan semangat akhirnya juga ikut menyerang susanoo milik madara walau serangan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada susanoo milik madara. Karena sudah bosan dengan adegan yang tidak menarik menurutnya, akhirnya madara mengeluarkan 4 pedang dari 4 lengan susanoo miliknya dan menebas ke 4 penjuru sehingga shinobi yang menyerangnya kini banyak yang tewas, namun berkat kerjasama yang dilakukan naruto dan gara akhirnya madara berhasil dikeluarkan dari susanoo miliknya dan langsung diserang dengan rasen shuriken oleh naruto sehingga sebuah ledakan terjadi, namun madara sama sekali tidak apa-apa, bahkan dia hanya mengunakan sebelah tangan untuk menangkis serangan naruto dan menyerap semua cakra dalam jutsu tersebut.

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki ranningan?" Tanya naruto bingung melihat madara yang membangkitkan ranningan

Setelah berhasil menangkis serangan naruto dan garaa, madara kini mundur kembali mendekati kabuto untuk berbicara sebentar.

"seberapa besar kau mengetahui tentang tubuh ku dan rencana kami?" Tanya madara

"menurut hipotesa ku, kau tidak tewas dalam pertarungan di lembah akhir melainkan kau mendapatkan sebagian kekuatan dari hashirama. Lalu untuk rencana kalian, aku tidak yakin bahwa madara palsu itu akan melaksanakan rencana kalian dengan benar" ujar kabuto

"kau benar, aku tidak tewas dalam pertarungan itu, dan aku mendapatkan sedikit sel hashirama dan aku tempelkan di tubuhku sehingga aku bisa memnagkitkan ranningan ini, tapi kekuatan tadi belum seberapa, akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" ujar madara kini membuat sebuah segel ditangannya dan dua segel di tangan susanoo miliknya untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu.

Namun bukanlah sebuah jutsu yang di erlihatkan melainkan sebuah meteor kini sudah ditarik oleh madara dari luar angkasa menuju bumi tepatnya adalah arena pertarungan unit garaa. Melihat hal itu semua orang mulai berlari namun suchikage dan gara kini bersama-sama menahan laju meteor itu ke bumi dengan semua kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Dan hasilnya mereka berdua berhasil melakukan itu, sehingga membuat semua orang bersorak karena pemimpin mereka berhasil menghentika jutsu itu.

"onoiki, kau ternyata masih kuat, tapi bagaimana dengan yang kedua" gumam madara

Lalu dari langit kembali muncul meteor yang kedua langsung menimpa meteor pertama sehingga kini terjadilah guncanagan yang sangat besar dan dahyat sehingga membuat pertahan gara dan suchikage tidak berarti apa-apa. dan akibatnya terjadi sebuah getaran yang bahkan dirasakan oleh markas pusat dimana tsunade dan raikage hedak pergi menuju ketempat madara.

Oleh jutsu tersebut, bukan hanya pasukan aliansi, namun juga madara sendiri ikut hancur, namun berkat tubuh edotensei miliknya, dirinya kini mampu kembali seperti semula. Akan tetapi masih ada beberapa pasukan aliansi yang selamat dari jutsu itu sehingga madara melihat itu tersenyum karena masih ada shinobi yang cukup kuat di masa sekarang

"ternyata masih ada beberapa musuh lagi yang selamat, baiklah aku akan melakukan sebuah jutsu" ujar madara membuat segel

Elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan

Seorang tipe sensor kini merasakan adanya bahaya dari musuh mereka, sehingga naruto yang masih selamat harus menghentikan jutsu itu dengan sebuah jutsu miliknya.

Elemen es :serbuk salju

Dengan mengeluarkan jutsu itu, suhu di sekitar yang dikendalikan naruto kini menjadi - 1000 sehingga semua yang melewati daerah itu langsung berubah menjadi es dan hancur, melihat jutsu nya dapat ditahan madara malah tersenyum dan merasa puas.

"ternyata dia cukup kuat juga, pantas saja jika obito kerepotan untuk menangkapnya" ujar madara

Kerena tubuh milik naruto sekarang adalah bunshin maka cakra miliknya kini sangat terbatas, walau dalam waktu beberapa menit dia dapat memulihkan cakranya lagi namun itu tidak akan berguna jika musunya menyerang sekarang.

Melihat naruto yang jatuh terduduk, madara dan kabuto langsung menyerang gara dan unit tersebut sehingga mereka sudah pasrah karena mereka tidak mungkin mampu untuk malawan kembali karena mereka tidak memiliki banyak cakra lagi, selain itu kini mereke semua sudah penuh dengan luka. Namun saat serangan madara beberapa detik lagi mengenai target, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan langsung menendang dan memukul madara dan kabuto sehingga keduanya kini terpental kebelakang.

"apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya tsunade langsung menuju kebelakang dan mengobati gara dan suchikage

Dan saat mereka sedang diobati muncullah genma dan teamnya beserta mizukage dengan jutsu teleport.

"raikage, mizukage tolong beri aku waktu" ujar tsunade mulai mengobati keduanya

Setelah mendengar perkataan tsunade kedua kage itu langsung menyerang madara dengan sangat cepat dan akurat, bahkan dengan elemen lava milik mizukage membuat madara sangat kesulitan karena sulit menyerap cakra dari lava tersebut sehingga madara kini berhasil dipukul mundur oleh raikage, sementara kabuto kini sedang di kejar oleh genma dan teamnya.

Sementara itu, di team kakashi kini sudah berhasil menyegel hampir semua pengguna pedang sehingga naruto menyarankan agar sasuke mencar itachi, karena sekarang itachi ingin menyerang markas pengguna edotensei ini sehingga naruto menyarankan sasuke membantunya.

Sementara naruto yang asli kini sedang berhadapan dengan madara palsu. Mereka saling serang namun madara palsu tersebut menyerang menggunakan mantan jinchuriki sehingga semua oorang kini Nampak seperti 6 pain yang pernah naruto hadapi, namun ini berbeda mereka tidak menggunakan jutsu dari rikkudo sennin melainkan mereka hanya menggunakan cakra dari para biju yang pernah mereka miliki serta kekuatan mereka sendiri.

"mereka sunguh dapat mengkobinasikan serangan mereka, bahkan dalam waktu yang sangat tepat" ujar bee

"jika mereka sama dengan pain yang pernah aku lawan yang menggunakan ranningan maka penglihatan mereka pasti terhubung, oleh karena itu mereka dapat mengkobinasikan serangan mereka dengan sangat baik" ujar naruto

"hahahaha….sebaiknya kalian berdua menyerah dan mengorbankan diri kalian untuk mencapai kedamaian dunia yang sesungguhnya di dalam sebuah genjutsu tak terbatas milik ku" ujar tobi

"tidak akan aku biar kan hal itu terjadi" ujar bee mengeluarkan 4 tentakelnya

"ya kami akan mengalahkanmu dengan kekuatan kami" ujar naruto mengikuti bee dengan masuk dalam mode biju miliknya

"kalian kira hanya kalian yang memiliki itu, namun….." ujar tobi menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat sebuah segel dengan satu tangan dan akhirnya semua edotensei jincuriki itu mengeluarkan masing-masing satu ekor mereka

"hah….bukankah biju telah di keluarkan dari diri mereka?" Tanya bee

"sepertinya dia mengembalikannya kedalam tubuh edotensei itu" ujar naruto

" **bee,….kita tidak diuntungkan jika bertarung di dalam hutan seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita hancurkan saja hutan ini"** ujar hachibi

"ouu…..yechhhh…..naruto naiklah ke kepalaku" ujar bee yang kini sudah bertranformasi menjadi hachibi

Setelah narut naik keatas kepala hachibi, semua tentakel hachibi kini membelit seluruh tubuhnya sehingga terciptalah sebuah pusaran angin akibat putaran yang dilakukan hachibi dan membuat apa saja kini melayang termasuk semua edotensei dari jinchuriki tersebut. Dan saat hachibi berhenti berputar kini sudah terpampang jelas bahwa yang sebelumnya hutan lebat kini hanya tanah yang sangat bersih tanpa sebatang rumput pun.

Setelah hembusan angin berhenti kini terlihatlah para edotensei tersebut kini sedang memperbaiki diri sehingga dengan cepat hachibi membuat klon dari tinta untuk menyegel semua edotnsei tersebut, namun dengan dalam sesaat semua klon hachibi dapat dimusnahkan saat semua edotensei tersebut kini bertranformasi menjadi masing-masing dari bijunya.

" **naruto ini gawat, pria itu bisa mengendalikan mereka sampai sejauh ini"** ujar hachibi

"saat aku melawan pain dulu, ada sebuah besi yang tertancap di tubuh mereka sebagai penerima cakra, jika mereka memang memiliki kemampuan seperti pain, maka mereka pasti juga memiliki sebuah besi hitam yang tertancap ditubuh mereka" ujar naruto

Mendengar itu, bee kini bertranformasi menjadi manusia lagi sehingga dia mendekat kearah naruto.

"paman bee, ayo kita serang.." ujar naruto menyerang duluan kedepan untuk menghadapi semua biju itu

Tanpa menjawab bee langsung mengikuti naruto dari belakang, sehingga dia dapat menjadi pendukung naruto ketika melakukan serangan, namun naruto dan bee kesulitan menyerang ke 6 edotensei tersebut, karena pormasi mereka sangat hebat dan sulit untuk memukul mundur mereka, namun berkat usaha yang cukup gigih naruto dan bee berhasil membuat sebuah luka di salah sat edotensei itu, sehingga bee melihat besi hitam yang ada di dada salah satu edotensei tersebut.

"naruto apakah itu adalah besi yang kau maksud?" Tanya bee menunjukkan apa yang dia lihat

"ya, sepertinya mereka semua dipasangi besi di dada" ujar naruto

"bagaimana kita akan mengalahkan mereka jika begini, kombinasi serangan dan pormsi mereka sangat hebat, untuk menyentuh mereka saja sangat sulit, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya bee

"untuk itu serahkan pada ku saja, paman bee kau hanya perlu menyegel semua bagian tubuh dari para biju itu nanti untuk kita gunakan jika diperlukan" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada bee

"tapi apakah kau yakin akan melawan mereka sendirian,?" Tanya bee tidak percaya

"ya, serahkan padaku" ujar naruto membuka lengan bajunya dan menekan sebuah symbol disana dan terdapatlah nuibari di tangan nya saat ini

Belum habis bee terkejut naruto juga membuka baju di sekitar perutnya dan melepaskan sebuah segel gravity disana sehingga kini berat tubuh naruto menjadi normal

"baiklah paman bee, aku akan mulai" ujar naruto mulai menyerang kearah musuhnya

Melihat naruto yang menyerang sendiri, tobi tersenyum dibalik topengnya sehingga dia langsung merubah seekor biju menjadi sempurna yaitu ekor 6 dan menyerang kearah naruto dengan gelembung yang sangat banyak. Namun naruto dapat menghindari semua itu sehingga kini dia tengah menyerang semua edotensei itu seorang diri. Melihat naruto dapat bertahan dari serangan satu biju, tobi kembali membuat satu dari yang lainnya berubah menjadi biju sempurna yaitu ekor 4. Namun karena lawan yang bertambah membuat naruto lengah dan akhirnya terkena gelembung dari ekor 6 sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan yang cukup dahsyat sehingga tobi kini sumringah di balik topengnya. Namun berbeda dengan naruto, kini dia tersadar tidak lagi di dunia nyata melainkan di alam bawah sadarnya.

Flashback

Ekor 6 mengeluarkan banyak gelembung kearah naruto, namun karena serangan dari ekor 4 naruto jadi tidak focus pada gelembung sehingga salah satu gelembung berhasil mengenai naruto dan sebuah ledakan terjadi, namun kesadaran naruto sudah ditarik oleh sebuah cakra kealam bawah sadarnya.

Flashback end

"naruto,…selamat datang. Lama kita tidak bertemu" ujar orang itu

"kau, …bukannya kau utakata?" Tanya naruto

"ya aku adalah utakata, aku adalah jincuriki sama seperti dirimu, namun aku berhasil di tangkap saat kalian pulang kembali kekonoha mereka membuat ku kalah sehingga kini aku sedang dikendalikan oleh mereka" ujar utakata

"bagaimana kau bisa menarikku kedalam alam bawah sadar seperti ini?" Tanya naruto

"aku menggunakan alam bawah sadar milik biju kita sehingga kita bisa terhubung, naruto maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, cepat kalahkan aku dan selamatkan dunia ini" ujar utakata menghilang dari pandangan naruto.

Setelah menghilangnya utakata dari pandangan naruto, akhirnya naruto kembali tersadar saat dirinya kini sedang terpental kebekang akibat serangan gelembung utakata.

"baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang" ujar naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel

Elemen kayu : terbentuknya hutan

Berates akar kini mulai tercipta di lingkungan yang sengaja dibersihkan oleh hachibi namun semua akar itu hanya menembus tubuh dari tobi namun akar itu juga berhasil mengikat beberapa biju.

Melihat naruto berhasil mengikat beberapa biju dalam jutsunya membuat tobi kini murka sehingga dia mengaktifkan semua biju untuk menjadi sempurna dan melihat hal itu membuat naruto tersenyum karena dengan begitu dia dapat memotong beberapa bagian tubuh dari biju itu.

"kau tidak akan aku biarkan lepas naruto" ujar obito

Namun bukannya gentar naruto malah membuat 6 bunshin sehingga untuk menghadapi semua edotensei itu. melihat naruto yang seperti menantangnya membuat tobi menjadi panasdan memerintahkan semua edotenseinya menyerang kearah bunshin naruto.

#naruto vs ekor 2#

Naruto melemparkan kunai yang dibawanya sehingga membuat biju itu hanya menangkisnya dengan kuku tajamnya dan membalas serangan naruto. Sehingga terjadi serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mereka, namun karena kecepatan dan gecitnya biju tersebut membuat naruto kesulitan mengalahkannya atau sekedar memukul mundur biju tersebut.

Karena bosan dengan hal tersebut naruto langsung mengambit tindakkan dan melemparkan satu buah kunai cabang tiga miliknya sehingga dari kejauhan tobi dan bee terkejut, pasalnya kunai seperti itu tidak lain adalah sebuah kunai hiraishin sehingga tobi langsung waspa dan menggerakkan semua bijunya dengan lebih hati-hati dan gesit.

Kunai kagebunshin…..

Sebuah gumaman yang di ucapkan naruto membuat beberapa puluh kunai kini menancap di semua daerah biju tersebut. Namun tidak membuat biju tersebut gentar. Akan tetapi tobiyang mengendalikan biju itu tidak menyadari apa maksud dari kunai itu, dan saat semua orang sedang menuju naruto akan berpundah kemana, namun nyatanya bukan naruto yang berpindah, melainkan sebua bunshin yang dibuat naruto tadi yang sedang menghadapi semua biju kini sudah berkumpul disana sehingga langsung membuat fuin agar pergerakan biju tersebut berhenti, dan disaat bersamaan naruto berhasil memotong satu ekor nya dan mencabut besi yang kini tertantap di leher biju tersebut.

Melihat besi yang ditanamkannya kini berhasil di cabut maka tobi langsung mengambil tindakan untuk memanggil patung gedo.

Kuciyose no jutsu : patung gedo

Munculah sebuah patung berukuran sangat besar dan langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jangkar dan menusuk leher dari biju tersebut hingga kini ditarinya kembali kedalam mulutnya sehingga kini biju ekor 2 kembali masuk kedalam patung gedo.

Karena shock yang cukup berat yang dialami tobi karena salah satu dari 6 senjatanya bisa dikalahkan membuat dia tidak menyadari bahwa bee kini sudah menyegel ekor yang sempat dipotong naruto kedalam sebuah fuin yang telah di siapkan oleh naruto.

Karena merasa telah di permalukan oleh naruto, tobi akhirnya mengerahkan semua biju untuk menyerang naruto bersama-sama namun sebelum serangan itu berhasil mengenai naruto, kakashi dan gai menyerang 2 dari 5 biju yang tersisa tersebut sehingga membaut semua orang terkejut karena serangan itu membuat ke 2 biju tersebut terpuruk. Sementara tiga lainnya kini sedang mengalihkan serangannya pada kakashi dan gai, namun bukanlah mudah mengalahkan kedua jonin rival ini sehingga walau 3 biju menggelilinginya, kakashi dan gai mampu bertahan dan bahkan sesekali membalas serangan para biju tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat bertarung kakashi dan gai akhirnya mundur mendekat kearah naruto dan bee.

"maaf terlambat naruto, bee san" ujar kakashi

"kakashi sensei, gai sensei,….bagaimana dengan yang lain, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto

"ya, mereka sedang menuju kemari, kami lebih awal karena kami berlari lebih cepat dari mereka. dan itu karena gai menantangku balapan" jar kakashi

"ohh…begitu, jadi siapa yang menang sekarang?" Tanya naruto

"kita seri, yak an gai" ujar kakashi

"benar sekali naruto, aku berhasil seri dengan kakashi, kini aku akan mendahuluinya dengan mengalahkan satu persatu biju di depan kita ini" ujar gai dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"kakashi sensei dan gai sensei tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan melakukan itu, sensei cukup membantu ku dengan melindungiku dari serangan dadakan musuh, dan juga bantu paman bee untuk menyegel semua bagian tubuh yang terpotong dari semua biju itu, mungkin kita akan membutuhkan nya nanti" ujar naruto sambil melangkah kedepan untuk melakukan penyerangan selanjutnya.

Dengan menghilang naruto kembali ke tempat dimana dia berhasil mengalahkan biju pertama untuk mengmbil beberapa kunai hiraishin miliknya sehingga kepergian naruto membuat gai dan kakashi tekejut karena hiraishin adalah jutsu andalan dari hokage ke 4 untuk menjatuhkan musuhnya.

'sensei, sekarang putramu sudah menjadi hebat bahkan melebihi dirimu' pikir kakashi

Dan sesaat selanjutnya naruto kembali kehadapan sang guru.

"naruto sejak kapan kau menguasai hiraishin?" Tanya kakashi

"sudah sejak lama, sebelum aku bertualang dengan jiraya sensei" jawab naruto

"kau terlalu banyak menyemmbunyikan sesuatu dari kami naruto, apakah masih ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya kakashi

"mungkin, kita lihat saja nanti" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah semua biju dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan nya tadi.

Kunai kage bunshin…..

Sekarang lebih dari 100 kunai tertancap di semua erea luwas tersebut sehingga membuat tobi kebinggunagan apa yang akan dilakukan naruto. Dan ke 6 bunshin naaruto kini menghilang dan muncul di beberapa titik kunai tersebut dan menghilang lagi dan begitu seterusnya sehingga membuat tobi bingung dimanakkah naruto akan melakukan penyerangan.

Sehingga dengan mudah naruto menyerang kearah semua biju tersebut. Namun berkat sharingan yang dia miliki, akhirnya serangan naruto dapat dibaca dalam 3 detik terakhir sehingga serangan naruto tidak mengakibatkan serangan yang fatal kepada semua bijunya, namun beberapa bagian tubuh dari biju tersebut kini terlepas dan langsung disegel oleh bee dan hal itu membuat naruto kembali mundur untuk menarik nafas untuk melakukan penyerangan berikutnya.

Namun kali ini serangan naruto sama sekali tidak berhasil, dia malah hampir ditelan oleh seekor biju namun dapat selamat karena hiraishin yang dia gunakan. Mengetahui hiraishin tidak akan berguna lagi naruto langsung menggunakan cara yang berbeda dengan memanfaat kan kecepatan dari hiraishin.

Dengan sekejap naruto kembali hilang dan muncul didekat semua biju lebih tepatnya diatas semua para biju dan menjatuhkan sebuah jutsu yang berbentuk bola kearah semua biju yang ada dibawahnya.

Elemen ledakan : dai rasen ringan

Naruto menjatuhkan sebah bola yang berwarna biru kehitaman semua orang melihat itu dengan seksama dan langsung menatap naruto yang ada diatas para biju.

"bee, gai, menjauh dari sini" ujar kakashi memberi komando

Setelah jutsu naruto tersebut menyentuh tanah akhirnya sebuah ledakan terjadi dengan sangat dahsyat sehingga semua biju kini terpental dan hancur berkeping-keping, namun karena tubuh dari sang jincuriki adalah edotensei dengan perlahan akhirnya tubuh para biju tersebut kembali menjadi utuh, namun naruto yang asli telah menggunakan sebuah jutsu untuk mengikat semua biju tersebut hingga mereka semua tidak dapat bergerak, dan semua bunshin naruto kini mulai mencabut besi yang tercantac di leher semua biju tersebut sehingga akhirnya banyak rantai jangkar yang menusuk leher semua biju tersebut dan kembali ditarik kedalam tubuh patung gedo.

Akhirnya tinggal satu orang yang menjadi musuh naruto yaitu si pria bertopeng atau tobi alias madara, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan datang masuk kedalam pikiran naruto.

#beberapa saat sebelum itu#

"nenek tsunade cepat obati aku juga, aku bisa saja membantu menghadapi dia" ujar naruto

"naruto itu tidak perlu, madara yang disini serahkan pada kami. Dan kau urus madara yang disana, karena jika kedua madara ini belum kita kalahkan maka kedamaian akan mustahil kita dapatkan" ujar suchikage dengan memegang bahu naruto

"naruto, aku serahkan sebuah tanggung jawab pada mu, dan yakinlah kami disini pasti akan menang. Dan kau juga harus mengalahkan madara yang disana" ujar garaa

"tapi…"

Tidak perlu risau kami adalah 5 kage, jadi serahkan masalah disini pada kami" ujar raikage memotong perkataan naruto

"ya..kami pasti menang" ujar ke 5 kage itu secara bersamaan

Akhirnya sang bunshin menghilang dan kembali menjadi kupalan asap, dan ingatan inilah kini yang masuk kedalam kepala naruto.

"jadi kau adalah madara palsu, sudah aku kira begitu saat merasakan cakramu. Kau sama sekali tidak sama dengan seorang yang memiliki sebuah legenda" ujar naruto

"jadi dia bukanlah madara yang asli?" Tanya kakashi

"ya, sekarang ke 5 kage sedang menghadapi madara uchiha, dan tugas kita sekarang adalah menghabisi orang itu dan mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya" ujar naruto

Setelah merasakan ingatan yang diterimanya dari sang bunshin kini naruto bangkit dan diikuti oleh gai, kakashi dan bee yang kini sudah siap untuk menyerang musuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat menatap musuh, naruto akhirnya langsung menyerang dengan tubuh yang kini diselimuti oleh banyak cakra petir sehingga baik gai dan kakashi kini mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

Naruto yang lebih dulu menyerang kini melakukan serang lebih dulu, namun serangan naruto hanya menembus tubuh tobi dan hanya mengakibatkan hancurnya tanah akibat dari pukulan yang dilakukan naruto. Setelah berhasil menghindar, maka tobi langsung hendang menyerap naruto dalam dimensinya, namun kakashi kini sudah melemparkan kunai kearahnya sehingga tobi perlu mengirim tubuhnya ke dimensi sehingga dia tidak terkena kunai itu, setelah pukulan tobi dan kunai itu melalui target, maka tobi langsung menendang kunai kakashi kearah naruto namun kakashi langsung mengirim kunai itu kedalam kamui sehingga kunai itu kini menghilang, akan tetapi naruto kini juga melancarkan sebuah serangan dengan rasengan miliknya yang tepat kearah topengnya, namun kembali tertembus dan hanya menyerang kehampaan.

"dia sungguh licin, sangat sulit mengenai tubuhnya yang selalu berpindah seperti itu" ujar naruto

Namun setelah semua nya berkumpul, kakashi, naruto dan gai bahkan bee sangat terkejut saat melihat goresan di topeng tobi sehingga membuat mereka berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi

'mungkinkah kamui ku dan jutsu jikukan miliknya terhubung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa jutsu jikukan dapan dimasuki dengan dua kemampuan yang berbeda" pikir kakashi

"dari mana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" Tanya kakashi

"untuk orang yang tidak memiliki hak sah atas sharingan kau juga tidak berhak mengetahuinya" ujar tobi

Dengan mengatakan hal itu, kakashi langsung diserang oleh tobi namun dapat ditahan oleh naruto dan kembali pertarungan antara jikukan dan hiraishin kembali terlihat. Kakashi, gai dan bee hanya melihat dari jauh dan menunggu jika ada kesempatan untuk menghancurkan topeng orang itu, saat dia lengah menghadapi naruto.

Naruto kini mencoba menyerang tobi dengan nuibari, namun hanya menembus dirinya, setelah itu tobi juga mengibaskan sebuah senjata miliknya yang berbentuk kipas sehingga membuat naruto kembali menghilang dan mulai menyerangnya lagi. Saling serang dan bertahan kini terlihat antara naruto dan tobi, dan akhirnya naruto menyerang tobi dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya, namun rasengan itu hilang dan membuat tubuh naruto hanya menembus tubuh tobi sehingga rasengan yang dikirim kakashi ke kamui kini mengenai tubuh obito yang sudah di kirim ke dimensi kamui.

Bhoommmmm…..!1

Punggung tobi kini terlihat bekas luka akibat dari serangan rasengan milik naruto. Sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"tidak mungkin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kakashi?" Tanya gai

"dugaan ku benar, kamui milik ku dan jikukan miliknya terhubung, atau lebih tepatnya adalah satu dimensi yang sama" ujar kakashi

"tidak mungkin, aku belum pernah teknik jikukan yang sama dapat dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berbeda" ujar gai

"ya itulah sebabnya, penghubung dimensi itu adalah mata sharingan milik kami" ujar kakashi

'jadi begitu, jika mata mereka terhubung dapat dipastikan bahwa lawan kami adalah teman dari guru kakashi yaitu uchiha obito' pikir naruto

"kakashi sensei, ayo kita lihat dan buktikan apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar atau salah" ujar naruto mulai maju lebih dulu

Mendengar perkataan naruto, kakashi langsung saja mengikuti naruto dari belakang sedangkan gai kini telah maju menerjang tobi dengan double stik miliknya sehingga dia terus saja menyerang tobi, namun akhirnya keua double stik milik gai kini ditangkap oleh obito dan langsung dihisapnya kedalam kamui. Namun itulah yang ditunggu naruto, dia langsung mengarahkan rasengan kearah tobi. Akan tetapi tobi lebih cepat dia mengeluarkan banyak besi hitam yang berukuran besar dari ketiadaan sehingga akhirnya membuat naruto kesulitan mendekatinya. Dan saat sudah dekat sebuah besi hitam menusuk naruto, namun tiba-tiba naruto menghilang hampir bersamaan dengan kemunculan besi tersebut.

Semenatara itu, naruto yang asli kini telah melemparkan sebuah biju dama yang membuat tobi harus mengirim seluruh tubuhnya ke dimensi kamui. Akan tetapi disana bunshin naruto telah menunggu dengan rasengan ditangan nya yang siap menghantamkan itu ke tobi.

Setelah bijudama itu melewati tubuhnya, tobi akhirnya kembali ke wujutnya semula. Akan tetapi, kini dengan perlahan topeng yang dipakainya kini hancur dan membuat dia menampakkan wajahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, tobi memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke kakashi dan yang lainnya dan nampaklah wajah yang sangat pamiliar di mata gai dan kakashi.

"o,..o..obi…obito….!" ujar kakashi terkejut

'ternyata yang diperkirakan kakashi sensei adalah benar, itu adalah rekan masa kecilnya' pikir naruto

"obito, bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Bukankah dalam pertempuran saat itu kau tewas terhimpit batu?" Tanya kakashi

"itu tidak lah penting, yang terpenting kenapa kau tidak melindungi rin kakashi? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melindunginya?" Tanya obito

"itu….."ujar kakashi tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya

"aku melihatnya, kau bukannya melindungi rin akan tetapi kau lah yang telah menyebabkan dia tewas kakashi" ujar obito

Mendengar perkataan obito, kakashi langsung jatuh terduduk karena menyesali perbutannya. Dan saat dia lengah itulah obito menyerangnya dengan sebuah shuriken raksasa yang dia ambil dari ketiadaan.

"matilah kau kakashi" ujar obito melemparkan shuriken itu

Elemen tanah : dinding pelindung

Secara spontan kakashi yang tersadar dari shock nya membuat sebuah dinding untuk menangkis serangan dari obito. Namun tanpa di duga kakashi, obito menembus dinding buatannya dan menebaskan ke 2 shuriken besar tersebut ke dada kakashi sehingga membuat sebuah luka berbentuk silang didada kakashi. Karena kemampuan reflex yang baik kakashi tidak mengalami luka yang parah walau itu berbekas.

"kenapa kakashi? Apakah hanya segini kekuatan dari kakashi sang sharingan?" Tanya obito

Naruto yang melihat kakashi sedang dalam tekanan mental, langsung menghilang dan menyerang kearah obito namun hanya menembus tubuhnya saja sehingga serangan naruto hanya mengenai tanah yang ada di belakang obito. Karena merasa ingin diserang oleh naruto obito kembali membuat dirinya dapat tertembus, dan mempersiapkan balasan untuk naruto akan tetapi saat obito hendak membalas naruto kini sudah hilang dan muncul dengan serangan selanjutnya sehingga obito langsung masuk kedalam tanah dan menghilang dan muncul di tempat yang cukup jauh dari naruto dan kakashi.

Karena merasa kesulitan menghadapi naruto dan yang lainnya, obito langsung mengeluarkan sebuah guci dan labu dari ketiadaan dan langsung dimakan oleh petung gedo. Naruto yang merupakan jincuriki dari kyubi merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam guci dan labu itu, mereka merasakan adanya cakra kurama di dalam sana.

" **naruto kau merasakan itu, guci dan labu itu didalamnya ada cakraku. Mungkin saja itu emas dan perak bersaudara"** ujar kurama

"ya aku tahu" balas naruto

Setelah memakan ke 2 benda tersebut, patung gedo langsung mengamuk dan meraung sangat keras dan mengeluarkan tekanan cakra yang sangat hebat sehingga membuat tanah di sekitar tersebut beterbangan. Melihat hal itu, bee langsung menyerang patung gedo dengan bertranformasi menjadi hachibi, namun dengan membuat beberapa segel obito membuat sebuah kekkai di sekitar patung gedo sehingga membuat bee merasakan panas akibat memukul kekai tersebut.

"paman bee apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya naruto

"panas…panas…panas…" ujar bee tanpa menjawab pertanyaan naruto

Sementara itu, gai sedang berusaha untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat kakashi dengan cara sedemikian rupa sehingga kini kakashi kembali bangkit dan semangat.

"naruto, bee maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Seharusnya aku menjadi team pendukung kennapa malah harus dilindungi" gumam kakashi

Sementara kini kakashi yang mulai bangkit kini akhirnya ikut menyerang kearah obito, gai yag melihat rivalnya sudah bangkit dan semangat langsung membakar semangatnya dengan membuka gerbang ke tiga yang membuat dia bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Obito sendiri kini sudah siap menghadapi ke 4 musuh yang sangat kuat dalam segi semuanya sehingga dia sangat kesulitan bahkan beberapa kali dia berhasil di pukul mundur. Akan tetapi semuanya berubah saat madara uchiha datang kearena pertempuran mereka.

Ctuommmm ….sebuah ledakan terjadi saat madara datang dan menginjakkan kakainya ditanah

"madara uchiha, kenapa kau berada disini? Dimana semuanya?" ujar naruto terkejut

"apa ya yang harus aku katakana, ehhmmm….mungkin begini mereka semua sekarat atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Ya walau mereka tidak tewas" ujar madara dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada

#sasuke#

Karena menuriti saran dari naruto akhirnya sasuke mencari itachi dan akhirnya bertemu saat hendak menuju kesebuah gua.

"itachi…." Teriak sasuke

"sasuke..? sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya itachi bingung

"naruto mengutusku untuk menemanimu untuk melumpuhkan pengguna edotensei" ujar sasuke

Akhirnya mereka berdua bersama-sama mencari markas kabuto dan hendak menghentikannya. Dan berkat usaha yang baik mereka dapat menemukan keberadaan kabuto.

"huhuhu…..itachi….sasuke" ujar kabuto

Melihat kilatan mata kabuto sasuke langsung bersiaga dengan mencabut pedangnya.

"orochimaru….tidak mungkin" ujar sasuke

"kurang tetap sasuke, aku adalah kabuto" ujar kabuto

Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan antara sasuke dan itachi melawan kabuto, namun secara mengejutkan kabuto kini sudah dapat menguasai mode sannin seperti naruto bahkan kemampuannya dalam menggunakan jurus dari mode itu lebih baik, walau fisiknya lebih lemah bila dibandingkan dengan naruto akan tetapi pertarungan itu terjadi cukup singkat, karena dengan mudahnya itachi menjebak kabuto masuk kedalam sebuah genjutsu terlarang milik klan uchiha yang dikenal dengan izanami sehingga kabuto hanya melawan itachi dan sasuke di dalam pikirannya sedangkan kenyataan sebenarnya adalah bahwa dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dan disinilah masalah baru muncul, setelah itachi melepaskan segel edotensei semua edotensei akhirnya bisa kembali menjadi arwah, namun ada satu orang yaitu madara yang selamat. Hal itu karena madara sendiri tau segel untuk memutuskan kontrak dengan pengguna edotensei. Dan saat itu madara sedang berhadapan dengan ke 5 kage sehingga membuat kelima kage menjadi sangat shock karena kini madara adalah sebuah mayat hidup dengan segudang cakra di dalamnya. Dan akibatnya kini semua kage dapat di tumbangkan oleh madara.

Sementara itu, kembali ke itachi dan sasuke, sebelum kepergiannya itachi mengatakan bahwa masih ada satu edotensei yang selamat dan itu madara uchiha.

"sasuke, ….masih ada satu lagi yang selamat dari hal ini, dia adalah madara uchiha. dan jika kau ingin berhasil mengalahkannya maka bangkitkan lah tuan pertama dan yang lainnya dengan bantuan orochimaru" ujar itachi memberikan sebuah nasehat agar dapat mengalahkan madara. sasuke harus mengedotensei semua kage terdahulu dengan bantuan orochimaru.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya itachi kini menjadi sebuah roh dan langsung menghilang seperti di telan udara. Setelah kepergian itachi, sasuke langsung berbuat sesuatu untuk membangkitkan orochimaru. Dan dengan menggunakan beberapa sel dari tubuh kabuto sasuke akhirnya dapat memanggil kembali orochimaru ke dunia ini.

"tidak ku sangka kau akan membangkitakan ku kembali sasuke" ujar orochimaru yang keluar dari mulut ular yang ada di bahu anko

"aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku ingin membangkitkan semua hokage terdahulu" ujar sasuke

"tapi maaf sasuke, aku tidak bisa membangkitkan seseorang yang tersegel" ujar orochimaru

"jangan berbohong pada ku, aku tau kau memiliki sebuah cara yang dapat membuka ah bukan lebih tepatnya merobek perut malaikat kematian kan. Dan tentu saja dengan bantuan topeng milik klan uzumaki itu" ujar sasuke

"kau tau banyak ternyata, tapi kita masih memerlukan sebuah korban untuk malakukan itu. jadi siapa orangnya?" Tanya orochimaru

"ada banyak diluar sana nantinya" ujar sasuke

Setelah mengatakan hal itu orochimaru dan sasuke kini pergi menuju reruntuhan klan uzumaki setelah orochimaru menyerap semua sel miliknya dari tubuh kabuto. Di dalam perjalanan sasuke mengambil lima zetsu yang kini sedang dalam genjutsu miliknya sehingga tidak sadarkan diri. Dan saat sampai di depan sebuah kuil akhirnya mereka masuk dan mulai melakukan sebuah ritual untuk memanggil dan merobek perut dewa kematian. Setelah berhasil melakukan hal itu, akhirnya semua arwah bisa kembali bebas termasuk tangan orochimaru yang dulu pernah di segel oleh gurunya sendiri. Dan sebelum dewa kematian mengambil nyawanya, orochimaru akhirnya berpindah tubuh ke dalam tubuh zetsu dan menjadikan tubuh itu miliknya dan kini terciptalah 4 kage yang dulu pernah memimpin konoha.

"siapa lagi yang membangkitakan kita, bukankah kita sudah di segel oleh sarutobi?" Tanya hashirama

"aku lah yang meminta kalian di bangkitkan kembali, namaku adalah uchiha sasuke" ujar sasuke

"kalian sekarang sudah aku lepas kan dari kontrak, sehingga kalian bisa saja menyerang aku. Tapi ada yang ingin dibicarakan anak ini" ujar orochimaru

"aku membangkitkan kalian karena menurut kakak ku uchiha itachi, hanya tuan hashiramalah yang dapat mengalahkan madara. Dan karena tuan hashirama adalah orang yang dapat mengalahkan madara di waktu dulu" ujar sasuke

"apa maksudmu madara dibangkikan dengan edotensei, siapa yang melakukan itu. apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya tobirama

To be continue


	22. Chapter 22

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 22

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"siapa lagi yang membangkitakan kita, bukankah kita sudah di segel oleh sarutobi?" Tanya hashirama

"aku lah yang meminta kalian di bangkitkan kembali, namaku adalah uchiha sasuke" ujar sasuke

"kalian sekarang sudah aku lepas kan dari kontrak, sehingga kalian bisa saja menyerang aku. Tapi ada yang ingin dibicarakan anak ini" ujar orochimaru

"aku membangkitkan kalian karena menurut kakak ku uchiha itachi, hanya tuan hashiramalah yang dapat mengalahkan madara. Dan karena tuan hashirama adalah orang yang dapat mengalahkan madara di waktu dulu" ujar sasuke

"apa maksudmu madara dibangkikan dengan edotensei, siapa yang melakukan itu. apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya tobirama

"seseorang yang gila, namun aku bertanya apakah kalian mau membantu ku?" Tanya sasuke

"kau sasuke kan, dimana naruto apakah dia masih baik-baik saja?" Tanya hokage ke 4

"tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, dan mungkin kalian akan sangat terkejut bila kalian merasakan tekanan cakranya" ujar sasuke

"sarutobi siapa dia?" Tanya tobirama

"dia adalah generasi ke 4 sensei" ujar hokage ke 3

"ohh….jadi sekarang konoha sudah sampai pada generasi ke 5. Jadi siapa orang nya?" Tanya hashirama antusias

"cucu anda tuan hashirama, nona tsunade" ujar sasuke

"apaaa…tsunade menjadi hokage saat ini. Dia selalu aku manjakan, sehingga bukannya meniru kemampuanku dia hanya meniru kegemaranku bermain judi. Apakah dia bisa menjadi hokage?" Tanya hashirama

"kakak…aku merasakan sebuah cakra yang pamiliar. Itu adalah madara" ujar tobirama

"aku tau,..jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya tobirama

"sekarang….." ujar minato langsung menghilang dengan hiraishin

"dia bahkan lebih menguasai hiraishin dari pada aku yang menciptakanya" ujar tobirama

Setelah itu, kelompok edotensei para hokage serta sasuke dan orochimaru kini mulai berlari kearah dimana cakra madara berada saat ini, namun ditengah jalan orochimaru mengambil jalur sendiri karena ada sebuah urusan katanya. Namun tidak di gubris oleh sasuke yang kini hanya terus bergerak mengikuti semua pendahulunya

Sementara itu, kini kembali kemedan tempur di semua unit. Kini semua unit sudah berhasil menghadapi semua edotensei sehingga membuat semua pasukan kini menuju kearah dimana naruto kini sedang bertarung untuk memberikan bantuan walau hanya sedikit.

'naruto-kun aku akan membantumu sekarang, tidak peduli sasuke atau yang lainya berbicara aku akan tetap melindungimu sekarang' pikir hinata

'naruto, kau dan sasuke selalu di depan ku selama ini, namun sekarang aku akan berdiri bersama kalian berdua di medan perang ini' pikir sakura

'naruto sekarang aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya pada mu dan aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari mu' pikir kiba

Dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat naruto berada, semua teman naruto selalu memikirkan nya sehingga semua tekat yang tengah berkumpul didada mereka kini menjadi sebuah tenaga tambahan yang membuat mereka mampu bertahan dari semua pasukan musuh.

Sementara sekarang naruto sedang berhadapan dengan madara dan obito yang kini sudah berdiri diatas kepala jubi yang bentuk tubuhnya belum sempurna namun walau begitu jubi sangat kuat sehingga membuat naruto dan bee kesulitan menghadapi jubi tersebut.

"naruto dia sangat kuat, bagaimana cara kita mengalahkannya?" Tanya bee

"kembalikan gulungan yang pernah aku berikan pada mu paman, ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan" ujar naruto

Tanpa membalas perkataan naruto bee memberikan sebuah gulungan yang pernah naruto berikan padanya.

"mau kau apakan semua itu?" Tanya bee

"akan ku segel di dalam tubuhku" ujar naruto membalas perkataan bee

"kau bisa saja meledak karena kebanyakan cakra naruto" ujar bee

"tidak masalah, ini akan baik-baik saja" ujar naruto membuka segel kyubi dan memasukkan semua bagian tubuh biju yang dia potong kedalam tubuhnya. Dan ternyata hal itu berhasil dengan sangat baik sehingga naruto dan bee tersenyum karena berhasil melakukan hal itu. namun berbeda dengan madara yang menatap obito dengan pandangan bertanya.

"dia berhasil memotong biju saat aku mengendalikan ke 6 biju saat itu dan mengambil beberapa bagian tubuh biju tersebut" ujar obito

"kau sungguh bodoh obito, dengan ke Sembilan cakra biju didalam tubuhnya dia mungkin akan menjadi jinchuriki jubi walau hanya tiruannya saja" ujar madara

"jangan khawatir, hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena cakra ekor satu dan delapan tidak dimilikinya" ujr obito yang membuat madara sedikit lega

Saat naruto telah berhasil memasuk kan semua cakra biju tersebut dalam tubuhnya maka dengan itu pula semua pasukan dari semua unit kini sudah berkumpul di hadapan jubi lebih tepatnya di belakang naruto dan bee.

"mereka sudah berkumpul obito, ayo kita hancurkan mereka sekaligus" ujar madara

Obito hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan madara sehingga kini mereka mempersiapkan sebuah jubi dama untuk menyerang pasukan aliansi. Melihat hal itu shikamaru langsung memikirkan sebuah strategi sehingga ditemukanlah untuk membuat benteng dengan jumlah yang banyak yang terbuat dari tanah sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menggunakan elemen yang sama dan jutsu yang sama walau ada beberapa orang yang membuat sebuah jutsu yang lebih kuat lagi untuk bertahan.

Jubi dama…..

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Elemen tanag : benteng tanah

Semua pasukan aliansi langsung membuat sebuah jutsu pertahan dari elemen tanah untuk menahan sebuah bola jubi dama. Namun sayang semua pertahanan itu mulai runtuh dan kini jubi dama itu mulai mendekat dan saat sebelum hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba bola itu hilang dan meledak di sebuah pegunungan nan jauh disana. Semua orang terheran dengan apa yang terjadi namun semua orang baru tahu bahwa narutolah yang memindahan bola itu. sebelum kesenangan semua pasukan aliansi habis, sebuah jubi dama kembali ditembakkan oleh madara dan obito, namun kali ini naruto tidak siap dan hanya mengeluarkan sebuah elemen kayu untuk menahan serangan dari jubi namun tidak bisa karena semua kayunya hangus terbakar, akan tetapi sebuah kejadian kini berulang jubi dama itu kembali menghilang dan meledak di sebuah bukit nan jauh disana. Dan lagi-lagi semua pasukan aliansi kini merasa kaget karena naruto tidak melakukan hal itu, dan dengan tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut kuning kini berdiri dihadapan naruto dan pasukan aliansi.

"apakah ayah terlambat naruto?" Tanya minato

"tepat waktu" jawab naruto

"kau selalu lebih cepat seperti biasanya minato" ujar hokage ke 3

" kau sungguh cepat pantas kau menjadi hokage ke 4" ujar tobirama

Melihat adanya hashirama yang berdiri didepannya, madara dengan spontan langsung melepas kendali atas jubi dan meloncat kearah depan hashirama untuk mengajaknya berduel.

"hashirama…..kau terlalu lama membuat ku menunggu, ayo kita bertarung" ujar madara dengan diikuti hembusan angin

Melihat madara ada di depannya membuat tobirama ingin menyeng madara namun tidak jadi karena dilarang oleh kakaknya.

"sabar tobi, dia bkan musuh yang mudah dikalahkan" ujar hashirama

"ya lagi pula aku tidak berminat dengan mu" uar madara menunjuk tobirama

" madara aku akan mengalahkan jubi dulu baru aku akan mengalahkanmu" ujar hashirama membuat sebuah klon dari kayu untuk menghadapi madara

"hanya klon, ini tidak seru" ujar madara sambil mendudukan diri karena merasa tidak memiliki gairah bertarung jika lawanya adalah seorang bunshin.

"jangan membuat aku bosan menunggu hashirama" ujar madara sambil duduk

Sementara itu, semua pasukan aliansi kini bertarung bersama dan menghadapi obito yang kini tengah kesulitan mengendaliakan jubi karena ketiadaan madara di sampingnya sehingga membuat dia mudah di jatuhkan, namun dia sempat membuat kakashi ikut masuk kedalam kamui bersamanya untuk malakukan duel mereka berdua. Sementara jubi yang ditinggal kini meraung dan lepas kendali sehingga membuat semua hokage harus bekerja keras untuk menahanya.

#kamui#

"kakashi sekarang mari kita tuntaskan siapa yang harus bertahan hidup, aku atau kau" ujar obito langsung menyerang kakashi dengan taijutsu miliknya. Namun, kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama karena dia tidak mau mati sebelum memenangkan perang.

Pertarung antara mantan rekan ini berlangsung sangat sengit, walau kadang kakashi kesulitan untuk menghadapi obito. Semua gerapan dan semua serangan yang dilancarakan oleh lawannya dapat di tahan dengan baik oleh kakashi atau pun obito sehingga mereka mulai meningkatkan level pertarungan mereka.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen api : bola api

Kakashi dan obito sama-sama menggunakan elemen api sehingga kini nampaklah sebuah obaran api yang sanagt besar, namun tiba-tiba kakashi menyarangkan raikari ke dada obito sehingga tercipta sebuah lubang disana akibatt dari jutsu kakashi.

"obito, hentikan ini! Genjutsu seperti ini tidak akan mungkin bisa membodohiku" ujar kakashi

"kakashi lihatlah lubang yang ada di dada ku ini, semua ini karena kau yang telah merenggut rin dariku dan sekarang siapa yang bisa mengisi lubang ini. Kakashi jika dalam sebuah genjutsu maka kita tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan aku dapat membuat rin yang sudah tidak ada sekarang bisa ada bersama kita disini" ucap obito dengan memunculkan sebuah gambaran dimana kini rin kecil sedang bermain dengan kakashi dan obito yang juga saat itu masih genin.

"kau selalu mengingat rin sepertinya, aku juga selalu begitu obito. Aku tidak hanya mengingat rin tapi juga kau, kau dan dia adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku selain sensei. Dan aku rasa kau sudah lupa satu hal" ujar kakashi

"apa itu?" Tanya obito

"bukankah rin berkata akan selalu melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu? Bagaimana jika rin melihatmu melakukan hal yang seperti ini?" Tanya kakashi

"dia tidak akan marah pada ku kakashi, karena kaulah yang telah merenggut nyawanya" ujar obito

Setelah perbincangan singkat akhirnya kakashi membatalkan genjutsu buatan obito itu sehingga kini mereka hanya saling tatap seperti saat mereka pertama kali masuk dimensi kamui ini. Namun kini sebuah raikiri kini sudah siap mengnyarang targetnya karena kini sudah kembali kedunia nyata ( kamui ) kakashi langsung menyarangkan raikiri kearah obito namun dapat dihindari oleh obito. Karena diserang seperti itu, obito akhirnya membalas kakashi dengan melemparkan 2 buah shuriken raksasa sehingga membuat kakashi harus menghindar dengan gesit karena kedua shuriken itu bergerak sangat cepat. Pertarungan antara kakashi dan obito berlangsung sangat lama karena kemampuan dan keahlian mereka untuk menyerang dan bertahan sehingga kini mereka sedang kekurangan stamina akibat bertarung dalam waktu yang lama.

"kakashi sepertinya aku lah yang akan memenangkan duel ini" ujar obito

"itu tidak akan terjadi" ujar kakashi menyerang obito dengan raikirinya kembali

Sedangkan obito menyerang kakashi dengan sebuah shuriken raksasa sehingga kini yang terjadi adalah kakashi berhasil menusuk kabuto dengan raikiri di bagian dadanya sedangkan kakashi kini juga terluka sangat parah walau tidak akan mengakibatkan kematian namun itu sangat parah seperti halnya obito yang kini sedang bercucuran darah di dadanya.

"dengan luka seperti itu kau akan sulit selamat kakashi, dan cakramu juga tidak cukup untuk keluar dari dimensi kamui, jadi selamat tinggal" ujar obito sempoyongan dan keluar dari dimensi kamui meninggalkan kakashi kini sedang kerepotan karena luka yang cukup besar di bahu kirinya.

#dunia nyata#

Ke 4 hokage kini sedang membuat sebuah kekkai untuk menahan jubi agar dia tidak bisa keluar dari dalam sana, namun kini jubi sedang menyiapakan sebua jubi dama untuk menghancurkan kekkai tersebuat sehingga kini sebuah jubidama dengan ukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya kini terlihat diciptakan oleh jubi. Namun setelah jubidama tersebut di lemparkan hal yang terjadi adalah ledakan terjadi di dalam kekai bahkan tidak membuat kekai tersebuat hancur, sehingga efek ledakan tersebuat kini menyerang kearah jubi itu sendiri dan membuat semua orang kagum bahkan naruto yang sangat ahli dalam fuin belum pernah membuat fuin seperti ini.

"ternyata ke 4 hokage itu sangat hebat ya" ujar seseorang yang berasal dari desa iwa

"tentu saja, bukankah ada sebuah sejarah dimana hokage ke 4 dengan seorang muridnya yang dijuluki kakashi no sharingan berhasil membantai satu battalion iwa dalam perang dunia ke 3. Karena hal itulah perang dunia shinobi ke 3 berhenti" ujar seorang dari kirigakure

"selain itu, tuan hashirama adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkan uchiha madara itu" ujar seseorang dari konoha

"kalian semua, aku akan membuat sebuah pintu di kekkai ini, jadi kalian masuk dengan mengikuti bunshinku" ujar hashirama membuat semua orang yang berdebat kini diam

Setelah itu hashirama membuat lima bunshin dan diikuti semua hokage yang kini hanya bsa membuat sebuah bunshin yang lebih sedikit dari hashirama

"maaf kak, aku hanya bisa membuat 2 saat seperti ini" ujar tobirama

"itu sudah cukup, ayo lakukan" ujar hashirama langsung membuka kekkai tersebut untuk jalan masuk semua pasukan aliansi termasuk naruto dan yang lainya

Kini semua team yang dapat dikatan paling muda yaitu adalah angkatan naruto dan kawan-kawanya sehingga kini mereka berada ditengah-tengah orang yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dari mereka, namun hal itu membuat naruto semangat untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya.

"sasuke, sakura ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan team 7" teriak naruto sehingga membuat semua orang memandang kearah naruto yang kini sambil berlari membuat sebah segel bersama kedua temannya

Kuciyose no jutsu

Ujar katiganya menghentakkan telapak tangan mereka ke tanah sehingga muncullah tiga sosok di sana seekor ular, katak dan sejenis siput dengan para pemanggilnya masing-masing.

"ternyata kalian memikirkan hal yang sama ya" ujar naruto diatas kepala seekor katak bernama gamakichi

"hn/itu pasti" ujar sasuke dan sakura di atas kepala ular dan siput tersebut

Sementara semua kuciyose mereka kini sedang berhadapan dengan jubi dihadapan mereka yang bertubuh sangat besar

"gamakichi, kemana bos gamabunta?" Tanya naruto

"dia sedang sibuk" ujar gamakichi

"katsuyu bisakah kau membelah diri untukmengobati semua orang yang terluka?" Tanya sakura

"serahkan padaku, sakura" ujar katsuyu

"tuan sasuke, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya aoda ( ular kuciyose milik sasuke )

"kita akan menyelinap untuk menyerang tubuh yang paling besar" ujar sasuke

"kalau kita akan melompat hingga kesana, dan jika bisa minimalkan melompatnya dan percepat agar bisa lebih cepat sampai" ujar naruto sehingga membuat gamakichi kini siap dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya seperti ancang-ancang berjongkok.

Sementar ke 3 orang tersebut menggunakan kuciyose, kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak itu adalah jenis kuciyose yang dulu pernah terlibat perang dunia yang berhasil membawa nama tsunade, orochimaru serta jiraya mendapatkan julukan sannin mereka. selain itu, di mata hokage ke 3 kini dia melihat sosok ke 3 muritnya dalam diri ketiga generasi muda tersebut.

'jiraya sensei, terimakasih karena sudah mengajarkan anak ku jutsu yang hebat. Dia kini bahkan lebih gagah dan hebat dari pada aku. Ya aku kira begitu sensei' pikir minato mengingat gurunya jiraya yang kini entah berada dimana

Semenatara itu, kini orochimaru sedang melihat kearah dimana terjadi pertempuran antara 5 kage dan madara uchiha, disana banyak terdapat mayat yang tergeletak ditanah, namun bukan mereka yang di cari orochimaru melainkan dia mencari ke 5 kage.

Kuciyose no jutsu

Tsunade yang kini kodisi tubuhnya sedang terpotong masih bisa selamat berkat kemampuan yang diturunkan dari hashirama yang dapat menyambung luka tanpa menggunakan benang tenun.

"nona tsunade,apa yang terjadi" ujar katsuyu kini sedang dipanggil tsunade

"aku tidak apa-apa, cepat obati kage yang lainnya. Aku masih bisa menunggu" ujar tsunade

Katsuyu tanpa membantah menuruti perintah dari tsunade sehingga kini dia sedang mengobati ke 4 kage lainnya walau sebagian tubuhnya yang lain kini mengobati tsunade juga.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu tsunade,"ujar orochimaru

"orochimaru, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh nona tsunade" ujar katsuyu menghadang jalannya orochimaru

"katsuyu tidak apa, dia tidak akan melukaiku" ujar tsunade

"tak kusangka kau akan dalam keadaan separah ini tsunade" ujar orochimaru

"bagaimana kau bisa bangkit kembali?" Tanya tsunade

"aku adalah ilmuan, jadi aku bisa saja merekayara kematianku. Tapi sebenarnya aku di bangkitkan sasuke melalui tanda kutukan anko. Apakah kau perlu bantuan ku tsunade" ujar orochimaru

"kau terlalu banyak bicara, cepat lakukan saja" ujar tsunade

Akhirnya orochimaru kini menyambung kembali tubuh tsunade yang sudah terpisah menjadi dua, sehingga kini kesadaran tsunade mulai membaik dan diikuti semua kage yang lain yang kini sudah berdiri kembali.

"aku telah membangkitkan mereka, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk bertemu dengan mereka" ujar orochimaru

"kau keterlaluan orochimaru, kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah untuk dunia shinobi?" Tanya tsunade

"sasuke yang meminta ku, dan dia juga cerdas dengan mengorbankan zetsu utih akhirnya kami bisa membangkitkan hokage terdahulu. Tapi tenang mereka kini sudah bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri tanpa perintah dari ku" ujar orochimaru

"ayo kita pergi" ujar tsunade

Semua orang hanya menganggukkan kepala atas apa yang dikatakn tsunade, kembali kepertarungan antara jubi dan pasukan aliansi. Kini mereka sedang menyerang jubi dengan sekuat tenaga dan hal itu membuat madara tersenyum melihat kejadian.

"gamakichi bisakah kita memotong-motong bagian tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa menyimpannya dalam fuin?" Tanya naruto

"untuk apa?" Tanya gamakichi

"untuk mengeluarkan semua biju yang ada didalam sana harus menariiknya dengan cakra, jadi jika aku tidak memiliki semua cakra itu maka itu percuma saja aku tidak akan bisa menariknya" ujar naruto

"itu mudah, berpegangan naruto" ujar gamakichi melakukan sebuah lompatan yang sangat jauh, melihat hal itu membuat sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, karena dia tidak mau kalah dari naruto dalam mengalahkan jubi tersebut.

Jubi yang melihat ada banyak orang yang hendak menyerangnya kini meyiapkan sebuah jubidama untuk menyerang sema orang, namun

Eleman kayu : tenik pengikat

Ujar seseorang sehingga membuat hashirama dan tobirama terkejut saat naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang berelemen kayu. Bahkan madara yang tadinya duduk kini berdiri karena melihat seorang anak dari generasi ini bisa menggunakan jutsu elemen kayu sekuat itu. karena jutsu naruto, jubi yang hebdak membuat jubidama kini gagal karena kehilangan fokusnya. Sementara sasuke yang sudah masuk dalam jangkauan serangan miliknya kini mulai menyiapkan sebuah jutsu petir yang kini berubah menjadi sepanjang pedang ditangan kirinya.

Elemen petir : pedang halilintar

Sasuke mulai memotong dan menusuk tubuh jubi sehingga jubi mereung, karena tidak ma uterus disakiti akhirnya jubi kini membuat sesuatu yang mengagetkan para pasukan aliansi, dia bisa membelah diri seperti halnya katsuyu tadi dan kini terciptalah sebuah ukuran jubu yang sama dengan tubuh manusia, dan ada juga yang ukuran cukup besar sehingga membuat pasukan aliansi harus berhadapan dengan mini jubi dihadapannya.

Karena tidak mau kalah dengan sasuke, naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah jutsu kearah jubi sehingga membuat semua orang sedikit mundur dari jubi.

Elemen angin : rasen shuriken

Naruto melemparkan jutsu tersebut seperti halnya melemparkan sebuah shuriken, melihat elemen angin yang diciptakan oleh naruto, sasuke langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya sehingga menciptakan sesosok monster yang melindunginya.

Susanoo…..

Dengan susanoo yang kini sudah aktif, sasuke kini membidik rasen shriken milik naruto yang sedang mengarah kearah jubi. Dengan panah yang diselimuti api hitam, akhirnya rasen shuriken itu kini penuh oleh api hitam karena panah sasuke dan sebuah ledakan terjadi saat jtsu itu mengenai targetnya yang sangat besar. Dan api hitam milik sasuke kini melekat ditubuh jubi sehingga membuat jubi meronta-ronta merasakan sakit, namun beberapa saat kemudian jubi membuang semua bagian tubuhnya yang terkena amaterasu sehingga membuat sasuke berdecik tidak suka.

Sementara gamakichi dan naruto kini sedang memotong satu ekor dari jubi sehingga membuat jubi meraung sedang naruto kini sudah berhasil mengambil dan menyimpanya cakra tersebut didalam tubuhnya.

Shoo…naroooo…..

Sebuah teriakan terjadi sebelum sebuah dentuman menyusul teriakan tersebut. Disana kini sakura sedang memukul semua mini jubi yang ada di hadapanya . dan tidak perlu risau, semua jubi itu bukanlah tandingan sakura dengan kekuatan monsternya.

"jangan pernah meremehkan wanita sepertiku, aku adalah haruno sakura yang juga murid dari seorang sannin" teriak sakura sambil memukul kembali semua jubi yang dia jumpai

'sakura itu mengerikan ternyata' pikir naruto dan sasuke melihat kearah sakura lalu saling tatap dan mengangguk

"naruto, sakura mari lakukan kerja sama team" ujar sasuke mendekat kearah sakura dan diikuti naruto yang juga kearah sakura

Semua orang dari konoha kini sangat bangga pada mereka bertiga terutama naruto yang dulu mereka benci kini sudah menjadi seorang yang kuat bahkan melebihi pemikiran mereka. sementara team lain dari konoha merasa terbakar api semangat karena mendengar kata kerjasama team sehingga semua team dari konoha kini berkumpul dengan masing-masing team mereka.

"ino, chouji memang jika untuk kekuatan kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan meraka, namun jika itu kerja sama team maka itu berbeda ceritanya" ujar shikamaru berdiri ditengah-tengah teamnya

"shino, hinata sebaiknya kita juga menggunakan semua kemampuan team 8, karena kita akan mempermalukan kurenai sensei jika tidak melakukan itu" ujar kiba

"neji, tenten, sepertinya naruto sangat bersemangat hari ini. Kita tidak boleh kalah ayo kita bakar semangat masa muda kita" ujar lee

Semua perkataan demi perkataan tersebut kini membuat semua shinobi sangat bersemangat karena melihat team dari konoha yang bahkan lebih muda dari mereka kini sedang merencanakan kerja sama team untuk menumbangkan sang jubi. Sementara hashirama beserta hokage yang lainya kini hanya tersenyum kepada generasi mereka yang kini telah menunjukkan tekat api yang selama ini menjadi sebuah symbol kekuatan dari konoha.

"saru, kau berhasil mendidik mereka menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Aku berterima kasih padamu sarutobi" ujar hashirama

"mereka adalah benih baru dari sebuah pohon yang sudah lama mati tuan, jadi aku hanya merawat dan memelihara karena mereka adalah benih yang dulu pernah ditebar di konoha" ujar sarutobi sebagai hokage ke 3

"dan untuk bocah berambut kuning itu, kenapa dia memiliki elemen kayu seperti kakak?" Tanya tobirama

"entahlah, aku sebagai hokage pada masa itu belum mengetahui hal itu, namun naruto adalah putra dari generasi ke 4" ujar sarutobi

"dia adalah namikaze dan ibunya adalah uzumaki, yang sebenarnya menggunakan elemen angin dan air, dan jika dia memiliki elemen kayu maka itu berarti dia mengambil DNA kakak" ujar tobirama

"tidak tobi, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki cakra dan tekanan sepertiku. Dia dapat membangkitkannya sendiri" ujar hashirama

"tuan hashirama benar, naruto mampu menggunakan ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra sehingga dia berlatih dengan sangat serius. Dan saat jiraya melatihnya, jiraya mengajarkan kekkai padanya, mungkin itulah yang terjadi" ujar sarutobi

'jika dilihat secara sepintas dia adalah seorang master dari semua kemampuan shinobi, namun ada beberapa kelemahan di dalam dirinya, dia sepertinya lemah dalam genjutsu dan medis'pikir hashirama dan tobirama

Sementara itu, kini ke 5 kage sedang menuju kearah medan perang yang disana terdapat semua pasukan aliansi dan juga beberapa edotensei hokage yang diceritakan oleh orochimaru.

"tsunade, andai jiraya masih hidup aku rasa dia akan sangat bangga pada naruto" ujar orochimaru

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade

"akhirnya orang yang dapat meneruskan semua kemampuan kita dan keahlian kita sudah ada di depan mata. Jadi sebiaknya kita lihat seberapa hebat mereka bisa bertahan dari perang ini" ujar orochimaru

Perjalanan yang panjang kini sedang dilakukan oleh para kage untuk menuju ke medan pertempuran. Sedangkan dalam medan pertempuran kini naruto dan gamakichi sudah beberapa kali memutuskan dan mengambil cakra tubuh bagian jubi yang dipotong oleh gamakichi untuk di segel di dalam tubuh naruto. Sementara jubi sendiri kini sedang meraung kesakitan sehingga membuat semua orang menutup telinga mereka. namun sesaat setelah itu munculah obito dengan kondisi yang luka parah di bagian dadanya akibat raikiri milik kakashi. Akan tetapi kondisi yang sangat lemah membuat dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Melihat kesempatan seperti itu, sasuke langsung menyerang kearah obito dan hendak membunuhnya sebelum minato menghalaangi sasuke untuk melakukan hal itu. dank arena serangan sasuke gagal dilakukan maka obito memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat sebuah segel dan menyerap tubuh jubi kedalam tubuhnya yang menjadikan dia jincuriki jubi setelah rikkudo sannin.

Melihat jubi diserap oleh obito madara hanya berdicik tidak suka karena ternyata obito menghianatinya. Sementara naruto yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan sebuah jutsu untuk menyerang kearah obito.

Elemen kayu : pemakaman kayu

Dari langit-langit kini muncul banyak kayu yang berbentuk runcing sehingga semua itu menyerang kearah obito yang sedang menyerap jubi. Namun setelah asap yang terjadi akibat jutsu itu menghilang, kini nampaklah bahwa obito kini tidak apa-apa, dengan sebuah tampilan baru dia menampakkan wujutnya dengan membawa tongkat dan beberapa bola hitam di belakangnya.

Sasuke,sakura dan naruto yang melihat itu berkumpul untuk merundingkan sebuah rencana agar dapat menumbangkan sang jincuriki jubi tersebut. Setelah sedikit berbincang, akhirnya naruto dan sasuke menyerang di garis depan sedangkan sakura bertugas mengawasi dan melihat sisi lemah dari obito. Akan tetapi serangan yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan sasuke terlihat sangat lamban jika dibandingkan dengan kecepatan obito saat ini yang melebihi hiraishin milik naruto.

Sengan muka yang babak belur naruto dan sasuke terpental jauh kebelakang membuat sakura kerepotan untuk mengobati mereka berdua, namun tiba-tiba tsunade datang dan membantu sakura untuk mengobati naruto.

"sakura, bagaimana situasi sekarang?" Tanya tsunade

"ternyata yang palsu adalah teman kakashi sensei saat masih kecil dulu dia adalah obito dan sekarang dia telah berhasil menyerap jubi kedalam tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa secepat itu sekarang" ujar sakura

Melihat hal itu, raikage langsung menyerang kearah obito, akan tetapi kecepatan raikage sekarang seperti sebuah larinya anak kecil di depan obito membuat dia kini terkena tendangan bahkan hampir saja meledak terkena jutsu dari obito jika tidak di selamatkan oleh jutsu naruto.

"paman raikage, jangan menghadapi dia secara langsung seperti itu. dia sekarang lebih cepat dari pada hiraishin" ujar naruto bangkit

"semua bola itu dapat berubah bentuk dan memiliki fungsi yang bermacam-macam bahkan sanga tak terbatas" ujar raikage

Sementara raikage sedang berbincang-bincang dengan naruto, bee telah menyiapkan sebuah bijudama untuk menyerang obito namun perbedaannya sekarang adalah cakra bee sangat besar sehingga berhasil membuat sebuah biju dama yang sangat besar.

Bijudama….

Ujar bee menembakkan bola tersebut kearah obito sehingga membuat obito tersenyum dan hanya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Kbhooommmmmm…..sebuah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat kini terlihat di tempat obito yang sedang melayang. Namun setelah asap disana menghilang terlihatlah obito yang tidak apa-apa karena bola hitam yang ada di punggungnya kini berubang menjadi sebuah setul yang melindungi isinya.

"tidak mungkin, bahkan dengan bujidama sebesar itu pertahanan tersebut tidak dapat tembus" ujar bee

"tentu saja pertahanan itu akan sulit ditembus, bukanya tidak bisa tapi itu sangat sulit ditembut" ujar naruto

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya raikage

"dengan ini…" ujar naruto membuat 8 buah bola yang sama dengan bola milik obito namun dengan jumlah dan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Dan untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan ini…." Ujar naruto kini dalam miode senjutsu

Elemen angin :rasen shuriken

Naruto langsung melemparkan bola cakra miliknya tersebut sehingga membuat obito tersenyum dan meremehkan nya namun saat sudah dekat, prisai yang dia gunakan kini hancur karena jutsu naruto kini sudah dicampur dengan cakra senjutsu membuat obito kini terkena jutsu yang tadi dilempar naruto. Melihat ada sebuah jutsu yang berhasil mengenai obito membuat semua aliansi kini tersenyum lebar dan bersorak untuk naruto, namun obito kembali berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka, akan tetapi dengan cepat luka itu kembali sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"sial, dia seorang jincuriki jadi daya sembuhnya sangat cepat" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, semua ara hokage edotensei melihat hal itu hendak membantu terutama hashirama yang kini sudah dalam mode sannin miliknya, namun hashirama dihalangi oleh madara yang ternyata sudah bosan menunggu dan terus menunggu sehingga dia kini sudah bersiap untuk mengalahkan hashirama dengan melakukan penyerangan lebih dulu.

"hashirama, aku sudah bosan duduk, jadi ayo kita berdansa" ujar madara

Melihat kakak nya dicekat, tobirama langsung menyerang madara, namun dalam sekejap tobirama terpental jauh kebelakang sehingga membuat madara menguap bosan.

"kau bukan tandinganku tobi" ujar madara

"baiklah aku akan melawanmu. Kalian bertiga bantu mereka mengalahkan orang itu. madara serahkan pada ku" uar hashirama

Kembali ke pertempuran melawan obito, para kage binggung apa yang harus mereka lakukan disaat seperti ini, karena musuh sekarang dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengejarnya, namun naruto dan sasuke kini berdiri dihadapan semua kage dan mengatakan bahwaa obito adalah urusan mereka dan para age di minta untuk melihat dimana titik lemah dari obito dan menyerangnya saat dalam waktu seperti itu.

Sasuke dan naruto kini sudah masuk dalam mode bertarung mereka, sasuke dengan sharingan, dan naruto dengan senjutsu. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, naruto kini membuat reflika kyubi dengan cakra kyubi didalam tubuhnya sedangkan sasuke kini membuat sebuah kostum zirah untuk melindungi kyubi.

"aku merasakan cakra kyubi di dalam susanoo madara, jadi aku pikir aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti dia" ujar sasuke

"ayo kita serang dia" ujar naruto dengan mencabut pedang yang ada di samping baju zirah susanoo milik sasuke sehingga kini telah tercipta sebuah kombinasi yang dulu pernah terjadi di sebuah pertarungan lembah akhir.

Sedangkan obito melihat hal itu langsung membuat sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti sebuah susunan DNA ditangan kananya yang terbuat dari semua bola hitam yang ada di kedua tangannya. Dan akhirnya kedua pedang itu beradu sehingga terlihatlah sebuah gelombang udara yang tercipta akibat sari benturan kedua pedang tersebut.

Namun karena pedang susanoo tersebut sudah di lapisi dengan cakra senjutsu milai naruto maka dengan perlahan pedang milik obito kini retak hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-Keping, melihat hal itu naruto langsung mencabut satu lagi pedang susanoo milik sasuke yang kini dilapisi dengan cakra semua biju yang dimilikinya sehingga membuat cakra tersebut kini tertarik oleh naruto.

"tidak akan kubiarkan" ujar obito mulai memusatkan cakranya untuk membalas tarikan yang dilakukan oleh naruto

Melihat kesempatan karena tarik menarik cakra dari naruto dan obito, sasuke langsung menebaskan sebuah pedang kearah obito namun hanya menembus tubuhnya saja. Akan tetapi saat pedang sasuke telah melewati tubuh obito kini terdapat luka yang cukup dalam di bahu kiri obito.

"apa yang terjadi? Bukankah pedangku hanya melewati dia?" Tanya sasuke

"kakashi…" ucap obito kini mengelurkan kakashi dari dalam dimensi kamui dan melanjutkan kembali tarik menarik dengan naruto dan dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya saat ini naruto akhirnya berhasil menarik semua cakra biju yang ada didalam tubuh obito sehingga kini obito terjatuh dari ketinggian dan mendarat dengan keras di tanah.

"tidak mungkin aku dikalahkan" ujar obito berusaha bangun

Dari kejauhan kini sasuke sudah bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya kearah obito namun ditahan kakashi karena suatu hal.

"sasuke hentikan, obito biar aku yang menghabisinya" ujar kakashi langsung menghunuskan kunai tepat di dada kanan obito, tapi lagi-lagi serangan itu terhenti saat minato menangkap tangan kakashi

"apakah kau akan mengulangi kesalahan dimasa lalumu kakashi?" Tanya minato

"sensei, tapi karena ulahnya lah banyak desa dan keluarga kehilangan kerabatnya" ujar kakashi

"semua ini adalah salahku, jadi biar aku yang mengakhirinya" ujar minato

Minato sudah siap dengan sebuah serangan yang akan mengakibatkan sang mrid tewas, namun saat serangan itu dilancarkan obito kini malah bisa menghindar hal itu dikarenakan kini tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh zetsu hitam.

"kau harus berterima kasih pada ku obito, jika tidak kau pasti sudah tewas" ujar zetsu hitam

Melihat adanya zetsu hitam yang mengendalikan obito, naruto langsung bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan sebuah rencana pembangkitan madara uchiha yang sudah di ketahuinya sejak lama. Tanpa di duga semua orang termasuk zetsuu hitam naruto kini telah merebut mata kiri milik obito yang merupakan mata ranningan.

"tak kan kubiarkan madara bangkit menjadi manusia kembali" ujar naruto meremas dan menghancurkan mata ranningan tersebut

"kurang ajar ternyata kau mengetahui rencana kami, sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya zetsu hitam

"aku mengetahuinya dari sebuah buku dan dari perjalanan hidupku, pertama aku menduga madara tidak tewas di lembah akhir, dan selain itu dia juga mendapatkan sel dari hashirama dan kemungkinan hal itu akan menambah sebuah kekuatan bagi madara, dan spekulasiku itu benar. Ke dua adalah ranningan dapat menghidupkan orang mati dengan menggunakan kemampuan gedo seperti yang dilakukan nagato pada semua penduduk konoha, dan yang ketiga adalah obito menggunakan mata itu untuk mengendalikan atung gedo, tapi kalian menggunakan obito untuk membangkitkan madara dengan jutsu rinnatensei dan spekulasiku ini juga ternyata tepat" ujar naruto

'kau sungguh terlalu, semua rencana ku bisa berantakan jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan tubuh obito untuk melakukan rinnatensei' pikir zetsu hitam

"tapi bagaimana jika aku menanamkan sebuah mata kanan ke mata obito sehingga dia kini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk itu" ujar zetsu hitam kini mulai mentransplantasikan mata kanan ranningan ke mata kanan obito dengan melepas sharingan milik obito dan membuangnya sembarangan. Namun dapat diselamat kan oleh minato. Melihat hal itu naruto sedikit terkejut karena menurut sepengetahuannya obito pasti sudah menyimpan itu dengan sangat rapat tapi kenapa masih bisa ditemukan.

"kau terkejutkan, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengetahui hal ini" ujar zetsu hitam memasngkan mata ranningan tersebut

To be continue


	23. Chapter 23

Judul : MASTER

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 23

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

 _Sebelumnya dalam MASTER_

"tapi bagaimana jika aku menanamkan sebuah mata kanan ke mata obito sehingga dia kini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk itu" ujar zetsu hitam kini mulai mentransplantasikan mata kanan ranningan ke mata kanan obito dengan melepas sharingan milik obito dan membuangnya sembarangan. Namun dapat diselamat kan oleh minato. Melihat hal itu naruto sedikit terkejut karena menurut sepengetahuannya obito pasti sudah menyimpan itu dengan sangat rapat tapi kenapa masih bisa ditemukan.

"kau terkejutkan, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengetahui hal ini" ujar zetsu hitam memasangkan mata ranningan tersebut

Semua orang Nampak terkejut melihat hal itu termasuk naruto dan sasuke, namun saat ranningan sudah terpasang, sesuatu terjadi di mata kanan obito.

Bhoommm …..sebuah ledakan kecil yang tidak mematikan melainkan mengincar mata kanan milik obito itu sendiri sehingga membuat zetsu yang berada satu dengan obito kini ikut merasakan sakit.

"sayang sekali, ternyata dugaan ku yang terakhir juga benar, bahwa kau sebenarnya bukanlah sisi gelap dari madara, melainkan kau adalah salah satu putra dari sang putri kelinci" ujar naruto

"kau…bagaimana kau mengetahui hal tentang itu dengan sangat rinci?" Tanya zetsu hitam penasaran

"karena aku suka membaca dan mencari informasi" jawab naruto singkat

"naruto, jadi karena itu kau menyuruhku membaca batu prasasti klan uchiha?" Tanya sasuke

"ya, semua kecurigaan itachi tentang prasasti itu benar adanya, dan dialah orang yang mengubah tulisan dalam batu tersebut. Tapi sekarang semua akan berakhir" ujar naruto

Karena musuh sekarang sudah dalam kondisi kurang menguntungkan , maka naruto menyerahkan itu pada ayahnya yang merupakan sensei dari tubuh obito sekarang. Sedangkan dia dan sasuke kini pergi kearah madara dan hashirama senju untuk menyegel madara yang kini dengan hebatnya bertarung dengan hashirama. Melihat hal itu, tobirama juga akhirnya menyusul naruto untuk membantu kakaknya mangalahkan madara.

#madara vs hashirama#

"hahahaha….jadi ini yang namanya cakra senjutsu, ternyata tidak susah untuk dikendalikan ya" ujar madara kini menyerap cakra senjutsu milik hashirama

"madara kau…"

"aku telah mengambil dan menggunakan DNA mu kedalam tubuhku sehingga aku juga bisa menggunakan elemen kayu dan juga bisa mengendalikan cakra senjutsu ini" ujar madara memotong perkataan hashirama

Perkataan madara terganggu saat dari dalam tanah kini munculah zetsu hitam yang ternyata telah pergi meninggalkan tubuh obito yang kini sedang sekarat.

"madara ini gawat, semua mata ranninggan kini sudah dimusnahkan oleh bocah uzumaki itu sehingga kau kini tidak dapat dibangkitkan kembali" ujar zetsu hitam

Mendengar perkataan dari zetsu, madara langsung menebaskan sebuah besi hitam ke tubuh zetsu hitam hingga terpotong menjadi dua, namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi zetsu tidak tewas dia hanya tidak bisa bergerak kini.

"dasar uzumaki sialan, akan ku hancurkan setiap sendi dan tulangnya" ujar madara meninggalkan hashirama dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang parah dengan tubuh yang tertusuk semua besi hitam. Untuk menyongsong datangnya naruto dan sasuke

Sementara naruto dan sasuke dari kejauhan sudah melihat apa yang terjadi, dan kini madara sedang menuju kearah mereka dengan susanoo miliknya yang kini sudah aktif dalam keadaan perfec sehingga kini terlihat jelas bahwa susanoo milik madara menyerupai seorang samurai lengkap dengan zirahnya.

"rasakan ini….." teriak madara dari kejauhan mencabut pedang susanoo miliknya sehingga membuat sasuke dan naruto harus menghindar agar tidak terkena serangan tersebut.

"sasuke jangan sampai terkena tebasan dari pedang itu" teriak naruto

Tanpa menjawab sasuke kini sudah melaju dengan shusanoo miliknya yang kini sudah perfec yang membuat madara melihat itu tersenyum dan menangkis pedang sasuke dengan pedang miliknya.

"kau lumayan untuk seorang bocah bisa membuat susanoo dengan ukuran seperti ini, namun barapa lama kau akan bertahan?" Tanya madara

Elemen kayu : lilitan kayu

Tiba-tiba datang banyak akar kayu yang mengarah kemadara namun madara dengan tenang menebaskan semua pedangnya kesegala arah sehingga berhasil memotong semua sulur kayu tersebut.

Elemen lava : kawah magma

Sebuah kawah tercipta di belakang madara sehingga melihat hal itu sasuke langsung menendang susanoo madara denga miliknya sehingga membuat madara kini jatuh kedalam kawah tersebut. Namun madara yang kini sedang dalam susanoo perfec tidak bergeming dan hanya berdiri dengan santai tanpa ada rasa saki sama sekali.

"ternyata kalian bisa menari juga ya" ujar madara

Namun tanpa diduga olehnya, tiba-tiba ada pasir yang kini sedang menariknya keluar dari susanoo miliknya sehingga membuat dia bingung namun melihat hal itu naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesemapatan tersebut dan menyerang ke madara dengan sebuah bola yang kini sedang menjadi lentur dan berubah menjadi shuriken sehingga membuat tubuh madara yang kini sedang berada di udara terpotong, namun tidak hanya sampai di situ, shuriken itupun meledak sat dia bersentuhan dengan madara sehingga sebagian besar tubuh madara kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Melihat tubuh madara yang sudah hancur naruto tidak mau melewatkan untuk menyegel madara sebelum dia kembali menyatu.

Fuinjutsu …..

"Segel dewa kematian" ujar naruto sehingga kini sebuah banyangan dewa kematian sedang ada bersama naruto namun bukan untuk mencabut nyawa melainkan untuk menyegel nyawa seseorang. Dan yang menjadi target nya adalah madara uchiha. merasa ada yang membahayakan hidupnya madara mencoba untuk lari, namun semua tubuhnya sudah hampir membeku semua.

"selamat tinggal madara uchiha" ujar naruto kini menarik jiwa atau nyawa dari madara sehingga kini terlihatlah mayat seseorang yang menjadi korban.

Sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus mereka lawan yaitu zetsu hitam. Karena kondisi tubuh yang sedah tidak dapat bergerak akibat serangan dari madara, kini zetsu hitam mengaku kalah dan ingin manjadi tawanan, namun naruto sangat tidak percaya dengan hal itu dan akhirnya dengan fuin yang sama dia menarik nayawa zetsu hitam sehingga kini naruto dan semua pasukan aliansi memenangkan pertempuran atau lebih tepatnya perang ini dengan kebanggaan di dada mereka.

Setelah dapat mengalahkan madara dan zetsu serta mata ranningan yang kini sudah dimusnahkan oleh naruto, tinggal satu hal yang belum di selesaikan, yaitu biju. Ya kini semua desa sedang mendiskusikan semua biju yang kini lepas dari jincurikinya dan mau diapakan mereka. sementara naruto kini sudah mendapatkan keseluruhan dari cakra kurama yang dulu pernah dibagai dua oleh minato. Dan akhirnya di putuskan bahwa semua biju akan di kembalikan ke desa mereka saat sebelum perang, namun mereka yang sudah keluar dari tubuh jincuriki tidak boleh lagi disegel dalam tubuh seseorang. Dan hal itu membuat semua biju teersenyum karena kini mereka sudah dianggap dan bukan dijadikan senjata lagi seperti saat masalalu.

Setelah perang yang terjadi hampir satu pekan berlangsung, kini semua orang sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan pihak aliansi atas akatsuki yang hendak menguasai dunia. Dan dilain sisi kini semua orang yang dulu bermusuhan dapat bersahabat dengan baik, bahkan dapat makan di meja yang sama dengan senyum dan persahabatan. Selain itu juga, disini tunbuh cinta antara banyak orang, yang melibatkan sebuah rencana pernikahan yang membuat mereka bersatu kelak.

"naruto-kun…." Ujar hinata pelan

"ya….hinata…-chan" ujar naruto menyebutkan nama hinata dengan tergagap

"ehm…apakah kamu ada waktu, bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?" Tanya hinata

"ehm…..ya aku bisa sekarang" ujar naruto

Hinata yang memberanikan diri mengajak naruto untuk berbicara, karena selama kejadian yang membuat naruto menjauhinya waktu dulu hinata sama sekali belum berbicara dengan naruto. Bukan apa-apa, dia takut naruto akan semakin menjauhinya. Namun akibat rasa yang ada didadanya saat ini dia akhirnya mengambil resiko itu.

"naruto-kun, apakah kau masih berharap padaku?" Tanya hinata

….

"ayah ku sudah setuju pada naruto-kun, jadi sekarang tinggal naruto-kun. Apakah aku masih bisa menjadi pasangan naruto-kun seperti dulu." Ujar hinata

Naruto hanya diam dan melihat serta mendengarkan semua yang hinata katakana namun tanpa manjawab apa yang di di pertanyakan oleh hinata

"naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku" ujar hinata meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya dengan berlinang air mata

"kenapa sekarang? Kenapa sekarang kau meminta jawabanku?" Tanya naruto

"naruto-kun….sebenarnya ayah sudah setuju dari sejak sebelum perang dimulai. Namun aku takut dengan penolakan yang mungkin naruto-kun katakana nantinya. Jadi aku menyimpannya sendiri karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lebih jauh lagi. Jadi tolong…bisakah aku kembali bersama mu? Aku akan melakukan apa saja….apa saja asal naruto-kun mau menerimaku" ujar hinata sambil memegang tangan naruto

"entahlah hinata-chan, bukan aku tidak suka namun perkataan ayahmu dulu sungguh membuatku merasa sedikit tidak enak. Jadi untuk sekarang biarlah begini dulu, namun jika kau ada yang lain kau boleh memilihnya dibanding aku" ujar naruto hendak pergi sebelum lengannya di pegang hinata.

"tidak,…aku tidak mau hanya melihat naruto-kun dari jauh. Aku ingin menggenggam tangan naruto-kun, aku ingin berjalan bersama naruto-kun, aku ingin selalu dekat dengan naruto-kun. Jika…jika kita hanya berjalan seperti ini aku tidak akan tahan. Selain itu, siapa yang aku suka selain naruto-kun, itu tidak pernah ada. Jadi tolonglah naruto-kun kenapa semua jadi begini, hiks…hikss…hikss" ujar hinata sambil tetap memegang tangan naruto tanpa berniat melepaskanya.

"semua ada sebab dan akibat hinata-chan, setidaknya ini akibat dari ulah ayahmu. Dan sebagai akibatnya aku kini sedikit enggan melakukan perjalanan ini. Aku dapat bertahan karena mereka masih ada untuk ku hinata-chan. Lihatlah mereka, sakura, sasuke, lee, shino dan yang lainya kini sangat gembira. Namun hati ini masih tertinggal didalam apartemen dimana saat ayahmu mengatakan hal itu. aku tidak menyalahkan dia, namun aku sadari sebuah kebenaran disana. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki aura yang sangat tegas dan kuat, sedang kan aku ceroboh dan sangat susah diatur, jadi mungkin aku bukan menantu yang cocok untuknya" ujar naruto

"tidak…semua itu tidak benar. Ayah sekarang sudah setuju dan merestui kita naruto-kun, jadi kenapa naruto-kun tidak kembali memeluk ku. Apakah aku yang sudah tidak pantas dan bukan karena ayahku?" Tanya hinata

…

"naruto-kun, baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab. Aku akan meminta satu hal padamu" ujar hinata

"apa itu" ujar naruto

"aku ingin naruto-kun mengajak ku kencan. Setelah itu apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan protes bahkan jika aku mati karena tidak kuat" ujar hinata

"setelah kembali ke desa" ujar naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata sendirian

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan hinata, naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan meneteskan air mata. Dari kejauhan kini hiashi sedang melihat anaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan naruto, tapi dilihat dari sikap hinata maka hiashi tahu kalau naruto masih menghindari putri nya tersebut.

'maaf kan ayah hinata, semua ini akibat perbuatan ayah' pikir hiashi

Selain ayah hinata, sasuke dan sakura juga melihat hal itu dan merasa iba dengan hinata yang harus menerima akibat dari apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"kasihan hinata-chan, sampai kapan sikap naruto seperti itu ya sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura

"sakura, kau boleh untuk member semangat hinata, tapi jangan ganggu naruto saat ini. Dia sedang tidak stabil" ujar sasuke pergi menuju kearah naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan para shinobi dari desa lain.

"ssasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya sakura

"aku akan kesana" ujar sasuke pergi kearah naruto

"akhirnya ya kita bisa menang" ujar seorang dari kejauhan terdengar oleh sasuke hendak berjalan kearah naruto

"naruto, aku ingin bicara" ujar sasuke

"ehm,,,,ada masalah apa?" Tanya naruto

Akhirnya sasuke pergi dengan di ikuti naruto hingga sampai pada sebuah tempat yang hanya mereka berdua saja.

"mau bicara apa?" Tanya naruto

"hinata" ujar sasuke

"ada apa dengan hinata?" Tanya naruto santai

"apakah kau tidak mau menerimanya sekarang, bukankah ayahnya sudah memberi restu?" Tanya sasuke

"kau menguping kami ya. Dasar kau ini tidak seperti sasuke saja"ujar naruto berkomentar

"heh…bukannya kau yang tidak seperti naruto yang seperti biasa. Naruto kau adalah teman ku jadi aku wajib menasehati kamu jika kamu salah" ujar sasuke

"jadi apa pendapatmu?" Tanya naruto

"hinata tidak salah dalam hal ini, kenapa dia yang harus menerima itu darimu. Pernahkah kau berfikir tentang bagaimana dia harus bertahan jika kau tidak menerimanya? Bagaimana jadinya jika dia nekat dan melakukan hal yang mungkin akan kau sesali. Jadi naruto fikirkanlah dulu sebelum kau bertindak terlalu jauh" ujar sasuke

"apa solusinya?" Tanya naruto

"genggamlah tangannya, ajak dia bersama mu. Dan untuk hiashi entah itu benar atau tidak yang jelas kau harus membahagiakan hinata, iya kan?" ujar sasuke

"tapi….."

"naruto hinata adalah satu satunya orang yang ada untuk mu di saat tidak ada orang lain ada untuk mu. Dan lihat sekarang, semua orang ada untukmu, namun lihat hinata kini dia bahkan tidak seceria dulu. Bukankah kau melihatnya" ujar sasuke

"akan ku pikirkan" ujar naruto meninggalkan sasuke

Namun sasuke yang ditinggal sebelum pembicaraan mereka selesai langsung memukul naruto hingga terpental dan menabrak sebuh pohon hingga hancur. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung kaget, termasuk hinata dan sakura, karena mereka tau sasuke dan naruto adalah teman dan team yanag sangat baik, tapi kenapa mereka bertengkar.

"sakura-san, ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya hinata kini sedikit khawatir

"entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tau. Ayo kita mendekat" ajak sakura pada hinata

Sementara naruto yang dipukul sasuke kini mulai bangkit dengan darah keluar di bibirnya akibat dari pukulan sasuke.

"sasuke kau main belakang huh….apakah kau mau bertarung dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku takut dengan mu kan" ujar sasuke

"ya aku tau kau tidak pernah takut, jadi akan aku ladeni kau" ujar naruto mulai bersiap dan mengeluarkan nuibari sedangkan sasuke langsung mencabut pedang kusanagi miliknya.

"sasuke-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya sakura menghentikan sasuke

"kau jangan ikut-ikutan sakura, ini urusan kami" ujar sasuke

"tapi….."

"sakura, sebaiknya kau jangan di sini. Dan kalian semua jangan coba-coba menghentikan kami" ujar naruto yang kini menaikkan tensi cakranya sedangkan sasuke hanya mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya.

'aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikan naruto-kun, tapi jika aku melakukan itu nanti akan bertambah runyam' pikir hinata

"hinata ayo kita tinggal kan mereka, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti seperti itu jika mereka sudah lelah nanti" ujar sakura menarik lengan hinata

"tapi sakura-san, apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata melihat kearah naruto

"iya, serahkan saja mereka pada alam, siapa yang kuat pasti itu yang bertahan" ujar sakura

Semua orang kini semakin bingung, bagaimana seorang teman yang sangat akrab bisa saling berhadapan seperti ini. Dan apa masalah mereka sehingga berkelahi dengan level cakra yang bukan main-main.

"aku sudah sejak lama ingin melakukan ini sasuke-kun, sejak ujian chunin dulu aku sungguh menantikan ini" ujar naruto mengatakan perasaannya dengan sinar mata yang sangat serius

"heh….kau jangan merasa sudah dapat menang dengan mudah melawan ku naruto" ujar sasuke

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen air : meriam air

Jutsu api milik sasuke yang dikeluarkan secara cepat dapat diimbangi oleh naruto dengan jutsu air dengan kecepatan yang sama pula hingga membuat kedua jutsu tersebut menyebabkan kabut yang sangat banyak.

"dengan kabut setebal ini kau akan sangat sulit melihat naruto, tapi aku tidak" ujar sasuke mulai menyerang dengan pedangnya.

Trinnkkk…triinkkkk…..suara logam pedang berbenturan dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan percikan api membuat semua orang kini mulai memundurkan langkah kembali karena mereka kini tau bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar serius.

"kenapa sasuke, apakah kau sudah lelah menyerangku?" Tanya naruto di dalam kabut

Chidori

Sebuah percikan cakra terlihat di dalam kabut tersebut akibat dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan sasuke

Rasengan

Sebuah pusaran angin terlihat karena akibat putaran yang terdapat pada rasengan ditangan naruto sehingga kabut yang berada di sekitar sana kini mulai mengikuti putaran tersebut. Kedua orang tersebut akhirnya mengarahkan jutsu mereka kelawan sehingga terjadilah benturan antara rasengan dengan chidori milik naruto dan sasuke.

Kbhooommmm…..sebuah ledakan terjadi saat jutsu tersebut bertubrukan sehingga membuat suara yang sangat keras hingga para kage yang kini sedang ada di dalam ruangan khusus kini mendengar ledakan tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi barusan?" Tanya mei sebagai mizukage

"entahlah, aku akan memeriksanya" ujar tsunade hendak keluar ruangan

"maaf membuat kalian terganggu, di luar sasuke dan naruto sedang bertarung" ujar seorang anbu dari konoha

"hah….apa yang terjadi antara mereka. bukankah mereka teman dekat? Tanya suchikage

"ha….mereka melakukan hal seperti itu disaat yang tidak tepat. Maaf untuk mereka berdua, sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu cara mereka untuk menunjukkan apa yang mereka maksudkan dalam pembicaraan sebelumnya" ujar tsunade

"hah…itu sulit dipercaya" ujar mizukage

"sama dengan raikage dan bee jika ingin mengutarakan isi hati dengan tos kepalan tangan, mereka melakukan itu dengan cara yang berbeda, namun tujuannya sama seperti itu" ujar tsunade

"jadi harus diapakan mereka?" Tanya raikage

"ya sebaiknya kita melihat pertunjukan itu, bukankah ini gratis" ujar garaa yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan melihat pertarungan antara naruto dan sasuke

"kau benar kazekage-dono" ujar mizukage ikut berdiri bersama gara dan juga di ikuti kage lainya

Sementara itu narut dan sasuke kini masih bertarung dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing semua tempat yang mereka pernah pijak kini sudah hancur dan ada beberapa yang terbakar.

"sasuke, bersiaplah" ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel yang sangat panjang dan dengan sangat cepat

Eleman kayu : pemakaman kayu pengikat

Munculah banyak sulur kayu mengarah kearah sasuke dan hendak mengkibat sasuke dan mengubur sasuke dalam lilitan kayu tersebut

Susanoo

Karena tidak mau mati konyol sasuke mengeluarkan susanoo yang kini sedang memegang pedangnya dan mulai menebas semua sulur kayu tersebut sehingga tidak mendekat kearah nya. Dan hal itu membuat naruto langsung berlari dengan membuat segel yang sederhana dari tadi dan mulai maju kearah sasuke

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Kini munculah lebih dari 50 klon milik naruto dan mereka semua menyerang sasuke secara bersamaan, melihat hal itu sasuke hanya diam dan lulai mengibaskan pedang susanoo miliknya sehingga naruto lagi-lagi harus mundur dan mengambil nafas untuk memikirkan strategi selanjutnya.

"sekarang giliranku naruto…."teriak sasuke maju dengan susanoo sebagai perisai dan senjatanya

Naruto melihat hal itu tidak tingal diam dia mulai mengeluar kan selembar kertas dan membuat sebuah segel fuin dan itu kini di ikatkan ke sebuah kunai miliknya. Dan dilemparkan kearah sasuke namun tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan hal itu sehingga sasuke hanya melewatinya tanpa masalah dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah naruto, namun dengan sebuah segel naruto mengaktifkan fuin lain di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Fuinjutsu : ruang

Dengan tiba-tiba serangan sasuke masuk kedalam sesuatu dan muncul di belakang sasuke sehingga menyerang didinya sendiri hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"ehm….jadi begitu, kau melemparkan kunai itu sebagai tempat berpindahnya seranganku ya, tak kusangka kau melakukan itu" ujar sasuke

"hn..terima kasih pujiannya" ujar naruto kini mulai menurunkan tingkat cakranya dan diikuti sasuke yang kini sudah menon aktifkan sharinganya.

"kau lihat hinata, mereka tidak akan saling bunuh hanya masalah kecil" ujar sakura dari jauh mengatakan bahwa pendapat dan pemikirannya benar

"iya, sakura-san ternyata sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua ya, bahkan tau dengan sifat mereka berdua" ujar hinata dengan melengkungkan senyumnya

"oh ya hinata, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah ayahmu sudah merestui jika naruto mengajakmu jalan bersama?" Tanya sakura yang mengakibatkan hinata kaget

"ehh…."

"aku di beritahu oleh naruto, sasuke juga sama. Mungkin hanya kami yang di team 7 yang tau bahwa naruto mengalami hal itu dari ayahmu" ujar sakura

"ehmm…ya..ayah sudah setuju. Tapi saat aku bicara dengan naruto beberapa saat lalu dia masih enggan bersama ku, katanya hidup ada sebab dan akibat, jadi ini adalah akibat ulah ayah sehingga setidaknya aku hanya memiliki satu kesempatan kencan dengan naruto-kun saat kembali nanti dan detelah itu entah apa yang terjadi" uar hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"kau harus bersabar ya hinata, naruto itu adalah orang yang sering menyimpan rahasia, jadi tenang saja mungkin dia juga merahasiakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bahagia" ujar sakura memberikan dukungan

"ya aku harap juga begitu. Tapi sakura-san bisakah kau menolongku jika aku tidak bisa bersama dengan naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"itu tidak mungkin terjadi" ujar sakura

" aku memiliki sebuah buku harian di dalam kamarku, jika sesuatu terjadi pada ku maka berikan itu padanya ya. Aku juga sudah bilang pada hanabi dan ayah untuk memberikan buku itu, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan mampu memberikan itu" ujar hinata berusaha tersenyum

Setelah pesta yang di warnai pertarungan antara naruto dan sasuke kini mereka mulai meninggal tempat pesta dan mulai untuk beristirahat penuh karena lelah saat perang dan saat pesta, namun tidak untuk hinata yang kini tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan naruto sepanjang malam. Namun bukan hanya hinata, naruto pun sama kini sedang memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan agar membuat hubunganya kembali baik dengan ayah hinata dan juga seluruh klan hyuga.

"baiklah sebaiknya aku menemui hinata dan membicarakan ini" ujar naruto kini mulai berjalan menuju kamar hinata

Kenapa naruto kini berubah pikiran hal itu karena sasuke yang memberikan sebuah nasehat untuknya saat pesta beberapa saat lalu dan dia kini mulai membuka maaf pada ayah hinata.

"apakah dia belum tidur ya, bagaimana jika dia sudah tidur?" ujar naruto

"ahhh….masa bodo yang penting bertemu dulu" ujar nya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya

Tokk…tokk…tokkk…..sebuah pintu diketuk sehingga membuat sang pemilik kamar terkejut

"siapa? Tanya tuan kamar

"ini aku hinata-chan, bolehkan aku masuk" Tanya narut diluar

Hinata langsung membuka pintu dan menyuruh naruto masuk dan langsung menanyakan ada apa dia kemari

"ehm..naruto-kun ada apa kemari? Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya? Atau naruto-kun mau aku ambilkan cemilan atau yang lainya." Ujar hinata hinata gelagapan naruto datang kekamarnya

"air putih saja sudah cukup" ujar naruto

'naruto-kun datang ke kamarku, ada apa ya. Ini membuatku gugup' pikir hinata sambil megambilkan air putih untuk naruto

"hinata-chan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya naruto mengajak hinata duduk yang dari tadi gelisah karena kedatangannya

"tentang apa?" Tanya hinata yang kini sudah duduk

"maaf,…selama ini sudah menghindar dari mu, sebenarnya aku …aku ….aku ingin mengajakmu bersama ku. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan aku masih ragu, karena kejadian waktu dulu sehingga aku tidak jadi mengutarakannya dulu. Ujar naruto

"apa ini karena ayah dulu pernah melarang mu mendekatiku?" Tanya hinata

….

"sekarang naruto-kun tidak perlu risau ayah sudah setuju agar kita bersama" ujar hinata

"itulah yang membuatku ragu hinata, aku tidak meragukan mu, namun ayahmu dan yang lainya sangat jauh dari yang bisa aku percaya karena dulu saat aku belum dilihat oleh orang mereka membenciku bagai aku adalah seorang sampah, namun ketika sebuah mutiara ada di dalam tubuhku mereka kini mulai menerima ku. Hal itulah yang membuatku ragu hinata-chan" ujar naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya

"naruto-kun tidak perlu risau, naruto-kun cukup percaya dengan ku. Dan semuanya tidak masalah untuk ku, jadi bisakah naruto-kun berjalan bersama ku." Ujar hinata

"mari kita coba," ucap naruto pelan

Mendengar naruto mulai membuka hatinya kini membuat hinata langsung memeluk naruto hingga membuat naruto terkejut karena hinata sangat berani memulai mencium bibirnya walau tidak dibalas oleh naruto.

"syukkurlah,…akhirnya…akhirnya naruto-kun mau bersama ku lagi setelah sekian lama" ujar hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya

"kenapa menangis, kau jelek jika menangis hinata" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun kamu tidur di sini saja ya untuk malam ini" ujar hinata

"ehhh…..bukankah itu tidak boleh?" Tanya naruto sangat terkejut atas permintaan hinata

"tolonglah, mala mini aku sangat bahagia naruto-kun mau bersama ku, jadi tolong jangan pergi lagi." Ujar hinata

"aku tidak akan pergi hinata, aku hanya kembali kekamarku" ujar naruto

"tidak….tidak boleh, naruto-kun harus menginap disini malam ini. Aku ingin memeluk naruto sepuasku malam ini." Ujar hianta

Hinata yang bersikeras tidak mengizikan naruto pulang sehingga membuat naruto mengalah dan akhirnya tidur di kamar hinata dengan ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang namun karena hinata ingin naruto tidur sengan nya jadi naruto tidur dengan hinata di ranjang kecil itu. sebenarnya naruto sudah hendak mengganti ranjangnya, namun hinata malah mangis saat ranjang itu memiliki ukuran untuk dua orang dan meminta naruto mengembalikan kembali ranjang kecilnya. Sehingga kini naruto tidur dengan hinata yang bahkan hampir menindih tubuhnya.

"hinata-chan apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja tidak masalah," ujar hinata santai

"emh….tapi aku ini seorang laki-laki lho" ujar naruto

"jika naruto-kun mau, naruto-kun boleh melakukan apapun pada ku kecuali hal itu ya, karena kita belum menikah" ujar hinata hendak melepas pakaiannya dengan turun dari tubuh naruto

"tidak perlu hinata-chan, aku tidak akan melakukan itu" ujar naruto kembali menarik hinata seperti keadaan semula

"tapi….milik naruto-kun sudah mengeras, apakah tidak sakit, atau lebih baik aku buat lemas dulu" ujar hinata

"kau ini, aku tidak apa-apa, kamu tidurlah ini sudah malam" ujar naruto mulai menutup mata dan terlelap namun tidak untuk hinata yang kini melihat naruto dengan senyum mengambnag di bibirnya.

'akhirnya…akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan naruto-kun lagi. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak memeluk naruto-kun, kini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dekapannya lagi. Sekarang aku bahagia sekali, ibu lihatlah ini adalah pria yang aku cintai, aku harap ibu memaafkan aku yang bertingkah seperti wanita tidak terhormat seperti ini, tapi naruto-kun akan meningalkan ku jika aku tidak mengajaknya bersamaku. Jadi agar dia tidak diambil oleh orang lain makan aku harus selalu berada di dekatnya' pikir hinata

"naruto-kun, aku sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan. Milik naruto-kun bahkan masih keras walau kamu sudah terlelap. Nee…naruto-kun bolehkah aku menghisapnya, sekali ini saja hanya dengan mulutku, boleh ya?" Tanya hinata

"kau sungguh keras kepala ya hinata-chan" tiba-tiba naruto menjawab sehingga membuat hinata terkejut dan malu karena telah mengutarakn isi pikirannya

"naruto-kun belum tidur?" Tanya hinata

"aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kondisi seperti ini, jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuat hinata kini sudah berjongkok sedangkan naruto kini duduk di ranjang dengan santai.

"naruto-kun aku lepas ya? Tanya hinata melepaskan celana naruto tanpa persetujuan dari naruto

( skip tidak boleh di teruskan, bisa merusak moral )

Keesokan harinya kini naruto dan hinata sudah lebih dekat walau masih ada sedikit jarak namun hal itu membuat hiashi melihat itu tersenyum dan merasa sedikit lega pada dirinya saat ini.

"baiklah, terima kasih karena mau berperang bersama ku dan sudi untuk berjuang bersama ku. Aku raikage ke 4 dari kumogakure mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ujar raikage sebagai komandan utama dalam pasukan aliansi

"aku suchikage ke 3 mengucapkan terima kasih karena anak muda saat ini akan membuat masa depan dunia ini akan lebih baik lagi" ujar suchikage dengan bijak

"ya aku juga merasa senang bisa berjuang bersama disini," ujar mizukage

"terima kasih karena kalian sudah perduli pada kami para jincuriki, terima kasih banyak karena sudah bertarung bersama seorang seperti ku" ujar garaa

"dan untuk kalian terutama medis team, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah berusaha untuk merawat yang terluka dengan baik" ujar tsunade

Semua kage kini sudah menyampaikan isi hati mereka kepada semua pasukan aliansi yang masih tersisah saat hendak pulang ke desa mereka masing-masing dengan membawa sebuah kemenangan di pundak mereka.

Sampai jumpa lagi….sampai jumpa lagi….itulah sebuah kaliamat yang terdengar sangat kuat di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang sekarang ini karena perpisahan yang akan mereka lakukan. Sehingga kini semua pasukan aliansi menjadi 6 bagian dan itu adalah kirigakure, sunagakure, iwagakure, konohagakure kumogakure dan para samurai dari desa besi akhirnya mulai meninggalkan kediaman kumogakure yang menjadi markas untama pasukan aliansi dengan meninggalkan kenangan manis bagi beberapa orang yang menemukan cinta dalam perang dan menemukan sebuah kerabat dalam perang sehingga kini ada beberapa air mata yang jatuh akibat perpisahan yang terjadi.

Ada pun orang-orang yang menemukan cintanya kini mulai berjalan bersama dan mulai tersenyum bersama, seperti tenten dan neji kini sudah sangat dekat meninggalkan lee sendirian dibelakang mereka, ino yang kini sedang tersenyum bersama sai, sasuke yang kini sedang bersama sakura dan naruto kini sedang berbicara berdua dengan hinata yang berada di posisi yang sangat paling belakang dari semua kelompok dari desa konoha.

"naruto-kun, nanti malam kita melakukan itu lagi yuk" ujar hinata

"kenapa kau begitu bernafsu hinata, apakah kau tidak mau kencan dengan ku?" Tanya naruto mengingatkan tentang kencan mereka

"bukannya begitu naruto-kun, aku hanya tidak ingin naruto-kun terpikat gadis lain, soalnya saat perang ada beberapa gadis yang menanyakan dirimu terutama dua orang dari sunagakure itu, mereka berdua bahkan sangat cantik dan mereka berdua menjadi fans mu saat kau mengalahkan pain bersama sasuke" ujar hinata

"kau terlalu memikirkan hal kecil hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"tapi hal kecil juga bisa menjadi besar naruto-kun, dan itu terjadi beberapa waktu lalu dima aku bahkan kehilangan dirimu dalam waktu yang cukup lama" ujar hinata protes

"ya…aku mengerti" ujar naruto mencuim kening hinata

"kenapa di kening, aku maunya dibibir naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ahk kau ini,….terlalu agresif" ujar naruto

Karena naruto tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkannya maka hinatalah yang bergerak mengecup bibir naruto sehingga naruto terkejut.

"hehe….karena naruto-kun tidak mau, jadi aku saja yang melakukan" ujar hinata setelah mencium bibir naruto

"bagaimana jika mereka melihat" ujar naruto mengatakan sebuah pasukan dihadapan mereka

"kalau begitu mari kita istirahat dulu, setelah itu baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi" ujar hinata menahan gerakan naruto dan mengajaknya duduk diatas pohon meminta naruto memangku dirinya.

"nee hinata-chan, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya naruto tiba-tiba

"ehhh….tentu saj aku mencintai naruto-kun, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya hinata

"aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu tidak akan berubah pikiran" ujar naruto

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka menuju ke desa konoha kini terasa sangat singgat bahkan waktu seperti bergerak sangat cepat sehingga merka kini sudah tiba di desa konoha, namun naruto dan hinat tiba setelah beberapa jam rombongan tiba di desa. Setelah kepulangan para shinobi mereka kini di sambut oleh anak-anak dan istri bahkan disambut oleh kerabat mereka sehingga kini terlihat banyak sekali tangis haru dan sedih karena ada beberapa shinobi konoha yang gugur di medan tempur saat perang berlangsung. Dan hokage memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara pemakaman dan do'a agar semua shinobi yang gugur bisa tenang dan damai disana.

#skip 4 bulan#

Setelah waktu berlalu, akhirnya naruto dan hinata menikah dengan restu dari ayah hinata dan juga kakashi serta iruka yang menjadi pihak wali dari naruto sehingga kini mereka sedang merayakan pesta besar-besaran karena selain upacara pernikahan ini juga upacara pelantikan naruto menjadi hokage ke 6 menggantikan tsunade sehingga kini naruto di juluki master oleh semua orang karena keahliannya dalam bertarung dan tentu saja jadi panutan bagi semua orang karena berhasil menaklukan hati wanita secantik dan seanggun hinata. Kedua hal itulah menjadikan orang memanggilnya master. Namun di balik kebahagian itu, ada sebuah kegelapan yang kini sedang mengincar hinata.

Setelah beberapa pekan saat pelantikan naruto, akhirnya kegelapan itu menyerang sehingga mengakibatkan istri dari naruto yaitu hinata tewas karena musuh berniat mengambil mata klan hyuga untuk membangkitkan sebuah doujutsu baru yang lebih kuat, namun hinata yang menolak akhirnya harus meregang nyawa hingga membuat naruto murka bahkan dengan kemampuan mata yang sudah ditingkatkan, kegelapan tersebut dapat dihancurkan naruto dengan sangat cepat bahkan naruto tidak menyisahkan sediktpun bagian tubuh sang musuh sehingga tak ada yang dapat mengetahui siapa musuh sebenarnya.

Dalam kesedihan dan kesendiriannya, kini naruto dengan berat hati menyerahkan kedudukan hokage yang hanya di dudukinya selama 4 bulan lebih pada temannya uchiha sasuke, karena dia akan berhenti menjadi shinobi dan akan meninggalkan konoha. Karena menurut naruto jika dia tetap dikonoha maka dia akan terus teringat akan adanya hinata, dan itu akan membuatnya sakit dan bisa saja dia lepas kendali sehingga menyakiti teman-temannya.

Dengan berat hati, semua teman naruto merelakan naruto pergi, tanpa membawa sedikitpun barang yang berhubungan dengan desa konoha. Dia meninggalkan semuanya, ikat kepala, kunai, tas, bahkan dia memutuskan kontrak dengan para katak sehingga konoha kini tidak mengetahui keberadaan naruto. Namun mereka yakin naruto pasti melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya dan orang lain bahagia.

"hanya satu yang dibawa naruto pergi" ujar sakura melihat kepergian naruto

"apa itu" Tanya ino

"dairy hinata" ujar sakura

The end


End file.
